The Crew
by Dan Rush
Summary: Alvin and the Chipmunks, American Tail and Zootopia meet as Tony Toponi and Fievel Mousekowitz lead an organized crime gang looking to get made into the five families of the Shrew Mafia. Meanwhile...Alvin and his brothers are in danger after a rat gang extorts Alvin for his incest relationship with Simon. Tony and Fievel have to find a way to "Counter Skrew Da Screw"
1. Chapter 1

**Zootopia chipmunks American tail**

the crew

"Counter screw da screw"

By Dan

**(Teen/cub, violence, snuff, rape, gay relationship, gay sex)**

Fievel and Tony Toponi (c) American Tail series by Don Bluth

Alvin and the Chipmunks the 1980's cartoon series (c)

Zootopia (c) Walt Disney Productions

Mickey Mouse (c) Walt Disney Productions

Pixy and Dixy Mouse and Jinx the Cat (c) Hanna Barberra productions

**Zootopia Grand Train Station**

**Downtown City Center**

**Lunch hour rush 12pm**

**July 13**

"THIEF! THEIF! I'VE BEEN ROBBED! HELP!" A mouse in a business suit screamed out as he pointed to another taller light brown colored mouse with a black thick hair tuft dressed in black pants, a red and blue jacket and a brown shirt...

"I DIDN'T TAKE NOTHIN!" The taller mouse yelped!

"YOU DAMNED LIAR! HELP! POLICE!" The business mouse screamed out but as he turned to look at the one he was accusing...that mouse was running!

"SOMEONE STOP HIM!" The business mouse screamed and soon two track police officers were giving chase!

"HALT! HALT! ZOOTOPIA POLICE! HALT!" The two mouse officers dressed in tactical gear yelled as they pulled their stun dart guns. They rounded a corner and suddenly slipped on some tiny ball bearings scattered across the floor of the terminal!

"OH SNIT! MY NEPHEW'S MARBLES! I'M SORRY OFFICERS!" The tall mouse yelped as he slid to a stop near the large protective fence that surrounded the rodent portion of the Grand Mammalian Terminal in Downtown Zootopia. All around there were signs clearly saying...

**WARNING: PROTECTIVE SAFETY BARRIER FOR SMALL RODENTS. YOU STEP BEYOND THIS POINT AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

No hesitation...the tall mouse was through the bars and into the main terminal where all the larger mammals made their way to and from their trains, a very hazardous place for a mouse to be treading as he made his way from under benches, around decorative flower pots, under the stools at a juice stand and just managed not to get stomped to death by a passing elephant!

The main doors of the terminal looked like they were twenty miles away and they might as well be for a mouse but he felt sure enough that he was beyond the chaos back in the rodent section...

That was until he got a very unhappy tug on his tail and found himself going sky wards..."HEY! WHAT GIVES! WHO'S JERKIN MY TAIL?!" The mouse screeched as he kicked and dangled in the air..."HEY YOU...?"

The mouse was turned about to come face to face...rather nose to nose...with a red English fox in a police uniform..."Well, well?" Nick Wilde said with a grin. "What do we have here?"

"I dunno?!" The mouse replied. "What's the meaning of you snatchin me up like this you big bush tailed bully?!"

The mouse saw a rabbit in a police uniform walk up. "Hmmm...looks like our platform runner doesn't it Nick?"

"Hey Egg mailer?!" The mouse yelped. "Watch with the insults?!"

"My my...testy little fellow aren't you?" Nick asked. "So? What's your name?"

The mouse crossed his arms and turned his head. "Tony Topini...so what? You got a good reason for doing damage to my posterior when you jerked my tail there bushy butt? I got a mind to sue you for assault."

"You're in no position to sue anyone you." Judy replied. "You fled a crime in progress which makes you the likely suspect. I suggest...Mister Toponi...that if you want to get out of trouble? You do the right thing and hand over the wallet you might have stollen?"

"How dare you accuse me of being a thief?!" Tony yelped back. "If you're gonna arrest me? Then you better read me my Mammal-randa rights and give me my phone call to a lawyer you hear?!"

Nick pulled a glass box with holes in the sides out of his uniform pants..."You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you, you have the right to a lawyer. If you can't afford one? You'll get one at your expense. There...short and simple. Now I think you need to cool it little guy." Nick said as he dropped Tony into the box and snapped the lid shut.

"I'M PRESSING CHARGES!" Tony screamed. "THIS IS UNLAWFUL INCARCERATION! I'M INNOCENT I TELLS YOU!"

Nick held the box up and walked with Judy..."Sheesh...this kid for a mouse has a huge set of lungs."

"AND YOU'VE GOT A BENT NOSE AND BAD BREATH YOU BUSHY TAILED FREIDO!" Tony snapped before he sat on the floor of his box and sat grumbling to himself. "So? Where you takin me long ears?" Tony asked Judy.

"We're turning you over to the proper jurisdiction." Judy replied. "Precinct Six, Fort Bronco."

"Oh no...no no no no NO!...you take me to "First Prinky" right now sister! Fort Bronco? Those mice are no good! They have a bad rap for forcing confessions! Their jail stinks like mange! I'll get severe agita! Please?! I didn't do anything!"

"I think you need to be quiet and not speak any more if you know what's good for you Tony?" Nick said as he pulled out a handkerchief and draped it over the box. "Oh by the way Carrots? I got a call from Pauley and he would like to take Jackson for the weekend to spend time with Vincenzo."

"Oh that is so nice of him." Judy replied. "Call Pauley back and say of course, Jackson will be so excited to spend time with his Godfather."

"I'm telling you Carrots? Our son is going to become the most cultured and successful mammal in all Zootopia...that is if Mister Big doesn't turn him into a gangster first."

"He'd never do that Nick." Judy replied as she and Nick stood at the big gate that was the only entry point into the rodent side of the terminal for larger mammals. A rodent police cruiser pulled up with two officers getting out of it. Officer Mickey Oswald (Micky Mouse) and detective Lou Ages watched as Nick opened the large gate and slowly placed the glass box before Mickey and Lou...

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...Again Tony?" Mickey asked as he stood frowning. "You just finished your last probation and you just couldn't wait huh?"

"I didn't do anything!" Tony yelped as he was turned around and "cuffed" "I swear Officer Mickey, I didn't do anything! It was a bad place at a bad time!"

"Well see how this goes downtown Tony." Mickey said as he guided Tony into the back of his cruiser...

"Hi Judy!" Mickey said as he waved up to Judy and Nick. "How's the little one?"

"Not so little Mickey." Judy replied. "Are you and Minnie coming over this weekend? Jackson will be spending time with some of our friends so we'll be doing an adult cook out for everyone at the house. Gideon Gray will be dropping some new test pies for sampling."

"Let me talk to Minnie and see if we'll make it." Mickey replied. "I'm sure she'll say yes." He waved Nick and Judy goodbye then climbed into his cruiser for the drive back to Fort Bronco Precinct in Little Rodentia.

"Look...Tony?" Mickey asked. "If you know anything that will help you not get looked at as the prime suspect? You should say it."

"But Officer Mickey? I didn't do it!" Tony yelped. "I mean my paws were inside my coat pockets the whole time! You'll see it on the camera feeds, would I really be stupid enough to get "pinched" just after "probie?"

"Guess we'll have to see the security camera feeds won't we?" Mickey replied as he drove his cruiser along the specially designed roads and tube-ways made for the rodents as he drove through Downtown towards Little Rodentia.

In the other front seat, Inspector Ages was looking at Tony's juvenile rap sheet..."You're a busy little guy there Tony." Ages said. "Wow...breaking and entering at seven years old?"

"Hmph!" Tony snorted. "Didn't break anything. A bully took my favorite toy ball and I got it back."

Ages chuckled..."And you happened to take about two-grand Zoo bucks, a gold watch, A pawtendo game system? They were yours too I guess?"

Tony puckered his lips. "I ain't saying anything any more till I get my phone call and my lawyer. So you two can drought it."

**ZPD Precinct Six "Fort Bronco"**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**1:17pm**

**July 13**

What police precinct is ever not busy? As Mickey walked Tony in front of him in paw cuffs, the station was bustling with officers, detectives and civilians running around the floor or working at desks processing other rodents or working on various issues. Mickey guided Tony through the front and into a holding room...

"Ok Tony, you know what the drill is so don't play dumb?" Mickey said as he stood with his arms folded. "Come on Tony?"

"Oh for the love of Cheese Whiz Officer Mickey...I'm not strippin!" Tony yelped.

"Tony? It's standard procedure for anyone in holding or in the lock up, you have to strip. Don't think I find it pleasurable." Mickey said.

"Oh sure...with your high pitched squeaky voice? Tony groaned.

"Don't push me Toponi? Just do it." Mickey said as he leaned against a wall and watched Tony strip off his clothes...

"There! You happy Officer Magic Kingdom?" Tony snapped as he turned, hiked his butt and pulled his tail up..."There? You want a clear path to brush my teeth or what? Be sure you rub my prostate while you're boring up that train tunnel."

Mickey threw a pair of paper coveralls at Tony. "Get dressed Tony and just sit tight while investigations checks the video feed. This might take a while? If you come clean right now? You might get off with a light sentence again."

"I'm not saying anything because I'm NOT GUILTY!" Tony snapped. "Wonder how shocked you'll be when you don't find anything and you made an innocent young mouse traumatized by stripping naked and showing off his tail hole? Go ahead Mickey...knock yourself out with that video feed... I did nothing wrong!"

**Four hours later...**

Tony was laying on his back on the floor of the holding room when Mickey came in...

"Come on Tony. I have all your clothes and belongings. You're free to go." Mickey said.

"See!" Tony snapped. "Didn't I tell you?! What did you see? I had my paws in my pockets the whole time huh?"

"Yes." Mickey replied. "We don't think the little mouse who fell off the skate board in front of you and that other business mouse had anything to do with the heist. We saw another mouse darting from behind you and that business mouse and we think that's the suspect. Did you see him?"

"No." Tony replied. "I was too busy being accused. I did my time Officer Mickey and I was a model prisoner wasn't I? I never once skipped "probie" and yet "boing!" Instantly I'm public enemy number one! When do I get a break?"

"I'm sorry we held you Tony but investigations get like that, especially when the accuser believes they were in the right. We can't ignore the victim of a crime no matter what your feelings are about being accused, we had to clear you." Mickey said as he placed a paw on Tony's shoulder. "Between you and me? I was hoping you wouldn't have made such a mistake. Try to keep yourself out of trouble Tony? Remember...if you need help? Call me? Don't back slide again? I think you're a good mouse who just needs the right guidance."

Mickey put a paw out. "Any hard feelings?"

Tony shook it..."Between you and me? Never. See you round "Steam Boat".

Mickey smirked. "Now why do you call me that?" He asked.

"I dunno?" Tony replied with a smile. "I guess you look to me like a river boat captain or somethin." He soon got dressed, walked out of the precinct and caught a bus to the East side of the mouse sized city.

How would one describe the size of Little Rodentia? Say...compare it to the downtown center of Seattle, Washington for mice. Ninety circular yards of a downtown core and suburban districts all arranged in a circle surrounded by a large iron fence to protect the "little one's" from intrusion by the larger mammals of Zootopia. Here stands high rises...for mice...as tall as 30 feet. Neighborhoods that look like the row houses of flat bush or Queens or the two story close together houses in a Philadelphia housing block. It's a mouse and small rodent world complete with tube walkways suspended over bustling streets. large street markets packed with cheeses, vegetables, bedding supplies, play things, clothing stores or whatever a mouse or gerbil might fancy on a hot summer day.

Tony soon arrived in East Rodentia. The name of the suburb is called Asgreen because of the Asgreen cheese plant which employs most of the little inhabitants of this "Mouse-talian" enclave. Tony hopped off the bus and caught the sound of a song being played across the street from a submarine grinder and pizza shop. As if he could resist the beat...as it seemed most of the the mice around him couldn't. Talk about the pied piper of Hamlin? This was the pied Paparino of Piza...

_Pepino, oh, you little mouse, oh, won't you go away_

_Find yourself another house to run around and play_

_You scare my girl, you eat my cheese, you even drink my wine_

_I try so hard to catch you but you trick me all the time_

_Cesta no surecillo a basoccella dinda mur_

_Ogna sere quella esce quanda casa scura_

_Endo dindo la cucina balla sulasu_

_A parrano malandrino pura un gabo sapaur_

Tony started to skip and couldn't help but sing to the music as he caught the paws or locked the arms of other dancing mouse in a joyous jig of "Topi-brothia" kinship.

_The other night, I called my girl_

_I asked her could we meet_

_I said, "Let's go to my house_

_We could have a bite to eat"_

_And as we walked in through the door_

_She screamed at what she saw_

_There was little Pepino_

_Doin' the cha, cha on the floor… _

Tony spun a female mouse around and caught a young male in a spin himself by the arm and the two of them skipped down the street before they got too caught up in the hypnotic happiness of the replaying tune...

"So Filly? How did we do?" Tony asked his smaller partner who was dressed in a pair of levi shorts and a yellow shirt with red sleeves and a white number 4 on the front and wore a big red "scally cap" on his head. The younger mouse silently flashed 4 paw fingers...

"Four what?" Tony asked Fievel Mousekowitz.

"G's" Fievel replied smiling.

"Yer kiddin? Four G's? Oh fricken sweet!" Tony said as he looked around.

"The cops bought everything?" Fievel asked.

"They didn't catch the take." Tony said. "Those fake arms worked like charms."

"So did bribing the two cops on the platform." Fievel said. "That's what happens when you decide to just have rent-a-cops and you pay them half a cheese slice for a paycheck."

"You paid all the flippers and catchers?" Tony asked as he and Fievel crossed a street.

"Yup. Twenty a piece. They're ready and waiting for another when you want to try it again." Fievel replied. "And yes...we can trust them not to snitch. But since Ruvio is taking such a risk of being made by the cops? I want to request we pay him a grand for taking the risk of being camera bait."

Tony thought..."Pay him five hundred now and promise him that if he doesn't get picked up in thirty days? I'll give him a grand or I'll have that waiting when he comes out of lock up. But? I doubt they'll even find him. I like him...fast and very slippery. We need more mooks like him."

Tony casually looked around as he and Fievel took a short cut to their apartment. "Now? What else is going on Five?"

Fievel pulled out a note book. "Well? We got our "cut" from Jinxy, a nice "five G" from our past week's "La Machine" processing of ten "tin-pans" (Tin-pan = boosted cars) and another two "G" from our tire repair scam. Armando got another contract for seven fake ID's that totaled 4 "G" and Pixy and Dixy did a "boost" last night of a "flavor vape" shipment out in Savana. I still have to count the worth over at Jinxy's shop. Dixy and Pixy will be sleeping and out of it till tonight. All together? We've made quite a score over the last week."

"Super." Tony said smiling. "Any other good news yet? Anything from the "Dark Canopy" about us?"

"No." Fievel replied. "No significant contacts on our board there and no phone calls to my encrypted line."

Tony took a silent moment...

"I hope you're not getting frustrated "Tone Tone". It'll come eventually? Everything's running smoothly, we're making a steady income and we're showing good financial smarts. It'll happen!" Fievel said as he slowly took hold of a paw..."Tone? I don't like to see you upset..."

Tony looked at Fievel, smiled warmly and kissed him on the top of his head. "You always brighten my day Filly..."

Fievel leaned against Tony and snuggled him. "Let me cook dinner tonight?" Fievel asked.

"Sure. What do you have planned?" Tony asked.

"Tuscan-kale-and squash minestra." Fievel replied. "It's already slow simmering for you."

"Where the heck would I be without you Filly? Really?" Tony asked.

"In prison getting butt raped?" Fievel replied with a toothy grin.

"Oh you'd enjoy that wouldn't you "Piccolo Ervert"?" Tony snorted as he noogie'd Fievel on the head.

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**2pm**

**July 13**

Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville were all in the hotel conference room with all the doors locked so they could play without distraction for their upcoming concert at the Rodent-Dendrum Bowl in the Grand Park that surrounded Little Rodentia. The event had been sold out for a month and would bring the brothers a healthy income to continue their rise up the Zootopian music ladder...

Alvin strum'd and threw his guitar around his body in a long pre-set guitar solo before he gean to sing...

"_I know you've deceived me, now here's a surprise I know that you have 'cause there's magic in my eyes" _

"_I can see for miles and miles and miles and miles and miles"_

"_Oh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

Alvin pointed to Simon with two paw fingers as he played on an electrical harpsichord..."Take it Simon!"

"_If you think that I don't know about the little tricks you've played..."_

"_And never see you when deliberately you put things in my way..."_

"_Well, here's a poke at you"_

"_You're gonna choke on it too"_

"_You're gonna lose that smile"_

"_Because all the while"_

Then all three of them sang out!...

"_I can see for miles and miles...I can see for miles and miles_

_I can see for miles and miles and miles and miles and miles..."_

"_Oh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

The boys stopped singing and sat back to review what they did...

"Eeeshh..." Theodore groaned. "That sounded a little off key to me."

"Which part Theodore?" Alvin asked.

"The guitar." Theodore replied. "I think you're "low tone'ing" Alvin, at least that's how I hear it."

"I thought it sounded just right?" Alvin, as always so self confident of his abilities, replied as he crossed his arms. "Simon? We differ to our older brother the nerd as always?"

"Acoustic wise it sounds close...note wise? It's an octave off. To be honest Alvin? You need to do less "showy throwing" of your guitar because I think all those movements are causing you to "paw draw" at the wrong places."

"Oh like a thousand mice, Chinchilla, rats and other small mammals are going to worry about "acoustics" when they're screaming and chucking panties on our stage Simon? And Theo? I think you hit your drum a little too hard in some places too by the way?"

Theodore huffed. "You always try to throw all the problems you have on everyone else Alvin. Why can't you just take what we say as things to improve yourself and not personal insults?"

Alvin pursed his lips. "Ok!...ok...I'll try to change the octive and do less fooling around with my guitar if it helps but I seriously think that last play was perfect!"

"We should always strive to give our fans the best performance." Simon said as he waved a paw finger. "Which reminds me? We have a press conference at 3pm and a meet and greet with elementary school fans at 4pm which means...Alvin? You be on your best behavior and control yourself!"

"Since when do I never control myself Simon?" Alvin asked.

"Need I remind you of that last meet and greet?" Simon snorted. "In the case of bigger female mammals and their dresses? Keep a respectable distance you."

Alvin snorted. "Are you accusing me of being a pervert Simon?!"

Simon cop' d a Sean Bean meme..."One does not simply stand close enough to scope a panty shot while signing autographs. You WILL stand appropriately back from a skirt wearing fan or I as your older brother will appropriately turn your furry tush a flaming red with a belt. You got that Alvin?"

Theodore snickered. "There's going to be an failure epic for sure."

"I am shocked at the level of mistrust and lack of confidence from the two of you!" Alvin snorted.

"Oh but we are "confident" Alvin?" Simon replied smiling. "We're confident you'll act accordingly to your typical "M.O." which again I will repeat my previous warning...You WILL stand appropriately back from a skirt wearing fan or I as your older brother will appropriately turn your furry tush a flaming red with a belt. You got that Alvin?"

"That's a threat of cub abuse Simon!" Alvin snapped.

"It's only cub abuse if a parent or guardian is involved Alvin? Last time I checked? We don't have guardians." Simon snapped his paw fingers. "Epic legal fail on Alvin's part."

Alvin got up from his chair and walked over to thump Simon on his chest. "You know? Just for that threat? I might "boycott" if you get my drift?"

Simon smiled softly back. "Go ahead and try it?"

Theodore waved a paw from behind his drums. "Hey? I'm hungry! What about you two? I'm willing to spot all of us this time out?"

"Ok." Alvin said. "Can we chose the food?"

"Sure." Theodore replied.

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**3:30pm**

**July 13**

Tony emerged from the bathroom dressed in clean clothes and took a moment to sniff the air..." la fragranza del paradiso è stata profondamente sconfitta." (heaven's fragrance has been soundly defeated) he said with his eyes closed as the scent of the soup being prepared by Fievel wafted through Tony's nostrils. The gang leader walked up behind his "spremere" (squeeze) and "consulente" (Counselor) and gently nibbled on his neck..."Do you know how much I missed you while I was in the joint?"

"You've been out for six months now and you only did a years time "Tone Tone" Fievel said as he rubbed Tony's cheek.

"And who could I have trusted to keep things running so smoothly than my "amato piccolo"?" Tony said as he rubbed Fievel's shoulders. "You feel confident returning to one of our tried and true scams?"

Fievel pursed his lips..."Only if you don't let the mark get too far in playing with me before you spring the "clip" on his tail."

Tony leaned against the kitchen counter. "We have to make sure he's "locked" in place and that he's not a "potted plant" (A ZPD bunko Squad operator) is it true they're cruising the gay bars now?"

"I don't know what Fort Bronco is doing?" Fievel said. "I know they've busted bigger mammals in Sahara Square. Those "Gabona deficiente" morons were using fennick foxes as lure cubs and didn't diversify for two years so "duh" of course they got "pinched". We need to diversify...I'm not going to play "Il segno**"** (the mark) all the time like I did before you were "slammer parked"."

Fievel asked..."So? Be honest? Did you or did you "do" someone else behind my back?"

"I would never cheat on you my "amato fino alla morte" never! I would slit my flucken neck if I EVER cheated on you!" Tony patted his chest. "I swear." You and I are "annodati insieme a morte." (knotted unto death together).

Fievel played a paw finger over Tony's chest..."If you think we should do that old scam? Then of course we'll do it. I've never found reason to distrust your judgment. We're still going "Boosting" tonight right?"

"As soon as Pixy and Dixy get a "chop block" established for us, you bet we are." Tony replied as he checked his encrypted cell phone for messages while Fievel continued to prepare their soup. Moments later...a piece of paper with a snapper toy fixed to it came sliding under the apartment door...

"Mandy's here." Tony said as he unlocked the door and met face to face with an olive drab fur'd tall rat with a blonde head tuft dressed in a khaki long sleave shirt and a pair of jeans...

"Armando mi amico!" Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Armando Luchie, a Junior at Little Rodentia's central high school.

"Capi mia Capi." Armando replied. He waved to fievel as he walked up with a plate on which a bowl of hot soup and a side of bread and cheese was placed.

"Evening Mandy!" Fievel said joyfully.

"Thank you Five." Mandy said as he accepted the food with a slight head bow. Normally? Tony detested rats with a blood passion and he never hided his disgust of these bigger "kin folk". It was a hate even Fievel didn't dare ask about because Tony would flare up and go off if the subject was broached.

Yet...Armando was different because Armando offered something Tony needed and rarely did Tony allow his "SSC" (Species Superiority Complex aka Racism) to come between him and a need. Armando was exceptionally gifted with computers, especially art programs and detailed printing. Tony had saved "Mandy" from cruel abuse at the paws of his no good, constantly high as a kite father who beat him savagely and said if he could...he'd turn Mandy over to a pimp to get "bitched" up the tail hole." if it would give the old rat a high. Mandy was treated like a gang sacred object and lavished upon, which Mandy returned with unquestioned loyalty and high production. He was a serious money maker for the "Jickets" in counterfeit I.D.'s and documents.

"I have something to request when we start our meeting Tony Capi?" Mandy said as he parked himself on a leg rest and tried the soup..."Mmmm...Fievel? You must get a job as a cook?"

"I will if it involves getting us inside a place to set up a shop?" Fievel said as he handed Tony his food. "How about you? Need anything?" Fievel asked Armando.

"Only what I need to talk to "Capi" about." Mandy replied. "But I want to wait till everyone else is here."

Another clicker went off under the door and Fievel ran to answer it. "Hey Jimmy!" Fievel said as he embraced Jimmy Teodoro, a light brown mouse with a moppy fire red hair tuft dressed in a white and red stripped shirt and blue jeans. "Hey Capi! Catch!" Jimmy said as he tossed a wallet to Tony. "What is it with some mice these days? I swear forgetfulness is becoming an epidemic!"

Tony looked through the wallet..."Where did you bag this score?"

"Some swell left it in his car. Unlocked and on the cup holder." The ninth grader said. "had to bull snit my way out of a nosey cop because he caught me coming out of the car. Told him my Dad called and said he forgot about it? Then I realized..."Oh fluck! Schools going on!" Right? So I added that I was allowed to take two hours out to collect newspaper money because a bully was shaking me for my tips. Cop bought it." Jimmy took his food from fievel. "Anything interesting today Capi?"

"Yeah...I got "eye raped" down at Bronco by Mickey." Tony snickered. "I made sure he got an up front and personal view of my tail hole."

"Eesh? Do you mind Capi?" Jimmy snorted. "Food? Eating? Bad visual entertainment?"

Tony perked up. "Well our pocket snatch at the station today netted us four grand! I guess that's worth the embarrassment of having to "present" to the "fuzz". Tony said as he plucked out a 100 Zoo Buck from the wallet Jimmy snatched and gave it to Jimmy..."Your bonus cut for a good job kid."

"Thank you il mio eccellente capitano!" (Thank you my excellent Captain!) Jimmy yelped as he accepted the money and gave a slight bow before enjoying the food. "Filly? You always know just the right amount of salt to add to your soups."

"It's not too salty is it?" Fievel asked.

"A little more wouldn't hurt." Jimmy replied a he turned to Armando. "I need a new access I.D. to Despereaux Tilling Memorial Hospital. My contact there says they're changing the I.D. faces again because of the stronzos (ass holes) getting in to steal chemicals for their "dream labs". (Drug labs)

Tony snorted..."cazzate" (Flucken pricks) "They ruin things for the rest of us. Should know better not to try getting stuff for their stupid date rape snit. I'm gonna say again tonight? No one pushes anything more than pot. I catch anyone pushing "Bambi's" or flucken "Horse trank" and it's the damn "rat paper". Let every other dumb fluck gang destroy themselves with "smack". Leaves things better for all of us."

Another snap toy went off under the door and Jimmy opened it to see Pixy Styx Hanna standing dressed in a white collar shirt, a blue bow tie and dark jeans..."Hi Jim." He said as he handed Jimmy a bag. "Some mouse-Cannoli for desert. Hi everyone!" The short grey mouse said as he walked in and gave Tony a hug..."buona sera capitano." (Evening good Captain)

"Styx?" Tony replied. "Where's Whistle?" Tony asked of Pixy's brother, Dixy Hanna, who was the other organizer who ran the gang's "chop shop" enterprise with Mister Jasper Jinx (Jinx the Cat) who owned "Jinxy's Auto Sales and Parts store just outside the public park Little Rodentia was nestled in.

"He's prep'ing our new "temp chop" in the industrial district. We had to pay "Salucid Sims" a street tax but "we reach" with him. (To reach is to be in close agreement)

Tony asked. "How much was the tax?"

"Two grand." Pixy replied. "He also wants us to train some of his crew in car stripping so we agreed."

Tony thought..."Tell him I'll pay him another grand for his kindness. We need Salucid on our roll. Get some food from Filly and come sit. We'll get this meeting done and over with real quickly."

Pixy took some soup and bread and sat on a stool with the rest of Tony's "i principi" (Principles) as Tony took center stage...

"Alright my family...welcome. Fist for the general notes? We have not...been made yet. But? As the old saying goes...patience is a virtue. But so is gettin laid."

The group chuckled.

"We're doin very well for ourselves." Tony said. "According to Filly here? We're up to...300,000 Zoo Bucks in the "dye-versified" bank...very nice. Everyone give Mandy some love. Our crafty counter fitter nailed us a fine contract for 50 fake train platform passes worth ten grand. Very nice Mandy. Very Nice. Now see fellas? I don't dislike all rats do I? Except the Westy Nimhs...the Westy's need to walk into a "decon hotel" and never check out but I digress..."

Tony walked over to Fievel and petted him softly on the head. "I've decided that I'm gonna restart our old tried and true gig but as per Filly's desires? I need some young mice to be our baits so...put the word out to our "hangers" (Hangers = fan cubs or empty suits) that if they want to make some more money? Some will have to be willing to bare fur and wiggle their cute behinds for it. But I promise? I will not allow them to "be raped" so much. And there will be auditions for the lead role."

Pixy snickered. "Of course there will."

"Quiet you." Tony replied with a warning paw finger. "Now! Let's have the open books shall we? Pixy? What about you and your brother? How are things with the chopping and general stuff?"

Pixy Styx took out a paw note book..."We're staying stable as you asked...five cars a week. Two cars or one car from Jinxy's lot a week which feeds Jinxy's insurance dealer. Now his dealer wants a bigger cut because as he told me..."I'm sticking my tail way out because I face the lion's teeth of regulatory inspections and back ground checks." He feels he's not being compensated for all his risks. He asks for an increase of 500 a month."

"Fluck him." Jimmy snorted. "Did you see the car he's driving now? It has "prison meat" all over it, it's like a flag for the cops to come check him out. No way Capi, don't pay him snit!"

Fievel nodded. "I agree with Jimmy. He's flashing too much income. I say offer him 200 but tell him that car has to go."

Pixy pursed his lips. "Well...he is carrying a burden and he felt he could treat himself because he gets audited like a rape victim on a pin ball machine but hell no...that car? I agree...he's flashing too much but he should get some compensation and be told he can't keep the car...I say 300 bucks and ditch the car."

Tony thought..."I'll raise him 200. Pixy? You and Dixy steal that car and fluck it up! Then he can file a claim on it to himself and split the return from the higher broker at 30/70...thirty should still give him a nice bonus to keep him happy."

Tony rubbed his head tuft..."Jimmy" What about our branch managers? Are they happy?"

"Oh yes Capi." Jimmy replied. "Branch managers" referred to the gangs legions of young mice, some as young as sixth graders who held the gang's ill gotten money in their own private bank accounts "set up" by "dear uncle Elmo" or "dearest Aunt Foca". Many of these mice covered their account with legitimate small business like snow shoveling, lawn mowing, helping elderly mice or with newspaper routes. You had to show honesty, trust and a desire to become a "Jicket" or a "Chicklet" and earn your "side Squeeze"...and you had to keep your little yap shut...

Yes...while Tony Toponi sounded nice to these small mice? He wasn't above killing any of them if they started to snitch. Who knew what happened to young 12 year old Dante Calegarta, a mouse cub from 17th street who disappeared three years ago...all anyone knew was they had found his baseball mitt and his bat and nothing more. Let the small multi-painted skill with the candle "on the crown" in the apartment speak for itself what happens to "rats" with Tony.

Jimmy continued to speak..."The only one wanting to ask a question is Enzio Salmeri over on Niblet Street. He asks to buy a new lawn mower because he can't repair the one he has any more, it had "gone to the fishes". He also requests to buy a bush clipping kit as well and start showing his little brother how to lawn care."

"I like that." Tony replied. "I like that a lot. Teaching your younger silbing, that hits my heart. You tell Enzio he can take from the bank, but modestly ok? No buying a John Deer with mag wheels and fuzzy dice."

Tony then frowned..."Ok...I want to repeat my warning about drugs. I could give a snit less what some other gang makes off of "Bambi's" "Hydrant lickers" "Phoenix Paste" or any of those chemical cocktails. We don't do them in this gang and we don't push them...especially the rape drugs...not on my fricken turf. Notice I said "My fricken turf?" and not "Our fricken turf?"

Tony pointed around the room. "I'm warning all of you again...don't let me catch you dealing that smack, or using that smack, or allowing anyone to peddle that smack on our flucken block. You know what will happen to you if I do find out? You'll be "clipped" "papered" "glued" "whacked" and you will die a very slow and very painful death. I am not flucken kidding any of you and you take that to our fan cubs too. Especially in the schools. I find out that's happening? It's "Decon and bug juice."

Tony sagged. "Fellas? I'm serious ok? I really do love all of you and all our fan cubs, this is "re-qui-zite" for "being made" especially if you want to be made mice to someone like "Mister Big". Nothing bigger than pot ok? Pot's very safe, it's low grade and it's a more stable business long term. Those fricken chemicals are worse than "Decon" ok? Please? Follow my orders? I don't want to "clip" any one."

Pixy waved his bread around..."I want to keep my tail. I make a lousy lookin stubby."

Fievel called out. "Who wants a beer?"

Everyone raised their paws and Fievel passed around bottles of "Green Papaya Double" Braw when another spring clip passed under the door...

"Hey...Dixie's here." Tony said as he opened the door to the blue leather vest wearing twin brother of Pixy Styx.

"Evening everyone." Dixie said as he walked in carrying some pastry boxes with bows on them. "I brought Mouse Canolli."

"You've read our minds." Armando said as he took a box and licked his lips. "And you got it from Sandinos...You are a saint "Whistle".

"Hey Tony?" Dixie said as he passed around the Canolli. "We have an issue."

"Serious or not so serious?" Tony asked.

"Depends on you I think?" Dixie replied. "I caught a small fry from the "Squeejees" selling smack in our turf. "Bambi" smack. Kid had not money to pay street tax but...there's the "Bambi"."

Tony looked at the rest of the gang..."Where is he now?"

"Locked up in a box at our "chop block". Probably scared snitless, he's pretty young...I'd say 13 at least. He knows what he's selling so don't let him bull snit you." Dixie snorted.

Tony pursed his lips and bounced his whiskers..."I warned those "Squeejees" about pushing smack, about that "Bambi" snit in "my" yard." Tony bore his teeth. "Everyone finish dinner...like always a nice evening ruined by a dumb fluck."

Armando raised his paw..."Tony? About what I have to ask?"

"Oh? Yes Mandy, what is it?" Tony replied.

"I broached this idea to Fievel? There's a programmer offering her services on the Dark Canopy to upgrade computers with a new crypto algorithm and an enhanced program to duplicate and fake voices. She's asking three grand for her work. I want your permission to contact her and see if she's on the level." Armando asked.

"Let five handle the interaction to make sure she's not a "ZIPPER" (A ZPD operator) and if she's "jits" (legitimate) then ok. Just keep an eye on her the whole time she's working if we bring her in ok?"

"Of course." Armando replied. "Thank you Capi."

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**Pocari's Restaurant**

**5pm**

**July 13**

Alvin:

_In the heat of our love_

_Don't need no help for us to make it_

_Gimme just enough to take us to the mornin'_

_I got fire in my mind_

_I get higher in my walkin'_

_And I'm glowin' in the dark_

_I give you warnin'_

Simon and Theodore:

_And that sweet city woman_

_She moves through the night_

_Controlling my mind and my soul_

Alvin:

_When you reach out for me_

_Yeah, and the feelin' is right_

Simon and Theodore:

_Then I get night fever, night fever_

_We know how to do it_

_Gimme that night fever, night fever_

_We know how to show it_

_Gimme that night fever, night fever_

_We know how to show it_

_Gimme that night fever, night fever_

_We know how to show it..._

The boy's couldn't help it...when a fan asks? You do. Alvin got permission to stand on the table and strut while Simon and Theodore sang close together in harmony and as expected there were the females passing out, couples dancing in the isles and waiters and cooks beating spoons or knives on tables or pots. The improvised concert went well with Alvin getting "mug kissed" by a young female gerbil as he climbed off the table...

"You're welcome." He said softly as he touched her nose and the poor thing flopped on the floor in a daze..."Giggles" "I so have the gift." Alvin said with a smile as he helped her back to her feet.

"Can I have your autograph?" The young female gerbil asked shaking.

"No." Alvin replied. "You? Can have my hat."

Alvin adjusted the hat on the quivering gerbil and passed her off to a friend...

"Now that was class Alvin." Theodore said smiling.

"You have bigger class Theodore. What a great place for dinner!" Alvin said throwing his paws out as the brothers sat down. "So? What's for the after dinner entertainment?" Alvin asked.

"I have no ideas." Simon replied. "I'm all for an early night myself. We have another three days worth of practice before the big concert."

"Mister boring as always." Alvin snorted.

"He has a point?" Theodore replied. "Not like we can do much after seven Alvin? I mean a lot of places downtown wouldn't allow us in fame or not? We're all under age?"

"We wouldn't be if we got some fake I.D.'s?" Alvin snickered. "I heard it through the vines that we could contact someone who makes first class fakes."

Simon snorted. "Riiiiight? And Simon, Alvin and Theodore are going to waltz right into a "dirty club" with fake ID's?"

Alvin threw a paw..."Oh gawd, you are such a kill joy Simon! Jee-yeah! Alvin, Simon and Theodore are going to get "bounced" but not Steven, Alfred and Thomas? Yeah...I'm going to go with this big stupid "A" red shirt? Get real Simon?"

"We're NOT doing it." Simon snorted. "We're not going to risk our reputations on some crazy illegal scheme. Don't push it Alvin?"

Alvin sat back in his chair and frowned..."Hmph! Pussy."

"Better to be a pussy than to be in a ZPD lock up any day and have our faces dragged through the "Paw-per-nazi" tabloids." Simon snorted. He then called a waiter and pointed out an obvious "Bush Baby" with a "tablo-cam" who got quickly throunced on by other waiters...

"GET YOUR MITS OFF ME! I HAVE RIGHTS!" The paw-per-razti screamed.

"And our guests have the right to enjoy their lives you scum ball." One waiter snarled as he pushed the Bush Baby out the front door. He then came over to accept a "twenty spot" from Simon...

"Thanks Carson." Simon said with a smile to the big rat.

"Of course Sir." Carson replied. "You all should really should have bodyguards."

"Then we'd be too imposing to our fans." Simon replied. "No...We handle ourselves just fine Carson, specially with big mammals like you around."

Simon got up..."I gottah go to the bathroom." He said.

Alvin got up himself..."Me too. My bladder's working over time."

Theodore remained seated as another waiter brought him his favorite food..."Paladorian" cheese sticks. "Mister Theodore? Where do you put all these?"

"I have a very stretchy stomach!" Theodore replied gleefully.

"I'll say." The mouse replied. "This is like serving seven for you! You know I'm quite a drummer myself and I think you get so little attention." The mouse waiter said as he picked up a pair of spoons and rapped off "a set" on the table...

"Oh cool!" Theodore replied as he too grabbed some spoons and soon both rodents were at it. They evolved into a spoon drum version extension of "Smooth Criminal" with Theodore asking for and getting various amounts of water filled glasses to tap on...

"We've got to get you into the concert to do a duet set!" Theodore said happily as he and the mouse waiter flowed into a symbiotic twin-ship.

Alvin and Simon didn't hear the commotion outside the bathroom. They became too busy swapping tongues between each other as Alvin sat on the sink absorbing Simon's pawing under his red body sweater...

"How dare you tell me no..." Alvin said as he moaned softly.

"Shut up." Simon replied. "When older brother tells you to do something? You don't complain." Simon replied as he deeply rolled his tongue inside his little brother's mouth...

"Dare you to pull my underwear down..." Alvin snickered. "No balls Simon."

The door opening caused the two chipmunks to quickly improvise act to cover up their "swift-cest" act with Alvin slipping off the sink and leaning over pretending to be pissed off for being so "dissed" by Simon.

"YOU ALWAYS SPOIL ANY ATTEMPT AT EVEN THE SMALLEST FUN!" Alvin snapped as he got a paw finger in Simon's face!

Simon batted the paw away roughly. "IF WE ALLOWED YOUR BRATTISH ATTITUDE TO OVER RIDE OUR JUDGEMENT? WE'D BE RUINED!"

The adult Squirrel interjected..."You two alright?"

"This is a family issue. Please refrain yourself?" Simon asked respectfully.

"Butt out you bushy tailed "glam" puss!" Alvin snapped.

Simon snapped at Alvin. "ALVIN APOLOGIZE!"

Alvin cross his arms and frowned.

"I'm sorry for the disrespect Sir. Some of us refuse to understand what "incorrigible" behavior is." Simon snapped as he lightly slapped Alvin off the head.

The moment the squirrel left and the door closed...Alvin snatched Simon by his head and french kissed him..."That! Was such a rush!" The younger Chipmunk exclaimed.

"Throttle it back Alvin." Simon said as he wiped his mouth. "Let's get back before Theo starts to get curious?"

**Little Rodentia industrial district**

**The territory of "Salucid Sim"**

**Old gas station on Ponifer Ave.**

**7pm**

**July 13**

Dixie "Whistle" Hanna had the young mouse tied up and "bit'd" with a rag pulled to the back of his mouth as he pushed and kicked him up to the rice paper screen he set up in the garage portion of the old station.

The Hanna Brothers had the garage bathed in deep black lights that gave them just enough ambient light to do their work without showing any life beyond the black painted windows of the garage door. The frightened young mouse could see Fievel, Pixy Styx and Jimmy but not the rodent behind the screen who's shadow was casted through the rice paper by a deep red light behind him...

"Whistle? Take the bit out of his mouth." Tony commanded.

Dixie removed the rag from the mouse's mouth then slapped him in the back of his head as he sobbed..."Shut it you little bitch!...and you're a gang member? Flucken pussy ass little piece of cub snit!"

Tony waited a moment...silence and fear was always the best persuaders..."What's your name kid?" Tony asked with a deep voice.

When the mouse didn't answer...Dixie hit him lightly with a mouse sized pistol..."Talk you little bitch!"

"Eliot!" The young mouse screamed.

"Eliot?" Dixie snickered. "Eliot? Sheesh what a faggot name? What was yer father thinking? Guess he wanted a skirt but had to do with a pussy ass little bitch!"

"Dixie?" Tony snorted. "Enough. The kid's in big trouble, he doesn't need you riding him? So Eliot? Why are you here? You got a clue?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that street was in your territory, I swear!" The young mouse cried. "I'm sorry!"

"Yeah...that's what I get every time from your "Sqee's"..."Gee Mister? I'm sorry I was on your street." " Gee Mister? I'm sorry I was selling rape drugs on your turf? I didn't know? I'm flucken retarded..." Tony paused and then raged... "STOP YOUR FLUCKEN SNIVELING YOU LITTLE FLUCK!"

The young mouse cried..."Please! Please...I won't do it again!"

"Yeah...you won't ever do it again is right." Tony snarled. "Styx? Get the fricken rat paper. Do you know what "rat paper" is Eliot? Huh? Did the "Sqee's" at least teach you something in gang indoctrination class you little diaper doper baby? His fricken crying's makin me sick. Throw his stupid ass on the paper Whistle!"

Pixy Styx pulled out a sheet of "rat trap" paper, the most feared instrument of torture ever devised against rodents and the poor young mouse was thrown into it screaming and crying as he stuck fast to the thick mound of glue in the center!

Tony waited as the little mouse screamed in pain before he came out quickly from behind the rice paper screen...

"ELIOT! ELIOT STOP STRUGGLING!" Tony yelled with a more concerning and caring voice. "ELIOT STOP STRUGGLING OR YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

The young mouse quit thrashing and lay crying as his head was stuck on it's side and his limbs were held fast. He'd already pulled some fur from his body and small trickles of blood showed evidently from the furry clumps under his body...

"Shhhhhh..." Tony said as he reached out and petted the crying Eliot's head. "Stop trying to struggle kid? There's no use."

(crying) "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! Mamma!" Eliot yelped.

Tony sat at the edge of the paper..."Look?...Eliot?...You were pretty stupid but I can be a nice mouse you know? Other bosses? They wouldn't be so nice. Now...you could go back to the "Sqee's" and maybe become my informant or...you can lay there and starve or shrivel up to death slowly or rip yourself apart...what's it gonna be kid?" Tony asked with paw gestures. "I'm waiting Eliot?"

"But they'll kill me if they find out!" Eliot screamed.

"But you'll die if you don't." Tony replied. "When it comes to "Bambi" kid? I'm harsh. I'll whack my own crew members for dealin this snit. Ask them? Now? What's you're answer kid? I promise yah. I will fully compensate you for the drugs I'm taking, You'll get a nice cut from us for being an informant and you can run to us and we'll protect you...we promise."

Eliot cried as Tony took his paw...

"Come on kid?" Tony asked. "I really don't want to kill you. I can tell you're kinda new and perhaps I got you scared so much that you'll quit? I even know a cop who'll help you get out, on my grand mother's soul! Kid? Don't throw your life away? Let us help yah?"

Eliot tearfully nodded his head.

"Whistle?" Tony asked Dixie. "Get the glue solvent." "Styx and Filly? Give the kid a bath and fix him up. We'll keep him overnight and release him in the morning." Tony said as he petted Eliot on the head. "Hang tough little cub and we'll have you off this paper in no time ok?"

Tony turned to Fievel..."I want you to take that snit and fricken burn it. I don't want to see dust, a grain or a fricken residue from it. Got me?"

"You know me." Fievel replied. "I hate that stuff as much as you."

Tony snarled..."The next "Sqee" flucker we catch? We won't be so nice." Tony said..."Next time? We send "Fill Fox" (Philip 'The Fox' De Matteo) his dealer's fricken torso with the penis whacked off for good measure." or..."His head with his prick jammed down his fricken throat. I'll make a meeting with "Fox" later to show him how pissed off I am."

Fievel grabbed Tony's arm..."Thanks for sparing that one?"

"I couldn't whack him with the face you were showing." Tony replied. "Next time? You stand with me behind the screen capeesh?"

"Yes." Fievel replied as he followed Tony out of the garage.

**Little Rodentia South**

**The suburb of Pleasant Groves**

**137 Carmichael Street**

**7pm**

**July 13**

Mickey Oswald and his partner, Inspector Ages, walked up to the one story cottage house and rang the door bell...

An elderly female shrew opened the door..."Thank goodness!" She exclaimed as she beckoned Mickey and Ages through the door. "I'm so glad for such a quick response to my call!"

Mickey looked around the inside..."The 911 dispatcher said you reported a robbery miss?"

"Jarrington...Officer. Miss Elsadore Jarrington..." The old shrew said sounding panic'd..."My word! They took my jewels! My Mother's diamond wedding ring! My Father's Steinway Watch! My late husbands gold dinner dress wares! All gone!" Miss Jarrington cried.

Mickey consoled her..."Now now mam...if it's wasn't too long ago we might still catch the thief. Where were the jewels?"

The old shrew took Mickey and Ages to her bedroom. "How stupid of me!" She exclaimed as she hit her own head. "I should have been more careful with them but...they mean so much to me..." She cried as she pointed to her bed dresser...

"Age?" Mickey asked. "You stay here and take the notes, get the pictures...I'll have a quick look around the house, the yard and the street." Mickey walked from the bedroom and key'd his shoulder mic. "One Adam Twelve requesting additional unit from Bronco report to 137 Carmichael...over?"

The dispatcher replied. "One Adam Twelve will dispatch Car 54 to you johnny spot. Car 54 where are you?"

Mickey heard car 54 reply..." We're over at Barney Miller's coffee shop getting Fish sandwiches. We're out of position right now so you should call Inspector Don Smart on Ironside Ave."

"Car 54's always out of place." Micky snorted as he walked around the house. Inside...Ages was looking around Miss Jarrington's bedroom. The only places of entry was the bedroom door and the open window...

"You had the jewel's in the bottom draw of your dresser?" Ages asked as he looked at the draw and then at the window. "No lock. A very bad place for expensive things Miss?"

"I know!" Miss Jarrington cried. "I thought they were safe! I'm the only one besides my insurance representative who knows they were in the house!"

Ages took some quick pictures..."May I look in the other draws of the dresser?" He asked.

"By all means." Jarrington replied.

Outside the small cottage...Mickey scanned the ground as he walked through the garden that was to the left of the cottage as it faced the street. "Hey Age?" Mickey asked into his shoulder mic. "Ask Miss Jarrington where she was when she thinks the jewels got taken?"

"Mam?" Ages asked.

"Oh...I was... in the garden weeding the beds since it was such a nice day. I came out after breakfast...went inside for lunch and came back out till this evening and I thought I herd a sound in the house but I dismissed it."

Acres looked into the other draws, his brow deeply creased as he scanned what he was looking at...

"Age?" Mickey called on his radio. "I'm out in the back here behind the cottage and there's a raised flower bed with a set of foot prints in it. Pretty large, probably a mouse or a rat. They have water in them too."

"Get a picture Mic?" Ages replied. "Looks like our suspect came through the window." He turned to Miss Jarrington. "You're sure that only you and your insurance agent knew the jewels were in the house Mam?"

"Yes." The Shrew replied. "I could have a maid or a care giver at my age but I've never wanted a complete stranger in my home without a very costly background check..." The old Shrew began to cry..."I don't know what to do?! These were priceless to me! Nothing can ever replace them!"

Mickey came back into the cottage and showed Ages his smart phone. "Here's those prints."

Ages looked at the cell phone picture, looked around the room and then crossed his arms before Miss Jarrington...

"Mam? With all do respect? What are you trying to pull?" Ages snorted. "Calling in a false report is a criminal offense, did you really think we'd be so stupid?"

Mickey smirked. "I knew you'd see it."

Ages grabbed Miss Jarrington by her wrist..."Two foot prints perfectly side by side in a raised flower bed for a window that's so ridiculously low? Your bed room is spotless, no hint of mud from the wet soil in the flower bed? You're working in a garden to the left of this cottage and you told me you might have heard a sound? And come on Mam? The theif knew exactly where to hit and nothing else here is the least bit disturbed...certainly not your undies draw."

Ages guided Miss Jarrington to a chair..."Mam? Where are the fake foot prints? I can also tell by this picture that they're flat board cut outs or joke shop material shoes now...where are they and where are your jewels or do I have to call in a back up and rip your house apart?"

Miss Jarrington led Ages to a closet where she pointed out a pair of bags...

Mickey shook his head. "You're very lucky we're at the end of our shift day and getting the paperwork done will be very simple. We could take you in for fraud Mam? You know that...don't you?"

Ages patted Miss Jarrington on the shoulder..."We're not going to do that. I think a simple warning and a private judicial reprimand and fine will be enough. But Miss Jarrington? Don't try this again? This is your first and last warning."

Ages followed Mickey to their cruiser. "I knew the moment I saw how clean the bed room was how much deep bull snit the call was. Good thing she doesn't work in films Mickey? Her acting booms."

Mickey chuckled as he tapped on the roof of the cruiser. "Want to come over the house for a beer after shift?"

"Yeah." Ages replied. "Night's warm for one."

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**8pm**

**July 13**

So blatant...the three Chipmunk brothers always shared a bath together, nothing wrong with that, perfectly normal...

Save Alvin trying not to be too obvious as he slowly rubbed a soapy wash puff over Theodore's back...while Simon had his paw fingers base knuckles deep in his little brother's ass hole from behind. Alvin was finding it hard to talk strait and normal...having to bite his lip to keep from moaning like crazy as he rocked slowly over the invading digits brushing his prostate...

"So Alvin?" Simon said in his usual calm scientific tone. "When are you going to turn in your homework to me that was due...I dunno...last week?!"

"I..." Alvin struggled as the sensations from his quivering prostate clouded his mind..."I...OW! OUCH! OUCH!" Alvin jumped and flopped back down into the tub making the water flow over the rim as he escaped the digital molestation and pretended to grab his leg as Theodore turned about...

"Watch it Alvin!" Theodore snapped. "You're getting water on the floor!"

"That's what happens when you get a wicked knot in your calf Theodore!" Alvin snapped as he looked back at Simon as if to say... "Damn...careful you nut!"

"I just asked you about your homework and as usual Alvin? You "zone" me out. Don't keep thinking you can dodge your responsibilities? We all have to meet our education responsibilities if we don't want to sit in classrooms all day when we could be out performing." Simon replied as he reached for his glasses, which Alvin snatched up and put on as he climbed from the tub...

"I'm Simon the know-it-all! I study things that have nothing to do with singing or playing instruments! My two little brothers will be like me or else!" Alvin took the glasses off and slipped them on Simon's snoot. "Sorry...no compren-day-oh Ah-mee-gaow!"

"That's "Amigo" Alvin." Simon snorted.

"What ever you say there super nerd." Alvin said as he reached for his bath robe. "You keep right on being a dreamer for "Super Science" there Simon while I get more popular and richer every day."

"And more pig headed." Theodore snorted and smiled as he still sat bathing while Simon got out.

"You coming out Theo?" Simon asked.

"Nah...the water's still hot and since I have it all to myself?" Theodore snatched up a pair of swim goggles, a snorkel and flopped back into the soapy water!

Simon walked out into the bedroom and slowly shut the door to the bathroom as he saw Alvin slipping a pair of his cartoon under-roos on by the dresser...

Alvin felt himself suddenly pushed into the wall with his underpants tangled around his ankles as a paw snatched his head tuft...

"Simon?!" Alvin yelped..."The..."

"Shhhhhh..." The older Chipmunk said in Alvin's ear. "Get on your knees and gimme a quick suck?"

"Damn!" Alvin replied. "Theo's?"

"Do it before he comes out?" Simon snorted as he began to twist and guide his little brother down towards his hard on..."Come on Alvin. Theodore's playing "Jack Coos-sloth" in there, we got time."

"That's "Jacques" Mister Speak and Spell." Alvin snorted as Simon pushed his erect cock on Alvin's face...

"Whatever simpleton...get sucking." Simon snorted as he forced his dick through Alvin's lips and throat flucked him hard enough to thump his head against the wall behind him...

"Stop!" Alvin snapped. "That's hurting me Simon!"

"I'll hurt you if I don't bust my nut before Theo comes out." Simon snapped quietly. "Suck it Alvin! Don't tongue it!"

Simon thrusted hard as he gripped the sides of Alvin's head and soon he shot a hot wad of cum against the back of Alvin's throat that caused the younger chipmunk to gag and cough on his hands and knees...

Just in time for Theodore to come out of the bathroom.

"What the? What's Alvin doing on the floor with his underwear around his ankles?" Theodore asked as Simon leaned over his brother dressed in his bath robe.

"As always...you know Alvin...drink water like crazy and right down the wind pipe! There, there Alvin...I warned you not to drink so fast didn't I? And like always? Alvin leaves everything half ass done as usual. Can't even get his under pants up and he does something else."

Alvin shook his head and looked up at Simon..."Thanks for the embarrassment Ein-shrew!"

"You did it to yourself Alvin...like always." Simon snorted back as he walked to the phone. "I'm going to call room service. Anyone want to order?"

**Little Rodentia, Downtown District.**

**Entertainment block**

**10pm**

**July 13**

Tony allowed a limited display of affection in the open between him and Fievel, the younger mouse for the moment holding the paw of the older 18 year old as they crossed the street into the more seedy part of the entertainment district...the bars, the strip joints, the "cat" houses that "didn't exist" and the night clubs. Prime hunting ground for Tony's best activity..."Boosting" cars.

The gang worked in concert with several "players" like Mister Jinxy Tabs, a cat who ran both an auto parts store and a car dealership and the lawyers and insurance pusher connected to his business, a white mouse named Saul who was about the best "Legal slug" in all Rodentia, perhaps even all Zootopia because he took clients from just about every species and every persuasion. There were even "rumors" (laughing) that he was a "Mob Yob" legal-mouse but that was just "rumor" (more laughing) He even made cheesy commercials...

"You bent your tail? Cracked your tooth? Can't whack it? Better call Saul if you can't hack it!"

"What?...the?...fluck?" But who cares if Saul can get you off? He certainly "squeeked" Tony and his crew out of some close shaves with the ZPD and he helped Tony keep one thing constant. Never having to "whack" more than he wanted and Tony wanted to certainly "Whack" nothing...save his own dick...or...or Fevel's depending on his mood.

He allowed Fivel a moment to rest his head on his shoulder and get in a snuggle..."Ok Filly...let's focus now." Tony said as he lightly pushed Fievel off. "So what's on the agenda for tonight huh?"

Fievel pulled out his encrypted smart phone..."Let's see...three contract boosts by the owners and three "Lotto tickets" (Lotto tickets = snatch and grab any car that looks good for a return) Two out of the three had their security systems disabled...the third...no joy but I have the wiring already saved."

Tony casually looked around. "Hmmm...look at that one across the street? That nice black one with the soft top? What do you think?"

Fievel snapped a quick picture of the car as he and Tony walked by on the other side of the street. "Gimme a bit to see what it is?"

"So?" Tony asked as he stopped about fifty "mouse-yards" from the target car. "Did you check on Manny's request?"

"Mmmm...mm!...She's legit all right." Fievel replied as he browsed his internet connection. "Be patient "Tone Tone"...reception sort of sucks around here." Fievel said as he held his phone up to catch a signal.

"You're making yourself obvious Five?" Tony warned.

"I'm out for a walk with my ever loving sibling." Fievel replied smiling. "Oh...kaaaaaay...got it. It's a Mouse-er-rotti Mark six with a six barrel twin cam turbo, you can tell by the hood scoop, the engine alone is worth around "150 grand" alone on the open market before 5,000 mouse miles and depreciates ten grand for each thousand after that."

Fivel swiped his screen back to the picture of the car. "Nice to have an enhanced lighting chip with this phone." Fievel showed the picture to Tony. "She certainly looks "cherry" still."

Tony looked at the photo again, played with the magnification, then frowned..."Oh gawd damn it." He snorted.

"Huh?" Fievel asked. "What?"

Tony pointed to the tires..."It's a fricken bait'r car."

Fievel studied the tire lugs and sure enough...they were the specialized detection lugs used by the ZPD on their own cruisers to prevent tire and wheel tampering and to "trace" the car even if all the other alarm and detection systems had been broken. "Well fluck a chuck in cheese." Fievel snorted. "Probably a drug snatch too."

Tony smiled and scratched Fievel's head..."It's ok...onward and upward kid."

The two mice went back on the prowl again. "Hey "Tone Tone"?" Fievel asked. "Why do you want to get "made"? Don't we do just fine like we are? I mean you are "the boss" of your own crew, why go through all the trouble of wanting to be noticed by any of the Shrews?"

Tony raised a paw finger..."Two things my little "teddy bear" Tony said with affection. "One is I do have some Shrew in my blood on my mother's side of my family and number two? Greater possibilities. Hate to say it but we're bumping the glass ceiling of the criminal room, we are as "top" as we can get in the un-incorporated world. "Getting made" opens up all kinds of new diverse options for us...all of us."

Tony looked around and slowly pulled Fievel into a hug..."For both of us "mi adore"..." Tony said as he planted a soft kiss on Fievel's lips. "Getting made? I can take it easy and lavish you the way I want too... can't do it now for "Obvious" reasons which I hate so much."

Fievel pushed himself away..."Yeeah...let's keep our focus before we do something stupid and waste like the whole night? Still want to get to bed at a reasonable hour you know?"

"Lead on there "Mouse-with-witz"." Tony said as he walked with a confident strut. "Yup! I can not wait for the phone call or that nice decorative letter Five, I can feel it tingling my paw fingers you know? I got "Clear-voy-an-say" about it...it's coming really soon."

Fievel knocked a fist off Tony's head..."Zootopia to Tony? Target in site, our first contract car?" Fievel said with a pointed paw towards a car parked in front of a bar...

"Git...the fluck...out of here?" Tony replied as he looked at the beat up car. "Yer fricken shuckin me here? That car?"

"Yup." Fievel replied. "Here's the picture."

Tony snorted..."No...that there? Is a fricken snit box! Look at it! All dented to fluck! No gawd damn way in hell."

Fievel replied..."That...snit box...as you call it? It might look bad on the outside but inside it is stacked with high tech electronics and a cream cherry engine that's street illegal as sin. The mouse that owns it? He can't have it around any more because of three triple "whack-a-cides" sed mouse and his crew did on two rival gangs with it. Can't get the blood stains out of the trunk so he's paying us twenty G's to make it vanish. And...and...we keep ALL the money that will come from it. Parts, insurance..."kiss" "

Tony stood thumping his foot in thought. "So if we take it and the cops see it?"

"They're going to be coming on us like fricken hornets." Fievel replied.

Tony cocked his head like a German Shepherd. "Oh? Well I always say? Love a challenge."

"What bull snit." Fievel snorted as he pulled a pair of leather gloves from his back pocket. "We need to do this like..."

"Boom!" Fievel was off running like crazy towards the car!

"OH SNIT!" Tony yelped as he chased his younger lover. "SNIT! SNIT! SNIT!"

Fievel whipped open the driver's door, slipped into the seat, pulled the steering column cover, cut the electrical wires to the ignition, wire whip installed a button starter and slipped out of Tony's way just in time for the bigger mouse to climb in, slam the door shut and flip the switch!"

"VARRRRROOOM! ROOM! ROOM!"

And just in time...to make everything interesting...the owner came running out with his cell phone!

"What the fluck is he doing!" Tony screetched!

"Just go!" Fievel yelped back!

Tony pealed the car out onto the street and took off! "Holy Snit! He's calling the cops?!"

"That's part of the plan!" Fievel snapped. "He's got to report it stollen!"

"He could have fricken waited!" Tony yelped as Fievel pulled out a large bandana and struggled to get it around Tony's face! "What the hell Five?! I'm trying to drive like fricken a hundred here?!"

"I forgot we need to hide our faces!" Fievel snapped back.

"Now you think it's important you silly "Gabergeen"! Tony replied. "Tell Whistle and Styx we're inbound!"

Tony whipped his head back and forth as he drove like crazy through the back streets..."Did you check to see if there were any cameras?"

"Not around that joint." Fievel replied. "And a good thing too!" Fievel yelped as he smacked Tony on the shoulder..."BECAUSE YOU JUST BLEW BY A COP!"

"Faaaaaarick me!" Tony snapped as he saw the bubble gum rack of the cruiser light off! "Can't be all boring nights right?!" Tony snapped as he whipped the car around a tight corner!

Fievel flipped in his seat to eye the police cruiser climbing up their butt..."He's on his radio!"

"No...really?!" Tony replied. "I thought he was lookin at porn on his computer!"

Tony turned his head to the front just as another cruiser tried to cut him off from the right!

"FRACK!" Tony screetched as he spun the wheel and side swiped the tail of the "snit box" into the front corner of the ZPD cruiser... 

"WHAM!"

"OOPS! BETTER CALL PAWCO!" Tony screamed out as he pealed down a street with the two cruisers chasing him!

"It really gets fricken interesting when they call three!" Tony snapped as he spun out onto a main street past a cruiser that had just stopped at the red light...

"You were saying?!" Fievel snapped! "GO! GO! GO!"

Tony burnt a smoke cloud as he peeled out with three cruisers climbing up his tail! "If I ever get my mitts on that silly mouse who owns this car I'll..."

"Yab, Yab, Yab...quit your bitching?!" Fievel snapped as he flipped the passenger side glove compartment door open and put a paw finger on a toggle switch...

"Go down Hurricane Street!" The young mouse snickered.

"WHAT?!" Tony yelped back. "That's a dead end street!"

"Just do it?" Fievel replied with an evil grin. "This is gonna be so cool."

"That face really scares me Five." Tony snorted as he whipped the car around the corner and onto Hurricane Street with the cruisers in tow...

"Keep the wheels strait?!" Fievel warned.

"There's no damn room at the end of this street Five!" Tony screeched.

"Just keep the damn wheels strait!" Fievel snapped back as the buildings at the end of the street loomed larger and larger!

"One...two...three..."click"

Fivel flipped the toggle and the beat up car flipped off its' right wheels and rolled on the left ones as it passed through the thin alley way at the end of the street!

"OH SNIT! OH SNIT!" Tony screamed as he struggled to keep the car balanced! "What am I? Fricken Mario Anchovies?!"

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Fievel screamed as he stuck himself out of the car and watched the cruisers pile up behind on the dead end street! "YEAH! FLUCK YOU COPS!"

Tony reached out and snatched Fievel's pants..."Get back in here you silly snit!" He pulled Fievel back in as the car cleared the alley and flopped back down on all it's wheels...

"Damn!" Tony snarled as he gritted his teeth, shifted the car into a higher gear and tore down the empty side street towards the crew's chop shop.

"You ok "Tone Tone"?" Fievel asked.

"No! I got my dick in my throat!" Tony yelped. "Damn! This car is fricken stacked!"

"We can't keep it now." Fievel replied. "It's volcano hot."

Fievel took out his smart phone and quick dialed Pixy Styx..."We're a minute out!"

"All set!" Pixy replied.

Tony turned a corner, drove another 100 mice yards and rolled the car into the gang chop shop where a sea of mice stood waiting for the car to come to a stop. Pixy and Dixie slammed the doors of the garage shut and Tony and Fievel weren't out of the seats before the mice inside the shop were "gang raping" the car with speed wrenches, air tools and flying paws...

"Oh snit!" Tony gasped as he flopped onto the floor on his back. "Oh snit...huff...huff...I think I dropped a few pellets in my pants..."

Fievel fell on top of his lover and gripped his shirt..."That?! Was flucken sweet! We had three cruisers "butt flucken" our bumper and "snap!" they crashed into each other at the end of Hurricane like the Key Stone Cops! Should have seen the car "Whistle"! Up on two tires?! I almost car surf'd!" Fivel exclaimed to Dixie as they watched the pile of mice ripping the car to pieces before them.

Tony sat up and grabbed Fievel's arms. "You almost got yourself whacked you silly little dick!"

"This silly little dick saved your butt." Fievel snorted back. "I had everything laid out Tony, you got all worked up for nothing...chill?"

Tony sat shaking his head and scratching his black head tuft. "Score number one for tonight. Give me thirty minutes and we'll go out again Five."

"Sure?" Fievel replied as he gave Tony a sipping bottle of water. "The next car shouldn't be that exciting...but it does have a NiOx infuser."

Tony shook his head. "We are not "hooking" cops again. I swear I see some silly rodent coming out to make a phone call Filly and I will vent the flucker's head, I promise you."

Fievel gave Tony a kiss on the head. "You're so sexy when you're pissy?"

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**1am**

**July 14**

"So...so...dangerous..." Alvin thought as he gasped quietly while looking over at Theodore as he slept in his own bed in the far corner of the hotel room. "Gasp! huh!" Alvin inhaled sharply, putting his paw tight to his mouth to cover the sensation of Simon's fingers piercing his anus. The older Chipmunk just came over, ripped off Alvin's PJ bottoms and under-roos and laid naked between his legs sucking him off and finger banging him with no concern what-so-ever about Theodore waking up...

Course he wouldn't wake up? He slept like a rock, a bomb could go off and he wouldn't be disturbed. But still seeing his face turned so he might see the incest going on had Alvin trying to push Simon off his prick...

"Cut it out!" Simon demanded quietly as he batted Alvin's paw off.

"Simon!" Alvin snapped back..."Let's go into the bathroom damn it!"

Simon climbed up and slapped a paw over Alvin's mouth..."Just shut your stupid mouth and enjoy it? I know you love the danger of it Alvin?" Simon said as his voice cracked from his heavy breathing. He kissed Alvin tightly...slipping his hot moist tongue almost to the back of Alvin's throat as the younger chipmunk squirmed...

"Mmmmm...turn over Alvin?" Simon said with an evil smirk.

"But?..." Alvin replied with worry as he gestured to their younger sleeping brother.

Simon snarled..."I...don't...care...Alvin? Turn...over."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zootopia chipmunks American tail**

the crew

"Counter screw da screw"

By Dan

**(Teen/cub, violence, snuff, rape, gay relationship, gay sex)**

Fievel and Tony Toponi (c) American Tail series by Don Bluth

Alvin and the Chipmunks the 1980's cartoon series (c)

Zootopia (c) Walt Disney Productions

Mickey Mouse (c) Walt Disney Productions

Pixy and Dixy Mouse and Jinx the Cat (c) Hanna Barberra productions

**Chapter 2**

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**9am**

**July 14**

Two things that Tony Toponi couldn't do...

One was sleep in a dark room. The reason why was something Fievel never understood, which Tony kept to himself. He did, however, sleep soundly in red lights so the bedroom had both regular bulbs and red bulbs at the flick of a switch. Perhaps it was, because with red light and the shades all pulled down, that no one had the advantage coming through the bedroom door at night. Or?...that for Tony...red was just a feeling of warm security?

Whatever the case...he always slept with a loaded high powered air pistol by the bed...for a mouse, steel air pellets were enough to do damage while the pistol was better for silence than a noisy power gun. Tony practiced enough that even half asleep he could snatch it off the dresser and kill without thinking before you could blink.

The second reason? Tony couldn't sleep flat on his back or his stomach. He couldn't even sleep in a feral mouse curl-up which was why the bed had pillows all over it. Tony slept sitting up with Fievel curled up in his arms and sitting on his lap.

There was no secret among the principle gang members that Tony was gay nor the fact that Fievel was younger than him and his lover. It just wasn't broached loud or in public. No one in the gang hierarchy wanted to "waste" something so important to Tony's emotional stability or the gang's continued existence. There were no doubts however that Fievel for all his intelligence was a "Below the water" young mouse cub who could get Tony a "rap" for statutory rape or cub sexual abuse.

Fievel had a reply for that noise..."It's "my" life...screw you."

Fievel had no other family save his older sister Tanya and he'd fallen for Tony because "the life" was exciting, Tony wasn't abusive and he was so ridiculously spoiled being a "squeeze". As far as sex with Tony...it only happened when Fievel wanted it. Tony did more cuddling and kissing than flucking.

The younger mouse was already sexually active before he met Tony for he made extra money giving blow jobs to both young mice and adults...as a 4th grader. On one lucky day...Tony caught him blowing off a teacher. It was the first extortion /protection racket Tony would start. In fact...the old "fur-pedo" was still paying Tony to keep his mouth shut. But when Fievel and Tony first locked eyes on each other? It was like the trigger to a nuke bomb had been fired.

Fievel awoke first and slowly moved his lips to suckle a tender chest nipple which of course caused Tony to be stirred awake...

"Mmmm...morning." Tony said as he pulled Fievel into a close hug. "What time is it?" Tony asked sleepishly as he petted his young lover's head...

"Nine?" Fievel said softly. He took a moment to nose nuzzle Tony's chin before he gave him a gentle kiss on his lips and moved to pick up his smart phone off the bedside table.

"We don't need to start work just yet you?" Tony said as he snatched the phone by two fingers and placed it back down on the table..."It was a late night any way...we can sleep till noon can't we?"

Fievel slowly moved a paw down and over Tony's still soft penis. "I guess so? But they always say early is the mouse that snares the best cheese..."

Tony chuckled warmly and cupped Fievel's face in his paws..."Mmmm...come here you?" The older mouse said as he pulled Fievel into a loving kissing session..."Once again Five? You made us a sweet bank last night."

Fievel pulled off the deep loving exchange of tongues to nibble over one of Tony's ears..."All I did was pick em."

"And you know how to pick em." Tony replied as he rubbed his paws over Fievel's tight and tender behind. For a moment...Tony teased the ides of plowing Fievel in a nice "Morning fluck session" but he digressed to just a simple body rubbing kissing session. After a few minutes...Fievel laid on his back with Tony gently rubbing his belly...

"Hey?" Fievel voiced. "I have a very interesting idea? Hear me out?" He asked Tony.

"Spill it my little whiz?" Tony asked as he sat.

"I was thinking..." Fievel said as he waved a paw around. "I was thinking that we could contract ourselves to one of the families as their "tuffs"."

"Tuffs?" Tony asked.

"Yeah...you know? Tuffs as in protection tuffs? You want to get your foot in the door and break the bread with the families? We could play the problem for what needs the solution to the problem? If you get my drift?"

Tony thought..."That involves us getting our tails kicked in."

"Oh sure...I know that. Losing "a few" teeth for a reputation with the families would be worth it...wouldn't it? And you get to play the role that honestly? Makes my tail hole soaking wet? I love it when you get all mean and nasty and talk street smack, I get turned on."

Tony giggled..."My acting "mi Amico" would make your tail hole a gushing river pipe." Tony said as he thumped Fievel's chest with a paw. "If you'll negotiate a meet and greet? I might be open to the idea of taking some bruises or two?"

Tony grabbed Fivel's phone and handed it to him..."Any news from our "operation" last night?"

Fievel scanned his phone as Tony pawed over his body..."A little bit from the first car. None of the cops were hurt but their cruisers were bashed up. Aside from the usual "blots"? We cleaned up and there's not a crum."

Tony snuggled himself against the pile of pillows..."Give Pixy and Dixie an extra grand in their next cuts."

Fievel dropped his phone, slowly stood up and wiggled his naked body before his love..."Want to have some fun?"

Tony took the younger mouse by the paws..."I want to wait...plan a break for both of us? Bout a week? Just you and me someplace."

Fievel gave Tony a kiss..."Want breakfast?"

Tony slowly lowered Fievel onto his back..."I'm in the middle of breakfast already."

"Giggles"..."Am I a Cannoli or pancakes?" Fivel asked as Tony ran his tongue across the wiggling young mouse's stomach...

"Both are good with maple syrup...aren't they?" Tony replied with a soft smile.

**Zootopia Police Department Precinct Six**

**Fort Bronco, Little Rodentia**

**Chief Justin, Commanding**

**9am**

**July 14**

Aleardo Scarfo was a "punk rump", at least that was the going thought of many of the rodent officers who'd had their run in with the light brown rodent with the darker brown head tuft that had streaks of blue running through it. He looked like a clown to some but he had a rap sheet full of petty charges that went way back to when he was ten years old. Unlike in the real world where a child's juvie record was destroyed when they reached 18...Zootopia kept the books active in the case of repeat "pains in the tail" like Scarfo.

There was scant proof at the moment that the mouse now sitting at a detective's desk throwing complaints as if he was more important than the mayor...had any street gang ties but he wouldn't be treated any less than any other car owner who called in a theft...Just that his got more attention because of the three bashed up police cruisers now sitting in the precinct repair shop. One of the officers involved in that mess, a grey rat named Jayden Quinn, was sitting nearby nursing his hurt neck in a white restraining collar. He wasn't looking too charitable at Alerdo...

Another mouse, a white one named Detective Jason Doheny, was sitting with Alerdo typing on a laptop...

"I'm sorry about your neck officer." Alerdo said. "It's not my fault."

"Fluck you." Jayden snapped. "And it is your fault you stringy tailed tail hole."

"What?" Alerdo asked with a shurg. "Can I help it if those creeps rifled through my car and found my trick panel?" Alerdo turned to Jason. "You know how much money I sank into that car to "trick" it out? Five grand! Five lousy grand and it gets stollen!"

"Where'd you get the cash for it?" Jason asked. "Rape dope?"

"Hey?!" Alerdo snorted. "You can't make suppositions like that less you got a warrant "creet beater" (Street cop). For all I know? They saw me show boating in a parking lot and they cased me for who knows how long? I want my car found!"

"You and a whole lot of mice, rats and other rodents want their cars found pal, pick a number and sit on your tail bone. I'm going to be up front and tell you right off the bat Scarfo? Your car stinks so don't be surprised if you're kept here longer than usual so...I would shut up if I were you?"

Chief Justin (Justin from the Secret of Nimh) just happened to be walking by as the back and forth played out. "Alerdo? You never cease to amaze me." Justin said crossing his arms.

"What?" Scarfo replied as he stood up. "You too? Look Chief? Like I was telling the good detective here? You can't make a supposition on me for anything without a warrant. My car was stollen and I want it found because I put a lot of investment into that thing, I was planning to freshen it up as a display car..."

Justin waved a paw..."I'm sure you were going to become a world renown trick rider Alerdo after your next stint in prison because speak of the devil? I just so happen to have a warrant to call you in because you've been vaguely identified, and I do mean vaguely so, as being implicated in the murders of one Panfilo Spinnato and one Dario Troise? of the Snap Tail Hill gang."

"And who says that Cheif? Some slutty white rat tailed whore on Epcot Street troll'ing for wool rats? Gimme a fricken break?" Scarfo snorted.

"Why don't you step into my office after having a complimentary coffee and cheese cake and you and I can have a little gentle-mammal conversation?" Justin asked with a gesture towards his office door.

Scarfo passed by Jayden Quinn who smirked at him. "Those blue streaks in your hair are so screaming "homosexual"?"

"I got your "homosexual" right between my legs you Blue Belly mother flucker." Scarfo gestured with an air fluck of his hips before he chased after the taller Justin.

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**9am**

**July 14**

The creepy "well filled feeling" still existed enough to cause Alvin to kick a leg every few steps as he walked. So brutal but yet such a rush to be so nailed to the wall by his older brother the night before. Simon was truly a Jeckle and Hyde personality when it came to giving Alvin "His business"...going from "Nerd" to "Cad at the speed of plaid" in a second. He gave Alvin's tail hole a serious pounding and how all that crying and gasping didn't wake Theodore was amazing...

"Yet it felt soooooo good between the rough abusive treatment of the older Chipmunk and the absolute fear generated by the risk of being found out. Alvin went off by himself this morning without the other two because...he needed a break! More so?...his poor smarting butt needed a break.

"What to do..what to do?" Alvin asked himself as he walked while flipping through the music play list on his cell phone. He tapped "MC Hampster's" "Can't touch this!" and walk / danced to the music with his usual aire of bombastic self-confidence...

_My-my-my-my music makes me so hard makes me say oh my Lord_

_Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hype feet_

_That's good when you know you're down_

_A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown_

_And I'm known as such_

_And this is a beat uh u can't touch_

Alvin stopped his street bopping when he looked to the side to see a game arcade and like a moth to a light...he strutted into the two story building packed full of various age rodents playing away on table tops, stand-up machines, dance puzzle mats or shooting air powered guns at the far end for stuffed animals and other assorted prizes.

Alvin found an empty stand up "Asteroids" game, popped in a Zootopian 4-point coin (25 cents) into the pay slot and started to knock out rocks as he cranked up the music in his ear buds from his phone...

"_Oh well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down_

_Where pretty girls are, well you know that I'm around_

_I kiss 'em and I love 'em cause to me they're all the same_

_I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name_

_They call me the wanderer...Yeah, the wanderer..._

_I roam around, around, around."_

He was "zone'd" within a few minutes, body, mouth, paw fingers and swinging butt all in concert with the game as the points racked up fast. He didn't even notice that he'd attracted the attention of more than a few female rodents and others who couldn't miss the long red sweater nor the familiar voice singing with no concern for who might be hearing.

"_Oh well, there's Flo on my left and then there's Mary on my right_

_And Janie is the girl well that I'll be with tonight_

_And when she asks me, which one I love the best?_

_I tear open my shirt and I show "Rosie" on my chest"_

He broke his stride only once to give a female mouse a little cheek peck then Alvin was "zoning" again looking to "roll the game over" back to zero and he was still on his first 8-point coin play...

That's when the card dropped by his right paw on the game panel caught his attention...

"**YOUR LUCKY DAY! WANT TO HAVE A CHANCE TO PLAY NOT RELEASED NEW GAMES?! TESTER'S WANTED! NO FEES! PLAY FOR FREE!"**

Alvin gave the card a little attention...then he kept on playing...then a little more attention...then he kept on playing...then a little more attention...and he wiped out...

"Blauch! wah, wah, wah, waaaaaaaaa...bleek." The game paused for Alvin to hit the next life button but he just couldn't resist that card...

"**YOUR LUCKY DAY! WANT TO HAVE A CHANCE TO PLAY NOT RELEASED NEW GAMES?! TESTER'S WANTED! NO FEES! PLAY FOR FREE!"**

He picked it up and took a long glance at it...

"**YOUR LUCKY DAY! WANT TO HAVE A CHANCE TO PLAY NOT RELEASED NEW GAMES?! TESTER'S WANTED! NO FEES! PLAY FOR FREE!"**

Then the words of Simon rang in his brain..."If it sounds too good to be true? You shouldn't buy it." Alvin looked back down at the card again...

"**YOUR LUCKY DAY! WANT TO HAVE A CHANCE TO PLAY NOT RELEASED NEW GAMES?! TESTER'S WANTED! NO FEES! PLAY FOR FREE!"**

"What do you think I am Simon? Stupid?" Alvin snapped to himself as he grabbed the card and flipped it around..." Ok...so no phone number, no address...how do you get to play free games when you don't know who to talk to?"

Alvin walked around the building looking for the obvious mammal who pitched the card onto that standing game box. Sure enough...there she was, a female rat at a table surrounded by mice and other young cubs and kits glaring at her smart phone with looks of surprise and interest on their faces...

"Excuse me?!" Alvin said as he sauntered up. Some of the rodents were already giggling at him...

"Hey look at this!" One young rat snickered. "This cheese grater thinks he's Alvin Seville."

"I "am" Alvin Seville, I'll thank you to know?" Alvin replied with his usual "My pellets really don't stink that much" aire of self greatness. "As I was asking? Are you the one who dropped this card on the game I was playing?"

"Why yes I am!" The female rat replied as she stood up. "My name is Maddy Defarge, I represent a company that evaluates new and upcoming games for "Pawtendo" and "Pawstation", we're looking for young mammals to test the games coming out for the holiday season in a few months. Would you be interested in taking part Mister Seville?"

Alvin perked up..."My dear lady? You are looking at the biggest game junky in the world! There's not a single game I haven't played less than a hundred times since I could walk! I'm not kidding you, my whole bedroom back home is a temple dedicated to the Pawstation Nation let me tell you."

"So I take it you're experienced in "Rum Runner Four"?" Maddy asked.

"I can play that in my sleep." Alvin replied. "But it's been like three years since that came out, why are they taking so long for number 5? It's a crime they haven't made that one yet!"

The other young furs around Alvin seemed to agree as he stood with a frown on his face.

"Well say no more Alvin." Maddy replied with a raised paw finger. "I just happen to have an advanced copy of the upcoming "Rum Runner Five" Pro-vision release and I think you'd be the perfect candidate and spokes-mammal we need to to play,review and advertise it!"

Maddy showed Alvin a preview of the upcoming game on her smart phone and Alvin went nuts!

"Oh yeah! I gotta play it! Where is it?! Where's the game?! I wanna play it till my fingers fall off!" Alvin said excitedly.

"Now calm down Alvin..." Maddy replied. "We have a few things to go over, some papers to sign and then I'll take you to the programming company where you can play the game for a few hours and tell us what you think? Fair deal?" Maddy said as she extended her paw.

"Yeah! Fair Deal!" Alvin replied as some of the young rodents clapped and cheered.

"You lucky dawg!" One young rat said as he patted Alvins shoulder. "You gottah tell us what it's like! I can't wait to tell my folks that's what I want for Solstice, they will freak out! My Dad's a "Rum Drunk" seven times over Alvin!"

"Shake any more and you'll pee on the floor." Alvin replied. "I'll ask them for all kinds of bling and stocking stuffers while I'm there playing it, just text my number." Alvin said to the young rat as he showed him his phone number.

After signing some papers, Alvin followed Maddy out the back of the arcade towards her car in the parking lot...

"I can not wait to get my paws on "Rum Runner Five" Maddy! Is it like a VR thing? Can I play it on my smart phone? Is it going to have a 3D suit kind of extended play attachment?"

"You'll see Alvin." Maddy said as she opened her passenger door and allowed Alvin to get in, his excitement obvious in how he was bouncing in the seat with expectation.

The moment Maddy slipped into the driver's seat and shut her door...

Alvin felt himself grabbed from behind his seat and pulled violently over the top of the headrest! "WHAT?! HELP!" The Chipmunk screamed and thrashed as brutal paws and a knee forced him into the backseat cushions and a white rag was pushed over his nose and mouth!

"VOE-ET-EEEE-OH! VOE-ET-EEEE-OH! " Alvin screamed into the medicine stinking cloth and thrashed about until he felt his body going limp, something slipping over his legs and a pair of zip tie cuffs were tightened around his wrists...then...darkness too hold.

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**11am**

**July 14**

Fievel came out of the bathroom dressed in a nice blue collar shirt, a pair of blue short leg slacks and a neat cartoon tie..."So? What place are we going fishing this afternoon?" Fievel asked Tony as he stood looking at himself in a mirror.

"Dunno? Pick one?" Tony replied. "Preferably one that won't break our balls with a "tax" you know?"

"There's..."Good n handy's" on Westlake Ave. "My Shameful Other Life" on Rockaway Plaza. "The Black Banana" on Harcourt Street or "Bar Trek III: The Search for Cock"..." Fievel started laughing hysterically.

"What?...the?...fluck?" Tony snorted back with a chuckle. "Are you seriously flucken my lid? Bar Trek III...The Search for Cock?"

"That's what it says! Look!" Fievel showed Tony the smart phone. "Space...The final frontal..." (Laughter)

"There? We are definably not fricken going ok?" Tony snorted. "That place? Will be crawling with "rat traps" (Cops) and "De-con cans" (Undercover narcs) fluck that!"

"Ok? there's "Indiana Bones and the Temple of Swoons" Fievel said. "And the web site has the "code symbol" in the display picture right here? oh yeah..."pedo" crop for sure. And it's the "safe symbol" too which means the place is clean and..."

Fivel ran his paw finger around to another cryptic message in the picture." It's mob owned! A bottle and two drink glasses with a glass half full means? Operational street tax of two grand."

Tony smirked..."Nice." He said as he looked at Fievel. "Wanna go fishing?"

Fievel snickered back. "I'm not wearing these nice clothes to go to church?"

Tony raised a paw and flicked a finger..."Wait...We can't go without the traditional ceremonial trouble maker music that opens all our schemes..."

Tony walked over to his stereo and flipped the power switch...

_Pepino, oh you crazy mouse why can't you let me be?_

_I sent that cat to chase you, now you've got him chasing me!_

_And when I try to sleep at night I can't get any rest._

_Pasqual comes and licks my face while you dance on my chest._

Fievel laughed as Tony walked up, took him paw to paw and danced with him around the apartment floor...

_Pepino, oh you crazy mouse why can't you let me be?_

_I sent that cat to chase you, now you've got him chasing me!_

_He's putting holes in all the floors and scratching up the walls_

_He's chasing all the neighbors down the stairs and through the halls!_

"Some times I think your brain is a shade off the rails Tone Tone." Fievel giggled as Tony spun him around the floor.

"It keeps me on my toes and unpredictable Filly. You should be used to this by now?" Tony said as he gave his little love a kiss on the nose...

_I said Pasquale listen now, please help me catch that mouse!_

_My girlfriend's so afraid of him she won't come in the house!_

_But when I turn my back he steals the meatballs from the tray_

_And now that cat and mouse are playing gauche-ball all day!_

_Pepino, oh you crazy mouse why can't you let me be?_

_I sent that cat to chase you, now you've got him chasing me!_

_He's putting holes in all the floors and scratching up the walls_

_He's chasing all the neighbors down the stairs and through the halls!_

"Ok? We ready now?" Fievel asked as he stood with his arms crossed and his foot thumping the floor.

"Just had to be sure you haven't lost your touch dancing with any marks kido." Tony snickered as he grabbed his sports jacket. "Let's see if we can snag a high roller on this one?"

**East Little Rodentia **

**47 West Grain Street**

**11am**

**July 14**

Mickey Oswald and Inspector Ages followed the young female rat up a flight of stairs and into a bedroom where the body of an elderly female shrew lay on the floor at the foot of her bed...

"Poor Auntie Shrew (Secret of Nimh)..." The caretaker said mournfully. "How could someone do such a despicable thing?"

"What exactly happened Mam?" Ages asked as he leaned down and felt Auntie Shrew's neck. "Poor old girl...She must have had a heart attack? She died pretty quick."

The care taker sat in a nearby chair "I was doing my morning cleaning of the house while the Misses was getting ready for the day and I heard this loud bang from the room. I ran in and sure enough? He she lies. I smelled what I thought was gun powder but there's no evidence she was shot."

Mickey looked around the room and noticed the decorative candy box on the bed table with cream filled candies scattered around the floor. putting on a pair of white gloves...Mickey Lifted the box up and sniffed the inside...Mickey shook his head. "Some one rigged this box with a powder charge. Just enough that when it went off? It made a noise which gave poor Auntie here a massive heart attack."

"She had a bad heart condition." The female rat said. "How could someone be so heartless?!"

Suddenly...a young male shrew came through the bedroom door and gasped in shock..."How could you let here lay like this! Please show her some dignity! Oh Auntie Shrew!"

Ages caught the young shrew by his arms. "Calm down son! You need to stay where you're at because this may have become a murder scene."

Mickey looked up from where hey sat on his knees examining the body..."And who are you Sir?"

"Allen Holder...Auntie Shrew is my grandmother. The care taker called me that something terrible had happened and I came as fast as I could..."

Mickey walked up and pulled out a note book. "Yes Sir...something terrible did happen. Did the care taker give you the details of her death?"

"No." Allen replied. "Only that something loud caused her to faint and she feared Auntie had a heart attack."

Mickey walked up to the bed table and picked up the box. "This was the cause of her death. Apparently someone sent it as a joke...perhaps not. When she opened it...it made a noise and frightened her to death."

Allen looked at the box with horror..."It must have been a dreadful shock to her...that sudden and unexpected explosion. And with her weak heart...I never got to tell her how much she meant to me!"

Ages looked at the body then at Allen. "She must have meant a lot to you? Judging by the look of the house and all the valuables? She was pretty well off financially speaking."

Allen frowned. "What's your point officer?" He snapped at Ages.

Mickey pulled his 9mm handgun..."Right now Mister Holder? I think you should shut up and get your arms and paws out where I can see them."

"Why?!" Allen snapped.

"Because you just let yourself slip out." Mickey said frowning. "You told us that the care taker only told you that something terrible had happened to your Aunt. She herself had no idea that the box by the bed was rigged to explode until we pointed that out to her before you got here. You just became prime suspect number one. Get on the floor, face down and lace your paw-fingers together...now!"

Allen slowly got to the floor and Mickey cuffed him. "Need to get CSI here asap and dust him and the box for fingerprints.

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**Corner of Brent and Akerman Streets**

**11am**

**July 14**

Letche Pastula, a black and white field mouse, slowed his cab to a stop and picked up the two gray mice at the corner. "Where to gents?" He asked as he popped the passenger door open and Dixy and Pixie slipped inside...

Pixy slipped him a twenty Buck..."Where ever that covers to... downtown? We need to go shopping."

Letche pulled out into traffic..."There are some sports magazines on the seat backs for you to enjoy while we drive gentle-mammals."

By law...every Zootopian cab driver had to have cameras in their vehicles as a "safety record" which you know...surveillance cameras are always about "public safety". They made doing "extra business" tricky which was a good thing that Letche was "reachable" between himself and the Jickets. Just another "eye, ear and throat" specialist the gang relied on for information. They had worked out a code system to mask their need to talk about business.

"How's the weather?" (Why did you call us?) Pixy asked Letche.

"A little uncomfortable. (competition) Letche replied. "Looks like an large amount of rain soon I think? (I have a problem with an independent driver ) Plus my wife is bitching and tounge flucking me again (The tail hole is dealing smack in your back yard and cutting my fares)

Pixy quickly stashed the pay money Letche delivered in the magazine from the seat back into one of his pant leg calf pockets before he returned the magazine to the holder. The wrapped up money packet also contained what they needed to know about the "Mark" their intended target.

"If you need an umbrella for the rain Letche? I have a spare one that's brand new?" (Do you want the mother flucker whacked?)

"Oh no...my raincoat will suit me fine. (Just bust him up) "So how about those Lions huh? That was a fantastic soccer game last night!"

"So you think?" Dixie snorted. "Fricken Bucky Jones, why do they pay that slug when he's so damned inconsistent?"

"A team does not ride on one mammal Dixie?" Pixy replied as he turned to Letche. "I have had to suffer his "bitching" for the last twelve hours...he kept chittering in his sleep! "Ugh...chitter...tail hole...chitter...mother flucker... chitter...deer suck!...chitter...chitter..." Pixy chittered in Dixie's ear until the annoyed mouse smack him in the face..."QUIT IT BITCH!"

Letche pulled over quick as the two mice devolved into a full on fist and tooth bitting squabble! "GENTLE-MAMMALS! GENTLE-MAMMALS PLEASE!" Letche screamed as he leaped from his cab and whipped open a passenger door..."GET OUT! GET OUT! I WILL NOT HAVE TWO YOUNG SOCCER IDIOTS TEARING UP MY CAB! OUT!"

Pixy and Dixie flopped out and picked up the clothes they all but tore off each other in the fake fight..."Sorry Letche." Pixy said as he pocketed more notes slipped to him during the fuss.

"I hope I don't see you crazy idiots in my cab together again." Letche snarled..."Then again? I probably am doomed because you are such good tippers. Good day to you." Letche said as he got into his car and drove off...

"Shall we really go shopping before we take care of this business Pixy?" Dixie asked as he punched his brother off the shoulder.

"Yeah." Pixy replied. "I have to find Stevia something sweet for a make up gift. I so hate avoiding her for these long stretches you know?"

"Why don't you get up the sack and ask Tony if you can get married Pix?" Dixie asked as they walked. I don't think he'll say no."

"I don't want to marry her only to make her a prison widow." Pixy replied. Besides? We're both still young bro, there is plenty of time for marriage once Tony's "made" and our way of life is a little more firm and organized. And I want to give her a real wedding with all the big cake and trimmings, Mom and Dad deserve to have the opportunity to plan it out."

"At this rate?" Dixie said. "You are going to be hopelessly blue balled."

"You've been blue balled since birth, who are you talking about?" Dixie snorted.

**Unknown location**

**Little Rodentia**

**11am**

**July 14**

Alvin awoke to the stink of motor oil, fuel and rotten meat or fish. He tried to get to his feet only to have his legs go weak and his butt crash back down onto the concrete floor...obviously his plight was amusing because some one laughed from it...

Slowly the young Chipmunk rolled to his hands and knees and shook his head out of stupor..."If it sounds to good to be true? Don't buy it." Simon's words rang in Alvin's still confused and dizzy head. He knew he'd been had...he just didn't know how bad "had" was.

"ha...ha...ha..." Alvin gave a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah...very funny. Well I hope you still laugh when the Police show up!"

"Oh?" Came that female voice from behind. "And I guess you will call these Police from your Smart Phone huh Chippy?" Maddy said as she stood holding Alvin's phone in her paw. "Didn't your mother tell you not to go with strangers? Oh I forgot...you don't have a mother. And it seems you don't like listening to your older brother at all do you?"

Alvin snapped back. "You BETTER let me go! It won't be long before Simon gets worried about where I'm at!"

"So sure about that are we not?" Another voice sounded. "Let's review shall we?" A tall, skinny, Battleship Gray colored male rat dressed in a white shirt, black jacket said as he walked up to Alvin with a tape recorder...

Alvin: Hey Simon! I'm having a good time at an arcade downtown. I'll be home by 3pm, Unless you're going to miss me too much and can't hack the loneliness?

Simon: Just be back in time so we can rehearse and get these instruments fine tuned for the concert.

Alvin: OH KAY! Don't die from Alvanic dehydration?!"

Alvin screeched..."I never made a phone call like that!"

"Yes you did." The male rat said as he walked up and circled Alvin slowly. My my..."The" Alvin Seville himself...this is quite an honor really? I meet so few celebrities."

"I wonder why since you kidnaped me!" Alvin snapped back.

"Kidnaped?" The male rat replied putting a paw to his chest. "Kidnaped? Oh that is such a harsh and terrible word to use my friend! Oh no...I wouldn't think of doing such a thing? No no no...this isn't a kidnapping at all...more of? A business proposal with no negotiated terms."

Alvin snorted back. "Sorry...my ears are a little closed because of all the snit around me."

The male rat got his face close to Alvin..."Let me re-phrase your situation in this "business venture" Chippy? You? Are going to deliver certain "products" that I "sell" to some high end "distributors" because who would ever suspect Alvin Seville, mister cute and innocent, of ever being a delivery boy of certain "products"? and trust me Alvin? You'll gladly accept the contract because? As I have told you? There is...no... negotiation."

Other laughter filled the space as Alvin tried to slowly back away. He turned and tried to run...only to be caught and roughly thrown onto the floor!

"TRAVKIN!" The tall male rat snapped to a fat partner. "Easy! I want no marks on him!"

Maddy grabbed Alvin's paw to pull him up and the angry young Chipmunk bit her arm hard! "That's what you get for trying to scam me!" Alvin snapped at the angry female. "Ptu! ptu! I hope I didn't catch rabies from a skank like you!"

Maddy snatched Alvin's red sweater and pulled out a haymaker! "I'll skank you...you little bastard!"

The tall male rat grabbed Maddy's wrist. "Maddy? Please? I'm in the middle of a business deal here?" He said as he pushed her arm down. "Thank you my dear? Don't worry...you have you chance to settle things later. Now? Where was I? Oh yes...Alvin? You'll gladly accept the contract because? As I have told you? There is...no... negotiation."

"You really are flying in the clouds? Aren't you dumb scum tail? I'm not doing a thing for you! Nothing!" Alvin snapped. "And I'm going to the Police so you...whoever you are...Can take a flying leap onto a parking pole!"

The big rat smiled. "Sigh...Now you've forced me to become ugly...come and follow me Chippy?

Alvin stood still with a snarl on his face..."No."

Two more big rats walked up, snatched Alvin off his feet and threw him down on a dirty stench filled couch which made the Chipmunk curl with revile..."Ugh! This couch stinks worse than all of you! Don't rats ever take a bath?!"

"Do you ever shut up?" The tall male rat replied as he wiggled a TV controller in his hand as he stood before a big flat screen television on a stand. "After this? You might want to shut up and do some thinking perhaps?"

The tall rat clicked on the television and saw the first reaction on Alvin's face...

It was him...power bottoming himself over Simon's erect cock as they lay on a bed...

"We got all the juicy parts set to music...some soft easy going piano music while two brothers enjoy a lovely evening of cock sucking and anal sex..." The tall rat said with a snicker.

Alvin was horrified! It was last night! In their hotel room! Simon on his bed slowly sucking his lips over Alvin's dick...Alvin licking out Simon's tail hole...Alvin pounding Simon's ass on his bed...how did they get the shots?!

_Author's note: I've taken every Alvin/Simon sex gif on the net and made a six minute chip porno with soft music._

The tall rat stopped the movie..."Nice huh? I must admit? Your older brother can sure suck a mean dick? And doing all of that while Theodore is sleeping in the same room? My word...you two must be a pair of hot flaming fur faggots."

Alvin was shaking as the tall rat started the film again. "You're sure enjoying that "suck off" Alvin? And just look at that expert hole licking? I'm sure all your fans will be amazed at your tongue control huh? Or?...Will they?"

The tall rat got in Alvin's face..."Or will your fans be disgusted that you're a prick pin cushion who enjoys taking it up the ass hole from your own brother?! How about some interesting audio?...

Alvin: Let's got into the bathroom Simon?

Simon: Keep you mouth shut and we don't have to Alvin...now..."lube up" and ride my dick?

Alvin: Uhhhh...so wonderful...so wonderful...mwaaa...Simon...fluck my hole harder...

"Uhhhh...yes Simon...mmmm...yes..." Alvin watched as he "Bridge fucked" himself...pumping his body hard over Simon's prick as the tall rat sat next to him smiling evilly at him...

"Tsk...tsk...what will all your fans say if this get's out? What about all the newspapers and the radio shows? "Zoo Entertainment Tonight? "Kelly...Alvin has incest with the oldest member of the Chipmunks, Simon his brother! We have the exclusive tapes!"

Alvin snapped! "YOU BASTARD!" The enraged Chipmunk screamed as two rat goons snatched him up and held him as he violently thrashed about! "YOU DIRTY FILTHY BASTARD! I'LL RIP YOU APART! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hmmmm...heard that line in a movie once Alvin, you could at least be original you know?" The tall rat said as he flicked his paw finger off Alvin's nose. "Like I said Chippy? The terms of my business deal are not negotiable. You will help us move our "product" to our high end distributors in Little Rodentia and in addition you shall pay us 2,000 Zoo bucks a month in protection fees to safeguard this valuable information we have on you or you could say no and get the reasons which make this business..."

"YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" Alvin snapped. "GO...TO...HELL!"

"Just had to hear the negative terms didn't you Chippy? The tall rat snarled. "If you don't agree to this business proposal my dear Chippy? That recording goes viral, it goes Dark Canopy, it goes to the media, it goes to some friends on furbook...and oh goes your career, your money and you life. Poor Alvin Seville the disgraced musical icon who enjoys getting pissed on by his sicko older brother..."

As if to accent the point...The tall rat sped the film to where Alvin was on his knees in the bath tub with cum drooling of his lips while getting a "golden shower" from Simon...

"Oh yeah...I'm worth nothing but a piss target for you Simon!" Alvin said joyfully...which got sickening laughs from the rats surrounding the sofa...

The tall rat continued..."Go ahead Alvin? Go to the cops? You go to the Police? The movie gets out. You tell Simon? The movie gets out. You tell...any one...and the flucken movie...comes...out."

"Who knows?" The tall rat snarled. "Something very different might happen? We might decide to "educate" someone you care about? Hmmmm...maybe your somewhat slower and certainly equally cute little brother Theodore?"

Alvin tried to jump at the rat as he spoke wickedly. "You couldn't move fast enough to stop us kid so don't even try it? I mean?...he's so cute and innocent? Would be the worst shame in the world if Theodore suddenly vanished? Oh my...oh my...what if they found his little plump naked body in a water culvert? Or his dismembered head? Or perhaps you get to watch him make a snuff porno with him as the slow dying, ass raped snuff chippy?" The tall rat snarled as he closed on Alvin's shaking face. "Then you get to watch him get chucked into a meat grinder and made into Pawston Purena"cat patte"...

"Oh?! you'll accept the terms kid? You better accept the terms or little Theodore might become little panty wearing "Theodora" that's getting passed around before he's finally butchered for the illegal meat markets. What's it going to be Alvin?"

Alvin lowered his head.

"Alvin? We're waiting?" The tall rat snickered. "Say something kid?"

Alvin nodded and sobbed..."Yes..."

"And you're going to pay us 2,000 bucks a month in protection money?" The rat snarled

"Yes..." Alvin replied crying.

"And help us move our product?" Let's be clear on the terms kid?

"Yes..." Alvin said as he fell to his knees and covered his tearful face with his paws...

The tall rat turned to a shorter more traditional looking dark gray "hooded" rat..."Jackel? Train our new little mule what'll be expected of him next?...and No Jackel? You can't "sex" him...not yet."

"As always boss you are zero on the fun meter." Jackel replied as he pulled Alvin up by an arm and dragged him behind him.

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**Entertainment district**

**1:30pm**

**July 14**

The standard arranged signals changed from day to day and so forth depending on how active the ZPD was in certain parts of the district. Pavilion Street was the well known gay strip in Little Rodentia which for some reason didn't attract a whole lot of police attention save the occasional drug bust. Maybe it was because male prostitution wasn't so open and blatant or as profitable as females...you could catch a "clinger" rodent a mouse mile away just by the way she walked or the odor of the attraction spray she might be wearing to nail a "Johny wool" or two.

There were the gay bars around the strip that did serve one clientele, the "marks" that Tony and Fievel were on the hunt for as they walked down the street past the many bars and clubs. They would pose as an average older brother / younger brother tag team...most mid-level street gangs in Zootopia employed them for actual prostitution or for what Tony and Fievel were doing now...a sex-tortion operation.

Their target establishment was the "Indiana Bones and the Temple of Swoons" bar and grill on Spice Street. The bar was owned by the Palanchio family syndicate that while it claimed it abhorred prostitution, it could care less about "fur-faggery" bumpers selling their bodies, so long as they gave the family it's "squeeze" pay. Deals were not made in public save by some "slight of paw" signals...

Fievel pretended to be a little "rat brat" who'd earned the ire of his older brother. Running down the street screaming and screeching with Tony pissed off and demanding respect...Fievel zipped past the door keeper of the club dropping little bits of yellow colored confetti from his paws. This told the door guard..."Hey? Can we "fish" here for "bait"?" Then Fievel and Tony would run back to get the answer in little bits of red (fluck no) or green (go to the back) which the door guard replied with. The color on the return was green.

Fievel ran past the alley behind the row of clubs and threw a base ball down the narrow passage. "GO GET IT DICK FACE!" He screamed!

"YOU LITTLE SNIT!" Tony yelped as he ran down the alley and quickly knocked three times on the back service door of the "Bones" club...

"Yo?..." Tony quickly said as he waved a two grand wad of bills in his paw to the cook who answered the door...

The door guard had already communicated inside about the wishes of "the operators" and the cook replied with a note quickly shoved into Tony's shirt. The teen mouse then quickly ran out of the alley and across the street to where Fievel stood waiting with a manga comic in his paws...

"Ok?" The younger mouse asked as Tony pulled the note paper from his shirt...

"Yeah...green light. The Mark's at the bar. He's a "hutch rabbit", a lawyer who specializes in drug offender defense cases. Married. Snit load of cash. Probably licks his cubs tail holes every day. Big ol "can't control himself" pedo-fur. The approach is the "pee dance" excuse, you know? Ham it up and kind of have a dribble problem down yer leg?"

"Good thing I've been holding my bag." Fievel snickered. "Now remember? Don't let him get too far or too crazy before you spring on him? How you gonna scare him?" Fivel asked.

Tony whipped out a fake ZPD badge..."Yo? Deshirlia from "17", you's under flucken arrest mother flucker."

"That sounds so authentic?" Fievel snorted back. "Really?"

"Who's the top here kid? Me or you?" Tony snorted as he thumped Fievel off the head. "Let's get this going ok? I promised the owner of that joint down on Glee Ave that we wouldn't be there past three so time for you to get an academy award for your sterling performance."

Fievel snickered..."Observe the master at work?" The younger mouse took off running with Tony right on his tail as they ran across the street and up to the front of the "Bones"...

"Get over here you little snit head!" Tony snapped. "Mister?! Grab him for me will you?! Disobedient little brat!"

"Angie! I really have to go!" Fievel replied. He turned to the door guard and stood hopping at him..."Mister? Can I use your bath room? I gotta go really bad!"

"You should have thought about it before we left the arcade you little snit!" Tony yelped as he snatched Fievel by an arm. "Let's go!"

"I'm peeing my pants Angie!" Fievel cried. Sure enough a tinkle of fluid ran down his exposed leg...

"Oh damn it...you can't let the little guy piss all over himself?" The door guard said. "Come on kid, I'll take you to the bathroom." The big mouse said as he took Fievel's paw...

"Thanks Mister!" Fievel replied joyfully. "My big brother's such a dirty tail hole'd jerk!"

What fievel was doing was dangerous. At any time, since this was a "family function" (An Organized Crime Family run business) he could be ratted out. Tony was already walking clear of the building to a place where he could sit and wait for the "snag" on the fishing line and if they mobsters in the place wanted too? They could out Fievel, turn him over to the cops or take him in the back and blow his brains out. Instead, the door guard made sure to take him by the intended mark so he could "show the wares" on his way to the bathroom.

"Hutch" rabbits are the smallest of the rabbit species, if you want to compare the sizes...Fievel would stand around four feet tall while the "hutch" adult male sitting at the bar stood around 8 feet. (Comparing a Zootopian youngster mouse to an Adult sized Hutch Rabbit) as Fievel went byhis mark...he made sure to flash the usual...a bright looking innocent face, a quick smile, a gentle bat of the eyes...a sway of the small hips as he passed and went into the bathroom. About five minutes later...he came out and repeated the signals...stopping only briefly to play around with the tip of his long tail with a mischievous look on his face before the guard whisked him out.

Would the "mark" "snag"? Every investment had a risk of loss but Tony was one leader who was never shy of blowing any amount of money if there was some potential of a return or long term investment, which sex-tortion was such an investment. Fievel left the club, went to the other side of the street and occupied himself with a rubber tennis ball, bouncing it off the wall of a building as time went by...

It was twenty minutes before the "mark" emerged from the club and Fievel began to slowly walk away without looking...vanishing down a side street not caring if the mark took the hook or not...he just had a place to get too which was his only concern.

For his own part...Marcus Menke, the hutch rabbit "mark", came out of the club hoping to see the little mouse that had sent him the little signals. Such a cute little thing...that innocent young mouse face with the buck teeth just barely teasing out from under his upper lip. Those gentle opal eyes...the nice firm young bottom. The little wiggles the cub made just sent Marcus's heart soaring. Now seeing the little mouse vanish around the far corner of the building across the street peaked his interest.

He hadn't been getting enough opportunities with his kittens at home between their school work and their mother's constant attention and soon they'd be too old for him to keep doing things too any way. He'd "scored" at these bars before with "prosti-tots" three times already without any problems so why could this be different?

The rabbit came around the corner and found the young mouse had vanished yet he wasn't worried he'd missed his chance. Somewhere around as he walked down the street would pop out the little cub's "benefactor"...

"Yo Mister? Can you break a twenty spot?" A voice sounded from behind. Tony walked up pulling out his wallet and handing the rabbit a twenty Zoo buck buck bill. "I need to do some of my mom's laundry and stupid me? I forgot to have some change bills. Stupid machines only use little bucks you know?"

"Little bucks" was the prosti-tot signal. The twenty Zoo buck had the address the rabbit needed to..."get his fix"

Tony took off his ball cap and "doft it" so Fievel could see outside the window of the place they'd gotten the room from where the "action" would take place. Then without another word...Tony and Menke separated.

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**Grove Passage Street**

**2pm**

**July 14**

The car slowed to a stop by a warehouse not far from where Alvin got grabbed. The rat in the driver's seat, Jackel Shadesnout, adjusted his glasses as he looked over at Alvin who sat silent with a long forlorn look on his face. Shadesnout "scoped" the chipmunk over with a smirky face...if he could? He'd rape the puffy stuck up rodent and snuff him out.

"Here." Jackel said as he pulled a flip top cell phone from his pocket. "This is an encrypted phone...one way communication. You can't call us but we can call you." Jackel said. "When we call? You jump. Where we tell you to go somewhere and be somewhere at a certain time? You jump."

Alvin hesitated to take the phone..."Don't be stupid kid? Like my boss says..."You're not fast enough. We'll know your every move and every thing you say and every one you talk to...one slip up? Your life becomes a disaster. There's no way you could hide from us."

Alvin accepted the phone slowly...then Jackel smacked him off the head! "Listen and listen good "piccolo stronzo ricco viziato!" (Little spoiled rich flucker!) Jackel snapped as he whipped out a "Mouse Zen Vessen" 357 snub nosed magnum!

"Listen...up...Alvin?" Jackel snapped as he pointed the muzzle in Alvin's face. "I hear you fancy yourself a pretty sharp actor? Well consider this the most important audition of your life because if you screw up just one line? We might kill one or both your brothers and they won't die before we have our fun...hell? Might be enjoyable to watch Theodore eat his own severed cock before we blow that little bitch's head all over a wall. Don't...fluck...with...us."

Jackel put his pistol back into his holster, grabbed Alvin by his arms and pulled him into a kiss before pushing him out of the car!

"Remember kid! We have our eyes on you!" Jackel snapped. "You better jump when we say and do what we want or...(paw across the neck)

"Be seeing you again...Alvin." Jackel said with a paw wave. "Oh by the way? The bus stop back to your hotel is right there!" Jackel pointed. "Better get on the next one if I were you? And keep your fricken maw shut!"

Alvin jumped out of the way as the mouse car peeled out and went down the dirt road leaving Alvin to flop onto his knees...where he threw up.

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**Forest and Lotus Ave intersection**

**2pm**

**July 14**

Cody Wilfred saw the gray colored mice waving him down with one holding a smart phone in his paw...

"You two called for an Uber?" Cody asked.

"Yeah...thanks a lot." The one mouse in suspenders and a bow tie replied smiling as he and his partner got into the back. "We need to get downtown before three to make a business meeting."

"I'll get you there." Cody replied. "I know some quick streets to dodge the traffic lights and congestion."

Cody drove his car down Lotus Ave and stopped to turn onto another side street when the click of a gun hammer being drawn back and something hard touching him in the back of the head signaled...he picked up the wrong fare...

"Narco squard, Fort Bronco." One of the mice snorted. "Pull over please? Don't be stupid and don't make any stupid mistakes."

Cody pulled the car over and one of the cops got out and came over to the driver's side door..."Get out please?" The cop commanded who then pushed Cody to the ground as soon as he stepped out...

"Cody Wilfred? You are under arrest for narcotics possession, transportation and distribution...you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to a lawyer. If you can't afford one? A public defender will be appointed to you at your expense. Do you understand these rights?"

The arresting mouse's partner popped out of the car with bags of drugs in his paws..."Kid's really loaded down."

"Get up Cody." The mouse in the suspenders snorted as he pulled the arrested mouse off his feet and pushed him into the back seat of his own car. "We're taking you and your whole "smack of good humors" to Fort Bronco Wilfred."

Cody was nervous as the cops got in the front seats and started driving..."Hey look? uh...officers? Do we really have to go to the station? Can't we...you know? Work some sort of nice deal between us?"

The gray mouse in the leather vest looked back over his shoulder. "Are you stupid? Are you trying to bribe us?" He looked at his partner. "You hearing this stupid ass? He's trying to bribe us?" The grey mouse looked back at Cody. "Hey? I think you need to learn to keep your yap shut."

Cody replied. "I got a lot of money? Seriously guys...I have serious bank here..."

The car stopped. The two grey mice stepped out, popped open one of the passenger doors and dragged Cody off the passenger's seat and onto a dirt lot...

"Rule number one you silly little bastard?" Dixie "Whistle" snapped as he pointed his pistol at Cody..."Make sure you actually got arrested by real cops?"

"And rule number two?" Pixy Styx snickered as he held a baseball bat. "Bribes don't work on thugs? Especially when you tell us the money is in the car you're driving."

Cody whimpered as Pixy prepared to beat him with his baseball bat. "Please! Take what ever you want! Please don't kill me...PLEASE!"

"This one's a winner." Pixy snorted. "Sheesh...what a disgrace to all mice! Stop your begging and have some balls to accept your responsibilities? Talk about pathetic."

Dixy grabbed up Cody and threw him into the side of his car. "At least swear at us, call us cock suckers or something Cody...damn."

Cody started to cry when Dixie slapped him. "Hey! Shut up already with the gawd damned crying! We haven't even said anything important yet and your about to piss your pants...damn...little cheesy bitch."

Pixy got in the crying mouse's snoot..."Would you like to know why we pulled you over and I'm ready to swing for the fence with your skull cap there soggy pants?"

"I know...I was dealing drugs in your territory..." Cody replied.

"Oh my gawd...we have ourselves a cheese grater from Pawvard here." Pixy snickered as he lightly hit Cody in the side of the head with the baseball bat. "Did you go to Pawvard there Einshrew?"

Dixie placed a paw on Cody's shoulder. "You know?...Uber is actually a nice idea? We have no problem with you wanting to be an independent driver...no?...my friend and I think some nice, young obviously smart mouse should have his own business, set his own hours, make his own wages...that's cool Cody...we don't have any beef with that at all. But?...and this is an important butt? Some one on our turf doesn't like your competition and we don't like you hauling around and selling smack to under cut our business."

Cody looked nervously at both gray mice. "If I've offended you guys? I'll pay restitution! I swear I didn't know this was your turf, honestly! I'm very sorry...very, very sorry..." Cody began to sob... "Please...please don't hurt me? Don't break my legs? Don't kill me please?..."

"Gawd damn it stop with the flucken bitch works!" Pixy snapped as he hit Cody in the stomach with the tip of the bat! "Die like a mouse with some dignity!"

Dixie pressed his pistol to Cody's head..."This is pathetic...you're not even worth a pellet. We've killed mice with ten times the fortitude you have kid so you're lucky we feel a little charity today...stand up?"

Pixy roughly pulled Cody up and slammed him against his car... "This car Cody?" Pixie snorted. "This is "our" car now." Pixy said as he gestured to Dixie. "You no longer have a car...in fact? You no longer have an Uber business. Find something more your speed like a costumed sign spinner on Broadway Ave or maybe gas station pump operator? But not Uber...never again Uber...Uber bad for Cody...Uber will get Cody chopped into market meat product, you understand me Cody?"

Cody stood shivering...

"SLAP!" Dixie slapped Cody on the snoot. "He asked you if you understood you little baby?! Damn this little bleeding tail hole's crying is starting to piss me the fluck off!"

"Nod at least if you understand me Cody?" Pixy asked.

Cody nodded..."I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Pixy said. "We can't leave without something to show for our trouble. We could say the car and the money and the drugs was what constitutes leaving with something? But it doesn't."

Dixie gave Cody a hard push! "Just so you clearly understand that when we tell you no Uber there Cody?! No fricken Uber...and no more running fricken smack through our damn turf!"

Cody screamed as the brothers grabbed him by his legs, snatched his long mouse tail and quickly cut it off with a stiletto knife!

"AHHHHHH!" Cody screeched. "AHHHHHHHH! MY FLUCKEN TAIL!"

Pixy snickered. "Well...he said "flucken" at least that's a hopeful sign her has some balls huh?"

Cody continued to thrash and scream as Dixie cauterized Cody's tail stump with a metal lighter..."It's an improvement."

"Should warm his nuts a little so he really get's the message." Pixy snickered as he reached to pull Cody's pants down.

"Nah...that's enough." Dixie replied. "Poor baby's suffered enough from us." Dixie petted Cody on the head..."Now Cody? You must know the standard drill right? No going to the Police? No telling anyone what we look like? No posting anything on "Pawchat" "Twittertat" or "Pawbook" if you want to continue to live...do we have an understanding?"

Cody sobbed and Dixie slapped him. "I didn't hear yes Cody."

"Yes..." Cody replied.

"Good mouse. It's been nice doing business with you." Dixie said. "And please kid? Grow a set of fricken balls?"

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Zootopia chipmunks American tail**

the crew

"Counter screw da screw"

By Dan

**(Teen/cub, violence, snuff, rape, gay relationship, gay sex)**

Fievel and Tony Toponi (c) American Tail series by Don Bluth

Alvin and the Chipmunks the 1980's cartoon series (c)

Zootopia (c) Walt Disney Productions

Mickey Mouse (c) Walt Disney Productions

Pixy and Dixy Mouse and Jinx the Cat (c) Hanna Barberra productions

**Chapter 3**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**Entertainment district**

**The dusty water hole inn**

**Room 213**

**3pm**

**July 14**

"Ok Tony...mmmmmnah...now?" Fievel thought to himself as he tried hard to keep his focus...which wasn't easy when he's hanging upside down with his legs "wishboned" apart while a hutch rabbit was enjoying his tongue on and inside Fievel's pink tail hole...

"Hmmmm...maybe wait just a little longer?" Fievel thought as the rabbit played his tongue over Fievel's small scrotum and penis..." This rabbit? He's a real expert...sigh...Tony? What the hell? He better not be pawing...huh!" Fievel gasped hard as the rabbit's moist and hot tongue slipped deep into the young mouse's tail hole..."Fluck! That feels...uh!"

"SLAM!" The door to the small room flew open and hit the wall...

"Finally!" Fievel yelped as he felt the rabbit's tongue pull from his soaked ass hole..."What the fluck Gus?" Fievel lip'd as he flopped onto the mattress.,,

"Look what we got here." Tony Toponi said as he walked in twirling a wooden stick in his paw. "We got ourselves a cub-o-phile getting himself some tender young strange meat. And a cute little number I may add?"

"Hey! You little ass hole!" Marcus Menke snapped as Fievel got clear of the bed...

"No...you listen...ass hole." Tony snapped back as he pulled a "Pony Colt" Mouse sized 45 pistol from his pants..."Just couldn't resist to nail some "minor tail" ay fluck nut? So what's the matter? Wife ain't givin you enough time with yer own cubs? Oh sorry..."kittens" because you're a stupid rabbit with a perpetual cub molesting hard on. I see your dick does all the thinking for you doesn't it there you stupid tail hole?"

Menke quickly tried to reach for his pants only to get a snub nose 38 special pushed into his temple by the younger mouse he had eaten out...

"And you were going to do what?" Fievel said as he pulled out a two shot 3D printed pistol and threw it over his shoulder. "Sit down stupid." Fievel snarled as he threw Menke's wallet into Tony's paws...

"Ah yes...Marcus Menke, lawyer at large." Tony snickered as he walked up to the bed..."Hmmm...nice large dick too...but that's beside the point there "Mister Mason" (Perry Mason, 50's TV show) now lem-mee see here? Successful lawyer busted...with photo's and video... sexually abusing a minor mammal...and paying off a pimp..."

"You little flucken snit..." Menke snarled.

"No, no, noooooo Mister "cub flucker" that's "Mister" to you...dumb ass." Tony snickered. "Let's see? How much would a lawyer pay monthly to keep from being "rat'd" or is that "Mouse'd"?...to the cops?" Tony leaned against the bed and looked at his paw claws... "How...much? Sheesh...wonder what the wife will rape your ass hole for?"

Tony smiled at Menke..."Tell ya what there sport? I'll give you a special deal? Five hundred Zoo bucks a month protection money and services on demand when I call you. That's actually a good deal too for a lawyer you know? The organized families? They would rape you so deep without lube...ya know?"

Menke was seething angry..."You won't live long enough to enjoy the first payment!..." The rabbit snarled.

Fievel jumped onto the bed, pistol whipped Menke in the snoot and shoved his pistol into the rabbit's mouth! "AND YOU WON'T GET OUT OF THIS FLUCKEN ROOM! MOTHER FLUCKER!"

"Better calm down there Peter Peter pucker eater..." Tony said as he petted Manke's head. "He's the worst of our bunch. He likes to slow torture cub-o-philes and cut their nuts off before he kills them. He has a taste especially for rabbit tongues."

Fievel pulled the pistol out of Menke's mouth and kicked him in the side of the head! "Talks tough till he get' ripped in half in prison by a polar bear...stupid hopping fluck tard."

"Easy there "tiger tot"." Tony said to Fievel as he leaned close to Menke's face. "What's it going to be there sport? 500 Zoo bucks is a good offer?"

The rabbit nodded silently as Tony pulled out a note book and scribbled collected information from Manke's wallet. "My advice to you Mister Manke is to stop yourself and get strait. Maybe this will serve to keep you honest because at your rate? It wasn't going to be long before you really wound up in prison and I can tell you? Your tail hole isn't pliable at all. You won't last six hours."

Fievel poked Menke with a paw finger..."You tell anyone? You so much as make a gesture in the wrong direction? We'll "out" your ass and give you the grace of a "suicide" for no charge you sick fluck."

Tony slipped Menke's wallet back into his pants pocket. "You'll see I didn't take any money from you this time? Free service. One month's free grace period. Been a pleasure doing business with you and look forward to a long relationship. Fievel? Get his printer gun...I kinda like it."

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**3pm**

**July 14**

Alvin slapped the stop button on the elevator and sat for a moment trying to stop sobbing and shivering. This was as bad as things could get! He'd gotten himself and his brothers into all kinds of crazy things, little schemes, scams and misadventures all over Zootopia but not like this...not this dangerous...not this...sickening.

He trembled...he felt a little tinkle in his underwear...he cursed to himself...he sobbed...how was he going to pull this off? The hotel room was bugged! How many "agents" did they have in the hotel? Would there be gun mammals in the lobby? If they hailed a cab? Would the driver be a member of their gang or a hired gun?

Alvin shivered and shook himself profusely and slapped himself silly in the face..."DAMN IT! STOP SHAKING AND BREATH!" He yelped to himself! If he blew this in any way...if Simon found out? The sudden sharp image of poor Theodore's head being blasted all over a wall caused Alvin to curse himself and slam his paw against the elevator wall.."YOU STUPID, STUPID, STUPID IDIOT! SIMON'S RIGHT! YOU'RE A STUPID, STUPID, STUPID..."

"Beeeeeeeeeeeep!" Came a noise from the elevator car "squark box" "Sir? Do you need help? You stopped the elevator car?"

Alvin shook and fumbled with the speaker button..."Uh? Uh no! No! I uh...dropped my milk shake in here and I kinda panic'd that's all! Im fine really...going to get to my floor right now! Thanks!" He replied. Alvin took a few deep breaths and got the car moving again to his floor.

"Ok...ok...you can do this. You've been in worse trouble...uh...no, no you haven't been in worse trouble Alvin...this sort of takes the crazy cake but damn it! Damn it you can do this! Don't go to pieces, don't get too stupid, casual and normal..."

Alvin went a few paces before he stopped to grimace at himself..."Stop loosing it Alvin! Your doing this for Simon and Theodore...you don't mean squat. Think about them for once you idiot!" Alvin closed his eyes and got his thoughts together before he walked to the hotel room door and pushed his way inside...

"HELLO FELLOW STINKERS! THE BIG RAY OF SUNSHINE IS HERE!" Alvin yelped happily!

Simon was sitting at his electric harpsichord. "Well you finally decided to grace us with your magnanimous presence." Simon snorted.

"Well?" Alvin replied cheerfully. "I really needed that to myself Simon so I could waste a ton of Zoo bucks and a billion Asteroids. I rolled that game four times! Four times Simon! My mammal-sonal best!"

Alvin walked over to Theodore who sat at his drum set...and gave him a tight and long hug...

"Uh? Alvin?" Theodore asked a little shocked.

"I know Theodore." Alvin replied. "This is kinda strange huh?"

Alvin stepped back with his paws rubbing Theodore's face. "I never say it enough do I Theodore? How much you mean to me as my little brother? As "our" little brother?"

Simon snorted..."Ok Alvin? Next comes the scheme pitch huh?"

"What are you talking about Simon?" Alvin replied. "Can't I express my love for my brothers? Is there some stupid law now that says I can't show just a little happiness and gratitude to be born with such great siblings as you two? There's no alternative motive here Simon, chill out."

"Ok then." Simon said as he grabbed Alvin's guitar. "I made a few fine pitch adjustments, fine tuned the sub woofer and aligned the recording rheostats so if you're ready to practice?"

"Great!" Alvin yelped. "Let's get started then shall we my brothers?!" As he grabbed his guitar and started strumming..."Ah One two three four!"

"_I'm going to Savanna City, Savanna City here I come_

_I'm going to Savanna City, Savanna City here I come_

_They got some crazy lil' females there_

_And I'm gonna get me one...WAHOOO!"_

"_I'm gonna be standing on the corner_

_Of Twelfth Street and Vine_

_I'm gonna be standing on the corner_

_Of Twelfth Street and Vine_

_With my Savanna City baby_

_And a bottle of Savanna City wine."...SING IT LOUD!_

"Where are the damn cameras?" Alvin asked himself as he played through a rolling voiceless string and looked around the room..."The lamps? The wall decorations? The phone? Where did those bastards put those cameras?!"

"_AAAAAAAHROOOOO!"_

"_Well I might take a train_

_I might take a train, but if I have to walk_

_I'm going just the same._

_I'm going to Savanna City, Savanna City here I come_

_They got some crazy lil' Chippy's there_

_And I'm gonna get me one."_

Alvin though of the video he was forced to watch..."The angles? The locations of where stuff was? I can find those stupid cameras...oh heck, who am I kidding? If I touch them? We're all dead..."

"DAMN IT!" Alvin screamed out and then he quickly covered his anger by shaking a paw..."OUCH! OUCH!"

Simon walked up..."You alright?"

"Yeah...I just got a cramp in my fingers." Alvin snorted. "Let's rest a bit then we'll go again ok?"

Alvin walked around the room cursing at different objects..."Fluck you...fluck you...fluck you...and fluck you."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**4:30pm**

**July 14**

Jimmy knew how to chose the best in the gang's "talent" search at the middle and high schools, which is why when it came to making new dealers for pot and new pick pockets...Jimmy was "thee mouse". Of course...Tony and Fievel had to hide their faces until these new prospects could be certified as "countable" meaning...they wouldn't dare snitch. Tony looked over the five "wanna be cubbies" with a careful glare. Three were female mice from the high schools, two were young males (seventh graders). All of them looked "tuff'd" out but the important thing was that they kept their eyes locked on Tony as he walked...he wanted no one who was glancing at their cell phones or "larking" their snoots around the room...

"So?" Tony asked. "Lemme ask you all a question? Would any of you deal harsher snit? You know? Doggy Drool? Bambi? Savage? Lot of money in that stuff you know?"

One of the female mice,a 16 year old yellow haired field mouse named "Waloon" ,what a crazy name for a female mouse right?, raised her paw..."I don't want to go to prison."

Tony replied. "And why would you go to prison?"

"Nicky Whips." Waloon replied.

"Word sister." Another female named Trishina said with a head nod..."They'll crucify you for chemical."

Tony raised a paw..."Nicky Whips. The legislative act that can impose an instant 20 year prison term on any dealer in Zootopia no matter what age or what excuse. You're caught with chemical? You might as well start singing...and of course if you sing? Expect to be chopped into cat food."

Tony leaned on Fievel's shoulder..."Everyone? I don't, I don't! Want to make cat food ok? So stay away from that snit. Pot's different. It's long term security and if you're a minor and you get caught with pot? It's nothin. You spend some time in Juvie, get a spanking...if you're into sadism..."

Everyone laughed.

"And then you go home." Tony said. "Trust me ok? I have a good system with a high record of getting my members off with a slap on the wrist. Fails very little..."

Tony pulled up a chair. "Now? We're gonna talk about another point. Flipping your lips to the police. You don't have to say snit to the cops. Not a peep...not even a fricken "Hi...it's a nice day and you're a dirty tail hole flucker. Bet you can't even please your significant other...whatever that is."

Everyone laughed.

"Everybody...I'm being serious here ok?" Tony said with his paws gesturing. "The Zootopian constitution says you don't have to talk to the cops at all except for name, home of record and date of birth. That is it. If you don't give them snit? They can't go digging. If you get caught with pot on you and no weapons? If you keep you yappers shut? Nine out of ten times they'll get pissed off and release you because you're worthless to them. And they're not focusing on pot that much any way."

One of the males, A tan colored mouse named Niklas raised his paw. "We can't carry weapons?"

"You won't be sent into places I do not want you to deal in. We stay exclusively to known customers only. Also? If you have friends who want pot? They gotta be evaluated by one of my "tops" or myself. The ZPD loves to plant moles and your best friend? Could be a mole."

Niklas raised his paw again..."Will you whack a mole?"

Every one laughed.

"Yeah...with a big fricken maillot you." Tony replied. "I don't want to "whack" anybody unless it's absolutely vital. I'm proud of the fact that I've "whacked" only a number less than these four paw fingers...unless of course it was a contract whacking...which none of you will do."

Tony looked at all the prospects..."You're all pretty sharp mammals. You all know you're taking a big risk by wanting to join my crew right? There's no initiations here, you don't need to "prove your pussy" or "bust yer cherry" with me. No tattoos! I don't want to find our gang name on your bill board ass. I find a name tat on any of you and trust me? You won't like the removal process. And you don't go around flipping "I'm a Jicket! I'm a Jicket! I'm a gangster popping chicklett!" None of that boisterous snit you hear me? We do best when we're not well known. On your phones...in bed...at the dinner table...the Jickets do not exist."

Tony paused for a moment..."Hmmm...so? Any of you...sexually promiscuous? How bout bisexual or gay?"

The "new bees" looked at each other in silence.

"I'm not asking for myself ok?" Tony said with a finger wave. "We got a good protection racket going suckering "high rollers" into sex traps with under age mammals. I need to...kinda diversify the fishing lures."

One of the females, a tall 15 year old mouse with a reddish head tuft named Anabella raised her paw..."I love to eat pussy?"

Tony looked at Fievel..."Sweet. We can use that."

Anabella snickered..."Pussy as in cat's pussy."

Tony shook his head..."That's a little bigger than I need."

"Well?" Anabella snickered. "The bigger the pussy, the bigger the paycheck." She said as she slowly licked her lips.

"Freeeeeeeeeekeeeeeeeee..." Fievel voiced.

"Yeah?" Tony replied. "But? That's a new angle we might be able to exploit?"

"Oh?" Fievel replied crossing his arms. "Ok? So she does her deed and what does she do with the huge stack of big mammal bills? Shove them up her snatch?"

Tony bopped Fievel off the head..."Get your brain out of the gutter you? Of course she gets paid in mouse bills you demented screw ball. She's worth an audition, shut up?" Tony barked..."Excuse my counselor... he's jealous of any competition for his favorite job."

"I can prove my prowess trust me." Anabella replied.

The other hopeful young male, a grey mouse named Eric Barbone, who had a black hair tuft, a triangle shaped design on his face between his eyes and wore a pair of wrist rings and ear rings raised his paw...

"I'm good at welding?" Eric said. "I have three years of that and auto work from vocational school. I might make a lousy dealer but I know I'd enjoy chopping cars."

Feivel gave Barbone a look over..."He might work out with Pixy and Dixie?"

"Ok..." Tony replied. "I'll call them and have them come over to give Eric a review. Then again?..." Tony got up and walked up to Eric. "How are you with say...cutting torches?"

"I'm a welder." Eric replied. "Need you even ask?"

Tony wagged a finger..."I like you...I like you...I think there's something you could actually be useful at. On second thought? Screw Pixy and Dixie...I give them any help and usually they think its an opportunity to slack off. I...got something for you Eric, if you're gain?"

Eric held his arms out..."Oh please my Boss...pull my arms."

**Little Rodentia Metropolitan Hospital**

**Downtown government district**

**5:45pm**

**July 14**

Mickey and Inspector Ages met rat officers Maloy and Reed in the reception lobby...

"Evening Maloy...We accompanied the body of the deceased to the medical examiner after we got the boat back to shore. How's the other victim?"

Maloy, a tall black and tan rat, replied..."He's pretty torn up emotionally. Keeps blaming himself for what happened, pretty despondent. Questioning him might be a little rough right now Mickey."

"We'll go easy on him. It looks like your standard mishap, wrong place at the wrong time." Mickey said as he turned and walked down the short hallway with Ages behind him...

"Here's a short Bio on these two." Ages said as he pulled some stapled papers from a folder..."Both of them are Bush Babies. Charles Freeman 30 and Randal Yates have been friends since grade school. Both of them went through machinist Vocational schooling together, showed exceptional aptitude and high grades. Upon graduation worked at the Cardrock Steel Works in Tundra Town for a few years, got a city grant, made their own company in Savanna Central and they've done very well. No history of serious arguments, no issues with drugs or booze or problems at all except they decided last week to separate in order to set up a new franchise back in Tundra Town."

Mickey and Ages walked into the hospital room to find Charlie sitting up in his bed sobbing...

"Mister Freeman?" Mickey said as he came up to the bed. "I'm officer Mickey Oswald and this is my partner Inspector Ages...this is just a standard follow up we have to do in regards to this terrible accident you've suffered. I know Mister Yates must have been very close to you."

"I killed him." Freeman sobbed. "I failed him when he needed me most!" Charlie gripped Mickey's uniform and cried in his chest..."Randy! My stupid feet!"

"Hey..." Mickey said compassionately as he helped Charlie to sit back on his bed. "Come on now Mister Freeman, stop torturing yourself. The preliminary investigation found no wrong doing on your part, freak accidents happen...easy Sir...easy..."

After Charlie had gotten himself settled down...Mickey took a seat...

"Now? I belive you understand your rights Mister Freeman, you don't have to answer our questions, you don't even have to tolerate us being here...

"No Officer." Freeman replied. "I know this is important."

"What exactly happened?" Mickey asked.

"Well...Randy was a little upset about my proposal to split the business and form a new franchise so I invited him to a fishing trip where we could sit and try to iron things out. I've always been the strong head of our partnership and I don't fear taking risks but Randy's the very "180 out" so...I wanted to try and reason with him with a setting that would help him to adjust. We absolutely love fishing."

Charles continued. "We reached the spot on the Bloth Bay River in the big park where we were going to anchor...then it happened. Randy was throwing the anchor over the side of the boat when his foot got tangled up in the rope line. The anchor dragged him overboard. I quickly ran to the side and found him hanging upside down by the line with his head just above water...I'd say maybe a foot or so."

"Was he conscious?" Mickey asked.

"No..." Charles replied. "He must have smacked his head when he flipped over the edge of the railing or maybe along the side of the hull. I grabbed the line and tried to pull him up...I was making some progress, I just had his feet in my paws but them my stupid feet slipped on the water on the deck...I tumbled backwards and smacked my head against the cabin door. I blacked out...I don't know how long I was laying there."

Charlie looked at his paws and grimaced tightly..."When I came too? I was bleeding on my head. I crawled to the side of the boat. Randy was still hanging there...but his head was under the water...the tide had come in..."

"Oh Gawd!" Charlie shouted..."I called for help! These two mice heard me and were chasing the boat along the shore...I'm screaming, I'm trying to pull Randy up and I blacked out again!"

Charles buried his face in his paws..."I wake up here and my best friend is dead because I was a clutz! Randy! I'm sorry...I'm sorry!"

Mickey consoled Charles, rubbing his shoulders and petting his head. "Charles? It wasn't your fault. It looks like you suffered just a terrible line of rotten circumstances. I think you've given us a full account of this to the best of your memory. It just looks like a terrible accident so please stop torturing yourself. The hospital has a very nice grief counselor who just happens to be a sweet female bush baby...would you like her to come talk to you?"

Charlie nodded..."And thank you officer Oswald." Charlie said tearfully. "You're one of the best police officers I've ever talk too. Gawd bless you?"

Mickey smiled as he excused himself and followed Ages out the door. Once they were far enough from the room, Ages turned around and poked Mickey in the chest...

"He just threw you a huge ration of hot horse snit Mick." Ages snapped.

"Really?" Mickey yelped back. "The Mammal's best friend gets killed by a freak throw. There's no indication of foul play. That Bush Baby in there is clearly an emotional wreck..."

"And..." Ages poked Mickey in the chest. "A total absolute bull snit artist. Why does he have a scrape wound on the front of his "nut case" (Head) A scrape Mick? The way he describe it to us and to Maloy and Reed? His head should have been torn up like a popped grape! A damn scratch doesn't cause a fricken concussion!" Ages continued. "And look at the dynamics? The layout of the boat? If he really lost his footing and slipped? He would have had no time to rotate 180 and bash his face off that damn door!"

Mickey leaned against the wall..."Sounds plausible." He said. "Advance there Sherlock Mouse?"

"What did he say about Randy's condition? Let me repeat the notes."

"_The anchor dragged him overboard. I quickly ran to the side and found him hanging upside down by the line with his head just above water...I'd say maybe a foot or so..."_

"_He must have smacked his head when he flipped over the edge of the railing or maybe along the side of the hull. I grabbed the line and tried to pull him up...I was making some progress, I just had his feet in my paws but them my stupid feet slipped on the water on the deck...I tumbled backwards and smacked my head against the cabin door. I blacked out...I don't know how long I was laying there."_

"_When I came too? I was bleeding on my head. I crawled to the side of the boat. Randy was still hanging there...but his head was under the water...the tide had come in..."_

"Absolute bull snit artistry Mick. Since when does a boat resting on the water dip down when the tide is coming in? It's a fricken boat!" Ages snapped.

Mickey looked backwards towards the hospital door. "Boat's don't sink during tidal changes."

"Give him an academy award Mick." Ages said smirking. "He was really laying on those "crock tears" thick."

Mickey walked back towards the hospital room pulling a pair of handcuffs from his service belt. "I absolutely hate being lied too and played like a stupid cartoon character."

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**7pm**

**July 14**

The pills in his paw repulsed Alvin with an angry remorseful bitterness...

"So? Your brothers do the same routine before bed every night?" Jackal asked wickedly.

"Yes..." Alvin replied. "Chocolate milk's...like a tradition for us..."

Jackel dropped the medicine bottle in Alvin's paw. "There's nothing bad about these, they won't harm your brothers at all...just plain old Sominex tablets. One in their milk glass before bed and they'll sleep like babies...and they'll forget anything that might wake them up. They'll be up happy and chipper as usual. Who knows? May give you a little play time with both their butts while you wait for our call?"

"Grrrrrrrr." Alvin growled and snarled. He so wanted to strangle the sick rat with the coke bottle glasses glaring at him with a sick look of desire..."

"Easy there Chippy?" Jackel said as he closed his face with Alvin's. "You'll damage your beauty looks." Jackel then forced a kiss on Alvin which snapped the chipmunk out of his hypnotic trance...

"Alvin? Alvin?!" Simon huffed as he stood behind his younger brother. "Good...you've decided to join the rest of us? What are you thinking about when you "zone" like this?"

Alvin took some deep breaths and looked behind his shoulder. "Your sweet butt?"

Theodore chuckled..."That was a good one Alvin!" The youngest Chipmunk said as he rested a paw on his brother's shoulder. "That was very nice of you Alvin...those things you said to me?"

"And why shouldn't I Theodore?" Alvin replied. "I never say it enough. I'm actually upset with myself because I think I over look you too much. And I kinda razzle you alot because you are the baby of us and I neglect to see how smart you are."

Alvin gave Theodore a peck on his cheek. "I just want you to know how much I value you Theodore...I really do value you a lot."

Alvin walked out of the bathroom humming a nice tune to himself as he kept looked for the hidden cameras..."Where are you...you bastards." The angry Chipmunk thought as he casually walked to the kitchen space to pour some chocolate milk and spike his brother's glasses...

"Enjoy myself on their butts...yeah...when I get the opportunity? I'll enjoy myself...biting chunks from the butts of those extortion hungry gangsters."

Suddenly...the encrypted phone shook in Alvin's pocket...he growled as he pulled it out and looked at the flip screen...

"_**10 pm. Clovishara's restaurant downtown. Hope you have a bicycle. In fact...lol...we know you do of course." **_

The urge to chuck the phone into a wall welled up in Alvin's mind till he thought about the cameras..."Damn it!" He snapped as he poured the chocolate milk and sobbing to himself he "doped" his brother's glasses with the Sominex pills. Quickly he recovered his jovial self as Theodore and Simon came out of the bathroom...

"Here you go my fellow little stinkers!" Alvin yelped. "Bottoms up! Here's to our successful coming concert!

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**8pm**

**July 14**

Pixie and Dixy came through the door after sliding their snapper toy under it and came face to face with the new addition to the crew...

"Boys? Meet Eric Barbone our new welder and "torch". Eric? The one in the vest is "Whistle" and the one with the tie is "Styx"." Tony said...

"Hi." Eric said in greeting as he extended his paw.

"Cool." Pixy said nodding.

"Welcome to the cash cow." Dixie said as he shook Eric's paw. "So you're familiar with the battery pack arc cutter and the portable Rockaway torch kit?"

"Nothing different from vocational school." Eric said.

Pixy asked..."So why do you want to take easy street? What's wrong with being more honest?"

Eric shrugged. "Being honest is too fricken boring. What would I do every day? 5am, wake up. 5:15am, jack off. 6am, at work. 6:30am, bathroom and jack off. 12pm, lunch and jack off. 3pm, go home. 5pm dinner..."

"And...jack off." Dixie snickered. "We get the message Mammal...your paw will fall off."

"And Jimmy told me that Mister Toponi runs about the best gang of mice in all of Rodentia? I want to be in a place where the cops don't have good odds, the money is good and the boss is awesome to work with. And the cuts? Holy fluck a church mouse...damn!"

"If you pay your crew well and care for them?" Tony said with a shrug. "They less they'd wanna rat out...and not just rat us out. There's benefits in helping even your worst rivals evade the cops you know?"

Tony walked over to the kitchen table..."I got pizza coming for all of us so we can fill our bellies while we discussed this latest snatchery and grabbery deal for a Shrew who shall remain "unknowns". It's part insurance scam and part profits our way with bennies."

Fievel sat on a seat while Tony and the other mice surrounded the map laid out on the table top...

"Oh kay...as some of us know? Pot's legal in Zootopia for medicinal purposes. The dispensories around town do all their re-supply and cash flow between closing and opening hours. Every armored car is tracked, wired, bugged and locked tighter than a pussy with album powder shoved in it. And of course there are camera's all over the place and these armored cars can't deviate from a camera covered route or the cops will come swooping in from all over creation. There ain't no way in fricken hell anyone can get the jump on these things...save with a little luck and some inside help?"

Tony poked at Eric..."So? Just how much do you want to make on your first score there Eric?"

"Nothing huge and noticeable." Eric replied. "And I have to prove myself worthy of you Mister Toponi..."

Tony wrapped an arm around Eric's shoulders. "Listen to this mammal? Courteous and respectful to a fault, completely selfless huh? Well fluck you...yer takin three grand your first night and don't you say no to me capeesh."

"Yeah...capeesh." Eric replied.

Tony pointed to the map..."So...here's the score. There's a truck owned by the A.C. Cartage Company which is owned by a Shrew named Theo Moran. We're gonna hit that truck tonight during it's run back to the company because it will still be loaded with high grade medical pot and a ton of cash. Mister Moran's prize? "Boo Koo" insurance payments. We get the pot and the cash in the truck."

Eric shook his head. "Yeah...but you said this thing would be hard to knock out? And there's cameras out the fricken wazoo. How are we going to break into that truck without getting caught?"

Tony petted Erics head..."Bear with me my tenderfoot "torchee". The driver tonight is going to be an insider Moran is going to supply as our devastated "lifted" employee. He runs like clock work, must have that sweet coffee and Danish nightcap from "Hava Java Tails" on North Venture Street before he goes back to the distribution center. While he's stuffing his snoot? Eric here is going to dive under the truck with a quick burn pack and trash the axles. Not enough to cut them in half? But just enough so that when the driver hits a speed bump on Peppermint Street? Snap-oh!"

Eric chuckled. "Ok...then we're going to charge in and wave to the street cameras and trip the truck alarms to the cops while we try to crack a truck that's built like a tank."

Tony snorted at Eric..."Kid? Do you want to get paid? Eric? Say yes I do...nod please and say..."Yes Tony...I don't want to be a little bitch."

"Yes Tony...I don't want to be..." Eric replied.

"Ok then..." Tony said as he bopped Eric off the head. "Shut...up? Have some pizza Eric...and shut up. My plan, you execute ok?"

Tony peck kissed Eric on the cheek. "Honestly? I love you already. Now? It just so happens that this speed bump on Peppermint? Has a mouse hole cover just after it. Simple...the truck hits the bump, the axles go crack, the truck falls over the mouse hole, Eric cuts the thin metal bottom plate and we gang rape that bitch while our poor driver is calling for a tow truck for his busted rig. Total potential score? 50 g's."

Fievel snickered..."That's a lot of grease money."

Jimmy smirked. "No...that's a lot of fricken pot!"

Pixy wrapped an arm around Eric's shoulders..."You can cut quick for 50 grand can't you?"

"For 50 grand I'll bust my little nuts in ten seconds." Eric replied. "Give me a really clean "Scott pack" and I'll have us inside that truck in a minute." Eric looked at Tony. "The driver's really going to call for help?"

"Yup." Tony replied. "We have to be in, out and gone in five minutes. Dixie and Pixy will provide a nice reason why our nice driver had to divert to a very dark side street. Myself...fievel...Jimmy and Eric will hit the truck from the mouse hole in the street. Everyone understand?"

All the other mice nodded as Tony nibbled on a pizza slice. "Oh?" Tony said as he pulled a bag from under the table and threw brushes at each mouse..."Here. Don't say I don't give you all gifts. Before we go out tonight? Everyone's to scrub themselves good...get all the loose fur strands, dandruff, dick cheese and toe jam off your bodies. No damn evidence for the cops. Some of us are going buff so tell me right now if nudity scares you."

Fievel raised his paw.

"Get that mitt down you little fricken fur-vert." Tony snorted.

"I might get distracted by your hot body?" Fievel said then he chitter laughed as Tony slapped him on the shoulder. "You're no Ginger bread Rodgers yourself you little slug."

Dixie waved a paw..."We're not worried about this driver seeing any of us?"

"He won't." Tony replied. "He doesn't dare say snit. Mister Moran assures me it'll be the last thing he says. Just stick to our agenda for tonight. Now we'll all meet back here at 11:30. Go home and scrub yourselves bald...wash,wash, wash...with soap and water please? Not your tongues? Mouse ass breath stinks."

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**10pm**

**July 14**

Alvin shook Simon after tenderly wrapping Theodore in his bed and stuffing his old baby blanket under his head...

The thought that he had drugged his brothers disgusted him and he cursed the bastards who were probably getting sit joy watching the Chipmunk suffer...Alvin bent down, kissed Simon on the cheek, told him how much he loved him and walked out of the room...

The phone message told him where to go, what time to be there and that he'd better show up with the first 2,000 Zoo buck payment for his "personal security"...He gritted his teeth as he walked through the lobby and out the front door of the hotel where he went to the bike rack, unhooked his ten speed and rode off into the night.

The thought of being dead went through his mind more than once. what could they do with a dead corpse? It could be easy enough...a toy BB gun would force them to shoot. Alvin would be torn apart, hopefully have his head popped like a grape like in those gangster movies. His body would be thrown in the water or like a piece of trash in a dump but their money making extortion plot would be ruined, Simon and Theodore spared and they would also get the insurance...Simon and Theodore were now Alvin's "everything" more than ever...which is why he threw out the "suicide by bastards" idea. One way or another? He was going to win against them!

The phone mapping app was pre-programmed by the scammers to get Alvin from the hotel to their meeting site in a building not too far from the Yusip River that wound through Rodentia. Alvin was in his full riding gear with a reflective vest and helmet, Just another bike rider on a peaceful night time trip. He crossed over the Yusip on the Dolfork Bridge, took a sharp right then a left down a single lane side street to come to a small wedge shaped three story building with a sign that said "Better Pot Saddlers wares" over the doorway.

He didn't get a chance to knock before a pair of strong paws snatched him and dragged him through the door and into a room where Jackal Shadownight stood leaning against a peg rack full of steel pots and pans...

"You're a little late?" Jackal snorted. "Guess this isn't important to you is it Alvin?"

Alvin gasped and Jackel waved a paw..."Just kiddin kid? You're fine. Did the Sominex work?"

Alvin nodded back silently.

"Hey? You don't have to keep your lips shut here Alvin." Jackel said waving his paw around. "Did you bring the two grand?"

Alvin pulled out the small paw full of 500 Zoo buck bills and gave them to Jackel with a pissed look on his chubby face. He got slapped around and his red "A" sweater jerked off his body for his trouble!

"Gasp!" Alvin yelped as he tried to protect his near naked body...

"Relax kid." Jackal snorted. "Id love to rape your queer little tail but we have business to get onto. We also have to be sure you didn't "rat" and were wearing a wire."

"Mmmm...cute cartoon undies." Jackal reached for Alvin's under-roo's and the Chipmunk slapped his paw away!

Jackal returned with a punch to Alvin's gut which brought the chipmunk to the floor on his paws and knees! "Don't you flucken disrespect me again you little cock sucker or we will flucken rape your ass hole into a bloody mess!" The rat picked Alvin up and threw him into the rack of pots! Alvin cried out as a knife scraped against his neck...

"Do we have an understanding now? Mother flucking bitch?!" Jackal snapped. "Do as your told Alvin or else." Jackal said as he pulled Alvin by an ear behind him..."Stand...here...arms...out. Did you understand that Alvin?"

Alvin threw his arms out to his sides and sobbed.

"Stop your crying Alvin." Jackal said as he slowly petted Alvin's face. "Now? We're going to tape some bags to you and you will follow the phone app to the loction where you will meet our contact. You deliver the bags, get the money from the nice mongoose and come back here. Repeat what I told you kid?"

Alvin struggled to stop crying..." I...will...follow the phone app to the location where I will meet your contact. I will deliver the bags, get the money from the nice mongoose and come back here."

"Very good." Jackal replied. Now? If you fail to come back or if you decide to get stupid and snitch? We'll rape both your brothers, skin them alive and then we'll kill them if we feel like it...repeat the flucken words kid?"

Alvin grimaced hard..."If I fail to come back or if I decide to get stupid and snitch? You'll rape both my brothers, skin them alive and then you'll kill them...if you feel like it." Alvin started to sob but Jackal slapped him hard!

"Dry this baby snit up Alvin. Time for you to be serious. Your brothers should sleep till 9am tomorrow, we'll have you home by 3am so you get plenty of sleep but right now you need to stay calm and dry up the crock tears...ok?"

Jackal handed Alvin his red sweater after the other rats in the gang taped bags of drugs to Alvin's body...

"Be...very careful riding. Don't attract attention. Don't stop for cops or anyone else. Get to your destination, make the transaction, come home. Very simple kid...just keep your head on your neck."

The feeling of Jackal's paws rubbing his back made Alvin squeamish yet he pulled on his red sweater, got all his bike safety gear on and walked out of the building. He stopped to look at the gang's map app before he started pedaling back towards downtown Rodentia.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Zootopia chipmunks American tail**

the crew

"Counter screw da screw"

By Dan

**(Teen/cub, violence, snuff, rape, gay relationship, gay sex)**

Fievel and Tony Toponi (c) American Tail series by Don Bluth

Alvin and the Chipmunks the 1980's cartoon series (c)

Zootopia (c) Walt Disney Productions

Mickey Mouse (c) Walt Disney Productions

Pixy and Dixy Mouse and Jinx the Cat (c) Hanna Barberra productions

**Chapter 4**

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**11pm**

**July 14**

Fievel rubbed his head slowly against Tony's back as he brushed over the taller mouse's rear end and inside his crotch...

"Five?" Tony asked..."Rub a little harder? Have to make sure all the loose follicles are gone...come on kid, I ain't no dainty shelf trinket here you know?"

"I don't want to rub too hard and rash you." Fievel said softly. Tony reached around to gently rub one of his little love's ears...

"We'll have enough play time after the job ok kid?" Tony said as he pushed Fievel back and leaned forwards with his paws on the shower wall and his legs out wide apart..."Come on? Give my tail hole a good scrubbing ok?" Tony said as he pulled his mouse tail up. "At least you give me better pleasure than a cop could."

"Giggles"..."You're so silly Tony." Fievel said as he rubbed the brush over Tony's tail pucker. "Want to see if I can push this brush in your ass hole?"

"Like I said? There's no time for fun right now, just get this shower over with ok?" Tony replied as he wiggled his rear against the feeling of the bristles whipping over his pucker. "What do you think of my Farkle scheme Filly?" Tony asked as fievel rubbed the brush over Tony's long legs...

"Not profitable." Fievel replied. "Everyone's doing that one Tony? It's a cheep low grade scam fit for stupid weasels, not us."

"Glad you're so honest." Tony replied as he stopped Fievel's brushing and turned around. "Now your turn...turn around...stick that little butt out for me."

Fievel did as Tony commanded..."Come on "Tone Tone"?" Fievel asked softly. "Just a quick one minute slamming?"

"SMACK!" Tony spanked Fievel's behind. "No! We haven't got time for it you horny little devil!" Tony replied. "Come on...let's get this done and get out of here?"

"You're no fun." Fievel snorted. "You haven't bored my hole in a month."

"You're not my slut." Tony replied as he stood up and kissed Fievel on the cheek. "There's more to you than sex every other day. This is how I prove to you just how much value you have to me...don't force sex from me ok?"

Fievel sighed and turned to lean against the wall of the shower. "Sometimes I think you treat me too much like a fragile shelf trinket."

"If I did?" Tony replied. "You wouldn't be doing our trap scams. I only let you do them because you're so damn good at snagging fools." Tony reached for a towel and rubbed Fievel over his small body. "Now... keep your wits sharp and the perverted thoughts out ok?"

Fievel snickered. "Hard to do when your dick is right here at my mouth." The younger mouse chittered with a grin. Fievel reached up to pull Tony down into a loving tongue exchange...

"il topo che è il tutto del mio cuore" (The mouse who is the everything of my heart) Fievel said with a soft sob of joy.

"Il piccolo sole della mia vita" (The little sunshine of my life) Tony replied as he tenderly peck kissed Fievel on his lips.

**South Rodentia**

**suburb of Dawsbury**

**11:30pm**

**July 14**

Alvin needed a rest. Even for a Chipmunk a ride through downtown Rodentia and into Dawsbury was a chore on a bike. Obviously the gang had factored fatigue into their time calculations. Alvin wasn't due to meet with their contact for another 30 minutes or so.

No wonder they targeted Alvin...Dawsbury was "swanksville" a very upper class part of the small rodent city with huge estate plots. Simon had dissuaded Alvin and Theo from thinking about having a house here because they'd be broke between down payments, mortgages and utility fees. For them? Rain Forest was a comfortable and simple place where a whole hollow Cedar tree served them just fine and for much cheaper.

Alvin thought of it now...his warm bed, his room full of toys, the privacy, waking up with Simon to the morning light...all now in dire jeopardy. As Alvin came out of a "Circle K" with a soda and mouse pastry, he spied a ZPD cruiser pulling in, tempting him to just run over and spill the beans. "The bastards would never know." Alvin thought. "By the time they tried anything? The cops would be swarming the apartment!"

Alvin debated..."I have to risk it! I can't do this crap! Screw those bastards!" Alvin snarled as he began to walk towards the police car only to stop and silently shiver in place...

"The damned phone." He cursed under his breath, walked back to his bike that was leaning against a wall and sat down next to it to drink and eat. He knew nothing about the phone they gave him and that alone was enough to scare the Chipmunk into a feeling of hopelessness and dread. Quickly he got back on the bike and rode off before the cops in that cruiser came out of the store.

As if to prove the suspicions...the phone buzzed...

Alvin stopped the bike, got off and answered..."Yes?"

"You stopped for a bit." Jackal's voice cracked. "You alright?"

"I stopped for a drink and something to eat." Alvin replied. "I'm still on time."

"You understand now why we picked you?" Jackal asked.

"Yes..." Alvin replied sounding angry.

"Remember Alvin?" Jackal said snickering. "Keep your temper in check."

The phone click off and Alvin steamed..."Keep your temper in check Alvin." Alvin mocked..."Grrrrrr...go to hell you diseased rat!" The Chipmunk snapped to himself as he biked through the suburb looking for the location given by the phone app.

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

"**Hava Java Tails"**

**38 North Venture Street**

**Midnight**

**July 15**

"Hey mister? Do you have a dollar?" Fievel asked a Shew as he came out of the cafe...

"Go home and get to bed you little punk." The Shrew replied angrily.

"Gee Mister? At least smile and tell me to fluck off nicely?" Fievel yelped as he bounced a "mouse-ka-ball" around the parking lot. In a few minutes...Jimmy appeared as he bumped a fist off Fievel's head...

"Sup!"Jimmy yelped.

Fievel threw the "Mouse-ka-ball" into Jimmy's chest. "Not much. Told your "rents' off too huh?"

"Nah...I snuck out. Watching drunk sex is boring." Jimmy giggled. "My Dad can't find the right hole to save his butt."

As the two young mice swapped talk back and forth...Tony and Eric stayed crouched among the used boxes and milk crates near the cafe dumpster...

"Why are they out in the open like that?" Eric asked Tony as he passed Eric a twizzler...

"Chaff buckets for the cops." Tony replied.

"Chaff buckets?" Eric asked.

"Yeah..." Tony replied. "If the cops just happen to come in for a coffee and a "fluffy ass-hole" (donut), Jimmy and "Five" are going to draw them off with a chase while you go about your task."

Eric pursed his lips..."That's a little dangerous."

"Nah..." Tony replied shaking his head. "Trust me...Jimmy and Fievel are more dangerous to the "flat feet". Both of em have sky high I.Q.'s, they'll run circles around the ZPD."

"You and Fievel seem very close." Eric asked.

"What are you doin? Writing my fricken bio-graphics?" Tony asked.

"No Sir!" Eric replied nervously. "No! I was just...observing..."

"Eric? Relax ok?" Tony said as he gave Eric a little chin punch. "No worries. Yeah...I met Filly in reform school. Obviously didn't help fluck at all did it huh? That kid? Check fraud schemes starting at 7 years old working paper routes for his Uncle Nino. Got busted finally when he was nine. It was...love at first sight...criminally speaking. I adore the kid, he's a genius."

Eric smiled. "And you Mister Tony?"

"Hey? Eric? What's with this Mister stuff?" Tony asked shurgging and gesturing. "It's Tony ok? Tony as in your best school chum, Amigo, compadrino...you." Tony tweeked Eric's cheek. "Ok? Tony."

"Better." Tony said. "Me? Started with stealing bikes at seven years old. Pick pocketing by nine. Reform school between ten and twelve. Two years in prison for assaulting a cop. Two more years for biting a prison guard in the ass...literally. Now? Ended probation and back at it. Grew my crew between thirteen and now...Jimmy, Whistle, Styx, Filly and up to 200 now between nine years old and twenty. Including you..."

Tony whipped out a revolver and pointed it at Erics head..."And now? I have to clip you because you know too much."

"Ha ha ha...great joke." Eric huffed. "You? You are joking Tony?"

"I said I like you a lot Eric." Tony replied as he put the revolver back in the chest holster under his jacket. "Now show me how much you like me? You understand the calculations right? For cutting the axles?"

"Yes." Eric replied. "That precise? And fievel figured it?"

"I told you he has a very high I.Q. kid." Tony said as he petted Eric's back. "Just sit tight and be patient."

"What about the cameras?" Eric asked. "Doesn't the truck have cameras?"

"Which is why there's convenience with an inside job. Always a well thought out alibi for every detail to which I reply? What fricken cameras?" Tony snickered.

"There's still cameras at that cafe." Eric pointed out.

"Hey?! Do you wanna do the job or not you?" Tony snorted.

"Yes...I hope he gets here soon. You're voice is like a stupid chalk board." Eric snorted back.

"You better learn to respect yer boss you little snit." Tony warned.

**South Rodentia**

**suburb of Dawsbury**

**67 Chestnut Street**

**midnight**

**July 15**

Alvin stopped his bike by the gated driveway of the large house and pushed the red call button on the speaker box...

"Hello? Alvin Seville here." Alvin said...then he waited for what was an eternity before the gate unlocked and slowly opened.

"This guy is loaded." Alvin thought as he walked up the drive that split a very well kept grass lawn and passed by a Razer Rock Mark VI Dupree two door black coupe. Alvin stood looking at the sweet hot rod in amazement before a grunt made him shake...

"Hey? Do you think you got all night to jack off on the car?" The slender brown Mongoose asked as he pointed to his house. "Follow me Alvin." The mustalde said with a gesture as he led Alvin through a side door and into a beautiful kitchen, the drawing centerpiece of it being a large mounted head of an Egyptian Cobra on the far wall.

"Is that real?" Alvin asked as he pointed.

"Yup." The Mongoose replied. "That "was" Naug...Naug Champha of Savanna Central. A soldier for Whitey Badger." The Mongoose snorted with pleasure. "Oh? I see you ran out of your smoke there Naggi...hang on."

The Mongoose pulled a fat cigar from a draw in his glassware cabinet, cut off the end, stuck it in the dead Cobra's mouth and put a match to it. "There...Don't say I don't still respect you mother flucker."

"Did you? Did you kill him?" Alvin asked as he gulped.

"None of your business kid." The Mongoose replied. "Strip. Let me see the product?"

Alvin threw off his red sweater and stood embarrassed in his under-roos as the Mongoose ripped a bag off the chipmunks body and took fur with the tape.

"OW!" Alvin yelped. "Can we get this finished quick so I can get back?" The young Chipmunk pleaded.

"Hmmmm...good snit." The mongoose said as he started to remove the bags more carefully..."Cute little panties there Alvin?"

"They're not panties!" Alvin yelped.

"Easy there Chippy." The Mongoose replied. "I actually feel sorry for how they suckered you into this snit. I like your music. Would be a shame if it ended badly."

Alvin felt desperate. He grabbed the Mongoose's paw..."Can you help me? You're a killer aren't you? You killed that cobra? How much do you want? I got a lot of savings! Please?!"

"Spare it kid." The Mongoose replied. "You're part of the chain now that makes me some nice squeeze money. Do you think I'm gonna let that go for a one time pay from a little chippy?"

The Mongoose threw Alvin's sweater into his chest. "I will be charitable enough not to tell them you dared to ask me to do a hit."

Alvin shrank to the floor..."My life's over. I just wish I was dead."

The Mongoose knelt down and tapped Alvin on the shoulder. "There's a solution? Ask Jackal to be your manager?"

Alvin looked up and snorted. "Yeah right...ask a gangster to be a band manager..."

"You don't realize what a bank roll you could make kid." The Mongoose said as he crossed his arms. "As of right now? What do you three Munks make honestly? You're small fry strugglers compared to say...Gazelle? But? if you had Jackal and the Westy Nimh's banking you and using you as their money shelter? Kid? You could be rolling in money, pussy and gold in months!"

Alvin snapped..."I won't make my brothers whores of the fricken mob!"

"It's that or suffer Chippy." The Mongoose replied as he taped bags of Zoo bucks on Alvin's stomach. "Better think about it?"

"I don't need to..." Alvin snorted back. "And you're as scummy as they are."

"Hmph...you're a brave little bitch kid." The Mongoose snorted. "Brave and very stupid. Now make sure you go right back home and don't stop for snit. We'll see each other again soon. You don't know how much you can make in this enterprise you've been drafted into. But you keep making your little biddle bop songs like a chump. Now away with your ass kid."

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

"**Hava Java Tails"**

**38 North Venture Street**

**12:18am**

**July 15**

Tony patted Eric's head as the mouse had drifted off while leaning against the wall of the cafe..."Hey! Up up!" Tony huffed.

"Ugh...Sorry Tony." Eric said as he shook his head and saw the armored car pulling into the parking lot as Tony threw the small cutting pack on his back...

"He's gonna be close so you won't have to go too far...just be careful and get under there but not like a snail got it?" Tony said as Eric morphed into his feral mouse form...

"Watch there's a trap under it or something." Eric said as he scratched the ground with his paws..."

Tony watched as the driver stopped to snatch the "mouse-ka-ball" away from Jimmy and Fievel..."Ok?...GO!"

The distance wasn't that far...only ten mouse yards from "the hide" but for Eric it felt like a slow motion dream. Lucky this was an older style car with a high freeboard between the ground and the bottom plate, he didn't have to wiggle like crazy and make a ton of scratching noise to get under...

"Not being a furry fat ass has its' advantages." Eric sounded quietly as he allowed the burn pack to slip off his back while he wiggled his way between the axiles. A flip of a switch on his cutting gun assembly and he burned two thin slits on the centers of the axile rods for the front and rear wheels. Not enough to cause the car to fail on a nice flat road but more than enough for it to fall apart if it hit a speed bump to hard.

Of course...nothing ever comes easy. Eric was about to wiggle out from under the car when he caught the hint of a white and black vehicle turning into the parking lot...

"Ugh..." The mouse moaned as he stayed still. "Good timing."

"Car 54 to Bronco...taking a break." Rat officer Muldoon spoke into his radio before stepping out with his partner, a white mouse named Toddy. He regarded the two young mice throwing a Mouse-ka-ball around the lot and walked up to them...

"It's 12:30 in the morning. You two youngsters want to tell me why you're not home?" Muldoon asked.

"What?" Jimmy snorted. "You my Dad or something? Is there a law against us being out? Got a warrant?"

"Touchy little spunk huh Muldoon?" Toddy said with a smirk. "There's no law Son? We just have our job to be concerned for your welfare. Youngsters like you should be in bed getting sleep for school."

"Yeah?" Fievel snorted. "For what reason? So we get conditioned to work a nine to five job five days a week for our daily cheese and milk so we can grow old like you two flabby fat heads, collect social security at sixty five if we live that long depending on if we eat pastry and suck down gallons of coffee every two hours when you two should be out catching bad mice instead of stuffing yourselves on my tax dollars?"

"And...ah boom boom boom maze runners!" Jimmy snapped as he pretended to drop a mic..."Served!"

Eric almost laughed himself piss silly. "Damn...they are good." He said to himself as the two young mice continued to taunt the two cops while Eric extricated himself from under the armored car and slowly slipped back to Tony's side...

"Done!" Eric said as he passed his cutting pack to Tony. "Those two cubs should be doing comedy. They have those cops flustered in fits!"

"Well we're not staying for the whole show." Tony said as he pulled Eric behind him. "We got a date with the sewers."

Jimmy pulled on Fievel's tail..."Yo? Let's lose these flat feet and go find something to do?"

Officer Toddy wagged a finger at the two mouse cubs..."You better not make our night interesting you two. You're not old enough for me not to drag you over my knee for a swift ass beating you know?"

Fievel turned and dropped his pants..."Oh what are you officer? A cub-o-phile?" Fievel snickered as he spanked himself. "Come nail me? I'm so your choice!"

Muldoon snorted..."And now we know why our society is heading for a big fall. These cubs don't get a proper upbringing any more."

Fievel chased Jimmy down the street to where they had stashed their bikes..."Cool! Just in time." Fievel snickered. "The driver was coming out as we took off!"

"We need to short cut to get to Chestnut for the take." Jimmy yelped. "Get the lead out Five!"

**South Rodentia**

**12:37am**

**July 15**

Alvin stopped to rest by a bus stop, taking a sip from his water bottle as he felt over his body to make sure the money packs hadn't started to fall away. A wave of emotion came and caused him to choke up for a bit and he slowly sat on the sidewalk in sob...

How could he get out of this? Maybe a contract hit? What was he kidding...movie fantasies too reality made the odds of any success impossible. He'd have to pay for the whole gang to get killed off and even then, if they were smart? They would have spread all the information and videos they had to as many places as possible so any attempt was likely to fail in the end.

Alvin then thought of the money on his body...didn't know how much but "Damn these packs are thick!" But? Not enough time. He had to be back with the gang by the deadline...

"Excuse me?" a voice came out of no where which shook Alvin out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Alvin looked around and came face to face with a hamster.

"Hey? You got the time?" The brown and white hamster asked.

"Oh?" Alvin replied. "Oh yeah...yeah...it's..."

"Click!" The sound of metallic parts near Alvin's ear caused the Chipmunk to shake...

"Hmmm...nice bike there kid." The Hamster said as he gave Alvin a sneer. "How much you pay for that? You must be loaded."

"Yeah..." Another Hampster said as he pressed the end of his pistol to Alvin's head. "Give up your wallet mother flucker?"

Alvin shook..."I don't have any money on me!"

"That's what they all say Chippy." The gun-less Hamster snarled as he pushed a finger into Alvin's face. "Give it up if you don't want your foot shoved into your fricken teeth...bitch."

Alvin was about to pull up his sweater when something flashed quick out of the corner of his eye!

The gun-less hamster vanished in a blur and Alvin felt his underpants soak as his legs gave way and he dropped to the sidewalk...he sat grimacing and holding his paws to his head for moment before he looked up to see a horrific site above him...

Gun-less hamster was hanging off his feet...his body jerking and thrashing as his neck was being held tightly in the jaws of the Mongoose Alvin had delivered the drugs too only minutes before...

One clean snap of the jaws...and gun-less hampster became a headless blood spewing mess of meat at Alvin's feet!

The Mongoose snatched Alvin off the concrete...slammed him against the side of the bus stop and pushed the muzzle of a pistol into the terrified Chipmunk's mouth!

"Lucky for you? I was taking a midnight stroll...If you EVER pull up your FLUCKEN sweater again to ANYONE? I will blow your FLUCKEN head all over the GAWD DAMNED STREET!"

The Mongoose threw Alvin to the concrete..."Get back on your bike and get back to the gang and don't fricken stop. I see you stop and both your brothers will be dead. Got that Chippy?"

Alvin grabbed his bike and got slapped off the head! "Get going you little mother flucker!" The Mongoose snarled. He gave Alvin a good kick in the ass for extra emphasis and watched the crying Chipmunk speed off down the street.

"Hmph...little fat ass wipe Hamsters. Big bodies...small dicks." The Mongoose snorted as he worked to arrange and hide the purpose for the double murder.

**Downtown Rodentia**

**Peppermint Street**

**12:50am**

**July 15**

Jimmy and Fievel came around a corner in the sewer line and found Tony and Eric poised below the open mouse hole in the street above...

"Should be on his way now." Fievel said as he peaked up at the hole. "Hope he lands the truck right? Will be a pain in the ass to cut through the trans-axile into the vault."

Eric gripped his cutting torch gun and fumbled with the cutting goggles on his forehead..."Just an added minute. We'd still have three minutes left to move and get as much as we can."

Tony pursed his lips..."Were the cops still at the cafe?" He asked Fievel.

"Yes. They both went inside." Fievel replied. "When the driver calls his dispatcher? Will they send the cops too?"

"Standard procedure." Tony replied. "So make as little noise as you can everyone...no yapping. No chittering."

Tony pulled Fievel to the sewer ladder. "Tell me when you see him coming down the street ok?"

"Watch me get my head crushed by a "Mouse-stang" fievel snickered as he climbed the ladder and poked his head through the mouse-hole..." I think I see him coming down the street now Tony!"

"Ok! Get off the ladder!" Tony huffed as he patted Eric on the head. "Your up pinch hitter."

"I like the nick name." Eric replied as he bounded up the ladder and waited...

"BLANG! CRUNCH! SLAMP! SLAMP! SLAMP!"

The armored mouse car weighed a good three pounds worth of steel and the moment the drive sped up to hit the firt speed bump...the sound of breaking metal and scratching concrete shook the air as the car skidded to a stop right over the mouse hole!

"Perfect placement!" Eric yelped as he reached up with his torch and started to cut through the bottom chassis plate...

"Oh what in blazes of hell?" The driver could be heard snarling and cursing as he walked around the broken truck...

"Almost there..." Eric said as he rushed to finish his burn of the steel chassis plate.

Tony and the younger mice were coiled in anticipation below just waiting to get into that "pocket pussy" full of cash and pot.

"Dispatch...what are you reporting?" The night time radio operator of the cartage company asked the mouse who'd been driving the now busted up armored car...

"Yeah...this is Skidlowski, I'm on Peppermint Street and the truck is broke." The brown and white field mouse groaned. "Well it was fine till I took this speed bump on this street, I think I hit it too hard and the damn truck "crunched"...I dunno...maybe broke the trans-axile or something but I was grinding concrete for sure with something..."

"Done!" Eric screeched as the steel circle he cut from the truck fell past him into the sewer...

"Go! Go, go go...Tony commanded to Fievel and Jimmy as Eric flopped onto his butt in the sewer water...

"Gross." The mouse groaned as Tony petted his head...

"I'll still kiss you Padrino...you did good." Tony said as he started to catch bag bundles in his paws from the little one's in the truck...

"Quick Eric! Bag em up!" Tony commanded.

Sidlowski stood cussing and waving to any small rodents that poked out of their houses upon hearing his complaining...

"It's ok folks! Just a little trouble with my truck...I'll be out of your hair soon. Sheesh miss mouse?! Damn...do you look any better under all that cream and veggies on your face?!" Sidlowski said waving a paw.

"What's to you?! You fat bastard!" The angry female mouse snapped back!

"Hey?! I'm not the one wishing he was a glamour queen here tootsie roll." Sidlowski snorted as he walked and gave her a "fluck you" gesture.

"Hey!" Her husband snapped as he came out of the house. "You got something to say about my wife you waddling fluck?!"

Sidlowski snorted back. "That's your wife? Sheesh...I thought you were a blind homosexual or somethin?"

Inside the armored car...Fievel was giggling his butt off till Jimmy slapped him off the head..."Five? We haven't got time to listen to that snit? Keep moving stuff!"

"He's got that husband all pissed off." Fievel snickered as he started stuffing pot bags into a canvas sack...

"Sniffffffff...mmmm...cashmere delights? I'm saving this one for a special occasion..." Fievel said as he tried to pocket the package but got slapped by Jimmy.

"No shaving off the top? Come on...sheesh you..." Jimmy snorted as he stuffed the package in the canvas bag and dropped it down the mouse hole..."Just because you're Tony's "butt stuff" doesn't give you any privileges to skim."

"Sometimes Jimmy?" Fievel snorted. "You can be a little dick."

"Yeah..." Jimmy replied. "I'll let you suck it sometime for the privilege."

Outside...that mouse husband was storming towards the truck with his wife screaming for him to stop...

"No fat fluck is going to insult my wife." The angry mouse snapped.

"Bring it right here you little pice of snit!" Sidlowski snapped back with an open arms gesture.

Suddenly a ZPD cruiser came to a stop and Muldoon and Toddy ran to stop the altercation...

"Boy are you lucky you little snit stain." Sidlowski snapped. "Now get back to yer house and butt fluck your lover."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The enraged husband mouse screamed as he threw Toddy aside and charged Sidlowski with a coffe cup in his paw!

In the sewer...Tony quickly finished packing several back packs as Jimmy and Fievel jumped into the sewer water! "Done and done! Put these packs on fellas and let's get the hell out of here!" Tony commanded as he threw a backpack over his shoulder!...

On the street above...four mice were now in an all out paw swinging, tooth biting, claw scratching brawl with each other! Muldoon pulled his taser to try and nail Sidlowski but missed and hit his own partner Toddy in the neck!

"BZZZZZZZZT!"..."FLUCK ME!" Toddy squealed as he shook and flopped onto the concrete!

"Oh damn...sorry Tod!" Muldoon yelped as he tried to restrain the irate husband only to get clobbered on the head by a wooden rolling pin from his equally angry wife!

"Let my husband go! He's not the problem!" The angry female mouse in the night beauty face pack screamed!

"Lady!" Muldoon snapped. "You just assaulted a police officer! Now you're my damn problem!" The angry Muldoon yelped as he moved to grab the female mouse only to get knocked out by the rolling pin as she swung for the fence and broke it on his head! "Don't you paw me you pervert!"

As for the gang...they didn't stop to enjoy the "improv" performance of "Punch n Judy" on Peppermint Lane.

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

"**Better Pot Saddlers wares"**

**1:30am**

**July 15**

Alvin was brought into a room and held by one rat as another removed the bundles of cash from under his red sweater. Jackal stood with his arms crossed with an angry sneer on his face...

"You were told not to stop anywhere Alvin." Jackal snarled.

"I was just a little tired ok? It's a long ride from my hotel to where you want me to go...I can't do all that without a break ok?" Alvin said as Jackal walked up...

"Then maybe you need a little more working out you plump Chippy fluck?" Jackal snorted. "You almost got yourself rolled with our money kid? Now that? Would have been really bad for you."

"What's bad for me is what I'm doing!" Alvin snapped back. "How can I do this night after night without my brother's finding out! What if they call the police?! It won't be my fault if they call the police on you guys!"

"In case you don't know the score Alvin?" Jackal replied. "We don't give a flying fluck one and you are zero for zero you little snit. They call the cops? They both die. You'll get to live though...you'll get to live and watch them die right in front of your eyes and trust me Chippy? It won't be fast nor nice so guess what? You better work very hard to keep this little "thing of ours" going nice and smooth ok?"

Jackal gave Alvin a revolting kiss on his lips which caused the Chipmunk to gag...

"Now? Go home and get some well deserve sleep Chippy." Jackal snickered. "And change your wet panties while you're at it too."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**3am**

**July 15**

_I know I'd go from rags to riches_

_If you would only say you care_

_And though my pocket may be empty_

_I'd be a millionaire_

_My clothes may still be torn and tattered_

_But in my heart I'd be a king_

_Your love is all that ever mattered_

_It's everything_

The song played softly from the stereo as Tony stacked the money from the truck swipe and passed out the "cuts" to Fievel, Jimmy and Eric. Meanwhile...Fievel was pulling the sealed pot bags from two back packs and separating them into piles...

"How long will it be till they find out the truck's been cleaned out?" Eric asked Tony as he watched the Zoo bucks piling up in front of him.

"With any luck?" Tony replied. "Not till they move it or open it up. Sidlowski kept them occupied with his antics at least a couple of hours. It certainly hasn't hit the news yet."

Eric felt nervous as his stack got bigger..."How much am I getting?"

"What?" Tony giggled. "Am I being too generous?" Tony moved to take some of the cash back...

"No!...no...just that...I've never had that much money on me before."

"It's seven grand in diverse bills." Tony said. "Better to parcel small bills instead of hundreds or thousands. And don't start spending it till we build a shield around it. I have some friends who are going to write you receipts for welding jobs. You get a receipt from me? You throw the cash in your savings account in the bank. Don't go fricken spending nuts with it ok?"

Eric nodded back. "Yes Tony."

Tony petted Eric on his head..."You're ok Eric. I like you...you're a keeper."

"And if I wasn't a keeper?" Eric asked.

"Giggles"..."Fievel would swoon on you while Jimmy blew your brains out from behind." Tony snickered.

Fievel blew an air kiss..."Hey there gorgeous?"

A snap toy under the door and Pixy and Dixie walked into the apartment..."Worked like a charm huh?" Dixie said as he walked up and took his and his brother's "cut" from Tony.

"Yup." Tony replied as he gave Pixy some envelopes. "Slip these to our neighbors as a continued thanks for "being nice." (Shutting their fricken yaps) He then turned to Fievel..."Got a count of the pot value yet?"

"Still figuring it out." Fievel replied as he played with each bag to measure size and weight. "Tone Tone? Can I shave some for us?"

"Go ahead." Tony replied smiling. "So gang wise? Our own account just went up a good fifty "G"...not a bad night's score."

Tony passed five thousand Zoo bucks in a small carry bag to Dixie. "That's for Sidlowski. Give him our standard speel for money management. Tell him he gets the other five grand when the heat cools down. And that car you guys used?"

"Already gone to the smelter." Dixie replied. "Along with "Captain Clapper."

Eric smirked at Tony..."Captain Clapper?"

"None of your business kid." Tony replied. "If it doesn't concern you? You didn't need to know about it. Enjoy your money and "clip your yapper."

Pixy sat after getting a Mouse-kat-tell beer from the fridge. "We're taking the day off tomorrow?"

"Yeah...yeah...let's do that." Tony replied. "A free day for everyone. Come to the apartment say in the afternoon and we'll all play Farkle for cash and have a party or somethin? That's a good idea Pixy."

"But the morning is all ours right Tone Tone?" Fievel asked.

"Yes Filly...tomorrow morning is just us...I promise. No distractions, no business." Tony said as he rubbed and petted Fievel's head. "Welp? Don't know bout any of you but I want to turn in and watch the early news. Anyone who wants the couch? Just ask. No problem."

Eric raised a paw..."May I Tony?"

"I like this kid...really...such good manors this one. Hey Filly? Get Eric a blanket and pillow or two? Fix him up nice." Tiny said as he petted Eric on the head.

Tony watched as Fievel grabbed Eric by a paw and pulled him into the bed room for a moment while Tony leaned in to talk to Dixy and Pixie..."Did that idiot say anything?"

"Just groveled like a little bitch." Pixie replied. "He didn't think we'd actually kill him for coming back but we told him you were absolutely friggen serious."

Dixy nodded. "I offered him one bullet in a pistol to off himself on his own terms and he kept on begging and sniveling like a coward. Friggen made me sick Tony."

Tony sat back in his chair..."I was having second thoughts about it till you told me what he was doing. Warnings are warnings. I told him he could have his life but not to set up shot around us again and what does he do? Stupid ass. He didn't suffer?"

"No." Pixie replied. "Except for his crying and bitching to the end."

Tony put another grand of Zoo bucks into Pixy's paws. "There you go then you two...good work like always. Now get out of here and get some sleep. Oh?...bring platters or something for this afternoon."

Pixie and Dixy in turn kissed Tony on the forehead..."Sei il capo amorevole della nostra vita" (You are the loving boss of our lives.) Dixie said with a slight bow.

"Sheesh...so formal." Tony said smiling.

Pixie stopped. "Just why the heck do we need to be under a family? You're as good a "Father" as those shrew mucky mucks Tony. We have our family and our Father right here."

"It's essential Pixie..." Tony replied with a paw wave. "Now get out of here will you? And once again as always guys...good work tonight."

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**3:30pm**

**July 15**

Alvin stumbled through the door of his hotel room and quickly ran to the bathroom not caring if his brothers heard him or not. He quickly dropped his stench filled under-roos and "nerve shot" his body contents into the bowl while shivering and screwing his face tight to keep from "losing it"...which he did as he almost ripped off his red sweater and threw it at the vanity sink along with his pissy underpants...

He sat punching his paws together...a reaction of the sort half rage, half fear that was rushing out of him...he then clapped his paws to his mouth thinking Simon or Theodore would suddenly stick their faces through the door. Yet he looked out to see they were both still dead sleeping as door nails. He resigned himself to standing under the hot water of the shower head for another twenty minutes before dropping his "pissy roos" into the bathroom waste basket and tying up the plastic trash bag. He then walked naked into the hotel room and looked at his brothers in their beds...

It was a mournful acceptance of his condition that he didn't even care any more if the filthy bastards were still filming them. So long as he was their "obedient little bitch"...Simon and Theodore might have a chance to escape if Alvin could find a way to plan it right at the cost of his own life. He walked up to Simon's bed and for a moment rested and rubbed his head on his older brother's shoulder. He then climbed under the covers and snuggled his body against the taller unconscious Chipmunk and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zootopia chipmunks American tail**

the crew

"Counter screw da screw"

By Dan

**(Teen/cub, violence, snuff, rape, gay relationship, gay sex)**

Fievel and Tony Toponi (c) American Tail series by Don Bluth

Alvin and the Chipmunks the 1980's cartoon series (c)

Zootopia (c) Walt Disney Productions

Mickey Mouse (c) Walt Disney Productions

Pixy and Dixy Mouse and Jinx the Cat (c) Hanna Barberra productions

**Chapter 5**

**Downtown Rodentia**

**Peppermint Street**

**7am**

**July 15**

Mickey and Ages came to a stop at the intersection between Pepperment Street and the Bannon Ave. cross street and passed through the scene tape that was strung around the broken armored truck that was still sitting where it flopped after the axels broke...

Three sets of Fort Bronco cruisers and the crime investigators car were already parked on the street with officers slowly working with intense looks on their faces as Mickey and Ages walked up to the scene control officer, Sargent Marshy Hatfield. The female shrew waved to Mickey as he stopped to look at the armored car.

"Morning Mickey." Hatfield said as she walked up. "Ages. Morning."

Ages got on his paws and knees and looked under the armored car through the narrow space between the concrete and the bottom of the car's base plate. "The axles are trashed."

"We have a "Biggie" (Large Mammal) coming with a pole and ropes to the barricade fence so we can remove it after the investigation." Hatfield said as she walked around the truck. "Have you been told what happened?"

"Nope." Mickey replied. "We got the call about thirty minutes ago."

"Well let me bring you two up to speed." Marshy said as she wagged a paw finger while she walked. "The car's driver was on his way back to the cartage company after his evening run downtown to several medical marijuana dispensaries. His log book indicated that his last pick up was for both cash and some marijuana being sent back for package and purity checks because they had passed their effective shelf dates. All together by the time he smacked this speed bump? The truck had fifty thousand dollars in cash and about fifty grand in "product" (Packaged marijuana."

Mickey nodded. "A good load. So what led to this car getting so busted up?"

Hatfield flipped open a note book..."The driver's name is Skidlowski...Percy Skidlowski. Clean record all around, very trust worthy driver, no sign of life problems, no sign of serious money issues, his boss talks your ears off about him as a beneficial and important employee. Any way? Percy said he turned off his normal route back to the company because he came upon a stalled car angled across Bannon Avenue with two mice standing around the raised engine hood. He said that "spooked" him so he turned onto Peppermint and went a little too fast down the street. He admits to speeding but he did it out of caution. He went too fast and saw the speed bump too late. He contacted the bump at 35 miles per hour...hit it really hard and the axles on the truck fell apart."

Mickey smirked. "He hit a speed bump at that speed and just broke the axles?"

"That's what he described." Hatfield said as she pointed to a nearby house on the street. "So...Percy follows the procedures. He calls the Cartage company, explains the situation, waits for a repair truck and a police cruiser to ensure the protection of the car contents. Everything's just normal until Percy get's "foot up the tail hole disease" and insults this mouse's wife who came out see what had happened to the car. Out comes our very upset hubby, Percy insults him and...blamo! A street fight ensues between them."

Hatfield walked to the back of the armored car and leaned against the closed back doors..."Now...this gets more crazy. Car 54 from Fort Bronco shows up, they see the street fight and they jump in. Officer Toddy gets shot by Officer Muldoon's taser. Officer Muldoon gets assaulted by the wife of the angry husband with a rolling pin while the husband is chasing after Percy and chew pieces out of his butt...it's all completely as stupid as "Punch n Judy"."

Ages groaned. "I can imagine the insanity involved. Ok? So we got the call to come here why? I haven't had any kibbles this morning. When I have no Kibbles? I get super cranky."

Hatfield turned around, snatched the handles of the back doors to the inside of the armored car and pulled them open..."VOLAH!" She snapped with a gestured paw!

Mickey and Ages looked inside..."Cleaned out?" Mickey said as he looked around the inside..."They cut through the floor?"

"Nice." Ages said with a smirk. "Can we go inside Marshy?"

"Yes." Hatfield replied. "We already swept through it. They thought of everything. You should have seen the amount of fur follicles thrown around the inside. Rat, mouse, mongoose, muskrat, raccoon, fox, I mean they must have visited every trim and grooming shop in Zootopia. The thing was totally contaminated evidence wise. We bagged up all the fur and sent it to the lab for what good that will do us."

Mickey stood at the hole cut into the floor plate. "They got the whole smack huh? fifty thousand dollars in cash and about fifty grand in "product" you said?" Mickey asked as he looked down into the sewer line under the car.

"Yup." Hatfield replied. "They planned this out pretty well. Must have tampered with the car at some point before it hit the speed bump. We're working on finding out if the stalled car on Bannon had anything to do with this "set up" wise."

Ages looked down through the hole and into the sewer line. "Has the sewer been swept through yet?"

"So far we've found nothing. Like I said...these mammals planned this heist very well." Hatfield replied.

Mickey nodded as he looked around the inside of the car..."Where's the driver?"

"In the lock up." Hatfield replied. "Two counts of assault, one count of assaulting a police officer. He bruised Muldoon's tail"

"Was it an improvement?" Ages snickered. "We should talk to the driver. Did you get a first account deposition from him Marshy?"

"Yes...I'll text a copy to you." Hatfield replied.

Mickey tapped a foot. "We should look at the maintenance records too and get a good look at this car once they get it off the ground. Maybe we'll get lucky and find something on the underside of the bottom plate."

"Did the driver give you an account of everywhere he stopped during his run?" Ages asked Hatfield.

"Yeah...standard pick ups, a few places to drop a deuce or two, the usually need pastry and coffee break...nothing out of the ordinary for his line of work. We're looking for every camera that might have caught the truck." Hatfield replied.

Mickey pursed his lips...Bottom line is? We'll jast have to wait till they get stupid with their winnings. You don't take this much cash and product and don't go stupid with them We'll be patient and let these "rodents" reveal themselves to us."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**7am**

**July 15**

The pot and the soft sound of Mink Floyd in the dim red lighted bed room gave sweet accent to the tender gay love making between the two young mice as Fievel rocked himself back and forth against the hips of his older and taller lover...

_Us (us, us, us, us) and them (them, them, them, them)_

_Life is nice...for us ordinary mice._

_And you (you, you, you)_

_gawd only knows_

_It's not what we would choose (choose, choose) to do (to do, to do)_

_Forward he cried from the rear_

_And the front rank died_

_And the general sat_

_And the lines on the map_

_Moved from side to side_

Fievel turned his head to the side and breathed in a long drag from the pot blunt Tony held for him as he screw'd Fievel's tail hole from behind...

"Not too much at once Filly..." Tony said as he bent himself over to exchange a loving dance between their tongues and lips.

"Uuhhhhh..." Fievel moaned. "This pot is really good." He kicked his legs wide out to their sides on the bed, wrapped the blankets around his paws and slap himself harder against Tony's thrusting hips to feel his mate's cock slam him in the prostate...

"Ah...I needed you bad "Tone Tone"...gnah...ugh...ugh...flucken tear me up please?! Fievel said as he pushed his rear snug against Tony's groin..."Mmmmm it feels wonderful...ugh... uh fluck!" Fievel said with a light giggle..."And I'm so flucked up right now...and...and..."giggles"...I'm so happy."

Tony wrapped his arms around Fievel and gently pulled him up so he'd sit impaled on the teen mouse's hard prick while sitting on his lap..."After last night? I'd take the week off just to please you kid." Tony said as he thrusted slowly to the music.

Fievel gasped and sobbed softly as he drapped his arms over Tony's shoulders..."Uhhhhhhhh...I love you "Tone Tone"." The young mouse said as he lolled his head back and listened with his eyes closed to the music...

_Up (up, up, up, up)_

_And down (down, down, down, down)_

_And in the end it's only round 'n round (round, round, round)_

_Haven't you heard it's a battle of words_

_The poster bearer cried_

_"Listen son", said the rat with the gun_

_There's room for you inside_

Fievel's mouth hung open and he quivered in a dreamy state as he pumped himself over the thick teen mouse cock...pulling his lobes apart and chewing his tail in his mouth...

"Ohhhhh...oh yes...yeah..."Tone Tone"...Mmmmm flucken pound my ass good...sssssssssssss...yes..."

Tony's teeth and lips explored of one of Fievel's soft nipples and made the young mouse gasp and gulp air more in desire to be well screwed by his love...

"Knock, knock...Hey guys? You awake?" Eric's voice sounded from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Ugh...we are now!" Fievel snapped upset..."Damn! Doesn't anyone ever sleep past seven when they're told too?" The young mouse groaned.

Tony giggled..."Calm down Filly..."

"Calm?" Fievel snorted as he slipped off Tony's cock..."Calm? I'm stoned out of my brain, I'm having the best fluck of my short young life and "boom" my high gets crashed...calm down?...fluck!"

Fievel stomped towards the bathroom groaning and cursing to himself as Tony wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the bedroom door...

"Morning Eric." Tony said as he leaned against the door jam.

"I messed up a moment didn't I?" Eric asked.

"Kind of yeah?" Tony replied. "Can you give us till like ten?"

"Oh sure." Eric replied. "No problem at all. I'll...watch television or go back to sleep."

Tony scratched his head..."Oh yeah? The morning news...I almost forgot that I wanted to watch it."

"Typical for you Tone Tone." Fievel said as he went through a draw to get some underwear. "Morning news is way more important than me again."

"Slam!" Fievel slammed the bathroom door behind him again and kept on complaining...

"I really messed the morning huh?" Eric asked.

"A little bit?" Tony replied as he gestured to the bedroom. "You're? You're not hung up on Filly being a little young in my bed are you?"

"If shota's your thing boss...it's your thing. All I know is I made five grand last night and I don't give a fluck about the private life of my boss who gave me such a sweet cut of the action. Go nuts with yourself, I won't say snit."

"Good." Tony said as he pulled his towel off and sat bald naked on the couch with his nuts hanging over the edge of the cushion...then you don't mind my house rules. If I chose to flaunt? I'll flaunt."

Eric yelped..."Damn boss...you're dripping cum from your dick, do you mind? I know it's your house but fluck...really?"

"Hey? You agreed it's my house, my thing?" Tonny snickered.

"But your dripping snit on the floor...honestly Tony, cover it please?" Eric moaned as he turned his head...ugh..."

Tony snickered back. "You were gazing pretty good at my package there Eric?"

"I like females Boss! I have a girl friend! I love big female nipples and tight female pussy now please cover your cock?!"

"Oh shut up and put on your speedoes dripy dick?" Fievel snorted as he chucked a pair of red speedoes into Tony's face.

"Fievel? I'm sorry I ruined your morning." Eric said as he scratched his head tuft...

"At least you have some great manors Eric. Some one else loves to leave me all edge and unsatisfied" Fievel said as he waddled into the kitchen in his red/pink undies. "What do you two want for breakfast?"

"Unsatisfied?" Tony yelped. "You were bouncing yourself silly on my bouncy house lap you little "Pasta sfogila omosessuale"."

Fievel snorted back..."What...do you want...for breakfast?"

"Dropped egg on toast." Tony said waving a paw.

"Same here Fievel." Eric said as both he and Tony watched the television as the morning news hour came on...

"_This is Zee Oh Oh morning news with your hosts Tamila Tasmania, Paulo Porcupine on sports and Dwayne Otter with your weather. And now in our downtown studio in Zootopia Center...here is Tamila Tasmania..."_

Tamila: (In a British voice) _Good morning Zootopia, the time is 8am, it looks to be a beautiful day all around with a non-stormy day in Tundra Town, here are the top headlines of the hour..._

_Police in Little Rodentia this morning are investigating a daring early morning armored car robbery in the downtown suburb of Peppermint Way. A gang of well organized criminals robbed a marijuana dispensary service car of an estimated one hundred thousand Zoo Dollars worth of money and medical marijuana. For more details let's go to our on the spot reporter Miss Mini Mouse...Mini?_

Mini: _Good morning Tamila...police officials say that this armored car behind me was cut into by the thieves early this morning in a well coordinated plan that disabled the vehicle then allowed the criminals to..._

Tony snickered as he took his breakfast plate from Fievel. "I swear if she was a male? I would so pound that ass of her's good!"

"Do you mind?" Eric snorted. "I'm eating?"

"Prude." Fievel snorted. "Sheesh Tone Tone...I wouldn't touch her. Her voice is fricken annoying. Sounds like small cats being ground to death by an egg beater. I couldn't get off to a voice like that."

Mini: _The theft of the contents of the armored car is a blow to the medical marijuana industry in Little Rodentia says it's main proponent, Rodentia's Zootopia City Counsel representative Bernabee Shrewdars. Mister Shrewdars? Explain why this is such a negative impact to the community? _

Bernabee Shrewdars: _It is a grave act of cruelty and injustice to those who need this medication not to mention the increase in insurance premiums for legitimate business-mammals and the sure to come costs of increasing security for these delivery vehicles. I'll tell you who will not feel an ounce of concern or compassion for the hundreds of our Rodentia citizens in dire need of these high quality and safe medications...The scum who stole them! I of course have always been an advocate of increased vigilance of the behavior of our police but in the case of these vermin, these dirt bags, these low life scum..._

Tony grabbed the television remote and clicked off the TV..."Oh go fluck yourself you old douche bag! "Legitimate business-mammals"...give me a flucken break you "gocciolante in eccesso dalla fica di tua madre!" You!"

Fievel smirked. "Yeah...you tell that TV that can't talk back Tony. Give em what for!"

"Dumb flucker." Tony snorted. "You know who the criminals really are? These douche bags running these so called "legit despensaries" that jack up the cost of their product way over what it's really worth! They're worse than the pharmacies around here! They're the one's pushing mammals to use cheaper street garbage under the guise of "compassion" by making their "high quality safe medications" too expensive for the average "Joe and Jenny mouse."

Tony stomped around the living room..."Low life scum...I don't repackage their stuff and sell it at four times the cost to rodents who honestly need the pot for medication! And most of the customers to those "dispensaries" are lying out their tail holes about their "ailments" any ways! They take their daily dose of pot that should be going to real rodents with real ailments! Fluck you...you old, dried up, Shrew fluck!"

Eric waved a paw..."Hey Tony...calm down?"

"He's on a steamer Eric. Let em blow it." Fievel replied.

"Five! What do I do when I find out a customer has a real honest medical problem? Tell Eric?"

"Gives it away at a dirt cheep price." Fievel said pointing a paw finger.

"Damn right!" Tony snorted back. "Damn right I do! "Low life old scummy, white frizzy hair'd fluck!" "Vai a sederti su un dildo di drago e sanguina a morte, vecchio cazzo!"

"WOE!" Fievel yelped. "Underage here Tone Tone! My tender big mouse ears! I've been hopelessly corrupted!"

"I don't want to know what you said Boss." Eric cringed.

"Of course...to offset the cost of my generous love of the afflicted...I gotta make up the profits some place." Tony said.

"He makes regular users pay out their ass for quality snit." Fievel snickered.

"Your damn right!" Tony replied nodding. "Still...a little less than the cost of these little "legit" cooperate thugs calling themselves compassionate medical experts..."Oh...I got an in grown paw nail, I need my medication...boo whoo..." Slap you silly you lying poser fluck!" Tony sat on the couch and went back to eating his breakfast..."Ugh...now my egg is cold...fluck me."

"Boss? Are you done exploding?" Eric asked.

"Yes Eric...you may turn the television back on now." Tony replied with a paw wave.

Eric turned on the news again and Bernabee Shrewdars was still talking to Mini Mouse...

"Does this crinkled old Shrew bastard ever shut his damned snoot?!" Tony huffed as he stood up. "That's...it! My whole morning is trashed! Old screw face there has managed to give me Agita and limp dick...I am going?... Back to bed! Filly? If you wanna come back to bed? You better bring some lotion because I don't know if I can "get it up!" the rest of the day now...ugh...scum bag? That's an old shriveled up Shrew who couldn't please a fire hydrant if he went on a hump-a-thon...Oy!"

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**9am**

**July 15**

Alvin felt his body shake and slowly opened his eyes to see Theodore looking down at him...

"Morning Alvin!" The youngest brother said cheerfully. "Boy did we sleep like rocks!"

"Alvin?" Simon's voice sounded..."Why are you in my bed?" Simon asked as he sat up and rubbed his face. "Good morning Theodore." Simon said to his little brother.

"Boy! I feel absolutely great! We've been getting up way to early you two! A good twelve hours worth of deep sleep? I am so ready to tear up my drum set!" Theodore chirped with excitement. "What doy ou guys want for breakfast? I'll call room service and pay for it."

"Theodore?" Alvin said with a gesturing paw extended.

As Theodore walked up to Simon's bed...Alvin gently rubbed his little brother's face..."Good morning Theo...I love you."

Theodore giggled as he rubbed Alvin's paw..."Thanks Alvin. I like to hear that...especially from you."

Simon was sitting up to put his Blue sweater on..."You still haven't answered my question Alvin? What gives with you sleeping in my bed?" Simon whispered. "Did you tail hole need a new calibration?"

"No..." Alvin replied snorting. "I had a nightmare last night and it was so bad that I pissed all over myself. Did that just make you happy Simon?"

Alvin slipped off the bed groaning. "I had a bad nightmare last night and pissed myself ok? Did that make you happy Simon?"

"I was just surprised to find you next to me, that's all." Simon replied as he sat on the side of his bed. "You know? I actually feel fresh? Maybe we should sleep more than the eight hours we try to get."

"It didn't help me last night." Alvin said as Simon grabbed a paw.

"It had one nice effect." Simon said smiling. "You've never been nicer to Theodore than a few minutes ago. You know how any attention he gets affects him? That was awesome of you Alvin."

Alvin smiled a little. "Nothing like a peak of sunshine through my otherwise glaring self confidence and smugness huh?" Alvin said as he walked over to his bed and grabbed his sweater..."So! What's on the agenda today!"

"Today...we go and start practicing in the park stadium for the concert." Simon replied. "I have to meet with the acoustics manager and the choreographer to address the equipment placement and the scene details."

Theodore walked to the room door to answer the bell and allowed the steward to bring in the breakfast cart. "SERVICE!" He yelped enthusiastically as the big cart stopped in the center of the room...

"Theo!" Alvin yelped. "This is too much!"

"For you Alvin? What's "too much"?" Theodore said as he hugged Alvin and gave him a peck on the cheek before he snuggled it. "Thank you for making me happy this morning Alvin?"

"Ok...ok...Theodore...we're not getting married you know?" Alvin kept to his character as he gently pushed Theodore off. "Why don't you go first since you spent a splurge on the cart?" Alvin said as he walked towards the bathroom. "I've got to shave my face."

"What?" Simon reacted. "You're too young to shave Alvin?"

"Oh...what ever Simon...drop a deuce or something but I have to go to the bathroom all the same so dig in!" Alvin chirped as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door...

Sitting on the toilet...Alvin pulled out the flip phone and looked at the messages...

"_And what are you doing today?"_ Came the text from Jackal.

Alvin answered..._"Practice at the park stadium today. Probably all day."_

Two minutes went by before the phone buzzed..._"Excellent...You "will" make an excuse to get away for a bit before you go. We have a contact you should make a visit to at the stadium."_

Alvin text'd back. _"Isn't that a little dangerous? Can't it wait till tonight?"_

Jackal replied..._"When we tell you to flucken dance you little bitch? You put on your tap shoes and fricken dance. Understand? And what's wrong? You didn't try to get your brother to fluck you this morning? Are you losing interest?"_

Alvin wanted to explode text but he gritted his teeth tight..._"When and what time should I meet you?"_

"_Worry about it when it comes. Have a nice morning."_ Jackal replied.

Alvin dropped the phone into his sweather pocket and sat brooding. That confirmed that the cameras in the room were "live feed". Perhaps? Just perhaps he could goad their locations from Jackal with "A little action."

Simon saw Alvin come out of the bathroom whistling and smirked at him. "Did you need baby floaters?"

"Do you always need a sepository?" Alvin snapped back. "Let's see what's on the grub truck here shall we?" Alvin said cheerfully as he paw picked over the food..."Hmmm...apples? Strawberries? Nuts? Jam? Sheesh Theodore...you ordered a sweet spread!"

"Thank you very much Theodore." Simon said as he softly kissed Theodore on the head, getting the youngest chipmunk to giggle joyfully.

"We need to sleep like this more often! I'm ready to break my drum set and pound it into the ground!" Theodore yelped with a look of determination. "WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!"

Alvin playfully pulled up his sweater and wiggled his "tighty whites" in Theodore's face..."Pound away on my drums Theo!" He yelped!

"Get your fat butt out of my face!" Theodore snickered as he booted Alvin's behind! "Let's work ourselves silly so we can sleep like rocks again!"

"Good sleep has created a little monster." Simon said smiling.

"He's got the right attitude Simon." Alvin said as he jabbed his older brother. "How about you "pound my drums" with the same enthusiasm?"

"How about you finish eating, we get to practice and then if we have enough time." Simon said with a paw finger pointing in Alvin's face.

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**ZPD Precinct Six "Fort Bronco"**

"**The lock up"**

**9:47am July 15**

Mickey and Ages entered the interrogation room where Percy Sidlowski sat at the table in a pair of white paper coveralls. There was no need for restraints, he sat with his hands patting the table looking more exhausted than willing to cause a fuss...

"Ah...good morning." Mickey said with a paw wave. "I'm Officer Mickey Oswald and this is Inspector Ages. We've both been assigned to the case involving your car."

"That fight was so stupid of me." Percy said. "I allowed my car to be robbed." The mouse said drooping his ears. "So...so...stupid of me."

"You'll be happy to know that Mister Chedder doesn't want to press any charges over the fight if you'll reciprocate." Ages said.

"Yes...tell him please! Oh my favorite cheese that? That was so dumb! I insulted his poor wife...me and my stupid mouth." Percy said. "I want to help you guys as much as I can on this...trust me."

Mickey opened his note book. "We should start with the obvious question...why did you take Peppermint Street so fast? I can understand that a car blocked your way on Bannon but you were doing 35 in a twenty with ten at each bump."

"Well when you see that car stopped at an angle on the street like it was parked?" Percy replied. "Training kicks in. When I came onto the company as a driver years ago...one of the first things the instructor told you was that an abnormally parked vehicle with mammals around it should always be taken as potential trouble. I caught a glimpse of the mice looking into the engine of that car and they spooked me so I took off! And yes...I did "book" it down Peppermint, I admitted to the first officer I talked too that I sped to get distance between me and that car, speed bumps were the last fricken things on my mind." 

Mickey nodded. "Can you describe the car?"

"It was a four door "Mouse Cavill" black top deep color car...black or dark blue. No plates. It had no plates on it."

Ages hummed..."Stolen. And the mice? Did you catch any look at the faces? What about body types?"

"Short and dumpy..." Percy replied. "Normal every day house mice. Both were multi-colored...I know one was white patchy in the face. One wore a dark vest, I know that. Another I think had a tie...maybe a bow or short cropped neck tie. That mouse had an eye patch over his right eye."

Mickey gestured to the door..."Cup of coffee? Water? something to eat?"

"Oh yes...coffee please?" Percy replied.

"Did your car give off any indiction it was mechanically faulty before you hit the speed bump on Peppermint?" Ages asked.

"Nothing at all." Percy replied. "I know that was an old car to be driving but that's what the company could give me for my shift. I signed the authorization acceptance form after my own inspection before I left and I swear that everything about the car was normal, I found nothing wrong with it."

"Yet the axles broke when you struck the first speed bump." Ages replied. "Once again I ask you Mister Sidlowski...did you know or feel anything different about the armored car before you hit that speed bump?"

"Nothing at all Inspector." Percy replied as Mickey handed him a coffee..."Thank you officer Oswald."

"It's all right." Mickey replied. "I looked at your employment file and didn't see anything that would flag a problem. Your employer also had nothing but good words about your years of performance. These are just standard questions of course, you know your rights...Do you have any problems at all? Anything to disclose? Gambling issues? drugs? Are you being threatened?"

Percy shook his head. "No...I have a very good life, honestly, I'm a boring "church mouse"...I don't even go to bars. I don't want to toot my horn like crazy but my boss pulls no cheese chips when he speaks about me, I'm his most dependable mouse but...I wouldn't be shocked if he fired me for this little fluck up."

Ages patted Percy's paw..."Let's go over the route and try to figure out when your truck got "jacked up" because at some point along the way? Your truck got tampered with for sure and these rodents knew their stuff. Try to remember even the most meaningless looking detail along the way for us ok?"

"Sure thing." Percy replied. "I have a very good memory, trust me on that. I started my run at ten pm. I went to the "Hearty Grow Box" on Scratch Post Street. The "Harvest Haze" on Maze Bvld. The "Sweet Meds" on Closterburg Street. "Herbal Buddies" on South Claymore Street then to the "Sharing Bakery" on Tinker Toy Way before I stopped for coffee at "Hava Java Trails" on North Venture. After that I drove onto Bannon, encountered that stalled car, turned onto Peppermint and... wham."

Ages wrote everything down on a pad of paper and slid it to Percy. "Can you estimate how much time you spent at each location and anything else? Any rodents who were hanging around these places? Anything that just caught your eye?"

"Of course." Percy replied. "Whatever you rodents need to catch the bastards who've screwed my life up."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**11am**

**July 15**

It was cuddle time...Fievel lying atop his lover...gently suckling, toothing and playing fingers around one of Tony's nipples as they lay in bed together...

"Why do you have to be such a stubborn rodent Filly? It's not like I'm asking Tanya to commit grand theft auto or larceny here, I really need her mathematical wizardry. What is she again? Anal...litic...wha za snot?"

"An analytical statistics trending major..." Fievel replied. "And fluck you, she's not getting into our thing "Tone Tone"..."

"Hey! Who gave you the right to disrespect your boss like this huh? Don't you tell me to fluck off little Goombah!"

Fievel raised himself on his paws and knees..."Fluck you...boss...she is NOT joining "Our thing"...fluck you...fluck you and again...fluck...you."

Fievel leaned forwards and kiss Tony softy on his nose. "And if you persist? I'll never let you fluck me again...period. Suffer in the desert of rejection...you "Pene asino infinitamente sessualmente perverso."..."Ummm... hawt flucker."

Tony pursed his lips..."Sheesh...that was harsh."

Fievel kissed around Tony's neck. "It wouldn't last long though."

"Alright Filly...alright...I "ak-quee-ehssss" or what ever that hundred dollar word I never learned means you know? Sigh...you can be such a little stinker when you want to be."

"It's an art form." Fievel replied. "I was...rethinking your Farkle idea and I think I found a new thing we could add to it to make it profitable from other gangs."

Tony smiled as he rubbed Fievel's chest..."I'm all ears Five."

"We award bonus money on wagers as to how many roll cycles it might take to reach 10,000 points." Fievel said. "Let's say some "jope" says he can do it in 14 rolls? For each roll he saves...say he rolls 13? He gets a twenty Zoo Buck Bonus. But? If he fails? For every roll after 14 he has to make to reach 10,000 points? He pays double twenty Zoo bucks each cycle."

Tony smiled..."I like that...I like that a lot. And we could hold a tournament and open wagers on the floor! I like that!"

"Thought you would." Fievel replied as he played with Tony's thick black head tuft..."I think you'd look nicer with curls in your hair."

"I'd be flaming brighter than a dumpster fire...don't you think of messing with my dew." Tony snorted.

"Lemme try it just once?" Fievel asked with a pout. "Just to see?"

Tony grabbed Fievel's wrists. "No!...No...you touch my hair Filly and you'll get whacked."

Fievel smiled as he nuzzled Tony's nose..."Is that "whacked" as in "dick whacked" or Whacked off"?"

Tony grabbed Fivel by his shoulders, rolled him on his back and lifted his legs up..."How about my "Wack'in special" just for you?"

"Knock knock..."

"Huh?" Tony gasped as Eric knocked on his bedroom door.

"Knock knock..."

"Oh...what now?" Tony moaned. "WHAT?! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND..."A COUPLE HOURS"?"

Eric replied from behind the door. "Sorry boss...but there's a small fry here who says he needs to see you "toot sweets."

Tony smirked..."Eliot? Tell the little guy to come in and sit down. I'll be right out."

Fievel snorted as he sat disappointed on the bed. "Damn interruptions! I should post a "screw'in schedule" on the door."

Tony kissed Fievel on the head. "Easy my little miniature pit bull. Sit here and stay cute for me."

Tony emerged from the bed room dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a white collar shirt, a blue tie and black sneakers..."To what do I owe the pleasure of my "Squee Squeeze" showing his snoot?" Tony asked Eliot as the young mouse shifted in his chair...

"I came to tell you that my boss? Is gonna have you whacked." Eliot replied.

"Yer snittin me?" Tony asked. "What the hell for?"

"For your policy against him pushing Bambi in your turf." Eliot said nervously. "And it wasn't because of what you did to me...it's because of "T's Right".

Tony sat tapping his fingers on his sofa arm rest..."He's lucky I let "T" live and go home. I'm getting tired of Shagro using cubs to push his dirty rape snit."

"You use cubs to push pot?" Eliot replied.

"That's "pot" kid...not "snit" to open some poor young mouse to getting their holes raped by a bunch of bastards while their brains are fried." Tony said frowning. He reached into a pocket..."Put your paw out Eliot?"

Tony put a hundred Zoo buck into Eliot's paw. "Do you know how Shagro plans to whack me off?"

"With palm lotion?" Eric snickered from the side.

Tony gave Eric a seriously angry look. "Do I look like I'm amused here Eric? Shut...your...fricken...yap.? Shut it! When I'm talking to some one? You don't butt in...capeesh?"

Tony leaned towards Eliot. "How is he planning to have me whacked kid?"

Eliot sighed..."Your favorite pastry from someone close to you."

Tony was silent for a moment..."You're sure?"

"Yeah." Eliot replied. "Three different "SqeeJee" members confirmed it. One was scoping around here for for a week and delivered the stuff and the payment for it. I swear!"

Tony sat back in his sofa..."And no one followed you? No one knows you're here?"

"I was very careful." Eliot replied as he rubbed his arms. "Tony? I'm scared."

"I can tell." Tony replied. "I'll get you out of here safe but you need to stay where you are with the "Sqees". Act natural and keep those ears open for me ok? I promise we'll protect you...when you feel ready to get out of the "Sqees"? You come and we'll take you in, ok?"

Tony leaned forwards, gave Eliot a gentle kiss on the cheek and slipped him another 200 Zoo bucks. "Thanks kid...be safe ok?"

Tony then turned towards the bedroom door..."FILLY?! CALL STYX AND WHISTLE? TELL EM I NEED THEM HERE NOW! GAWD DAMN IT!"

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**ZPD Precinct Six "Fort Bronco"**

**noon July 15**

Mckey and Ages occupied an empty office usually reserved for officers going over case work and sat together studying the video feeds taken from the various stops Percy Sidlowski had made the previous night...

"Nothing I can see from the "Herbal Buddies" dispensary that I can see. You agree Mick?" Ages asked as he reduced the feed and went to the next one.

"Yup,,,nothing there." Mickey replied as he sipped his coffee and walked around the room. "It's obvious they didn't do it at a dispensary Ages...to many cameras between the establishments and the streets. Unless by like there was a mouse hole in the parking spot."

Ages brought up what they could gather from the "Hava Java Trails", which wasn't much. The cafe didn't have any external cameras itself. The internal camers were "out of position" to be of any direct use but had some clearance to catch outside the big picture window that had part of the truck parked in front. Street cameras weren't very helpful yet Ages brought up the internal cameras...

"Here's one of the feeds that has the picture window Micky." Ages said as his partner stood reading a bunch of papers in his paws...

"Do we have the feed before the truck arrives?" Mickey asked as he walked over to the lap top.

"Yeah. They grabbed it back an hour before the time Percy says he showed up there." Ages said as he played around with the video player controls. "I'll go back a half an hour."

Mickey reached over to his back pack and pulled out a bag of string cheese..."Hungry?" He asked Ages.

"Mmmm...Sharp Cheddar...you know my weakness." The mouse detective said as he chewed on the top of a cheese stick and played with his laptop. "Here's one of the two mouse cubs Car 54 said they encountered in their report."

"Yeah...there were to of them giving Muldoon and Toddy a lot of sass. I was like that as a kid, loved teasing cops. It's like a cub wide right of passage." Mickey said as he watched the video.

"Love the clarity of these digital cameras." Ages remarked. "Remember how bad the VHS tapes were?"

"Tell me about it." Mickey snorted. "Remember we were so sure of that one arrest that we cuffed that female Shrew and it turned out the one on the tape wore a mop on his head?"

"Don't remind me?" Ages snorted back as he carefully watched the video. "Ok...here's one of the mouse cubs with his "Mouse-ka-ball". Late at night and they're out on the street...good parenting."

Mickey snicked..."Don't fib and say you didn't sneak out? I wasn't always a good church mouse myself." Mickey chuckled. "I mask taped car windows, left mouse pellets in bags outside doors, Scoped out females sleeping...and I'm considered the official face of the ZPD second to Justin?"

"I couldn't figure you a little "fur-vert"?" Ages said as he kept watching the video. "And here's the other rug rat."

Mickey looked at the two playing cubs intently as a light shimmer rolled over the picture...

"There's the armored car..." Mickey said as he pointed. "And there's Percy..."

Ages smirked..."That cub's asking for money...woe...little potty mouth."

Mickey played with his lips as he watched Car 54 pull up and Muldoon and Toddy got out to talk to the two mouse cubs...

"You seeing what the cub with the red hair tuft is doing?" Mickey asked as he pointed.

"No...enlighten me." Ages replied.

"He's looking pretty hard at the armored truck." Mickey replied.

"Hmmmm...isn't he?" Ages said as he froze the video.

"He's looking...very...hard." Mickey snorted.

"You're thinking a distractor?" Ages asked. "A look out?"

"He's certainly focused on it." Mickey said. "Capture some images of him...see if you can get a good face shot? And get the other cub's face too. Might be worth a close look."

**Rodent-Dendrum Bowl **

**The Zootopia Grand Park**

**noon July 15**

Alvin walked over the stage strumming over his mandolin with Simon playing off his Stratocaster and Theodore leading the singing as they played "a cover" to test all the electronics and sound sequences being adjusted around the mouse size stadium...

Theodore:_ Chewing on a piece of grass...Walking down the road...Tell me, how long you gonna stay here Joe? Some people say this town don't look Good in snow...You don't care, I know._

All three: _Savanna Highway in the sunshine...Where the days are longer_

_The nights are stronger than moonshine...You're gonna go I know...Woe...Woe...Woe...Woe Woe...'Cause the free wind is blowin' through_

_Your hair...And the days surround your daylight there...Seasons crying no despair...Alligator lizards in the air._

The brothers kept on playing wordless music for ten minutes longer until Simon signaled a stop. Alvin turned around, walked up to Theodore and placed his paws on his little brother's cheeks...

"That was right on Theodore! Perfect vocals...honestly perfect!" Alvin said smiling which got Theodore chucking...

"You're being too honest Alvin." Theodore replied bashfully.

"Simon!" Alvin yelped."Get over here and tell Captain giggle machine that his vocals were perfect?"

"If Alvin says you were perfect Theodore...then bask in it?" Simon said as he rubbed his paw through Theodore's head tuft. "I add my weight of positive opinion too. Let's all take five and start up again for another session, I have to talk to "Trigs" Mackie about the stage resonance...didn't feel strong enough."

Alvin snickered. "There he goes again Theodore...pulling out all those funny fifty Zoo bucks words again. You want anything to eat for lunch Theo? I'll spot since you got breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Theodore replied smiling. "A piece of Rappleberry pie and a "diet snoot" soda."

Alvin nodded and walked towards the stage stairs with Simon behind him..."Wait up! I'll go with you!"

"Nah! I can get things myself? You just stay and do all that technical talk. Won't take me that long." Alvin replied as he quickly ran down the steps of the stage, crossed the open soccer field and walked down one of the sub-basement entry ramps normally used by playing teams...

Popping out the encrypted cell phone...Alvin hit the silent call send button and waited for the signal...

"I'm in the basement." Alvin snorted.

"Awwww...are we a little pissy today?" Came back Jackal's scratchy voice. "You guys sound great!"

"Never mind the flattery." Alvin replied. "I'd like to get this done and over with quick. And can I ask a question that won't get you mad?"

"What is it?" Jackal asked as Alvin walked the maze of pathways that ran under the stadium.

"Remove the stupid cameras in our room." Alvin snorted. "You got your blackmail material on me and Simon. Give us some peace. I'll even pay more of your stupid blackmail rate...I'll add a thousand Zoo bucks."

"Awwww...But I have to have my daily dose of your cute butt Alvin? You really don't admire your own body do you?" Jackal said evilly. "You really are hawt for a Chippy?"

Alvin snorted. "The thought of giving you free shows every night makes me puke. If you want me to be your best drug mule than do something charitable at least?"

The clicking of metal off to the side of Alvin's head caused the chipmunk to freeze in his tracks...

"I am being charitable..."Jackal snorted as he aimed a 45 pistol at Alvin's head. "I'm allowing you to live."

Jackal threw an old construction worker's lunch box into Alvin's chest. "Deliver that to Mister Mackie the Technical manager and bring back our money."

"I want to talk to your boss." Alvin asked. "At least let me know the top dog that's using me as his snot rag?"

Jackal pushed the pistol into Alvin's head. "I AM the top dog you deal with you little cunt! And yeah...the monthly amount is now 3 grand Zoo bucks because of that rotten pussy mouth of yours now deliver the product, get our money and shut the fluck up!"

"I hate you." Alvin snarled hard. "Just know that ok? I hate your guts."

"Yeah...yeah kid. Move your stupid feet Chips." Jackal snapped back. "I'll be charitable and turn the cameras off tonight so your brother can fluck the snit out of yer pussy in peace. Just for you because I do have a heart."

Alvin snorted back as he walked with the punch pale in his paw. "Bastard..." He said under his breath.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zootopia chipmunks American tail**

the crew

"Counter screw da screw"

By Dan

**(Teen/cub, violence, snuff, rape, gay relationship, gay sex)**

Fievel and Tony Toponi (c) American Tail series by Don Bluth

Alvin and the Chipmunks the 1980's cartoon series (c)

Zootopia (c) Walt Disney Productions

Mickey Mouse (c) Walt Disney Productions

Pixy and Dixy Mouse and Jinx the Cat (c) Hanna Barberra productions

Chapter 6

**Rodent-Dendrum Bowl **

**The Zootopia Grand Park**

**12:30pm July 15**

Alvin stopped by a concession stand to pick up food for himself, Simon and Theodore before carrying the bags and the lunch box back to the stage where he found Simon talking with "Mister Trigs Mackie", the Squirrel in charge of the sound output and mixing for the upcoming concert...

"Mister Mackie? I ran into your brother and he said you forgot your lunch again you brainless dumb tail." Alvin said as he passed Mackie the lunch box.

"Oh damn...I'd lose my brain if I could take it out of my skull." Mackie replied as he took out his wallet and showed Alvin a card..."Would you be nice Alvin and give this back to him? It's a gift card he allowed me to use to get my wife a birthday gift."

"No problem." Alvin replied. "I told him to wait in case you had something for him. Guess he's not allowed to come into the stadium without an official pass even if he's your brother?" Alvin replied as he gestured to Simon. "Is he boring you yet?"

"I'll bore you." Simon replied smirking. "Go and get that to Mister Mackie's brother so we can get started on practice again?"

Alvin turned around and patted his behind. "Yes Master! Please whip my disrespectful bum! (Chpmunk chitter laugh)

"Alvin?! Get going already!" Simon snapped.

Alvin took off running from the stage, back across the open soccer field and into the access tunnels under the stadium...

"Where is that stupid rat?" Alvin snorted as he stopped to wait at the place he first bumped into Jackal..."Hey! I haven't got all day!" Alvin yelped as he stood pouting with his paws on his hips...

"That was easy for you wasn't it?" The rat said smiling as he came out of hiding. "Got the card?"

Alvin extended his arm..."Yeah...pretty smart to do it like this? Why did you have me out in the middle of the night with cash taped to my sorry butt?"

"Diversity is a good insurance policy." Jackal said as he took the card then quickly snatched Alvin by his wrist...

"Hey?! You got your money, I finished your dirty work, let me go!" Alvin snapped.

"I will let you go." Jackal snickered. "After you do something nice for me?"

"I don't have time for your stuff dude!" Alvin snapped back as he pulled against Jackal's grip!

"You have time." Jackal snickered. "If you don't want your brothers "dick clipped" I suggest you make some time...cutie."

Jackal got his face close to Alvin and the young chipmunk turned his face away from the smell of booze..."Strip your clothes off you cute little "Munky". I want to see some of "my" merchandise."

"The fluck I will!" Alvin yelped as he got pushed into a wall! "I won't!" Alvin cried out before he was forced kissed by the half drunk rat! "Mmmm! LET ME GO!" The terrified chipmunk yelped as a pair of uncaring paws were pulling at his sweater. They slipped under the thick wool fabric and worked to gain their filthy entry under Alvin's cartoon underpants...

"Ugh! Get off me!" Alvin screeched as he threw Jackal off and stumbled to get his under-roos back up his legs...

"Little bitch!" Jackal snarled. "You're "my" fricken property! I own your ass! One flip of my phone or one type of a keyboard and I'll destroy you and your stupid brothers! Think on that you little snit! THINK ON IT!"

Alvin took flight! He ran as hard as he could until he flopped onto his paws and knees in the service tunnel leading to the ball field where he took a moment to get himself right...

"That flucker was going to rape me!" Alvin snapped out to himself. Now he had to risk everything! He whipped out his own cell phone, dialed 9-1-1 and reached the emergency dispatch operator...

Then...he froze...

"9-1-1...What are you reporting?" The Dispatcher asked.

Alvin sat listening and thinking as the dispatcher kept asking for a response. Then Alvin clicked off the phone, he had lost the nerve. He stood up...took a deep breath and walked up and out of the tunnel.

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**1pm**

**July 15**

Dixie, Pixy, Fievel, Jimmy, Eric and Eliot all sat together around the living room as Tony sat looking as if he'd been smacked by a Mack truck...

"Your absolutely sure about this thing?" Dixie asked Eliot. "Shagro put a hit on Tony and this is how he'll do it? You better not be setting us up for a knife-ing you little snit." Dixie snorted.

"Honest. That's what I heard from more than one member!" Eliot replied. "They said she'd been paid to poison Tony under Shag's orders, I swear it's all true!"

"Oh that flucken "CUNT" is so gawd damned dead." Dixie snapped.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER A FLUCKEN CUNT WHISTLE!" Tony Toponi screamed as he shot up out of the sofa. "DON'T YOU...EVER...CALL HER...A CUNT!"

Dixie replied with his arms out..."Well what do you call a female mouse who gains your trust then joins our rival to do this thing to our boss? Little Miss fricken Muppet? Tony! She's planning to whack you for filthy cash...come on...she's a gawd damned "CUNT" and she's getting "erased" that little BITCH!"

Tony lunged at Dixie only to have Pixy catch him with his own body..."BOSS! CALM DOWN!" Pixy begged as he pushed Tony back... Calm...down..."

"Nobody...whacks...SNIT!...until "I" order it! Understand?! "I" order who gets hit Whistle!" Tony broke free of Pixy's grip, grabbed a porcelain figure off his coffee table and threw it against a wall where it exploded in shards! It was a rare thing for Tony Toponi to ever get so emotional. Even more rare for Fievel to show his own effeminate behavior with his lover before anyone else. Fievel simply reached for a paw and held it until Tony had calmed to pull him close to his side...

"Filly? What do you think?" Tony asked softly. "What should I do? Honestly?"

"You know what my answer is?" Fievel said as he reached up to slowly rub Tony's face. "She's dead. You don't threaten my lover and think I'm gonna just sit and play Farkle?"

Tony gritted his teeth..."I can't Five...I can't do that to her. I deserve to know why? Why her? Why me? I can't do it to her Five! She's been nothing but kind to me for years..."

"I'll have no problem with it." Fievel replied frowning. "She might go to the cops. As for Spiro? Oh fluck that dirty mouse...fluck him and his whole crew...they're fricken dead."

Tony petted Fievel on the head and turned to look at the others in the room..."Sigh...There will be no reprisals on the "Squees". I wan't no stupid disobedience no matter how pissed some of you are. As for "her?" I have the right to know why she's doing this stupid thing. I will decide "then" what will be done with her and all you lugs are gonna respect my decision one way or the other... capeesh?"

All the other mice in the room nodded. Tony looked around at each one..."Sorry to get so emotionally upset...I guess you all got to see I'm not a complete pack of "Joe Cools".

Dixie walked up..."I dis-respected you boss. I'm sorry. I beg your forgiveness."

Tony opened his arms..."Shut up and bring yourself here you tuff bastard." He embraced Dixie and kissed him lovingly on the cheek... "You're my bull dog...I'd be nothing without you Whistle."

"You're the only Father I have." Dixie said as he looked to his brother. "Our father...and we love you Tony."

Tony stood back shedding a slight tear..."Now look what your doin to me you grouchy bastard. She's going to be here soon...so all I want with me is Five. You and Styx take Eliot back to the Squee turf and make sure he gets there fine ok?"

"Done mia Capi." Dixie said with a nod.

Tony waited till everyone was gone before he walked up to Fievel who stood in the kitchen making coffee...

"Five?" Tony asked. "You know...you know I can't...I can't." Tony stood sobbing as Fivel took a paw in his...

"If it comes to it? I'll "do her" "Tone Tone". I'll "do her" with respect, she won't suffer I promise."

Tony squeezed Fievel's paw tight..."She broke my heart "topo della mia vita"...she's broken my heart..."

"Then a good thing I know how to mend it huh Mia Capi? "topo della mia vita." Fievel said softly as he reached up to give Tony a tender kiss..."It'll all work out Tony...trust me."

**ZPD Precinct Six "Fort Bronco"**

**Criminal Investigations Division (CID)**

**1pm July 15**

"Aaaaaaannnnnnd...how's that?" The mouse sketch artist asked as he showed Mickey and Ages his drawings of the two mouse cubs from the cafe video...

"Not bad." Mickey said as he studied the works closely. "You're good Stanley. Ever considered working animation or for Disney?"

"It was a passing fling out of college." Stanley replied. "But...I wanted to be more of an asset in this field. It was my mother who was the most insistent you know? Have to please Mom which I will admit that among my sixty brothers and sisters? I was her favorite little "chubby chubs".

Ages nodded his approval. "It's detailed enough to use with the facial recognition software from the main data frame. I can't get the red tuffed cub out of my head...he was really scoping the car hard."

"Why don't we focus on him then?" Mickey said as he tapped the drawing. "The second one looks younger, probably a small fry or a "toad-ee" but this one might be a stronger player."

Ages took the drawing..."I'll go to the data lab and start running him through the main frame from "central casting" see what comes up."

"Good." Mickey replied. "Gives me time to finish filling out the official forms from this mornings talk with Skidlowski. Come and find me if you get a "hit"?"

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**2pm**

**July 15**

Tony walked to the apartment room door and peaked through the peep hole before opening the door to a small elderly female mouse with graying brown fur wearing an old red shawl. She had a small box in her paws...

"Punctual as always Miss B." Tony said with a warm smile as he stood in the open doorway.

"They're very hot and fresh from the oven Tony." Mrs Brisbey (Secret of Nimh) said smiling back. "Let them cool before you eat them."

"You look sweeter than your pastries every time you come to my door Miss B." Tony replied. "Why don't you come in and enjoy some coffee, dive into these beautiful gifts of yours and have a little chat with me? We never get enough time to spend together and...I'm not doing anything...so? Please?"

"Oh...I would Tony, honestly I would but I have to clean my apartment a little for company coming this afternoon so..." Mrs. Brisbey replied as she started to slowly back from the door.

"Oh please Misses B? Just a few moments together to sit and chat?" Tony said as he folded his hands. "Please? I insist."

"I do appreciate your offer Tony." Mrs. Brisbey replied. "Believe me. But I really must get my apartment in order and..."

"Click!" The sound of a pistol hammer clicking back pierced 's ear as she froze in place...

"Oh I think you need to rethink Tony's offer Mrs. Brisbey." Fievel said as he thumped Mrs. Brisbey's head with the end of his pistol. "Move!" Fievel snapped as he roughly pushed Mrs. Brisbey through the door and almost threw her on the floor!

"Filly?!" Tony yelped as he reached out to pull his lover away. "Let me handle all this...ok?"

"Handle what?" Fievel snorted as he frowned with death intent at Mrs. Brisbey. "Treacherous snake!"

Tony grabbed Mrs. Brisbey by her wrist when she tried to run..."Mrs. B! Don't tempt me!" Tony pulled the quivering female mouse close to him..."Don't?...Please don't make me do something I'll very much regret?"

Mrs. Brisbey started to sob as Tony pulled her to sit on his sofa...

"Five? You don't have to hover over her with that pistol." Tony said softly.

"Yeah...I do." Fievel replied as he looked at Mrs. Brisbey with a disgusted sneer. "She moves?...and "bam!" Pellet to the brain bucket."

Tony sighed as he brought a chair over to the sofa and sat with the back to Mrs. Brisbey's front. Tony straddled it for a moment in silence just tapping a paw finger on the back rest...

"Tap...tap...tap..." "Mrs B?" Tony asked. "There's poison in those pastries...isn't there?"

Mrs. Brisbey wrung her paws around her shawl...

"Well?" Fievel snorted. "We're waiting?"

"Five? Chill please?" Tony begged.

"Fricken dirty witch! Answer him!" Fievel yelped!

Tony gave Fievel a stern look..."Five? Bedroom...go."

"I'm not leaving you out here alone with this treacherous snake!" Fievel replied with his teeth gritting...

Tony got up and demanded with a pointing finger!..."Go Five! I got this!"

Fievel's lips quivered at the rebuke..."Please Filly? For gawds sake this is rough as it is on me right now? I can't concentrate here...please?"

Fievel drooped his ears and slowly walked into the bed room while Tony returned to his chair and started tapping his paw finger again...

"Tap...tap...tap..." "Mrs B?" Tony asked. "There's poison in those pastries...isn't there?"

Mrs. Brisbey nodded.

"Tap...tap...tap..." "Mrs B?" Tony asked again..."Why did you do this thing? Why? Besides paying money to buy your silence? When have I ever threatened you? When have I ever threatened your children? When have I never been charitable towards you? Paid your rent? Made sure you were taken care of? What have I done to you to earn "This" from you?"

Tony shook the box of pastries in his paws..."When?! What thing did I do to deserve you helping a "slug" of a mouse to murder me?!"

When Mrs. Brisbey did answer...Tony fell at her feet and clawed at her legs! "Tell me why you did this thing?! Mrs. B?! You've broken my heart! It hurts! Don't you realize what you've done! Gawd damn you! Answer me Damn it! WHY?!" Tony demanded. "WHY DAMN IT?! WHY?!"

Mrs. Brisbey covered her face and sobbed as Tony stood up. "I deserve an answer Mrs. B? At least to know if I must do what I must do..."

Tony pulled out a silenced 3D model gun and pointed it at Mrs. Brisbey's head..."Tell me why Mrs B? Tell me right now or so help me? Your son Timmy is going to receive your head in that box of pastries."

Mrs. Brisbey sobbed back..."My son...My son Martin...he's been with that gang for years. They...they promised they would kick him out if...if...they offered so much money...Tony!? I'm desperate! My son will die in that gang! He'll get arrested and sent to prison...I had to do something...anything! I can't loose my son!"

Tony threw Mrs. Brisbey's paws off..."Why didn't you come to me?!" Tony begged as he thumped his chest..."Me Mrs. B! Me! Why didn't you come to meeeeee! Their money is fricken junk! Let your son go? Are you fricken blind?! Why did you fall for their bull snit?! They won't let your son go! They'll kill him and you the first chance they get! And you trust them over me?!" Tony sobbed..."How could you do something so foolish?!"

Mrs. Brisbey looked up at Tony as he loomed over her..."Tony? I didn't know what to do? They offered me so much..."

Tony pushed his gun into Mrs. Brisbey's head and drove her down onto the sofa...

"Dio ti maledica per avermi trasformato in un demone che ha il coraggio di farti questa cosa!" Tony said with a disgusting sneer as he pushed the 3D two shot pistol into Mrs. Brisbey's head..."You've broken my heart! You know what I must do! I hate it! I hate what I must do too you! I love you as if you were my own mother! Damn you for bringing me to do this to you!"

"FILLY! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Tony yelped.

Fievel came out with his pistol. "You want me to clean her up?"

Tony snatched up Mrs. Brisbey, dragged her onto her knees at Fievel's feet as she screamed and left a piss trail behind her! Tony jerked her head up and Fievel shoved his pistol into her mouth!

Tony bent down..."Don't expect anyone in the building to come help you..." Tony snarled. "They know better not too. Why couldn't you have come to me for help?!"

There was horrifying and slow eternity of torture as Mrs. Brisbey begged for her life and scratched at Tony's legs. All Tony had to do was give the word and Fievel would splash her brains all over the apartment.

After a moment though...Tony slowly pushed Fievel back and the silenced revolver width drew from Mrs. Brisbey's mouth...

Tony sat on the floor as the old female mouse sobbed and shivered with terror...

"Where does Tim live Mrs. B?" Tony asked.

It took a moment for the poor female mouse to get the words out..."Deer brook County."

Tony stood up and pulled Mrs. Brisbey to her feet. "Call your son. You're moving to Deer brook. I want you out of my sight and out of my life within twenty four hours. Twenty four hours Mrs. B or I'll cut your friggen head off and mail it to your son...do you understand me?"

Mrs. Brisby cried shivering..."But my Martin?"

"Don't worry about "your Martin". Tony snorted. "Worry about yourself! Call Tim...start packing! I'll send some "boys" to help you. If I see you even once in Rodentia ever again? I'll kill you...I'll kill Tim...I'll kill Martin...I'll kill your whole damn family. Don't fluck with me."

Tony turned to Fievel..."Five? She's not to be touched. Not a wisp of fur harmed...make sure everyone understands that...capeesh?"

Fievel nodded as he grabbed Mrs. Brisbey by an arm.

"And Mrs. B?" Tony said..."Don't you dare call the cops. You call the fricken police? I'll not only kill you and your sons? I'll make sure your daughters get a good "run around the block" before they fricken die and that my dear? Could take a marathon of days to finish...understand?"

Mrs. Brisbey nodded.

"Five?" Tony said as he waved a paw. "Get her out of my damn sight."

**Rodent-Dendrum Bowl **

**The Zootopia Grand Park**

**2pm July 15**

Alvin and the brother finished another set five minutes before as Alvin now wandered alone over the stadium soccer field kicking a ball around and trying not to look upset...

The phantom feeling of disgusting paws feeling over his crotch were still present, making the chipmunk wince to himself at the bothersome "dirty-ness" of the act...

"_**Little bitch! You're "my" fricken property! I own your ass!"**_

Alvin screwed his face, closed his eyes and gave the soccer ball a hard wild kick! It sailed through the air and landed into the chest of his older brother as he was walking up...

"Thump!"..."Nice shot Alvin!" Simon said smiling.

"Oh!" Alvin quickly recovered. "Great huh? I can't wait till High School when we can get out of home schooling and I can sign up for Varsity ball!"

Simon juggled the ball around and kicked it back to Alvin..."You're good at it. But you know me? Absolute geek with two left feet."

Alvin bopped the ball in the air with his knees. "Big deal. You're a specialist in your own way Simon."

"Are you alright Alvin?" Simon asked suddenly.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine! Why?" Alvin asked as he kicked the ball around Simon as he stood observing.

"You sound a little off on the last set...and you sort of looked a little lost." Simon said.

"Yeah..." Alvin replied. "We've been playing all day and you know me? I have a little ADD don't I? "Chuckles"..."Plus you're the biggest diversion of all..."snickle snicky"..."

"I'm just being your concerned older brother." Simon said as he crossed his arms. "I'd act the same way with Theodore too. Maybe we should take a break, go to dinner, then do another session before stopping for the rest of the night?"

"That's cool." Alvin replied as he looked around. "Where is Theodore?"

"He developed a sudden interest in all the technical sound management and Mister Mackie is taking him around the stadium." Simon replied.

Alvin took a deep breath and slowly began to walk back to the stage with Simon behind him..."I have a sudden craving for "totally sick" and gooey ice cream. Let's get Theodore! He'll love that!"

"Ok." Simon replied as he started to pick up his steps as Alvin began to almost run walk ahead of him..."Alvin? Slow down?!"

"Time is money Simon! We don't have it to waist! As "you" so often say my dear older loving bro!" Alvin said as he spotted Theodore standing with Mister Mackie and didn't break his stride as he snatched the yougest chipmunk by his wrist. "Hi Mister Mackie! Bye Mister Mackie! Theodore we're going for ice cream, I'm paying, start licking your lips!"

"Ice cream and you're paying?!" Theodore said gleefully. "You're just being super awesome today Alvin!"

"Because you are such a super awesome younger brother Theodore." Alvin said cheerfully but in his mind he was super upset..."You keep your fricken hands off my brothers you sick flucks." Alvin thought to himself...

"I'm looking forward to a big gooey Sunday!" Theodore yelped as the three chipmunks walked out of the stadium to the shops and restaurants along a street called "Stadium row" which was still bustling with rodents even when nothing was going on in the stadium itself...

It didn't take long of course for the brothers to get "mobbed" as they walked up to "Jimmy Jimmies", a popular ice cream and shake chain in Little Rodentia...

"IT'S THEM! IT'S THE CHIPMUNKS!" A little female mouse in a blue dress screamed out as the brothers came through the door of the ice cream parlor. The little female jumped up to Alvin and lip locked him as his brothers stood laughing!

"Mmmmmm...wah! Oh my gawd you are sooooooo cute in mammal-son! (Person)" The little female mouse giggled.

"It's a gift." Alvin replied as he played with her head bow. "Want my autograph?"

"Please? Sign my bow?" The female mouse gasped as she hopped up and down.

"Of course..." Alvin replied as he reached out and scribbled his name on the fabric. A server gently pulled her away...

"Ok everyone! Let the Chipmunks enjoy themselves for a little bit alone. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to meet you after they have what they want." The female rat asked gently.

Simon stood up on a chair. "Here's what I'll do for everyone in the parlor now...someone please hold the doors?" Simon waited till the doors were guarded...

"If you'll all honor our time together and hold your excitement? I will get all your names and if you're going to attend our concert in two days? You'll all get in for free!"

There was loud clapping and cheering among the young rodents in the parlor as Simon and his brothers sat down...

"That was a smart play Simon!" Theodore said as he looked at a menu.

"Should have just said half off." Alvin slightly snorted. "We have bills and costs to play Simon before we take profits there Mister Vandermunk?"

"We can afford to be a little charitable with our fans Alvin." Simon replied. "It fits our long range plans."

Theodore pointed to a huge Sundae in the menu..."I want this Alvin! A mega-blaster chocolate float!"

"Order away there Theodore! Make yourself sick." Alvin said as he propped his feet up on the table. Suddenly...the encrypted phone buzzed in his pocket...

"Uh? Let me out Simon? I have to use the can." Alvin chirped as he pointed.

"Oh..." Simon replied as he jumped up and gestured. "Don't get fan raped while you're in there?"

"I can only hope." Alvin said confidently as he got up and walked to the bathroom to check what was on the gang phone...

"_**10pm tonight. Make sure your brothers are "taken care of". Don't be late. No excuses. Jackal." **_

"Ten oh clock?!" Alvin gasped. "Ten?!" He took a moment to sit pissed off on the toilet then replied...

"_**You're asking too much! I can't do that time!"**_

Jackal replied...

"_**I tell you...you flucken do it! When the boss says you jump? You fricken jump or your brothers fricken DIE! Shut the fluck up and do what you're told you little chippy fluck!"**_

Alvin twisted his face and replied...

"_**All right! All right! 10pm!"**_

Alvin jumped up, stomped a foot, kicked the stall door to slamming open and stood at the bathroom door breathing himself into a calm before he walked out into the parlor.

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**3:38pm**

**July 15**

Tony sat at the kitchen table slowly drinking a cup of coffee as Fievel walked up and took a seat...

"Pixy and Dixie are over there with a crew helping Mrs Brisbey now. Timmy Brisbey wants to see you." Fievel said. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah..." Tony nodded. "I need to make a call so tell Timmy it has to be quick and he'd better watch his mouth. Who talked to him?"

"I did." Fievel replied. "But he probably doesn't want to hear it from a little squirt you know?"

Tony took a deep breath..."Ok...let him in...but warn him again to watch his mouth."

Fievel walked out of the apartment and a few minutes later...Timmy Brisbey came in and stood with his arms folded with an angry look on his face...

"Hello Tim." Tony said. "I know you're probably steamed three ways to Sunday about all this but..."

"Steamed isn't the word for it." Timmy snapped back. "There's a lot I could say that would probably get me shot right now...chief being? You're nothing less than a low life flucking ass hole thug."

Tony slowly slipped off his chair and stood with his paws in his pants pockets. "Yes...yeah...I am a thug perhaps...But a real thug? An honest to gawd thug who has no damn scruples? He could have butchered your mother and that's what those Squeejee bastards would have done after she poisoned me. First? They would have blown your brother Martin's brains all over a wall and then they would have killed your mother...I'm not sure if they would have just killed her or if they would have raped the shit out of her first then killed her but she'd be dead. She would be dead...Martin would be dead...and that would have been that."

Tony got in Timmy's face..."A real thug wouldn't have given a snit about your Mom or your brother. I "could" have "whacked" your mother if I didn't give a fluck about her but I give a fluck about her which is why YOU will take her to Deer brook and NEVER bring her back to Rodentia ever again. I give her that amount of grace."

Timmy snapped back. "Grace?! Grace?! You shoved a flucken gun in my mother's mouth and call it grace?!"

Tony slapped Timmy in the face, snatched his shirt and forced his 3D printer gun down the young mouse's mouth!...

"You want to press your luck now too? You skinny little corn husk eating farming fluck?!" Tony snapped! "Huh?! Wanna play with me kid?"

Tony pulled his gun from Timmy's mouth..."I do care. Which is why I'm going to get your brother out of that gang and send him home to his mother. A real dirty tail hole of a fricken thug wouldn't give a snit."

Timmy frowned..."Still doesn't change my opinion of you." He said clenching his fists. "I'll still hate you."

"As if I give a flying fluck what you think?" Tony snorted back. "Don't play hero Tim? You'll only make it worse for your mother and right now? She should be the whole center of your world. Now get the fluck out of my apartment before I do become a real thug you little ass hole."

Timmy slowly backed away and walked past Fievel with a hate filled look..."Hmph...taking little cubs to hell with you? You really are a snit bag."

Fievel said nothing as he closed the door.

"Filly?" Tony asked with a gesture for Fivel to come to him. "Tell Pixy and Dixie to keep an eye on him? If he so much as twitches wrong? Tell them to cut off his tail and make him have oral sex with it."

"How original." Fievel snickered back.

"Get outa here you little snit?" Tony huffed with a push on Fievel's head. "I got to make an important phone call."

Fievel reached for a paw..."How about a moment of peace for you? Let me calm you down Tone Tone?"

"Later snugs...later?" Tony said as he rubbed Fievel's chin. "Now go and make sure she's being move out fast enough ok?"

Tony waited till Fievel was gone before he grabbed his smart phone to make a call...

"_Zootopia Police Department Precinct Six central operator, how shall I direct your call?" _The police operator asked.

"Yes Mam...I'm looking for Officer Mickey Oswald from street division? Is he available?" Tony asked as he laid on the couch...

After a few moments went by..."Good afternoon, Officer Mickey Oswald, Street division, how many I help you?"

"Hi Steam boat Willy!" Tony said with cheerful innocence.

"Afternoon Tony." Mickey replied. "How are you?"

"Got some great news for you." Tony replied. "I got a full time job now. Just got hired over at Jinxy's autos as a parts controller."

"Fantastic!" Mickey replied. "I'm always positive about you Tony. It's good to see you're moving in the right direction."

"Well..." Tony replied. "I guess you did have an effect on me after all. So? The reason why I'm calling you Officer Mickey is I have a little problem you could help me with. Sort of a favor to an old female mouse who's been like a mother to me you know? A real "swell" who could use some help."

"Oh?" Mickey replied. "What's up?"

"Well...she has a son who's been "gang banging" around. I know the kid too. He's a Junior at Green Valley High. Name's Martin Brisbey." Tony said as he looked at his paw and played with his fingers.

"Ok...go on, I'm listening?" Mickey said.

"Well? I wanna scare him strait. Get him out of the gang life and get him home to his mother in Deer brook. But it's gonna have to involve a little "under the table" involvement by a pair of cops you know?"

"You want us to arrest him?" Mickey asked.

"In a sort of round a bout way." Tony replied. "Hear me out ok? I know he's pushing smack around, I've seen the signs, I know what to look for and I can swear he's dealing crap. What I want to do is put him into a drug deal gone wrong see? I have a bunch of pals who could play a few "tuffs" and act this whole thing out...bring this "Martin squeak" to an inch of his life, make him piss his undies and then you guys take him home to his mother...end of story."

"You're asking a stretch there Tony." Mickey replied. "A lot of what you're scheming is department illegal."

"And what's worse Steam Boat? A wasted life? A mother's broken heart? Another young mouse sent to the slammer? How about you cops invest some time in preventing jail over-population for once?! You always told me I had the capacity to go strait and do good and I want to prove it to you that I can! Now are you gonna help me or what?" Tony begged. "Officer Mickey? I'm pleading with you for a mother's sake ...work with me here?"

Mickey sighed..."I'm going to regret this some how..."

"You'll help me?" Tony asked.

"I'll...do it. But! You have to help me keep it "Under the table Tony! You got that? "Under...the...table." Mickey warned.

"Yes Sir!" Tony replied. "Let me make some calls and I'll meet you tonight at the coffee shop on Ben and Jerry Ave at say...7pm?"

"Alright." Mickey replied. "7pm."

**ZPD Precinct Six "Fort Bronco"**

**Criminal Investigations Division (CID)**

**4:43pm July 15**

Acres came walking up to Mickey like he could do an Irish jig...

"You found something?" Mickey asked.

"A little bit about our young subject." Acres replied. "Meet Jimmy Teodoro. 13 years old and already a class A pick pocket and fence. Picked up twice for "picking" starting at age nine, his older brother was his teacher, I think you remember what happened to him a few years ago?"

Mickey nodded. Johnny Teodoro...progressed from picking pockets to armed robbery. Shot during a store hold up two years ago."

Ages pulled out a picture..."And there's our little screamer taking a chunk out of Officer Boston's tail. The little snit."

Ages showed Mickey another picture, the platform camera one from the pocket heist a few days back where Tony Toponi was falsely accused..."How much you want to bet me that this little speed demon running behind Tony Toponi isn't Teodoro?" Ages said as he pointed to a blotch of red poking out from under a hat used to obscure the pick pocket's face from the camera...

Mickey studied the photo intently. "Looks to be about the right size for a cub his age?"

"Yeah..." Ages said as he stood sipping a "mouse-la-tay" "And get this? He goes to school...an 8th grader at Sandlewood Middle School."

Mickey replied. "Are you saying we go to the school and bring him in?"

"Oh no." Ages replied. "I'm saying we should warrant his school record. See if he has a history of tardiness or truancy then bounce the dates and times to any pick pocket cases around town. See if we can layer the dirt so when we do decide to pick him up? He might be compelled to sing like a bird. What do you think?"

Mickey nodded back. "Sounds like a plan to me. We shouldn't be in a rush to bring Teodoro in I guess. I do want to go to that cartage company however and talk more with the owner to understand why they used such an out of date armored car to make that night time run."

"Yeah..." Ages said..."How do we know the owner's not pulling something for himself from this heist?"

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street**

**Mrs. Brisbey's old apartment**

**6pm**

**July 15**

Fievel snuggled his head over Tony's back as they stood in the now empty apartment...

"You did the right thing "Tone Tone"...Fievel said as he hugged tightly. "Me? I probably would have "clipped" her but you showed awesome compassion. I don't think any mafia father would have been as generous."

Tony sighed deeply..."She was one of the real good one's you know? The only mouse who ever showed me the time of day when I was such a messed up cub. Beside you Five? She kept my head nice and level...damn...damn this sucks. She could have come to me? I would have got Martin out...with a little bloody mess left behind but he'd be out."

"And Spiro?" Fievel asked. "When are we gonna take care of that problem? The flucker needs to be "whacked" for pulling this rotten snit. He's gonna know real soon that Mrs. B is gone and you know what he tried to do. Sheesh...why the fluck should you work with Officer Mickey? That Martin is as good as flucken cat food any way."

"Gottah see it through Five." Tony replied as he clenched his paws. "I owe Mrs. B at least that amount of respect. As for Spiro? I think he's gonna be ready to "suck cock" really fast to save his stupid ass. We'll play him like the bitch he is. I want to avoid a street war at all costs between us because all that will serve is the flucken rats and you know we both hate those smelly fluck sticks worse than each other."

Fievel grabbed Tony's paws and smiled as he pulled him..."Come on "Tone Tone"...let me please you and get all the stress out?" The young mouse said seductively.

"I gotta get this thing done with Officer Mickey first." Tony replied. "Then? You can rape the snit out of me all night if you want, ok kid?"

Fivel giggled back..."Ok. But be careful? Mickey might be playing your fiddle for his own scratch too you know? You sure you don't want me to drop an ear?"

"No." Tony replied. "Stay home and keep our bed toasty. And don't get any dumb ideas!" Tony warned. "Don't make me flucken strap your ass for disrespect kid? I'm not playing!"

Fievel dropped his pants and underwear and bent over...pulling his tail up to present himself..."Oh please...Mia Capi? Please abuse me?"

"Get the fluck outah here you little Capazo de Sporsa!" Tony snickered as he soft kicked Fievel into a four footed run with his pants still down around his ankles! "Pull those pants up you crazy little snit!" Tony yelped!

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**7pm**

**July 15**

Theodore burst from the bathroom in his tighty whites after taking a bath and sang with a fur bruh up to his mouth...

_Darling, yoooooooooou wooo wooo woooooo send me_

_I know yoooooooooou wooo wooo woooooo send me_

_Darling, yoooooooooou wooo wooo woooooo send me_

_Honest, yoooooooou do, honest, yoooooooooou do_

_Honest, you doooooooo, WAAA WAAA WOOOE WA WOOOE!_

Simon and Alvin clapped and cheered their little brother..."Oh that?! Oh that "HAS" to be sung at the concert." Simon said. "Theodore? You nailed that so sweet!"

"You two thing so?" Theodore asked.

"Oh yeah..."Alvin replied nodding. "Sheesh, why are we keeping him at the drums with few vocals right? Yeah! You're singing that at the concert and don't pull any "I dunno guys?" on us!"

Alvin jumped off his bed and removed and tossed his underwear over his shoulder without a care..."I'm going next. You and Simon work out when you want to do the solo Theodore."

"I think that can wait and so can you Alvin." Simon snorted. "Middle cub must hang."

Alvin jumped in front of Simon! "Hey! I called the bathroom next Doctor Whoot?!"

"Maybe we should "both" go since you have such a problem with washing your back? Standing behind you in a line isn't the most pleasurable "experience" there...Alvin." Simon said as he walked to the bathroom with Alvin on his heels...

Once inside...Simon closed the door and quickly dropped his underwear around his ankles..."Come on Alvin? Give me a quick suck?"

Alvin pretended to giggle but in his head he was terrified...those cameras...

"Hey? Simon? I'm really tired after practice today you know? Can't we just do a normal shower tonight and get it done quick?" Alvin asked.

Simon gave him a slight frown..."How about you dispense with the excuses, get on your knees and give me some oral stimulation there... little brother? Hurry up?"

Alvin hesitated..."Come on Simon? I'm just not in the mood for it right now and..."

Simon snorted as he snatched Alvin's head and forced him onto his knees! "Keep your voice down Alvin! Now...suck...my...dick...little brother?"

Alvin resigned himself to the act despite his fear...opening his mouth to accept Simon's hardness...

"Yeah...been a little "quiet" lately hasn't it Alvin? Simon moaned as he slowly flucked into his little brother's mouth. "Don't forget to get a ball licking or two in the mixture there "sex-pert"

Alvin tried to pull himself back to stop the obvious "free porn" for that gang of bastards and their hidden cameras but Simon snatched him by his head and thrusted himself hard against Alvin's lips!

"Uh...uh...uh...!" Simon moaned and sighed as he almost pushed Alvin back off his knees with every hard thrust! "Yeah...suck it harder Alvin! Come on...at least try to show you're enjoying it?" Simon yelped. As he reached orgasm...Simon clamped his paws hard on Alvin's head and shot gobs of his spew against the back of Alvin's throat!

"Damn Simon!" Alvin complained as he pulled off and sat on his paws and knees spitting gobs of cum..."Did you have to be so rough?!" Alvin flopped to his paws and knees and gagged hard as he coughed cum all over the bathroom floor..."Cough!...Damn...cough!...ugh..."

"Well if you didn't resist? I wouldn't have to be so rough would I?" Simon said as he pulled Alvin off the floor. "Quick, let's shower so Theodore doesn't start feeling left alone."

"Ok...cough...you dick!" Alvin replied. "But let's do it quick with no funny stuff? I really am tired and I'm just not into anything ok?."

Simon rubbed Alvin's back as he turned on the shower. "There's nothing wrong with a little "paw love" is there? Why are you being so resistant today?"

"I'm not being resistant!" Alvin snapped back. "I'm tired all right! Do you understand that Simon?! I'm not your fricken sex cushion all the damn time! I'm fricken TIRED!"

Alvin slapped his paws to his mouth as he realized he'd screamed out!..."Oh...snit."

"Hey you guys?" Theodore asked from the other side of the bathroom door. "What's up?"

"Alvin's rushing us through the shower because he's tired and not feeling too good." Simon said as he petted Alvin on the back.

"Yeah..." Alvin replied. "I just got cranky that's all Theodore."

"Alright." Theodore replied. "Outbreak's coming on in like five minutes if you want to watch it?"

"That's cool!" Alvin replied. "I'll pour our chocolate milks when I get out ok?"

"Ok!" Theodore replied. Alvin elbow butted Simon as he heard Theodore running back to his bed..."You jerk." Alvin snapped quietly. "Why don't you listen to me when I tell you I'm not in the mood?"

"Ok I'm sorry...sheesh...relax Alvin?" Simon replied.

"You got me so upset...I almost blew it to Theodore...what's he gonna think if he finds out about us?" Alvin worried.

"I'm sure he'll give it a passing grade or something like that Alvin, stop shivering and let's finish this shower..." Simon replied as he poured shampoo over his little brother's body..."I'm sorry if I got a little too rough..."

Alvin reached back for a paw..."Will you hold me for a little bit while I lather up?" Alvin asked as he pushed back against Simon's body. "Hold me and say some sweet things to me? I want to hear you talk to me...It'll calm me down for sure."

Simon wrapped his arms around Alvin's waist and spoke softly into his ear..."You? You are the gentle blanket of my evening. The sweet and tender warmth I love to caress that satisfies my every desire..."

Alvin giggled..."I love how you speak Simon. A little corny yet very pleasant to hear."

**The Dipsy Brew**

**coffee shop on Ben and Jerry Ave**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**7pm**

**July 15**

Tony was dressed in a light blue collar shirt, a deep blue tie and a clean pair of jeans as he walked into the Dipsy Brew and saw Mickey Oswald sitting in his ZPD street uniform at a table...

"Aye? Look-ee here uh?" Tony said as he gestured to himself. "Evening Steam Boat."

"Well look at you!" Mickey replied. "You've even styled your head tuff? Sheesh at least leave some of the old you the same Tony? I actually liked your wild unkempt look."

"Baw you flat paws..." Tony said as he shook Mickey's paw and sat down. "I love this joint. They make the best apple pies in all Rodentia."

"Let me buy you one then?" Mickey asked.

"Oh no...you don't pay a cent for anything me Amigo, I have your tab." Tony said as he pulled out his wallet.

"You make me happy Tony." Mickey replied. "I was always cheering for you to go strait ever since the first time I cuffed you, which trust me it wasn't a happy thing for me to do at all."

"Yeah...a ticked off nine year old with a hand gun usually doesn't get a nice arrest you know. But I didn't grudge you, honestly. That was the nicest squad car I ever got cuffed into. And who would have thought I'd end up singing that crazy kid song you put on the radio while we road to the station? I thought that was the most brain destroying tune in the whole world you know?"

"_A world of laughter, a world of tears..."_ "Trust me Tony, I regretted playing that song for weeks." Mickey chuckled. "So tell me about this Martin mouse? Why do you want to spring this cub for some gang?"

Tony replied. "I thought I explained that already Officer Mickey? It's a favor for an old female mouse that did me good turns you know? She worries about her son so much and I can't stand to see her in pain so I wanna scare the piss out of the wayward mite and send him home to Deer brook county before he ends up in a pine box or a can of illegal cat food."

Mickey nodded..."Ok? And me and my partner come in as hero cops?"

"No...you two come in as big guns for a "familia", a couple of heavy hitter guns who are gonna take our "sucker" for his last ride to graves-ville, I mean scare his ass so bad he's having serious colostomy in his shorts you know?" Tony replied as he gestured with his hands.

"And you already got some friends who are going to act as actors?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah." Tony replied. "See? I told Mister Jinx the whole problem and asked if he could maybe help? Do a little "big-ee" intrusion into Rodentia and just snatch martin up off the streets but he explained how that was "boo koo" illegal as sin. Even the big-ee's at ZPD can't set their feet into Little Rodenia right? Would cause a mad scurry and chaos and end of the world heart attacks? So Mister Jinx is going to supply some "tuffs" from his "repo division" to set this Martin squib up in a drug deal gone wrong sort of act job."

Mickey thought for a moment..."I think my partner and I could play the bad actors? What do we do with Martin?"

"Throw him into the trunk, make sure he bounces around a lot, drop him off at his brother's house in Deer brook county. Here's the address." Tony said as he handed Mickey a piece of paper. "Trust me Officer Mickey, you'll be doing good for a female mouse who's been like my mother. I can't ask less."

Mickey sipped his coffee and nibbled on a piece of cheese as he and Tony talked..."Now I have something to ask you?" Mickey said as he pulled an envelope from a bag. "Look at this picture? This was from that train platform pick pocket swipe you got falsely accused of."

"Again?" Tony asked. "Why me?"

"Just look at this picture and this one here." Mickey said as he showed the surveillance shot from the coffee house the armored car driver visited before that heist. "See the mouse cub running behind you in this shot? I'm thinking he's this one in this camera shot. Did you hear about the robbery of that armored car on Peppermint?"

Tony replied. "Yeah...news said who ever did it had this "dialed in" perfectly. Must be like a big mafia connected gang to make that big a strike."

"That's what we think." Mickey replied. "Well this little cub here with the red head tuft might have been involved. I think he's the one who snatched that wallet and almost got you blamed."

Tony snarled..."Little flucken tail hole."

"You know who he is?" Mickey asked.

"No...but I can tell he's looking hard at something." Tony snorted. "Look at the face? Remember how you busted me "picking" at 11 years old that one day at the Mouse pride festival? I "cop'd" that same focus snoot."

"So you think he was involved too?" Mickey asked.

"No doubt." Tony replied.

Mickey patted Tony's paw..."Tony? You have street smarts. If you can dig anything up on this mouse cub that might help us solve the armored car case? Would you?"

Tony pursed his lips. "I promised you I went strait Officer Mickey and I intend to keep it. If I dig up anything? You got it...me Amigo."

"Thanks Tony." Mickey replied. "Then consider me and my partner a lock for your little acting performance. Just call us when you're ready."

"You bet." Tony replied. "And thanks Steam boat."

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zootopia chipmunks American tail**

the crew

"Counter screw da screw"

By Dan

**(Teen/cub, violence, snuff, rape, gay relationship, gay sex)**

Fievel and Tony Toponi (c) American Tail series by Don Bluth

Alvin and the Chipmunks the 1980's cartoon series (c)

Zootopia (c) Walt Disney Productions

Mickey Mouse (c) Walt Disney Productions

Pixy and Dixy Mouse and Jinx the Cat (c) Hanna Barberra productions

Chapter 7

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**8:30pm**

**July 15**

Alvin looked at Simon as they lay together on his bed and he was out from the Sominex laced chocolate milk. Theodore was obviously out on his own bed, his glass had tumbled to the floor.

Once again...Alvin got dressed and cursed to himself in any direction he thought a single camera might be hidden. He threw a few middle paw fingers as he tied his sneakers then he grabbed his backpack and his biking things and made his way from the room to the front lobby...

"Evening Mister Seville!" The young Dic Dic antelope behind the reception desk said with a hoof wave. "You sure go out by yourself in the evenings?"

Alvin stopped and turned around..."Excuse me?"

"I was just saying you go out at night by yourself a lot." The Dic Dic replied.

Alvin walked up to the counter and rested his head on his folded arms. "Yeah...it's really the only "peace" I get from spending all day with my brothers. I take the bike and go all over Rodentia. Gives me time to think. Say? What's your name?"

"Bahe (Bah He) Sir." The Dic Dic replied.

"Giggles"..."You don't have to call me "sir" Bahe." Alvin said as he took a pad of paper and scribbled his autograph. He then took out a hundred Zoo bucks and gave it to Bahe..."Please? Please...please...do NOT tell my brothers I do this ok? If you tell them, then they bug the snot out of me and I'll get all cranky and stupid. Please...Please keep this a secret? For me?"

Bahe pushed the 100 buck back..."You don't have to do this Alvin. I have your back."

Alvin leaned over the desk and kissed Bahe's nose..."You are such a sweet thing...thank you."

Bahe rubbed Alvin's head. "Go break a sweat!" He said cheerfully.

Alvin looked all happy and excited as he left the lobby but once he hopped onto his bike and got away from the hotel...he growled...

"What is it this time?" Alvin snorted as he pulled out the encrypted cell phone...

"_**I'm on the move. Where am I going?"**_ Alvin text'd.

"_**Sending you the location on Map Quest."**_ Jackal replied. _**"You're not going to go too far for this delivery and it won't take long."**_

Alvin snorted at his phone. "Oh how thankful...jerk." The angry young Chipmunk snarled as he followed the map East and South East over the Katzenjammer Bridge and into the residential suburb of Amberlin Lane. It was, of course, another cluster of residential multi-story row houses that you might see in Boston or Philadelphia with their thin width facades with two windows in the front of each floor level.

Alvin came to a stop at the location shown on his smart phone and locked his bike to the hand railing on the steps...

"_**I'm here."**_ He typed into his encrypted phone.

"**Go up to the door...buzz the number two button and I'll let you in." **Jackal text'd.

Alvin did as he was told and soon he was up on the top 3rd floor waiting for Jackal to open his door...

"Come on in." Jackal said with a paw wave.

"I'd rather stand out here." Alvin replied. "What's my chore this time?"

Jackal leaned into Alvin's face. "I said...get...in...here."

"After what "you" tried to do to me today?" Alvin snarled back. "How about a big fat no...I...won't."

Jackal took a deep breath..."Look...I was wrong. I admit it. I was wrong and I paid for it too."

Jackal turned around, pulled down the back of his pants and showed the nasty blackened scorched fur on his backside, high up near his tail...

"The boss found out...obviously." Jackal said as he showed Alvin the hot iron mark.

Alvin crossed his arms. "You want me to show sympathy?" He snorted. "Guess being "number two" is as descriptive as the act huh?"

"Just get in here?" Jackal snorted with a paw wave. "You'll also be happy to know that the boss ordered all the cameras deactivated. We have all we need."

"So generous." Alvin replied sarcastically. "What do you want me to do this time? Just get me on my way so I can finish and go home."

Jackal took a seat on the arm rest of a large recliner chair. "We have time for that, it's just a nice short milk run to one of our high roller clients. I'd like to ask you something though..." Jackal said as he played a paw finger over his lips..."Are you gay?"

"Wow...duh...talk about stupid questions of the century." Alvin snorted back. "Duh? You have tapes of me screwing around and you need some sort of confirmation?"

"Just wondering if besides your older brother...have you found some other mammal you like?" Jackal asked.

"No...I haven't." Alvin snorted. "And no...I'm not looking and I'm not available thank you."

"Oh really Alvin..." Jackal said as he slipped off the recliner. "You're actually not looking? Maybe if it would be beneficial in your situation?"

"What would be beneficial is you bastards leaving me and my brothers alone. That would be beneficial." Alvin snorted as Jackal walked up and slowly traced a paw on Alvin's chest. The angry Chipmunk screamed out and slapped Jackal's paw away..."Keep your filthy friggen paws off me! I want none of your bull snit promises!"

Jackal raised his paws..."Oh kay...oh kay...was just going to let you know that the boss was going to be generous to you since you're doing a good job for us..."

"Keep...your...fricken...MONEY!" Alvin snapped! "Fix me up, load me up and send...me..." Alvin thought for a moment. "What about "your" boss? You're going to bull snit me that your boss is actually caring when he did this crap to me and my brothers?..."

Alvin reached around Jackal and pulled the back of his pants down... "Sheesh...this looks bad! It must feel terrible!"

"That's what you get for disobediance to the boss...that or I could have had oral sex with a pistol and got an installed head ventilation, if you got the drift?"

Alvin looked around..."Is this your place? Where's your bed room?"

Jackal pointed and Alvin pushed on him...Come on? I'm not one to leave anyone who's been abused like this. Just call me a dumb sucker ok?"

Alvin and Jackal went into the bedroom where Alvin helped to pull all of Jackal's clothes off..."Lay on your bed and let me do something to help you? I know a lot of first aid."

Jackal sighed..."Should have never tried to rape you. The boss has spies all over rodentia...OW!..." Jackal yelped as he raised his rump off the bed... "Ow! ow...ow...Betadine stings bad!" The rat cried as Alvin slowly worked to clean the burn and scorching done to his rear end...

"So how does your boss want to show his "mercy" to me?" Alvin snorted.

"Actually?" Jackal replied. "It's...sort of a reward deal for both you and me. You become my little "squeeze" and we wave the 2000 buck a month payment."

Alvin frowned. "And what exactly is a squeeze?"

Jackal smiled softly. "You be my bed pillow."

Alvin shook his head. "No! I'm not a damn prostitute."

Jackal replied..."I don't want to treat you as a prostitute."

"Well there's no damn difference!" Alvin snapped back! "Wave the 2000 bucks...the 2000 just gets replaced by my tail flying in the air for you! To me?! That's being a lousy fricken WHORE!"

Alvin threw a pair of surgical scissors across the bed room and snatched a pistol off a nearby dresser..."Here!"

Jackal twisted his face..."What the hell are you doing?"

"Here!..." Alvin said as he pushed the gun into Jackal's paws..."Kill me!" Alvin said determined with a deep furrough in his face. "Do it! Just put a bullet in my brain, dump my body and bike in a ditch and make it look like I got robbed you flucker!"

Jackal snorted back. "Stop being stupid and melodramatic?"

"I'd rather be dead than some crook's bed cushion!" Alvin sighed. "Just make it quick!? I will NOT be YOUR flucken WHORE!"

Jackal removed the clip from the pistol and threw it on the bed. "You know I can't do that...let me...let me get you on your way so you can get home."

Alvin felt a little chink in the gang armor..."You're not happy are you? You tried to get my extortion fee waved because you care about me...didn't you? Tell me the truth Jackal?!" Alvin demanded!

"Doesn't matter how I feel." Jackal said as he worked to get Alvin fixed up. "I'm where I am, this is how life is and that's that. Don't start trying to pull any Jedi Mind Trick snit on me Alvin? You're OUR little bitch and that's that."

"And you hate it." Alvin replied. "Deep down you hate it and you hate being alone, at least be honest with me?"

Jackal finished taping the drugs to Alvin's body and roughly pulled his sweater down..."The location's already sent to your phone. Get the fluck out of my sight and come back quick. The faster you deliver? The faster you get home."

"Jackal?" Alvin dared to ask and got a quick pistol slap to the chin for it!

"I said...get the fluck out of here you little mother flucker!" Jackal turned Alvin around and kicked him in the butt to make him stumble and fall through the open apartment door...

"I said hurry up and go!" Jackal commanded fiercely! Alvin got to his feet and ran out of the building, turning to see if Jackal was at his apartment window before he rode off into the night.

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**9pm**

**July 15**

Jimmy arrived and slipped his snapper toy under the door. A moment later...Fievel appeared dressed in a pair of cartoon PJ's with white slippers that looked like a pair of white mice...

"Awwww? Cute?" Jimmy joked as Fievel pointed a paw. Tony was sitting in a recliner dressed in PJ's and a bed robe. "Evening boss. Why'd you call me? Oh? By the way? Here's the weekly catch from the other "picks"...ten grand in total."

Tony took the money with a smile and petted the armrest of the recliner. "Sit here Jimmy...we have a little issue."

Jimmy hesitated a little before he walked over to sit down..."You're voice doesn't sound happy."

Tony sighed..."You've come under the eyes of the cops." Tony said as he scratched his hair tuft. "Seems you were looking way too much at the armored car in that cafe parking pot."

Jimmy fidgeted..."I didn't do it intentionally boss..."

"I didn't say you did." Tony replied.

"What? What do I do? What should I do?" Jimmy started to get nervous.

"Jimmy?" Tony said.

"Should I go into hiding? Should I stop going to school? Tony...I didn't do it on purpose I swear!" Jimmy yelped as he patted his chest in a panic! "I didn't mean it! I wasn't trying to snitch!"

Tony snatched Jimmy's wrists..."JIMMY?! Calm down before you piss on my recliner?"

"It's not like I pay attention to everything Tony!" Jimmy cried.

"Jimmy?" Tony huffed as he thumped the young mouse off the nose... "Quit it? Quit with the silly water works? Sheesh...you think I'm angry and I'm gonna whack you or somethin...chill out?!"

Tony got up from his chair..."Now sit down? Your wearin a grove on my arm rest you." Tony said as he pointed. Jimmy looked away as if ashamed of himself "Jimmy? I said...sit."

"I'm sorry Tony." Jimmy said as he rubbed his shoulders.

"Kid? How can I be angry at my best scheme artist and "picker"? Alright...so Officer Mickey has yer number..." Tony said with a shrug. "Now? Sit down and breath you."

"Officer Mickey?!" Jimmy replied shocked. "I'm dead...I'm flucked... I'm totally flucked and dead..."

Tony bopped Jimmy off his head. "Yo! Mister Jiggly jaws? Shut...your...yap? Can you do this for me kid? Shut...your yap? What do I want you to do? Repeat after me Silly Simon?"

Jimmy gulped..."Shut...my...yap."

"Good! See? You've always been the most intelligence mouse in my whole crew." Tony said smiling.

"Ah hem! Hello?!" Fievel snorted.

"Ok? I sort of diss'd the "live in"." Tony said as he thumb pointed to Fievel.

"Oh fluck you! See if you get any sex for a month you slimy tail hole?" Fievel snapped.

"Your the one who has it "slimed" there my loving little squeeze?" Tony joked. He turned back to Jimmy and snuggled him close...

"Jimmy? It's all simple...you don't change a thing ok? Except you're not doing any more picken. Number one? You're too old. Number two? You deserve to run your own crew."

Jimmy's eyes widened. "Me? Run my own crew?"

Tony thumped Jimmy's forehead with a paw finger. "Hey?! Are the mouse ears workin here? I said...you're gonna run your own crew. You're the lead picker so you get to "prick your picks"...but? Don't get fricken greedy and start shaving cuts...capeesh?"

Tony got in front of Jimmy and took his paws in his paws..."Kid? Don't change nothin. Keep going to school...be normal...change some behaviors to not draw any attention...and don't panic. If the cops do pick you up? Don't offer a lot, don't talk a lot, don't offer snit and don't try to lie...specially with old Officer "Micks". I got your back ok? Relax. I got a lawyer on the "squeeze pay" and I can call in a favor to cover your tail...trust me?"

Tony grabbed Jimmy's cheeks and played with them..."Now if you squeal? If you become a filthy rat? That's another thing. I don't have to explain that do I? Are ya gonna squeal? Are you a filthy rat?"

"Fluck the cops." Jimmy snorted back. "Fluck em all with a red hot poker up their flucken tail holes!"

"Hey!" Tony snapped as he gave Jimmy a light slap on the cheek. "Don't disrespect Officer Mickey!...he's got his importance capeesh? Be my smart little shaver kid...ok? We cool paw-me-oh?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yes boss."

Tony gave Jimmy a kiss on the forehead. "Now? Go home and get to bed like a good little rodent...SLEEP you! Capeesh? Sleeeeeep?"

Fievel showed Jimmy out of the apartment then turned back. "He's safe right? You're not going to do anything to him?"

"Only if he turns into a rat." Tony replied. "Which he won't. I expect Officer Mickey will probably call him in not long after we deal with Martin Brisbey. Anything from Eliot? From our contacts on the street?"

Fievel pulled out a small note book. "Only that he's still alive. The "Squee" high ups have to know by now that something's wrong even though we've kept the apartment lights on and a television going in there since she left."

Tony stood tapping a foot. "We'll go after Martin tomorrow. Have to because Mickey has the next two days off duty. After that? I want Pixy and Dixie to take two "juniors" with them to leave a little "gift card" for Spiro. Make sure it's a message that mother flucker can clearly understand."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**57 Chestnut Street**

**9pm**

**July 15**

Mickey was almost drifting off to sleep when his daughter Melody jumped onto the bed and took the wind out of his stomach!

"BOOF!" Mickey blew as the little female mouse pulled on his big ears..."You said you'd help me with my home work Daddy?! You promised!"

"She has you cold." Mickey's wife Minnie said from the bedroom doorway.

"Yaaaawwwwnnnnn...tisk tisk...yup." Mickey sat up and held his first grader by her paws. "Alright...where's your home work? You realize that Daddy's been busy all day but that's no excuse to ignore my little "cue-tee cups" right? My word is my word."

Melody balanced herself on Mickey's knees..."You need your sleep Daddy."

"Sleep can wait." Mickey replied. "I have plenty of time to help you." Mickey looked around the room..."Ok? Where's your homework? No tablet? No laptop? Is it on my phone? Is it on Mommy's phone?"

Melody reached for a book on the nightstand and showed it before her..."Here it is! Spelling!"

"Are you kidding me?" Mickey snorted and waved a paw finger. "You need help with spelling? My little genius needs help with spelling? Alright..." Mickey patted a spot on the bed. "Sit right here and 'll give you a quiz."

Minnie walked over to the bed and sat down..."Before you give her the mind drill? Did you talk to Justin?"

"Yes I did." Mickey replied. "I have to take the Staff Sargent's test to qualify for a review."

"And when is this going to happen?" Minnie asked with a sly look.

"When I feel I'm ready." Mickey replied.

"You mean? When you feel ready to pry your paws off that cruiser steering wheel." Minnie replied sounding a little rebuke. "When are you going to stop limiting yourself Mickey? Are you intending to stay a patrol-mouse forever?"

"I'm just not ready to move to a desk Minzee?" Mickey replied. "Do I look that old?" Mickey turned to his daughter and pulled his PJ shirt up. "Melody? Does daddy have a big belly?"

Melody shook her head..."Nope! But you got a stupid head though."

"BOOM!" Minnie yelped. "Shot down by your own daughter!"

Mickey snatched Melody up! "Oh you little loud mouth! Come here you!" The grown mouse yelped as he snatched up his daughter, threw her on her back, pulled up her night gown and blew all over her stomach!

"PFFFFFFFFT!"..."Giggles"..."PFFFFFFFFT!"..."Laughter" "DADDY! STOP!..."PFFFFFFFFT!"..."Oh I want to eat my little wiggle worm up! I wanna eat her up so much..."PFFFFFFFFT!"

Mickey rolled onto his back and held Melody to his chest. "I love you my little pumpkin."

"Giggles"..."And I love you daddy." Melody replied as she kissed Mickey on his nose and smiled at him.

"But seriously Mickey?" Minnie said as she leaned over. "Honey? You're limiting yourself...there's younger mice who should be getting their street time, you should be leading cops not pounding the same streets you've done the last ten years. We can use a bigger pay check."

"Please tell me that money is not your big driving factor in this Minzee? Please?" Mickey asked.

"Well every bit helps." Minnie replied. "It would make child care and my life a little less hectic."

Mickey sat up and snuggled Melody to his chest..."Then I guess I have no choice...I'll have to take that test and pass on into the boring and soul killing career as a gun wearing office whore. After all? Must keep my two girls looking wonderful...right?"

Minnie thumped Mickey off the forehead. "Finish with her and get to bed mister smart tail."

"I love you Minzee." Mickey replied.

**Club Electrics**

"**Entertainment Row"**

**Downtown Rodentia**

**10pm**

**July 15**

Alvin stopped across the street from the Club E lectrics and tapped on the encrypted cell phone..._"I'm across the street from the club. What do I do?"_

Jackal replied..._"What do you think you do?"_

"_You want me to go through the front door?"_ Alvin typed as he twisted his face. _"Seriously?"_

"_The door rat is expecting you. You walk up and say..."I'm Jackie's "sqeeze player"."_

Alvin gritted his teeth..._"I am not you gawd damned boy friend!"_

"_Shut up and do it."_ Jackal replied. _"And look happy when you do."_

Alvin tapped the phone off..."Dirty tail hole creep." The Chipmunk snorted as he walked across the street and approached the door guard...

"Hi!" Alvin said cheerfully though he felt sick..."I'm Jackie's "squeeze player"." Alvin rubbed his chin over his shoulder and blinked his eyes at the guard.

"Follow me." The big rat replied as he showed Alvin through the front door and into the crowded night club where mice, rats and other rodents were dancing about with glow sticks, light wands and flash lights. The heavy thumping of the rave music pounded into Alvin's ears giving him a headache. He grimaced as he covered his ears to block out the noise.

The big rat led Alvin to the far side of the club, through a door near the bar and down a corridor to another door...

"You stay here." The rat snarled.

Alvin stood twisting his foot over the floor..."I'm having a really bad feeling about this..." He thought. He hesitated reaching for the encrypted phone. A "box'd" feeling of ice cold fear began to close in around him as he panic'd with the phone in his paws...

The door suddenly opened and the big rat grabbed Alvin by his red sweater! "The boss will see you now!"

Alvin was thrown before a desk where a fat old shrew sat..."Hey there Teeny bopper?" The shrew said with a wheezing, chalk board scratching voice of annoyance..."Let's see what you're holding?"

Alvin raised his red sweater and at least he was smart enough not to be wearing cartoon under-roos this time. He shivered as the big rat pulled the bags of white powder off his body and threw them on the table. Alvin watched as the shrew opened one bag and took a light sample on paw finger to taste...

"Oh yes...sweet Bambi." The Shrew snorted as he licked his lips. He then reached into a draw and pulled out bags of money. "You can tell Jackal I added another grand as a tip for excellent quality."

Alvin licked his lips and frowned..."What exactly is it?" He asked.

"You live in a barn there munky?" The shrew replied.

"No...I don't do drugs." Alvin replied. "And I wouldn't be carrying them if I didn't have "reasons" hanging over my head."

The shrew snickered..."This stuff? This is called "Bambi" or "Wild Rider" or "Thumper" but it's real name is Novacine (Nova-seen). You got a stuck up girl friend who won't put out? You got a little bitch you want to get some revenge on? You got a female munk that catches your eye? A little bit of this? You can fluck the snit out of her all you want for hours and she won't remember a damn thing...cept the pain in her pussy."

Alvin clinched his fists...he handed over to the fat bastard a date rape drug...

"What's wrong there Munky boy?" The Shrew snorted. "Don't like that?"

Alvin snarled..."Just tape the money up and shut your mouth?"

"What's wrong kid? Sensitive?" The Shrew said smirking. "Would you like to see how this stuff works?"

"No!..." Alvin snapped back."I'd like to be on my way."

The Shrew pulled a gun and flashed it around..."Oh no...I think you want to see a demonstration. At least get to know the product you provide kid."

The Shrew gestured to his rat partner and the big rodent left the room and Alvin standing helpless as the Shrew walked from his desk. "What's wrong kid? You a virgin? You a little faggot?"

"I just want out of here." Alvin snorted in reply. "I don't care what this stuff does! I don't want to know what this stuff does!"

Suddenly the door to the office opened and the big rat came into the room dragging an obviously young and "Out to lunch" female mouse that was probably in her early teens...perhaps younger.

She was dressed in a denim jacket, a white shirt, blue skirt and was a giggling mess of glassy eyes, drool and giggling as the rat gave her his attention as he started pulling her clothes off...

"You bastard!" Alvin snapped as he tried to move to stop what the rat was doing! "Leave her alone!"

The Shrew clocked Alvin off the back of his head with his pistol and got onto his back as the Chipmunk hit the floor!

"Not a nice thing to interrupt a rodent who's about to breed a piece of pussy there you Chippy fluck." The Shrew snarled as he pushed the gun into Alvin's temple and the rat tore and threw away the young female mouse's panties...

Alvin watched helpless as the young mouse was thrown onto her back on another table and the big rat forced himself between her legs...she was still giggling as the rat's thick penis tore into her vagina and began to fluck and break her hymen...

"Oh...ugh..." The rat sighed and coo'd as he pumped into the smaller mouse's snatch and made her jolt and shake on the desk...

"Keep your eyes on the flucken show "Chip"." The Shrew warned. "Nice huh? Mmmmm...look at him pound that puss! Yeah...that little bitch will be walking bowl legged tomorrow and she won't remember a flucken thing..."

Alvin grimaced in revile and horror at what he was being force to do. How many rodents...how many mammals was he helping to abuse? How many young female mice or other rodents would end up like this poor thing being brutally assaulted and slapped around! Finally...the rat finished his rape and held the young female mouse like a trophy under her arm pits as cum and blood dripped from her well flucked pussy...

"Yeah...filled that flucken cunt nicely huh Lenny?" The Shrew snickered as he got off Alvin's back...

The rat dropped the raped mouse like a used dirty rag and she fell to the floor unconscious as Alvin scrambled to his feet and ran out of the office crying and cursing himself. He fumbled out into the dance floor, bumped into some of the partying rodents, got thrown to the floor, got back to his feet...

And something stung him in the neck!

"WHAT?!" Alvin turned in a panic. "A needle?! Some one got me with a needle?" Alvin thrashed about, stumbled towards the front door of the club, felt the world turning into jello and crashed down on his stomach as all the colors seemed to melt before his eyes..."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**19 Wadslow Ave.**

**10pm**

**July 15**

The female mouse stood in the center of the basement full of other mice and Shrews who were in the midst of counting money or throwing poker chips or passing betting pool sheets among each other...

"Place your bets! Place your bets rodents! Who will score good in a lesser round! Who will score good in a lesser round? On this end of the table, the house favorite Sandal "Sandy" Leech currently thrity six wins coming under 11 rounds. One the other end Triodi "Yodi" Thrush, this little vixen of a mouse has a suggested record..."

The crowd "Oooo'd" their response of the rebuke.

"I suggest you just get on with it girl."Yodi" replied. Or does "suggested" hint at your street walking abilities?"

The crowd "Oooo'd" their response of the rebuke.

"Yodi...says...she has over forty victories coming under ten rounds. She better show her stuff tonight." The female mouse obviously in charge of the illegal gambling establishment yelped out.

Pixy walked up to Dixie and passed him a cup of mouse-weiser. "I like the female." He said. "Wonder if she's gang affiliated?"

"Probably." Dixie said. "I'm staying with the house talent. Sandal's made me some good scratch cash in the last month. Is our "interest" here tonight?" Dixie asked his brother.

"No. Hasn't shown his puss yet." Pixy replied. "How much you putting down on the table?" He asked his brother.

"Fifty Zoo bucks." Dixie replied. "Enough. I could probably make a good 200 on this one. The pot looks nice and fat."

"Hey you two?" A female ferret waved as she walked up. "What's shaken the leggings?"

Dixie waved. "Hi Alice." He said cheerfully. "How goes your night?"

"Oh...won seventy zoo bucks so far." The female ferret replied. "You two looking to wet your wizzy's after closing hour?"

"No..." Dixie snorted. "Not interested in getting rodentia green dick."

"I'm clean you little wise tail." Alice said bearing her teeth. "What about you Pixy? You want a nice tongue massage?"

"That? I'm interested." Pixy giggled.

"You're fricken smoking brother." Dixie snorted.

"She's actually pretty talented brother." Pixy said. "You should play Pred and Pray with her...she'll tail lick and suck you into paradise and scare the piss out of you...best time I ever had last with her."

"Your thing with the fricken "toots" bro but not me." Dixie said as he thumped his brother in the ear.

Pixy offered Alice a drink..."So? Any juicy street bits for us my wonderful mustalde?"

Dixie jabbed his brother..."Turn you volume down Pixy? The game's starting!"

"How much would any information cost you?" Alice asked. "You know I'm always good for it Pixy Styx..."

Pixy slipped a hundred into Alice's paw..."Does that turn a profit?"

Alice leaned down to snuggle lick Pixy's ear..."Just so you are aware? The Westy Nimh's are poking into your territory to deliver Bambi to the Squeejees. Don't know who exactly is doing the transporting but I hear they have a very un-offensive look to them."

"How'd you get that info?" Pixy asked.

"When you're an expert at tickling a rat's prostate? You get anything you want." Alice snickered. Pixy dropped her another hundred Zoo bucks. "Mmmm...want to play prey and pred after our fun here?" The ferret said with a soft kiss of Pixy's snoot.

"If I'm not working." Pixy replied. "Better yet? We "could" go to the Mystic and frolic in the pleasure pool?"

"Anything you want sugar?" Alice said as she blew a kiss and slinked away to another gambling table.

"Sheesh...wasted 200 flucken Zoo bucks on something obvious. You are a sucker for gaped pussy bro, I swear..." Dixie snorted as he watched the Farkle match between Sandy Leech and Yodi Thrush...

"So far..." Said the female mouse running the match..."Both rodents here are pretty close together in round six with Sandy Leach at 7150 and Yodi Thrush at 7100. Neither has yet to "Farkle"

Sandy was about 15 years old and who cared about his age...after all what everyone in the place was doing "was" illegal already. The young gray mouse with the blonde head tuft shook his dice cup and threw his roll of six down the table...

"Two one's, one three, one four, one five, one six...keep a one." Sandy thought to himself. He threw five dice back into the cup and threw them again...

"One five, two fours, one two, one six...keep the five." Sandy thought to himself. He threw four dice back into the cup and threw them again...

"Hmmm...One one, One two, One five, One six...Keep the one." Sandy thought to himself. He threw three dice back into the cup and threw them again...

"One one, One two, One six...Keep the one and hold." Sandy thought to himself, he then raised a paw..."I HOLD AT THREE FIFTY!"

The female mouse running the game replied..."Sandy three hundred and fifty! Total now is seventy five hundred! Seventy five hundred! Yodi is next! Who wants to sweeten the pot?! Put in your money! Put in your money! Round 8 is next! Round 8 is next after Yodi's turn! Yodi roll!"

Triodi "Yodi" Thrush shook her dice in her cup and did a sort of cocky baseball wind up as she threw them over the table!...

"One one, One five, Three three's, One four...Keep the one and hold." Triodi said as she swiped five of her dice and threw them back into her cup!

"Well!" The female mouse controlling the game yelped. "Give up 300 points for a gamble...this girl has talent!"

Triodi wound up and threw her dice again! "FIVE ONES!" she yelped! "BOOM! BOOM BADA BOOM BOOM!" The young female mouse screeched as she "air flucked" her hips around to the shocked gamblers watching her celebration!

"Fluck! Flucken fluckety fluck fluck yeaaaaaaaah?!" Yodi said as she taunted the shocked Sandy...

"WOW!" The female mouse controlling the game yelled out! "Yodi dumped three hundred points for a "six eye" victory in round seven!"

Dixie snapped as he threw his beer cup on the floor! "Mother! UGH! Damn! SOME ONE BETTER BE CHECKING THOSE DICE OF HERS!" He yelled out!

Yodi heard that and swung her head around in the direction the insult came from! "What stupid bastard just called me a cheat?!"

"I didn't call you a cheat!" Dixie snapped! "All I want is a dice check! Dice check! Dice check Dice check!..."

Dixie started the chant and soon all the rodents in the room were screaming for a dice check on Triodi which the "house" reciprocated as a pair of burley otters walked up...

"Surrender your dice young lady." One commanded.

"I'm not a cheat!" Triodi snapped back! "If I'm proven innocent you loud mouth dirty tail hole licker!...I'll cut your nuts off!" She screamed at Dixie!

Dixie clasped his paws over his groin..."Yeek! Help! I'm soooo scared! Some one save my nuts please?!"

Pixy giggled..."Your such a drama queen?"

After their close checking, the otters signaled. "The dice are clean! We have a clear winner!"

Sandy noticed Pixy and Dixie and walked over kicking his foot..."Screw me! I lost all my winnings tonight on this one! What a lucky girl she is. If she wasn't 24? I'd ask for a date."

Dixie snorted..."it's ok kid...I'm out four hundred zoo bucks...fluck. I have to say though? She has a sweet tail."

"And how." Sandy replied as he scoped Triodi out while she collected her winnings. "By the way Whistle? I'm still available if you guys plan to start a Farkle scheme?"

"Dunno about the boss just yet." Dixie replied. "He's still mulling the idea. Should tell him that this place is already working the round number betting games. Do you think you could have come under round eleven if she hadn't thrown "six eyes" on you?"

"I was on track for it." Sandy replied. "That was shaping up to be my best play. Normally I'd have a Farkle by the time she threw her "six".

Pixy elbowed his brother..."Hmmm...speaking of Six there bro? Check yours?"

Dixie looked around and snorted..."There's our mark for the night."

"Huh?" Sandy asked as he looked around. Pixy bopped him off his head...

"Don't make it that obvious?" Pixy said.

"Mark? You two gonna fluck some one up?" Sandy asked.

"Perhaps." Dixie replied. "Depends on how compliant he is."

Sandy snickered and rubbed his paws together. "Can I watch?"

Pixy smirked back..."You gain to have a little "nip" in the action?"

"Really?!" Sandy asked excitedly.

"We don't want to put you in any danger." Dixie said. "But you might make a nice diversion so we can take the "snit eater" without an issue. Get it?"

"Fluck yeah." Sandy said with a toothy grin. "Sweet! I get in on a "whacking"."

"Well it's not a "whacking" yet." Pixy replied. "But the night is young."

**11pm**

**109 Williams Street**

**Suburb of Amberlin Lane, Rodentia**

**Apartment 309**

The sound of water trickling and the feeling of a wet towel being dabbed over his forehead brought Alvin back to life. His vision was cloudy and his head smarted like he'd been hit with a train yet he could make out Jackal's form bending over him...

"Good...welcome back to the living." The rat said as he stood watching Alvin slowly sit up on the bed. The first thing the young Chipmunk realized was that all his clothes were in place. Just to be sure...he took a quick peak under his long red sweater to see if he had on his "tighty whites"

"You think I'd take advantage of you?" Jackal snorted. "That fat cock sucker Desmond."

Alvin rubbed his head..."What?...what happened?"

"That fat Shrew tried a double fluck on us. Had one of his local regulars prick your neck with "Bambi" and they were gonna roll you." Jackal snapped.

Alvin shook the stupor out of his brains..."Let me guess? That mongoose?"

"No." Jackal replied. "Me and my crew followed and covered your tail. This shrew makes us quite a profit but some times he gets to cocky and thinks he can pull a double fluck on us. Would you like to see what became of the mouse and rat who dragged you behind the club?"

Jackal walked into his kitchen nook and came back with a cylindrical metal can between his paws which he placed on the floor...

"I don't know how much of a percentage they filled between cans but the "domesticals" (House Cats) sure enjoy it. Want to see what happens when you drop a mouse feet first into a meat processor?" Jackal said with a snicker.

Alvin quickly leaped off the bed, stumbled across the room and made it to the toilet just in time to puke his guts into the toilet… "Ugh...… uh.… my head hurts."

Jackal filled a glass with water and got on a knee to hand it to Alvin. "Here's this and two aspirin. I swear they're regular aspirins, honest."

Alvin sat on his butt sipping the water and downing the tablets, taking a moment to shake his head clear some more...

"I guess I owe you some thanks." Alvin said. "But I'm not sleeping with you..."

"You don't have too." Jackal replied. "You can have my bed for a few hours and I'll sleep on the couch over there. You can't go home like this all flucked up still."

Alvin moaned..."I hate this. ...I hate you...I hate your boss...you're all low life scum bags." He lowered his face to his knees and tried not to cry...

"Stick and stones kid." Jackal snorted without a care. "Bitch all you want. You could tell us to fluck off? We're not pressuring you to keep doing this."

"Nice attempt at counter psychology or what ever my brother Simon calls it!" Alvin yelped. "I'm leaving!" The young Chipmunk snapped as he jumped off the bed….and quickly fell on his paws and knees… "Ugh… damn it!"

Jackal jerked Alvin to his feet and pushed him back onto the bed. "You're not going any where...understand?" The rat said as he rolled Alvin onto his side and formed his body into a "C"…."Now stay like that. Don't want you to drown if you vomit….which you probably will as you come down from this."

"Thanks for nothing." Alvin snorted. As Jackal turned to walk away from the bed….Alvin waved a paw..."You're not leaving are you?"

"Obviously not." Jackal replied. "I'll be on my couch."

"Sigh…." Alvin turned his head. "I do owe you at least a thank you for watching my back...that? You do deserve."

Jackal replied warmly..."You're welcome. Now get some sleep."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**Quicksilver Street**

**1am**

**July 16**

Funo Vainpelt, a grey and white tree squirrel, was your every day ticket fence who specialized in scalping concert tickets and running ticketing scams with a gang of Squirrels out of West Rodentia. Tonight however...Funo was pleasing himself over the nice wad of cash he'd won at the gambling establishment, he always thought of himself as some sort of card counting genius which from the bundle in his paws was sort of validated.

The sounds of feet coming up behind him made him jumpy as he reached under his jacket and fumbled for the handle of his snub nosed pellet gun….

"Hey Funo?! Wait up!" came a young sounding voice from behind and Funo turned to see Sandy Leech waving at him with a smile on his face. "Mind if I walk with you? My home's on the way and I kinda want some company."

"Eh? No mind kid." Funo replied. "How did you do tonight?" The big squirrel asked.

"Broke even thanks to that lucky chick." Sandy replied. "And you?"

"Made a nice haul." Funo said as he spied a pin on the young mouse's blue sports jacket and thought to himself for a moment….

"Say? Sandy?….you want to make some advancement on your finances tonight?" Funo asked softly as he looked around.

"What are you talking about?" Sandy replied.

"Oh?" Funo said as he gave Sandy a little "slit eyes" look of deviancy….."Something that might be related to that gay pride pin on your jacket?"

Sandy snapped…."Oh fluck you!" The young mouse said enraged as he started to stomp away upset.

"What?! Hold on Sandy?!" Funo yelped.

"Hold on?!" The young mouse said as he turned about. "Hold on?! What the fluck do you think I am?!" Sandy shouted.

"Shhhh….." Funo waved his paws…."Now calm down."

"You flucken cub-oh-phile piece of snit…...fluck you! Sandy snapped….

Fuso looked around…."I'll really make it worth your wild Sandy? Just a quick little hummer for what? 400 Zoo bucks?"

Sandy looked around as he frowned…."four fifty."

Fuso smiled…."ok….four fifty for a quick one...and….you swallow some of it after you drip it over your naked little mouse body."

Sandy pointed to an alley…."Is that ok?"

Fuso replied by rubbing a paw over Sandy's face…."Perfect"

Moments later….Sandy was slowly and seductively taking his clothes off as Fuso stood masturbating himself into a hard on…

"How did you know I was a fag?" Sandy asked as he gyrated his body…

"That pride pin on your jacket." Fuso replied. "Are you? Do you? Do you have a partner?" Fuso asked as he played with his engorged ball sack…

"Nope…..not yet." Sandy replied. "But there's always an opportunity for advancement." The young mouse said as he got close to Fuso's chest and looked down…."That's a nice cock there Mister Squirrel? Can I steal your nuts?"

"Mmmm….be my guest you little thief..." Fuso replied. As Sandy began to kiss his way down Fuso's chest...something suddenly slammed into the squirrel's head and made him fly!

"UGH! FLUCK!" Fuso screeched as he hit the ground and scrambled to get to his gun! His face came up close and personal to the muzzle of a saw'd off mouse shot gun!

"CHOCK CHOCK!" Dixie slid the pump action…."Should have kept your eyes off the balls there mother flucker."

Pixy came up and pushed Sandy behind him as the young mouse covered himself with his clothes..."Great performance Sandy." Pixy said as he lightly clapped.

Sandy ripped the pin off his jacket…."By the way Fuso? I'm not a "faggot" you dumb tail hole. Didn't your mother tell you never trust anyone out on a dark street at night?" The young mouse snickered as he got dressed.

"Wah…..what? What do you guys want?! I don't have a beef with you guys?! I haven't done anything to you or your crew! I've done good stuff for Tony!" Fuso begged.

Dixie rested his shot gun on his shoulder…."Doesn't matter what you did for us." Dixie said calmly. "Your problem is that you pissed some other fur off and that's going to make us some bank. See….we have no beef with you personally dude? We just have to kill you for a contractual agreement between two consenting parties to whack your ass."

Fuso crawled and cowarded behind his raised paws…."How much did they pay you?! I got money! I got a lot of money!"

Pixy chuckled…."What a fricken baby. At least "take it" with dignity there Fuso?"

Dixie aimed his shot gun at Fuso's head..."I'll give you a few moments to contemplate the universe, your life, Sandy here tail ass naked or whatever turns you on."

Suddenly….Sandy waved a paw…."Hey? Let me whack him?!"

Dixie snorted back…."Really? Really kid?"

"Yeah!" Sandy snorted. "I had to embarrass myself for this sick fluck. I deserve a little payback."

Dixie smirked back at Sandy then grabbed Fuso's coat and threw it at the young mouse..."Use "his pisser" (Fuso's small pistol) and make it look like a suicide."

Fuso jumped at Dixie's legs…."PLEASE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I DON'T WANT…..

"BLAM!"

As fuso struggled to keep a hold on Dixie….Sandy walked up behind him, pointed Fuso's pistol at the squirrel's scrotum and pulled the trigger!

"AHHHHH!…..AH GAWD! AH FLUCK!"

Fuso screamed as he clasped his bleeding groin…..

"BLAM!""BLAM!""BLAM!"….."BLAM!"

Sandy shot the squirrel three times in the chest then once in the head! "NOW SHUT THE FLUCK UP YOU NUT CHEWING PIECE OF SNIT!…..DAMN!" The young mouse yelped as he dropped the pistol onto the dead squirrel's body.

Dixie stood shocked for a moment before he turned to Sandy and gestured at the corpse…."Kid? I said….suicide! Sue-ah-side? That's not a suicide!" Dixie snapped as he reached down and grabbed Fuso's gun. "And you don't leave a gun with paw prints, fluck what an amateur."

"Suicide, smoo-ah-side…..who cares…." Sandy snorted back as he pulled out a clean handkerchief and fiddled with Fuso's cell phone. See that?! Here's a picture of Fuso playing "poke poke" with a cub. Dirty cub-oh-phile got caught, pissed off dad shot him in the balls then blew him away. Case closed."

Sandy snapped his paw fingers in Dixie's face. "I got your amateur far up inside your tail hole mother flucker!"

Pixy snickered at his brother…."He's got you had."

Dixie snapped back. "Oh shut the fluck up you."

"So?" Sandy asked as he stuffed his paws in his pants pockets and rocked on his feet..."Do I qualify to tag with you two or what?"

Pixy nodded back. "I see no reason to say nope."

Dixie huffed. "Little smart ass...yes you can. But no gun! I can see right now you need to be properly educated...sheesh you made a mess of things you."

"Yeah…." Sandy replied. "But I can cook? I can cook really good! I know you guys would probably love a good "in house" cook huh?"

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Zootopia chipmunks American tail**

the crew

"Counter screw da screw"

By Dan

**(Teen/cub, violence, snuff, rape, gay relationship, gay sex)**

Fievel and Tony Toponi (c) American Tail series by Don Bluth

Alvin and the Chipmunks the 1980's cartoon series (c)

Zootopia (c) Walt Disney Productions

Mickey Mouse (c) Walt Disney Productions

Pixy and Dixy Mouse and Jinx the Cat (c) Hanna Barberra productions

Chapter 8

**3am July 16**

**109 Williams Street**

**Suburb of Amberlin Lane, Rodentia**

**Apartment 309**

Alvin was having oral sex...with a pistol? Here he was on Jackal's bed running his moist tongue over the pistol body and "throating" the weapon into his mouth like a dick. His finger was softly rubbing over the deadly trigger and soon it might all have been over...

Had not Jackal snatched the pistol, pointed it away from Alvin's face and then slapped the young Chipmunk back into reality...

"WHAT THE FLUCK?!" Jackal snapped. "What the fluck were you doing?" The rat snarled as he shook Alvin out of his stupor..."Oh? Oh yeah...should have remembered."

Alvin gave Jackal a blank look. "Why did you just slap me?"

"You...were making out with a pistol." Jackal replied. Alvin looked at the rat as if to say..."You're fricken stupid" Then Jackal waved a paw..."No...honestly...you were going down on my pistol like a dick sucker gone bozo...except the gun was loaded."

Alvin yelped..."Oh Snit!"...and then sat rubbing his hurting head.

"Yeah...one of the nasty side affects of "Bambi" is that you have some crazy lucid dreams. You're awake now so they'll pass..." Jackal said waving a paw. He turned around to walk and a paw punch nailed him of the back of the head!

"YOU BASTARD!" Alvin snapped as he connected! Then he stood waving his smarting paw in the air! "Ugh! Damn it!"

"Didn't you know that us rats have very thick skulls kid? Sheesh what kind of education do you have?" Jackal said smirking. "And if you were hoping I'd beat the snot out of you so you'd have some marks to show off to your brothers...not gonna happen."

Alvin snatched up the pistol, pointed at Jackal and pulled the trigger!...

"CLICK!"

"Aaaaaand you thought you'd have a loaded gun? I took the magazine out of it already but you were too pissy to notice it." Jackal said as he walked toward his kitchen. "Do you drink coffee Alvin?" He asked.

Alvin slackened..."A little."

"Oh come on Alvin?" Jackal said as he prepared his small coffee maker. "The world's not going to end in a day." Jackal said. "I think we won't use you very long. Honestly? The boss isn't a big ugly mug of a rat. All you are is a higher class of courier we can use to get our stuff to bigger fish for a bigger snag if you ride my lingo?"

Alvin took the coffee from Jackal and frowned. "You use me to peddle your junk which rodents use to rape other rodents and leave them like garbage and it's me that brings your boss bugger returns...I'm no better than a prostitute. Then on top of that? I drug my brothers and lie to them...I'm worse than dog drops."

Jackal leaned against a cabinet. "You don't swear at all do you? If any little. Gives you a lot of class kid"

"That kind of language wouldn't serve me or my brothers. We walked out of a two million zoo buck record deal over that kind of trash. I don't know what they call music these days with M.C. Hamster, Two Poc Chinchilla singing how they...gnah...the lyrics make me sick. They make me sick and what you force me to do...makes me worse."

"Do you love Simon?" Jackal asked. "I'm not talking always...you know? "Bed Rodeo bumpin the ugs"...I mean?...do you love him?"

Alvin frowned..."Why is it any of your damn business?"

"I was just curious." Jackal replied.

"He's my older brother and yes I love him which is why I'm doing this crap for a dumpy, disgusting pig of a rat like you." Alvin snorted as he got in Jackal's face.

"You don't have to get all defensive kid." Jackal said waving a paw. "Just wonder how curious you'd be to see some of the nice things Simon says about you when you're not around."

Alvin snorted back..."I'm not interested in your sick view of our lives. Can I go now?!" The angry young Chipmunk fumed.

"Sure." Jackal replied with a paw motion. "Be my guest? Just sad to see you're being kept so blind like a "shroom" while you're played like a harp."

"SMACK!"

Jackal saw the paw fist coming and rolled his face with the attempt before he snatched Alvin by his sweater and threw him against a wall!

"Go on Chippy?" Jackal said with a snicker. "Get out of here before you get your little prissy tail busted up."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**Blanchard Blvd**

**3am**

**July 16**

Sandy Leech was bouncing around the back seat of Dixy and Pixie's car like a kid on his way to Disney Land. "Where we going now? You guys aren't taking me home?" The young mouse then pursed his lips. "Are you guys gonna whack me?"

"What?" Dixie snickered. "Why would we "whack" you?"

"Yeah." Pixy chuckled. "We're taking you on your last ride..."DON'T PISS IN OUR CAR!" He then waved a paw. "Nah...we got another stop to make. A simple job for a protection contract."

"Really?!" Sandy yelped. "What are we gonna do? Burn down a business? Break some legs? Whack a family member or two?"

"What the?" Dixie snorted. "Chesse kid? Are you freekin violent or what?"

"Disturbed in over drive." Pixy said. "No Sandy...we're simply going to slash tires."

"Slash tires?" Sandy asked back. "That's no fun. Why are we going to slash tires?"

"It's one of our "low lay scams" with one of our many protected businesses." Dixie replied. "You know Petroni's Petrol?"

"Nope." Sandy said as he now leaned curiously over the back rests of the front seats. "Go on?"

"Well..." Dixie replied. "We want Mister Petroni to be profitable and long lasting. Our contract with him is sort of to keep the competition in the neighborhood or new comers down and to give him a nice boost every so often...hence? We hire cubs to run around the neighborhood and put fliers all over the place offering tire repair services from Petroni's station."

Pixy gestured with a paw finger..."Hence...every so often...we go around and randomly slice a few tires here and there. You need a fix? You call Petroni since he's the only rodent on the block you know. He makes a killing, we get a shave, badda boing!"

"And no one suspects it's a scam?" Sandy asked.

"We have cubs tag some of the cars with a fake gang symbol that's typical of some middle school "click" of wanna be tuffs." Dixie said with a shrug. "Occasionally we get one or two of em to end up "in Juvie" so the cops feel happy that they did something for public sake, you know?"

"And it's not like we hit a thousand cars in one night kid." Pixy gestured. "We do around thirty, usually Mister Petroni sees twenty and still he makes good bank from them."

Sandy patted his paws against the seat backs..."I can do a few? You guys mind?"

Dixy and Pixie looked at each other. "Well?" Pixy said. "I'm a little nervous about that. Only because the cops normally drive pretty heavy through this neighborhood on patrol and you need to have some training."

"I whacked a dirt bag and I need training on how to slash tires?" Sandy chirped.

"Yes..." Dixie replied. "You need to be trained so you know what to do so you don't end up compromising "us" or "yourself". Sorry kid but you need to stay in the car and behave. Don't get too beyond your shorts. Besides? The boss will want you "saved" for something more in line with your own talents."

Sandy gasped..."You're gonna let me join your crew?!"

"We'll vouch for you with the boss." Dixie said as he reached back and rubbed Sandy's head. "Just be patient and stay in the car while we do our work."

"Sweet." Sandy said smiling. "So what will I be doing? Shaking down non-pays? stealing lunch money? Protection rackets? I told you I'm an excellent cook...my grandmother taught me. I can make Canolli that'll give you guys a fricken beast of a hard on."

Dixie waved a paw..."Right now we need you to calm down and sit quiet...can you do that?"

Sandy sat back feeling left out. "This is no fun."

Pixy smiled as he turned in his seat..."Look Sandy? We just want to make sure you don't get into any serious trouble ok? Some of these mice out here wouldn't think twice about whipping out a pellet magnum and blowing away a little snot mouse fricken with their rides. There's a blanket and a pillow under my seat? Get some sleep ok? Keep the enthusiasm under control. Have a little patience?"

"I thought a dice player would be grown out of a pacifier by now?" Dixie snickered as he waved a baby pacifier in his paw...

"Oh fluck you dick skinner!" Sandy snapped. "Ok...ok...I'll behave." Sandy said as he sighed.

Dixie parked the car and got out with his brother. "How many Pixy?" He asked as they stood leaning on the hood.

"Hmmm...three ten? Let's do fifteen and be quick about it." Pixy replied as he tested the shoes he was wearing. Both shoes had spring loaded spikes in the soles that popped out and allowed the brothers to quickly "back kick" a small puncture in a tire wall. It would take thirty minutes for the tires to deflate, enough time for the two mice to be far and on their way before anyone caught what had happened.

It was their usual act...two drunk and obnoxious brothers coming home from a binge talking all loud and stupid with the occasional drunk scuffle...which ended with a swift back kick and a "punched" tire...

"Oh...shud dup Pix!" Dixie snapped. "You couldn't find your tail from your nose in a horses butt hole you snit bag!" "Push!" "Punch!" "SSSSSSSSS..."

"Oh yeah?" Pixy replied as he staggered. "Well what do you call yer girlfriend? She looks like an overstuffed porker. Your choice in females is pathetic bro!" "Push!" "Punch!" "SSSSSSSSS..."

"Don't insult my Petunia you creep!" Dixie snapped back! She's the most understanding pig around you jack ass!" "Push!" "Punch!" "SSSSSSSSS..."

Perhaps their playing around was getting...too good...as the brothers punched their tenth car...

"**AAAAAAARRRREEEEEEEOOOOOOOO...WOOP WOOP!"**

a ZPD cruiser from Fort Bronco pulled up with two mice cops..."Evening gentle-mice..." The cop in the passenger's seat said with a wave.

"Evening Officer!" Pixy said with a smile. What can we do for you?"

The cop in the driver's side got out of the cruiser. "We saw you two pushing each other around and thought some sort of fight was breaking out."

Dixie gestured at Pixy..."Fight? Oh no officer...there's no fight. My brother here is just a stupid dumb tail that's all."

"And you're a piece of work?" Pixy snapped. "You're the one trying to keep up a relationship with a Pot Belly Pig you blind dufus!"

Both cops were now out of their cruiser..."Do you two mind not getting into a fight in a residential neighborhood? Some rodents around here do need their beauty sleep."

Dixie snapped..."Oh go run yourself retarded on a "spin wheel" flat foot! Stay out of my family business?!"

"Dix? Don't get us in trouble with the police? Let's go home?" Pixy said. "He's alright officers...he just get's testy after drinking Red Horse."

"You're the one with the loud mouth you little dickus!" Dixie snapped as he pushed Pixy!

"Alright both of you!" The cop mouse who drove the cruiser snapped. "Let's see some I.D. from both of you right now!"

Suddenly...a rock came flying out of no where and nailed the cop's partner in the side of the head!

"CRASH!"

A brick crashed through the front windshield of the cruiser as Sandy ran by screaming his head off!..."HEY COPS?! WHY YOU DRIVING AROUND WITH A BROKEN WINDSHIELD?!"

The cop bleeding from the cut in his head snarled and screamed to his partner!..."GRRRRR...GET THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH PERCY! He then turned to Dixy and Pixie..."YOU TWO GET TO WHERE YOU'RE GOING! DON'T MAKE US HAUL YOU IN!" The cop mouse screeched as he started to give chase on Sammy with his partner!

"Love improv don't you bro?!" Pixy snickered as he ran to the cruiser, snatched the keys out of the ignition with a handkerchief and gave them a good arcing throw!

"Disobedient little squirt!" Dixie snapped as he followed Pixy down the street and into their car! "I'm gonna rip his tail off!"

"First, let's save him from the cops! Go! Go! Go!..." Pixy snapped as he waved a paw and fumbled for his cell phone...

"Brrrrrrrr...brrrrrrrrrr..." "Yeah?" Fievel's voice answered. From the sounds coming from the phone...the young mouse was in the midst of an intense "session" with his older lover...

"I need to speak to the boss!" Pixy said as he was thrown back into his car seat as Dixy floored the "Mouse-stang" into a "bootlegger 180" turn...

"Styx? It's like quarter to four..." Tony moaned. "Didn't I say..."

"Boss? We need a hiding place for a prospect!" Pixy yelped. "The blue bellies are chasing him...he trashed a cruiser!"

"Oh for cripes sake!" Tony sounded upset. "Can the deeply in love EVER find time for themselves around here?!" Then Tony went into a machine gun burst of angry Sicilian as Fievel snatched the phone...

"Bring him here and we'll front him up." Fievel snorted.

"Yeah..." Tony snorted. "Bring him here so I can kick his tail three ways to fricken West!"

Pixy looked at Dixie with a smirk. "We're going to get our teeth drilled for this one."

"Oh crapes and crackers...they "Do it" four times a fricken day, the Boss needs to chill out." Dixie snorted.

Pixy snickered..."Ok smart tail? You tell him that and I'll ready the cement for your burial."

Dixie rounded a corner and caught Sandy still in flight with the cops right on his behind...

"Snit! They're gonna nail him!" Dixie yelped.

"Not if the kid isn't smart! Go that way and turn left!" Pixy yelped as he pointed! "No! Go that way you stupid dumb tail!"

"Make up yer fricken mind Pixy!" Dixie snapped as he turned his stearing wheel and almost put the car on two wheels around a sharp curve!

"HALT! HALT OR WE'LL SHOOT!" The words hit Sandy hard! He went into his feral form and bolted for his life screeching in terror like a mouse being chased by a cat! "Maybe that wasn't exactly the best thing to do?!" He yelped to himself as he ran through a construction site and slid into a concrete drainage pipe being laid through the lot!

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" One of the mouse cops screamed. "IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET A GOOD IDEA OF WHAT FRICKEN PAIN IS!"

The two pursuing cops turned into their own feral forms and were closing on the young mouse cub just as he got to the end of the pipe!

"SANDY! JUMP CLEAR!" Pixy screamed as the "Mouse-stang" came roaring up to the end of the drain pipe backwards and blocked the opening just as the two pursuing cops were about to clear the drainage!

"WHAM! WHAM!" Came two hard thumps on the back end of the car as Sandy rolled onto his stomach and covered his head expecting a total ass beating from the two pissed off cops...

Instead...Dixie was picking Sandy off the ground. "Good timing I'd say kid."

Pixy was looking under the back of the car..."Yup...knocked themselves out. So focused on kicking your tail? They kissed our bumper."

Dixie pulled out a disposable phone..."I'll call the precinct. Get them to send EMT's. These guy's are gonna have one hell of a headache in the morning."

"Nicely played." Pixy said to Sandy as he rubbed the young mouse's head. "But next time? Just break the window? You didn't need to clock one of them off the head."

Sandy pointed to himself..."You guys? You guys got a towel? I'm kinda soaked in the legs..."

Dixie snickered. "Happens to the best of us kid. Consider this your crime cherry popped."

Sandy stood wiping down his legs..."Ummm? Tony sounded really upset with me."

"Nah..." Pixy replied. "That's Tony all the time. It's when he's all cute and chummy that you have to watch your tail. If he like wraps and arm around you and snuggles you and calls you "nibbles"? Yeah...you're gonna die."

Sandy shrank a little as Dixie patted his head. "Don't let Pixy get to you kid...he's an ass and a half tail."

Sandy pulled his pants back up and jumped into the back seat of the car..."So will I get to be on a whacking crew? I mean...I don't want to spend the rest of my life shucking dice all over the place."

"Leave that to the boss kid. It's his call." Dixie replied as he started the Mouse-stang and peeled out into the coming dawn.

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**6am**

**July 16**

Alvin came back to the hotel, took a quick shower to finally shake the remaining effects of the date rape drug out of his system and now sat by Theodore's bed slowly and affectionately moving his paw fingers over his younger brother's face...

Simon might be his favorite for obvious reasons but Alvin was super protective of Theodore, perhaps because he was so innocent and simple of the three brothers? The one who saw life as an uncomplicated open adventure. Everything was a wonder to Theodore and that wonder seeking spirit often made him braver than his two older brothers. Alvin remembered the first time they saw an elephant as toddlers, to a Chipmunk such a mammal was terrifying moving tower but not to Theodore who while his brothers cringed fearful of being stepped on, there went Theodore on unsteady legs with his arms out..."Pick me! Pick me!" he yipped. "Wheeeeee!" He cheered happilly as an elephant lifted him high off the ground while Simon was having a heart attack!

Theodore was worth protecting far more than Simon. Alvin knew that if Simon found out what was going on...he could deal with it logically and rationally even though he'd probably be pissed three sheets to the wind...

If Theodore found out? The scandal would probably crush him emotionally. Alvin wouldn't allow it! He growled and cursed Jackal, the filthy rat gang...himself for letting it all happen. Even if he didn't know the cameras were in the hotel room, Alvin still placed all the blame on himself. Somehow...at some point...there was going to be a reckoning, those filthy rats would pay dearly for this crap...

"Huh?" Came a sound suddenly and Theodore opened his sleepy eyes. "Alvin? What's up?" Theodore asked softly.

"Morning Theo." Alvin said smiling. "I got up a little early and took a walk."

Theodore sat up in his bed. "Yawn" "We are really getting some good sleep lately." Theodore looked at his cartoon watch. "Oh...6am? I feel like going back to bed."

"You can't." Alvin said waving a paw finger. "Since egg head is still "snonk'd" out? You and I can go have breakfast. On me."

Theodore cocked his head to the side..."What's been going on with you lately Alvin?"

"Nothing." Alvin replied shurging. "I mean is there a problem with me wanting to have a closer relationship with my sweet and wonderful little brother?"

Theodore snickered back. "My wonderful older brother is a very good scam artist. Don't think I never notice things with you Alvin."

"Sheesh! Thanks!" Alvin snorted. "Then forget breakfast if you're going to dump on me like that."

Theodore just gave Alvin a quick lip kiss..."Oh...you're such a snow flake at times Alvin." Theodore brushed a paw finger over Alvin's nose. "Giggles"..."Just kissed you for the shock value. You get so flustered."

"Hmph..." Alvin huffed a little. "So you gain for breakfast or what?" He asked Theodore.

"Sure!" Theodore replied. "Let me get dressed!"

Moments later...Alvin led Theodore into the hotel restaurant where they went through the morning breakfast buffet. As Alvin picked through the fruit section...the words of Jackal ran through his head and bothered him...

"_**You don't have to get all defensive wonder how curious you'd be to see some of the nice things Simon says about you when you're not around. sad to see you're being kept so blind like a "shroom" while you're played like a harp."**_

"Screw you." Alvin said out loud to himself.

"Huh?" Theodore reacted. "Me?"

Alvin caught himself and shook his head..."Huh? Oh no, no, no, no...not you! No...I was? Something that happened a while back just hit me in the head, that's all. No Theodore, not you at all."

Theodore thumped Alvin off the head. "You're brain is always running ahead of you Alvin. You need to chill out."

"You know Theodore? You're probably the most honest of the three of us, you know that?" Alvin said as he sat down. "Hey? I'm just curious? Does Simon talk about me when I'm not around?"

"Yeah he does." Theodore replied smiling. "You're a brat."

"Well that was direct?" Alvin snorted.

"You wanted the strait skinny didn't you?" Theodore replied. "Actually his compliments outnumber the complaints Alvin. He worries about you all the time. He doesn't think you take education seriously enough. I mean...we all can't sing forever and I think Simon's right that we have to have a fall back plan if singing doesn't last you know?"

"Since when have I never been serious about anything?!" Alvin yelped.

"Like daily?" Theodore snorted as he paw fingered Alvin's nose. "Hmmmm? Am I lying?"

Alvin sighed..."No...You usually never lie. But what does he say about me personally? I mean? You know? Brotherly love and all that?"

Theodore chewed on a stack of pancakes..."He wishes you'd open up to him more. He thinks there's something wrong with you and you're keeping it bottled up. Not a good thing to do Alvin...he's gonna needle you and I know you hate needles. Remember the last time you lost it? You broke his glasses punching him...he still feels hurt from that."

Alvin slumped in his chair..."Sometimes I think I suck as a brother."

"You say that again Alvin and "I'll" punch you out." Theodore warned. "You don't suck. Oh sure you have your little "moments" Theodore said as he got up and walked over to gently rub Alvin's head. "But I love you...every stupid part of you."

Alvin wrapped his arms around Theodore and hugged..."I am sure glad that you're so dumpy and soft. You're the best Theodore!"

"Giggles"..."Stop trying to bury yourself in my stomach Alvin. Mammal's will think we're strange or something."

**ZPD Precinct Six, Fort Bronco**

**Personnel locker room**

**6am**

**July 16**

Mickey was pulling his uniform and equipment belt from his locker and noted an officer came through the room door with a bandage on his head...

"Woe? Frenchie? What happened to you?" Mickey asked as Frenchie sat on a bench...

"Lousy shift." Frenchie growled. "Some little bastard nailed me with a rock, shattered the windshield of our cruiser with a brick then me and my partner kissed a bumper trying to chase the little snit head down."

Mickey knelt down to console his fellow officer..."You alright? Did you get a good look at the little creep?"

"Just his scurrying little rump...dirty little prick." Frenchie grimaced. "I'll go home and sleep this off. Doctor's already looked at me...oh! Oh oh...come here will you Mick?"

"Huh?" Mickey replied as he turned from his locker. "What gives?"

"Before we got hit? We were talking to these two mice who were screwing around and making a lot of noise. I haven't had time to pass their descriptions. Can you take them down real quick and kind of get em to the sketch artist?"

"Yeah...go ahead." Mickey replied as he pulled out his note pad.

Frenchie's partner Percy came walking between the row of lockers with nothing on...

"Damn it Percy!" Mickey yelped as he turned his head. "No one want's to see your pool balls mammal!"

"Oh grow up Mick?" Percy snorted as he stood proudly displaying his scrotum and flacid penis..."Sheesh...thinks this is elementary school. Oh? By the way Frenchie? Guess what happened on that street where we ran into those booze smelling brothers?"

"What?" Frenchie replied.

Percy opened his locker. "Ten cars had their tires flattened. Just got the word from "Vandalism block" (aka Vandy-gations) I think our two brothers were punching tires."

"I'm giving Mickey the descriptions...at least I hope I'm right." Frenchie said.

"Wanna bet "little dick face" was working with them?" Percy growled. "Probably their escape artist too."

"Well give me those descriptions quick Frenchie? Before you forget them." Mickey begged. "We'll see what we can come up with."

"Hey Mick?" Percy asked as he walked up, causing Mickey to turn his head...

"Percy? Get some pants or underwear over your butt before I take a nightstick to your stupid tweeter dude!" Mickey yelped. "Damn!"

"Has your daughter gotten Mouse-zeez-ziles yet?" Percy asked.

"No!" Mickey replied. "And no, you are NOT bringing your son over no matter what my wife tells you! That's so stupid...clustering our cubs together in some stupid infection party. That's a lousy idea and a really dangerous way to "black death" the whole city!"

"But don't you want her to just get it over with?" Percy said. "Nothing bonds cub to father better than when they need you to love them the most? I've had my oldest son Nibby eating out of my paws ever since he got the Zees. The most obedient mouse you ever saw with a strait A grade average. I'm telling you Mick? It will make your daughter mayor of Zootopia one day?"

"The answer is still no!" Mickey snapped back. He then gave Percy's package a good paw smack that dropped the mouse to his knees! "Now? Perhaps you won't dangle your dick in my face again there "purse"?

Percy grimaced..."Good morning to you too...tail hole."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**6am**

**July 16**

"Here's your coffee..."kiss"..." Fievel handed Tony his favorite coffee mug as his older lover rubbed his paw over Fievel's head...

"Mmmm...morning Filly. You don't have to make breakfast? I'll just get a bowl of cereal. You could go back to be if you want?" Tony said softly.

"Kiss..." "I'll do just that." Fevel replied as Tony pinched and rubbed the young mouse's rump as he walked away...

Then a clicker toy went off at the apartment door causing Fievel to scurry back into the bed room! He was still only dressed in a pair of white panties with red flowers on them!

Tony went to the door and opened it to see Pixy and Dixy with Sandy between them...

"Is this the little fricken snit tail runt who screw'd up my "nup-two-alls" last night?" Tony snorted as he stood in only his PJ bottoms.

"He saved our butts boss?" Pixy exclaimed as he held Sammy by his shoulders. "We want to vouch for him to get your approval."

Tony waved a paw around. "Eh? Come on in. You interrupt my love life then you interrupt my breakfast. You two "dukes" are a piece of work. Then you bring this little diaper dragger into my home."

"Well you're no beauty pageant walker yourself Tony!" Sandy snorted.

"Woe hoe! What do we got here? A little mouse with some nice brass nuts!" Tony yelped! "I like this kid!" He walked over to Sandy, wrapped an arm around him, snuggled him close and whispered in his ear...

"I'm calling you "nibbles"..."Kiss".

Suddenly! Sandy pulled himself free of Tony and ran for the apartment door in a panic! "Hey?! Where you goin there Nibbles? I ain't done with you yet!"

Pixy and Dixy blocked the door! "Hey kid?! Relax!" Tony yelped.

"He called me Nibbles!" Sandy yelped as he all but tried to back up into Pixy's chest!

"What? Did you think?" Tony frowned at Pixy and Dixy. "You two are such fricken snit heads."

The two brothers broke out laughing! "Did you see the kid screech Dixie?!"

"Yeah! He almost left a trail on the carpet!" Pixy laughed. "You should have seen your face Sandy?!"

Sandy wound up and punched Pixy in the face! "Creep!"

"Hey!" Tony snapped as he scooped up Sandy under his arms. "You don't get to do that to anyone of my crew you little snit!"

"Well I freaked out Tony!" Sandy snorted as Tony put him back onto his feet. "I don't do well with jokes that scare the snit out of me ok?."

"It's ok kid, I get it. Hey Styx? Next time don't tease the kid here ok?" Tony said with a gesture. "I like you kid, you're a pistol...just... tamp down yer fires a little ok?"

Tony stood looking Sandy over. "So my boys here tell me you're quite the Farkle player? You've done any shucking?"

"Enough." Sandy replied. "I'm good at faking a wounded pigeon and sucking betters into screwing themselves over. But what I really want is action! I wanna get in on shake downs and whackings!"

"Hold it motor mouth?!" Dixie said as he walked up. "No way boss, this kid gets too excited about it. I asked him to whack that squirrel like a suicide? He turns it into a slaughter house. He even shot the poor bastard in the nut sack!"

"He was gonna molest me! What did you want? "Gee Mister Pervert? How would you like to get whacked off?"

Tony smirked. "That didn't come out good." He walked to his kitchen with Sandy behind him...

"Really Tony! I can be a good muscle for the crew, honest! Especially in the high school you know? You gotta have a whole crop of misfits who never pay on time don't you?"

"I have a mouse who handles the schools already kid." Tony replied. "And I'm not just whacking away like I'm clearing woods. I mean what's our average "whackery a month there Dixy?"

"Over twenty for two grand bucks a month." Dixy confidently replied.

"Yer fricken lying to me Dixy." Tony snapped. "I warned you about lying Dixy!"

"But boss? That's not..." Dixy gasped.

"Dixy?" Tony emphasized. "You are fricken lying to me."

Dixy caught the wiff..."I'm sorry boss."

"Better be sorry." Tony snorted as he put an arm around Sandy's shoulder. "See? We don't whack so much. But your skills at shucking and faking plays? That, I could find a spot for in our little club if you have an interest?"

Sandy nodded his head rapidly. "Damn right I'm interested! Am I in Tony?"

"Well? Our initiations aren't that easy." Tony said with a smile. "When I tell a prospect what to do...I expect them to do what I tell them without any reservations you know? It's to prove your loyalty to the group see?"

"I understand!" Sandy replied enthusiastically.

"You...might have a change of mind? I can ask for anything." Tony replied with a wicked smile.

Sandy clenched his fists and held them to his chest. "I'll do whatever you ask!"

"Ok?" Tony said with a smirk..."You" gotta get naked...wear long female socks...and suck my prick till I cum."

Sandy stood back and without question began to pull his clothes off!

"WOE! WOE KID?" Tony yelped. "Cheese Louise...stop?!"

Pixy and Dixie giggled and laughed..."Now that's dedication boss!"

"Hey Sandy? I was just pulling your chain ok? You were gonna actually do that?" Tony asked.

"I said I'll do anything." Sandy replied.

"Don't have too..." Tony said as he rubbed Sandy's head. "Consider yourself in ok? Just one detail to remember...do not become a snitchy little bitch. You become a snitch? We'll flucken kill ya. I tell everyone the same. And if we find out you're a snitch? You take the punishment like a mouse with balls. But other than that? You stick like glue to Pixy and Dixie, they'll teach you everything. You'll do some dice shucking and some whacking I promise you."

Tony stuck out a paw..."Welcome to the Jicketts kid."

"That's it?" Sandy asked. "No secret ceremony? No ancient mysteries?"

"What the heck did you want? The Godfeather? Get a load of diaper boy here? Nah kid...that's all for the big families. But if yer hungry? We can have breakfast. I'd have my squeeze make it but he loves his off time napping so...take a seat."

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**9am**

**July 16**

Theodore and Alvin came through the door arms around each other and giggling as Simon came out of the bathroom dressed and still drying his head...

"Well? So nice of you two to "bogart" me out of breakfast?" The oldest chipmunk said snorting.

"You were cutting down a dead forest and I wanted time with Theodore, get a grip oh jilted egg head." Alvin said as he swiped a paw. "And for "your" information Simon? Me and Theodore were making mad passionate love in the elevator."

"Mmmmmm..." Theodore played along. "Alvin says such beautiful words in my ears...I am so overcome by his charm."

"Cut it out you dolt heads." Simon said with his arms folded. "Another day of practice awaits. We have our concert coming up and we need another full day of final preps."

Alvin kicked a foot. "Can we get a break Simon?! Do you know how hard it was to wake up this morning?! We practice till my fingers turn raw. We practice till my throat is dry, how about cutting us some slack?!"

"We've been getting some awesome sleep time Alvin." Simon snapped back. "In fact? I'm starting to wonder why we sleep so heavily when we're really not expending a ton of labor to cause it."

"Oh you and your conspiracy theories." Alvin shooshed. "You know what Theodore? Simon has a fantasy...he dreams of being abducted by aliens who love to spank their captives. You can see it when he's cutting a huge smile on his face..."Oh more Mister Alien...oh yes...lay another good spank on my fluffy tushy..."

Theodore lost it! He flopped onto his back and rolled around laughing his head off!..."Yeah! I see it too! At like 3am? Simon's looking like he's wet dreaming!"

"Oh!...Enough of you two devil rats...shut up, let me grab some cereal and we'll go and finish practice. And this time Alvin? No running off somewhere to lose your head like you been doing? I swear...I'm going to have to consider giving you shock therapy for your ADD."

"You're such a wonderful older brother." Alvin snorted. "Well? While you're contemplating the chemical make up of fruit loops there Simon? I'm going to take a few laps around the block on my bike so I can set my mind to making the music befitting my genius."

Theodore quickly jumped on a kitchen table chair..."It's getting deep in here!"

Simon watched Alvin walk out as he poured his milk and then sat with Theodore at the table..."Theodore?" He asked his little brother. "Do you feel strange in the morning?"

"No? Not different than usual...well maybe? Maybe more "peppy" than usual. You know me Simon? I don't pay attention to little details like you." Theodore said as he rested his head on his hands and gave Simon a concerned look. "What are you thinking? And let me guess? It involves Alvin."

"I dunno." Simon replied. "I've just never woke up in the morning feeling so...so fresh. I'm telling you Theodore...we don't work hard enough to be sleeping like rocks, It's like we're being "doped"."

"Are you saying we're being drugged?" Theodore asked with a smirk. "Oh come on Simon? Really?"

"I don't know Theodore." Simon huffed back. "I'm just saying that our getting some really sound sleep as of late is a bit off our routine."

Theodore shrugged. "I don't feel like that at all."

Simon smiled. "You never let anything bother you."

"Some one has to keep their stability between you and the mental genius in his own mind." Theodore said as he slipped off his chair and put his paws into his sweater pockets. "The only thing that does bother me though is how Alvin treats you sometimes. I've come very close to socking him right in the snoot for being such a jerk. You tolerate way too much of his attitude..."

Simon smiled softly as he reached out with his paws to slowly feel Theodore's cheeks..."I never get enough of yours...and I know you Theodore...you'd never really hit Alvin...it's not in you."

Theodore gave Simon's paw a gentle kiss..."I wish we had more time by ourselves?"

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder." Simon replied as he held Theodore's paw as the youngest chipmunk leaned back...

"I'm gonna take a shower...wanna join me?" Theodore asked softly.

"Too risky right now." Simon replied. "There's a lot of time for things later. Any way? I have to finish some school work and financial planning stuff before we go to practice."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**Millford Middle School**

**9am**

**July 16**

"Whump." Jimmy Teodoro closed his locker door and finished stuffing his backpack full of books for his next class as the period bell rang. A smaller and plumpier mouse wearing an Irish Scally cap came walking up and shoved a paw of cash into Jimmy's jacket pocket...

"So do we call you "Milli-de-meo-Capi" now or "boss" or "B.J." (boss junior) or what?" Enzi Delveki asked as the black, brown and white muskrat walked next to Jimmy.

"Well don't call me "B.J." that's for sure." Jimmy replied as he repositioned the wad of cash in a "zipper stash" pocket as the two mammals walked to their Social Studies class. "So where did this pick come from?"

"The deli on Gorgon and Yesler." Enzi replied. "Used the old tried and true...three brat skidoo on a "swell". I love the Dimati triplets, they are so good at the quick deception pick. You need to increase their cut."

"I'd love too." Jimmy replied. "If their mother wasn't such a hawk! We almost lost them last week after she found their "cash stash" cleaning their room. I haven't disciplined them enough...you "never!" fold your money in your underwear! That's the first place parents look! And you "never" keep your draws all neat and clean...that creates a ton of suspicion!"

Enzi gestured with a paw..."So? If you're now a Captain? Am I your under boss?"

"Did you have to even ask?" Jimmy replied. "Of course you're the under-boss. Just don't get a big head over it."

As they walked into the class room...Jimmy got gestured by his teacher..."

"James? Come here?" Miss Zorelli, an arctic shrew, called.

"Good morning Miss Zorelli." Jimmy said as he walked up. He gestured to Enzi to take his seat.

"You better be extra behaved today..." Miss Zorelli said as she side looked..."The police requested your school records this morning. I had to give a deposition to the principle about your behavior in class."

Jimmy nodded and slipped a fifty Zoo buck under the Shrew's paw. "Yes Miss Zorelli. I promise I will not be a class clown today." Jimmy said. He then gave her an air kiss of gratitude for the heads up warning.

Enzi leaned over as Jimmy took his seat..."What gives Minni Capi?"

"The blue balls have their eyes looking." Jimmy replied. "I think it has too do with that "truck lift" we did."

"Fluck." Enzi snorted. "Let me take your jacket."

"Better not do it right now." Jimmy replied. "Just play it cool...I doubt they want anyone beyond just me."

"Your roll." Enzi said with a sigh. "There's also something we need to talk about that you might not enjoy."

"That didn't sound good at all?" Jimmy replied frowning.

"It's not." Enzi replied. "You may have to get the boss in on this. One of our Junior class-mammals broke the rules...it may require some "clipping".

Jimmy grimaced..."Fluck."

**Streets around The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**9:17pm**

**July 16**

Alvin sped around a corner, foolishly cut off a car flying through an intersection and slid hard to tear through a dirt covered alley and into an empty lot where he slid his bike sideways to a stop and sat panting from his hard pedaling...for a moment he was by himself until a voice sounded from behind...

"That was being foolish." Jackal's voice sounded. Alvin turned to see the rat standing by his own bike and chewing on a baby carrot stick. "Good morning."

"Hmph!" Alvin replied. "I never get a moment's peace without you." The Chipmunk snorted. "What do you want now? When?"

"I wasn't following you till I saw you cut that car off." Jackal replied as he sat on the ground. "We'll have something new for you soon enough...why can't you and I just sit and have a civil conversation?"

"Because I don't have the time and you're a twisted dirt bag, dirty tail hole creep?" Alvin snorted back.

"Admit it Chippy?" Jackal said. "You're an adventure junkie. You hate to be un-entertained, you detest being board for five seconds and what we ask of you is exciting...a little dangerous maybe but you are soaking it up!"

Alvin snapped back. "I HATE YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! I...HATE...YOU! Grrrrrrrrrr...FLUCK OFF!"

"We're ready to make you a sweet deal Alvin?" Jackal said crossing his arms. "A really nice deal? No more blackmail, we destroy all the stuff we have and you will get paid "out the yazoo" for some really sweet high level deals, I am talking big roller zoo bucks for being our product delivery specialist. Compared to being a "teenie bopper pussy wetter"...that's chump change for what we can pay you."

Alvin stood with his paws clenched..."How about this? The answer is flucken no. For the last time...no. I don't want your snit money, I don't need your snit money and I'm done with your snit money..."

Jackal frowned..."Please don't be stupid and go on to say what I think you're going to say kid?" The rat snarled as he pulled out his cell phone and showed Alvin the screen..."That's your hotel door isn't it?"

Alvin bit it lower lip as the screen turned to show three large rats. One of them had a hotel mouse maid bound around the neck with a garotte!

"That's...your door...Alvin?" Jackal warned.

Alvin grimaced and nodded as Jackal pocketed his phone. "Just so we continue to understand the terms of things. Please don't be a dumb little bitch? We are always close by kid...keep that in mind."

Jackal got on his bike and pedaled next to Alvin as he stood brooding..."Are you sure you're not a little interested in knowing what your brothers think of you when you're not around?"

Alvin kept his eyes screwed shut..."Get the hell out of here you scum bag. I promise to keep my mouth shut."

"That's a good...cute little Chippy." Jackal said smiling. "Have a nice day sweetie?"

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**9:30am**

**July 16**

Armando slipped the clicker toy under the door and waited for someone to open it, which Fievel did...

"Good morning Mandy!" Fievel said with a cheery smile.

"Well?" Armando replied. "For once you're dressed like a male, I'm surprised."

"Oh bite me?" Fievel snorted back.

"Morning Capi." Armando said with a wave to Tony who sat in his living room watching the morning news...

"Yo? What's you got cookin for me? Did you make it with that female tech-no-geek?" Tony asked as Armando took a seat and set up his lap top on the coffee table.

"Sure did." Armando replied as he reached into a pocket and gave Tony an I.D. card..."Feast on the result."

Tony's eyes beamed at the fake I.D. card..."Oh sweet! Frick a lick in the dark! (Kissing the card) Oh this is awesome!"

"And that's just the sweet start Capi." Armando said as he typed on the keyboard. "This will make you...I dare even say it...cream yourself silly."

Tony snickered at Fievel. "Five? Get over here and service me for this huh?"

Fievel flipped Tony the finger.

"Why the nerve of this little snit huh? Disrespect I tell you. He always complains in bed every morning of a back ache or somethin." Tony snorted.

Fievel returned with a drawn pistol.

"Aaaaaaand this conversation is deffinately over." Tony replied with a smile. "I always pamper him graciously to keep him from "whackin" me...which he still does any way. So? What's this you showin me?"

"This? Is the administration section of Zootopia University. She put a sweet "safe cracker" program on here with an injectable bleach virus to cover our tracks. Know what we can do with this thing Capi?"

Tony snickered evilly. "Find out who's digging the porn sites on the Campus web and blackmail their butts silly?"

"Do you think about gay sex every minute Capi?" Armando snorted.

"No." Tony replied. "It's on a tight schedule...next thought in about...oh...ten minutes so talk fast."

Armando continued to tap his way through the "cracked" web site till he reached a list of students...

"These? Are the personal files and grade records of every current student in the University. We are talking personal information, Social Security Numbers, Identification Cards and test grades. Let's take for example one...oh...Claudius J. Perkins. Claudius is a Mustalde who's grades are sort of ok...when he's not drinking silly and sucking down pizza at the "Ot-frat" or blinded by wet pool pussy every second like you're "Furrywood beaming" a flame that can melt steel."

Tony giggled..."You're good with words Mandy. So what about our low grade otter here?"

Tony tapped a little further...speed tapped a few keys and pointed at the screen..."Low grades? He's now a "Coom-la-so-dee-doe" 5.0 genius."

Tony stared at the screen and blinked. "You can change the grades?"

"I can change their sex to "neutral/flexible" and earn them "crutch grades" and "sympathy credits". Just another nice thing we can now put on the Dark Canopy market."

Tony wrapped his arms around the rat and snuggled him. "I'd kiss you right now Mandy but yer not gay so...sorry! But you? You are a fricken marvel and a half!"

Armando replied. "You know this little service of hers costs a lot right? We're talking at least ten grand."

"Fluck it." Tony snorted. "I'll pay her twenty grand! I'll even put her on a pay roll for service like this! So tell me Mandy? Is she cute? Is she "score-ah-bull" or what?"

looking to snap my neck."

"Sweet." Tony said smiling as he rubbed his paws together. "Another angle to exploit. Isn't diversification a wonderful thing?"

Fievel walked up and looked at the lap top. "Hmmm...I wanna spend some time with Mandy looking this thing over."

"What gives?" Tony huffed. "Please do not tell me that you are going

"She's taken." Armando replied. "I don't like trying to compete with ferrets, specially not one so talented that I'd rather have as a skill set than an angry boyfriendto put some "anal science" on this marvel of ours Philly? Please?"

"I'm surprised you're so willing to use something without shredding all doubts." Fievel replied. ""No disrespect Armando but we have to make sure she's not gonna "butt fluck" us all with some back door snit."

Armando raised his paws. "You are the under boss Five. You should feel just as comfortable with this as I do."

"Bah...Philly's just looking for something to do because I've become boring in bed." Tony snorted.

"You want me to cut your pecker off?" Fievel snorted back.

**Rodent-Dendrum Bowl **

**The Zootopia Grand Park**

**10:15am July 16**

The three Chipmunk brothers were all clustered around a single microphone...snapping their paw fingers and coo'ing softly at the microphone tip as their singing flowed and formed seamlessly in loving harmony...

"_**Because darling...yoooooooooooooou send me."**_

"_**Into orrrrrrrrrrbit baby."**_

"_**I want to be your moooooooooooon forever."**_

"_**Obit'ing hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...in the skyyyyyyyyyy!"**_

**Alvin:** _**"You can't fathom in your wildest dreams."**_

**Alvin:** _**"That you'd shoot a bright and shiny beam."**_

**Alvin:** _**"That would cause my heart to really scream."**_

**Alvin:** _**"That's why I need yoooooooou every day!"**_

"_**Because darling...yoooooooooooooou send me."**_

"_**Into orrrrrrrrrrbit baby."**_

"_**I want to be your moooooooooooon forever."**_

"_**Obit'ing hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...in the skyyyyyyyyyy!"**_

The boys stopped their singing and did little celebration jigs, pleased that they had things exactly perfect...

"That?! That was gold." Alvin said with a confident strut. "See Simon? That's why Theodore should be in the middle and a little forward of us. The harmony? Mmmmm...made me tingle like crazy."

"Have to admit." Simon said folding his arms over his chest. "That was pretty good."

"Pretty good?" Theodore replied with a smirk. "There he goes again Alvin. Pretty...good Simon?"

"Well I can't actually say "Perfect" from a science point of view because after all? The state of perfection is actually an unattainable goal of us mammals."

"Look at this Alvin?" Theodore moaned. "Here we were...harmonizing as all get out, creating beautiful music together and Mister Scientific murders the buzz."

"And how!" Alvin huffed. "You need to learn not to kill things with your "anal-litical" observations Simon."

Simon stood tapping his foot..."You know Alvin? I wasn't going to talk to you in front of Theodore but I think he needs to hear this too. What kind of crazy game are you playing around with this time?"

"Huh?" Alvin replied. "What do you mean?"

"For the past few days...all of us have been getting some serious sleep. Some "really nice" sleep which is making me quite suspicious of you Alvin. If I didn't know it better? I'd say you've been slipping me and Theodore some mickey's."

Alvin put his hands on his hips and snorted..."That! That is the most ridiculous thing you've ever accused me of Simon. Really? Since when did I ever do anything behind your back? Theo? Have I ever done anything behind your back as far as any of my crazy ideas? Which by the way you two? I am happy to state have always come out great."

"Better get on a chair Theodore." Simon snorted. "The great Trump-a-dermous Pack-a-dermous is opening the flood gates of the "De-Nile" river."

"Well he is telling the truth Simon." Theodore said. "Alvin's never pulled anything behind our backs. And to even suggest that he might be drugging us to do it? That's not Alvin."

Alvin started to "cop a cry" to throw Simon's thinking off..."Sniff" "You'd accuse me of drugging my brothers?" "Sniff" "Of doing something so dirty and dangerous to those I love? "Sniff" (crying)

"Simon! Really?" Theodore huffed as he hugged Alvin. "How could you Simon?! Alvin would never drug us!"

"You're falling for his ploy Theodore." Simon snorted. "He's got guilty all over his puss I'm telling you."

Alvin played up his water works..."What did I ever do to deserve being called such a low life cad by my own big brother! (crying)

Theodore snapped in Simon's face. "You better say you're sorry right now Simon! Right now!"

Simon slackened..."Oh Alvin...I'm sorry...I'm just used to you trying out wild stuff and..."

"Smack!"

Alvin slapped Simon hard in the face! He looked at Theodore with quivering lips then ran off the stage leaving Simon to rub his smarting face...

"I...may have misread that a little bit." Simon said with a sigh.

"Hmph..." Theodore snorted back. "Way to approach it Mister black hole commando."

"You watch your mouth!" Simon snapped at Theodore. "Please tell me you actually don't trust Alvin a hundred percent?"

"I never put anything past him but you have no tact at all big brother. You could have been more subtle than that! Maybe Alvin's telling the truth though? Just the same? You shouldn't talk to him for a while."

Alvin ducked around a corner and took a deep breath..."Sheewwww...that was way to close." Alvin pulled out the encrypted phone and hit the speed dial for Jackal, which he cringed at the thought of using...

"Yes Chippy?" The rat asked.

"Ummm...I need to talk to you? There's...an issue."

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Zootopia chipmunks American tail**

the crew

"Counter screw da screw"

By Dan

**(Teen/cub, violence, snuff, rape, gay relationship, gay sex)**

Fievel and Tony Toponi (c) American Tail series by Don Bluth

Alvin and the Chipmunks the 1980's cartoon series (c)

Zootopia (c) Walt Disney Productions

Mickey Mouse (c) Walt Disney Productions

Pixy and Dixy Mouse and Jinx the Cat (c) Hanna Barberra productions

Chapter 9

**Rodent-Dendrum Bowl **

**The Zootopia Grand Park**

**11:36am July 16**

Alvin looked at his watch then stood in a recess in the outer stadium wall patting his paw worryingly against the stone wall. You'd think something that might become an object of worrisome proportions might get a quicker response than molasses. It wouldn't be long before Simon got suspicious and went to the ice cream shop across the street that Alvin said he would be sitting there waiting for their lunch orders.

It took a few minutes before Jackal showed up..."You called Chippy?" He asked snidely.

"You "can" call me "Alvin"." Alvin replied annoyed. He then sighed. "I..."we" have a problem. My brother Simon is starting to put two and two together or whatever wizardry of mathematics he uses to think I'm trying to drug him every time you want me to go on your "errands."

"Not my problem Alvin." Jackal snorted. "He's "your" brother, "You" take care of him."

"But I can't keep lying to him forever!" Alvin snapped. "He's going to get wise and when he does? He'll run to the police! And I know what you jerks will do then!"

"Will you keep your squeaky voice down?!" Jackal snapped back! "Unfortunately Alvin? You're right. That's exactly how the boss would handle it."

Alvin flopped to the ground. "I can't keep doing this! I can't! I don't care how much money you want! I'll pay you millions! I'll do whatever you want! Just stop torturing me! Stop putting my family through hell!"

"It's the nature of business Alvin." Jackal replied as he folded his arms. "I can no more tell my boss different. Do you think I enjoy this? I love your music! You guys are wonderful Chipmunks! But damn it...this is the way things are! It would only take a paw finger snap and I'll have a pellet through my head! And the boss will then kill you, Simon and Theodore! There's no other way out of this!"

Jackal turned his back on Alvin..."Sigh...the best bet to keep Simon's mouth shut is to pump him with Bambi. He'll forget everything from the previous day...it'll wipe out all suspicions. There are...of course...some wicked side effects."

"No!" Alvin jumped up and grabbed Jackal's arm. "No!"

"Then what the fluck do you want to do Alvin?!" Jackal snapped.

Alvin sagged and shook his head..."Then...then I have to cook something up to throw him off...sigh...I'll...I'll...I'll sleep with you."

Jackal snorted..."You what the hell?"

"I'll sleep with you." Alvin said. "I'll cook up a story that I was hiding our relationship from my brothers and that...that I drugged them so I could slip out...so I could...I could be with you."

Jackal smirked. "I didn't signal I was that desperate? And to be honest? That's a crazy idea."

"I'm a wise and crafty little munk as well as a little crazy." Alvin replied shrugging. "It'll work if you play along with it?"

Jackal got snoot to snoot with Alvin. "It's for real...right? You'll actually sleep with me?"

"As repulsive as the idea is? Don't take me to be a willing and loving lump of flesh." Alvin said with a snort. "I still hate you."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**12:45pm**

**July 16**

Jimmy cop'd an excuse to his teacher for an early release from school so he and his "crew" under-boss Enzi could meet with Tony and Fievel...

"So the cops wasted no time going after your school records huh? I thought they'd be prompt." Tony said as he sat on his couch nibbling on cheese blocks. "Dig in boys? Don't wait for me to say ok."

"Thank's Boss." Jimmy replied as he grabbed a block for himself. "Yeah...that's what my "Teech" told me. But we're not here to tell you about that specifically. Enzi told me we have a problem with one of our small fry dealers." Jimmy motioned to Enzi...

"He's skimmin the top Capi." Enzi said. "Salvino's been "do'in it" for two years now. I only caught it because I took the keeper books from "Little Zimster" and did some math. I was always kind of "hair pricky" letting Zimster account our books but he was the best we had at math so..."

"Go on?" Tony asked.

Enzi played with his paw fingers which got Tony chattering his teeth..."Enzi? Quit with the finger flucking here ok? You're fricken driving me nuts...come on...I'm not going to rip your tail off ok? Out with it?"

Enzi gulped..."All together? I figured?"

Jimmy jumped in. "We" figured boss...that Salvino's skimmed about five grand from us."

Tony sat back and rubbed his head..."Please say that again? Tell me please that...that, that number's not correct?"

Jimmy gulped..."Five grand zoo bucks boss."

Tony frowned...looked over at Fievel...then at Jimmy..."Where? Is this little snit bag? Why is that little snit bag not here in front of my face right the fluck now?" Tony said gritting his teeth. "Jimmy? Are yer big ears plugged or somethin? Am I speaking the King's language? What? Are my lips not moving? Jimmy? Where...the fluck! Is this little dumb baaastad and why is he not on the carpet in front of my face right now?"

Jimmy shuddered..."Well boss?" Jimmy looked at Enzi. "We got like half of the money back?"

"I don't fricken care if you got two cents back?" Tony snapped. "I want that little mother flucker right here in front of my face? What do I have to do? Do I have to resort to baseball bats? Do I have to treat you like the ninth inning pitch at "Dog-gerrrrr" Stadium? Where is that little mother flucken thief Jimmy? I want him here or you'll be missing yer head for pissing me the fluck off...do you want to be missing your head Jimmy?"

Jimmy tucked his head into his shoulders..."He's here boss...he's outside with Pixy and Dixie right now?"

Tony crossed his arms..."Well then? Get him in here?" Tony snorted. "Why the nerve of some small shave to be stealing money?" Tony turned to Fievel..."Philly? Would you steal our money?"

"You never complain about the things I buy?" Fievel said smiling.

"I wasn't askin for yer shoppin habits you zat-sew goombah." Tony replied huffing as Pixy and Dixie brought a young mouse hanging between their arms. Like most "school'ers" in Tony's gang...Salvino might be older and bolder than his britches looked...actually? Salvino was just a freshman in high school lacking fur one between his legs. A young mouse for sure yet not young enough to escape Tony Toponi's anger...

"Ah! There's the little miscreant rat who's been shaving things he shouldn't be shaving and I'm not referring to your small nuts there you little "bah-stadeeoh"

The young grey mouse squeaked in fear and tried to run, only to be scooped off his feet kicking and squeaking by Dixie Whistle...

"Plop him down here Whistle!" Tony commanded with a finger point. Dixie placed Salvino on his feet and held him as Tony spit in his face! "What the fluck?! What in crazy "Chinchilla fluck town" dared to possess you're stupid little brain that you'd "DARE!" steal our money?! And then to make your situation worse..."

Salvino turned his head away which only infuriated Tony more! "LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU?! YOU LITTLE SNIT!"

Tony grasped the young mouse's face and held his head still by his jowls..."I swear you little snit face? You bite my fingers and we're gonna "clip" yah. Nod your stupid head if you understand what a "clippin" is kid? Don't you play dumb tails with me?"

Salvino nodded and sobbed...

"Dry it! You little sand box turd?" Tony warned. "Dry it or we'll turn you into cat Patte?"

Tony started to walk around the shivering young mouse..."Now?! I've been told on some good authority that you Sal? You've been shavin money off the top from your selling pot and worse? You've been cooking your reports to the mice in charge for some time and you have wracked up a pretty substantial debt? Please tell me this is the truth? Please show me you have balls and not "a mouse cunt" between yer legs?"

The young gray mouse nodded..."Yes Capi. It's true."

"Yeah?" Tony snorted back. "And Jimmy says he got half the money back...where's the rest of "My money" Sal? What did you do with two and a "clip shave" grand of my money? You got some female mouse to impress?"

Sal drooped his head again and this time Tony gave him a hard smack! "You drop your face again from me kid?! One more time?! And I'm gonna have Fievel put a pellet in your brain bucket! Now?! What did you do with two and a "clip shave" grand of my money?!"

"I...I..." Sal stuttered.

"Eye, eye, eye, eye...Get it out you little dumb fluck!?" Tony snarled.

"I...I used it to buy a Paw Station and some games and stuff." Sal replied.

Tony threw his arms up..."You used "my money"...no...you used...my money...Fievel's money...Jimmy's Money...Pixy's money... Dixie's money, Mandy's money...you used "our money" which is not "Your money"...to buy a stupid video game system?"

Sal nodded..."Yes Capi! I did! I'm sorry Capi! I really am Sorry!" He cried out...

"Your sorry?" Tony snorted back. "Get a load of this little snit? He's sorry?" Tony said to the others in the room. "Yer sorry? For getting caught for sure you're fricken sorry aren't you? Now you're standing here trying to look all cute and innocent thinking I might not get angry that you pissed away over two grand of our money you little snit stain? Well? You guessed wrong..."

Tony snapped his fingers and Pixy and Dixie snatched Sal and threw him face down to the floor!

"Salvino? Kid? It pains me from my heart. It really...really pains me that you had to do this skull duggery crap behind my back...really you stupid match box sized mouse prick? You could have come to me through Jimmy and asked if you could have the money to buy a Paw Station. Maybe I would have said "yeah sure. Why not? Sal's a swell hard workin pusher, a wonderful young mouse due a nice reward." or maybe I would have said "Fluck no. Our money's not for such brain frying stupidity as "Castle Wolf-en-fried" or whatever silly thing you kittens jack off too these days."...and you would have my reasons why or why not, But?! But...at least you would have shown yourself to be an ok kid and not a little scoundrel and you know what kid? I hate fricken scoundrels! I say? You need to be "clipped"."

Tony walked up to Fievel. "Philly? Does the kid need to be clipped?"

Fievel nodded angrily. "Yeah...do it. Little thief."

"Pixy and Dixie?" Tony snorted. "Does the little snit need to be clipped?"

"Yeah..." Pixy said. "Thieves aren't wanted here.

"De-ball the little bastard." Dixie snapped.

Tony turned to Jimmy and Enzi..."You two agree? Thieves who steal from us deserve to be clipped?"

"Unfortunately." Jimmy said with a nod.

"A real shame." Enzi snorted with a spit..."I was fond of this one."

Tony gestured to Pixy and Dixie and without a pause they snatched up the kicking, screaming and crying Salvino...threw the young mouse onto the kitchen table in Tony's apartment and ripped down Sal's pants and underwear!

"Say good bye to your nuts Sal." Pixy snapped as he struggled to hold the screaming young mouse! "You should have been smarter than your looks kid!"

Salvino heard the sound of a set of big clipping shears and saw Tony walking towards him carrying a big pair of scissors! Pixy and Dixie snatched his ankles and pulled his legs wide apart!

"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T CUT MY NUTS OFF! PLEASE! I WON'T STEAL AGAIN, I PROMISE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"Pixy?" Tony snarled as he pointed. "Turn the little bastard's head to the front? He doesn't deserve to see his nuts fall off."

For Salvino...the time was forever, a slow hellish torture of waiting...he gasped and sobbed knowing he would feel his testicles being cut from his body...but when the moment came?...

"THWACK!" A hard strike nailed him on his rump and on the back of his scrotum sack!

"AAAAAHHHH!" Salvino screamed and squealed, his legs thrashing as a wooden paddle crashed into his back side!

"THWACK!"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"THWACK!"

"YOU GONNA STEAL FROM ME AGAIN?!" Tony screamed!

"THWACK!" "THWACK!" "THWACK!" "THWACK!"

ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SNIT FACE?! YOU GONNA STEAL AGAIN?!"

"THWACK!" "THWACK!" "THWACK!" "THWACK!"

"ANSWER ME SAL?! MOVE YOUR LIPS YOU LITTLE SCHMUCK!"

"THWACK!" "THWACK!" "THWACK!" "THWACK!"

"NO CAPI! NO! OW! OW!...I WON'T STEAL AGAIN! (crying) I PROMISE! OW! (crying) OW! PLEASE CAPI?! NO MORE!..."

"THWACK!" "THWACK!" "THWACK!" "THWACK!"

"I DON'T THINK YER SORRY ENOUGH!" Tony screamed!

"THWACK!" "THWACK!" "THWACK!" "THWACK!"

"LITTLE THIEVING BASTARD! YOU SORRY NOW?!"

"THWACK!" "THWACK!" "THWACK!" "THWACK!"

Salvino grimaced, cried and wiggled hard as each strike of the wooden paddle tore his behind up! Finally...Tony threw the spanking paddle aside to the floor and waved a paw finger around..."Let the little snit face go?"

Sal flopped from the table to the floor crying and rubbing his now fire red rump...

"Pull yer pants up you little snit!" Tony commanded. "Now? Guess what you're gonna do next? You're gonna go home...you're gonna pick up yer Paw Station, yer games and everything you purchased with "our money" and you're gonna bring them back here and watch us tear it all to shreds. You are going to work off your debt and when that's done? You're gone from our gang for good. Be thankful I have a good supply of mercy you little thief and all you get for your trouble is a purple nut sack and a blistered butt! Beyond that? You snitch on us you little fluck? We'll whack you and your whole family! And there's gonna be no spanking paddle involved! We catch you selling dope on our turf or in the schools? We'll kill you and your whole family! Do we have an understanding you miserable little bastard?!"

Salvino shivered and nodded then dropped to kiss Tony's feet in gratitude for his mercy at sparing the young mouse's life...

"Eeesh...Pixy? Get this sniveling little bucket of turd out of my apartment before I lose it and shoot a round into his head? Get him the fluck out of my sight!" Tony huffed as he walked into his kitchen to get a bottle of "pep fiz" out of the fridge as Dixie and Pixy carried the sobbing Salvino out.

Fievel was giggling like crazy..."You should have seen his face when he saw those big scissors...bfffft! Priceless Tony! You always handle the younger mice just right."

"Why are you fricken laughing Five?" Tony replied looking irritated. "Was that funny? Do you see my mouth turned up? Wipe that smile off your face right now?"

Fievel down turned his ears and looked sad. "I was just...you know?"

"If it had been the "Squees" there Five? The little dumb bastard would be hanging on a lamp post with his balls in his mouth. There's nothing funny about what I just did? I hate doing that! You know damn well I hate using rough stuff on any of my crew. I gotta expect the younger mice to do silly stuff like this from time to time you know? So no, I don't want to kill a small fry for doing something small fry's are prone to do. After all? What mouse his age doesn't want a Paw Station? Should have spanked you for buying that one last year but I know it wouldn't have done any good you little pervert."

"I'm just happy you didn't actually clip him Tony. Just makes me more fond of you for having such patience and grace." Fievel said as he snuggled Tony's side. "I'm sorry you got upset at me making fun of it."

"Ok Five? Out with it you little swindler?" Tony warned with a finger. "You're buttering me up for something, out with it you? pfft..patience and grace? You're a hustler, you. "

Fievel got close and gave Tony a kiss. "I'd like to have a new bike. The one I got's like a hand me down piece of junk."

"Sone-lee junk because you bash it around there "Evil Katnevil". How many times has the frame been repair welded you?" Tony snorted as he sat on his couch.

"But I'm worth the trouble...ain't I?" Fievel asked as he slipped onto Tony's lap. "Ain't I worth it Tony?" Fievel asked as he planted as soft kiss on Tony's lips and waved his mouse tail around. "I am worth it...right?"

Tony wrapped his arms around Fievel's waist..."Yeeah...I guess you're worth the trouble you little con artist."

**Rodent-Dendrum Bowl **

**The Zootopia Grand Park**

**12:47pm July 16**

Simon looked at his watched a little perturbed..."Where is he? Just like always? He's late coming back with lunch."

"Probably getting mobbed by fans." Theodore replied. "I can be patient Simon. Not like I'll starve any time soon."

"I should take your advice Theodore and for once? Drop the big boom on him. Take away his X-Box, his Paw Station, his television, his lap top, his smart phone, his bed and make him sleep in an empty bedroom." Simon snorted.

"Grrr! Grrr! Simon the destroyer!" Theodore jested as he stomped around bearing his teeth and waving his arms over his head. "Crush, kill, destroy!"

Simon bopped Theodore off his head. "Silly wise butt. We haven't got all day to waste trying to find him?"

"You don't have too!" Alvin said as he walked up paw in paw with Jackal. "I'm here...ta dah!...with lunch!"

"And some one else in tow of course?" Simon snorted. "Another desperately sick fan promise there Alvin?"

Jackal waved a paw and played his role..."Hello Simon!" Jackal said smiling. "And this absolutely adorable ball of rolly polly fluff must be Theodore? You were right Alvin...you're younger brother looks like a "barrel of fun monkeys!"

Theodore Chitter laughed..."I like him! Who's this Alvin?"

"Ummmm..." Alvin replied looking guilty. "I need to talk to you two and...and it concerns Jackie here."

Moments later...Simon gave Alvin a hard slap in the face!

"SLAP!" "YOU DRUGGED US?! YOU DRUGGED THEODORE AND ME?!"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BOY FRIEND AGAIN SIMON!" Jackal snapped as he pushed Simon off of Alvin!

"You...Mister Rat? You need to keep out of our family!...Especially when one of us decides to drug that other two so he could fool around behind our backs like a filthy coward!"

"I didn't know how you'd both react?!" Alvin yelped. "I was scared to say anything Simon! Theodore?! What would you have said if you knew I was gay and had a boyfriend?"

"Don't you try playing yourself off Theodore Alvin?!" Simon said upset. "Scared?! Scared?!" Simon gasped. "Family is about "trust" Alvin! About not being afraid to tell us the truth! Of course we were going to be surprised that you're gay! Of course we would even be surprised that you have a boyfriend but we are sure surprised and shocked all to hell that you'd act like a pussy faced coward and "dope" Theodore and me up to hide from us...like a RAT!"

Jackal jumped into Alvin's arms! "That does it! You want a butt kicking Simon! You want to see what an angry rat can do to your soft Chipmunk hide?!"

Alvin held Jackal back..."He's right Jackie! I was wrong! Stop it!"

"I'll "stop it!" when I beat his stupid snooty snoot up his tail hole!" Jackal yelped. He then threw his arms up and backed off..."You better wise up Simon! Alvin's been afraid of you for years! You've been nothing but a slave driving bully to him! And you wonder why he got so scared that he popped you some pills? Tell "me" the truth Simon?! You hate Alvin for being gay because he picked a rat as a boyfriend!"

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP?!" Alvin yelled, which cause everyone else to freeze.

(sobbing) Don't you all have any idea how hard this has been for me for the last year? (sobbing) I was afraid of being found out! By the two brothers I love so much! By our fans! By some tabloid trash jerks! I was so upset and miserable! (sobbing) Of course I'd do something this stupid! And it was stupid Simon! It was an absolute breech of trust between us! I'm no better than rat turds!"(sobbing)

"Hey! Hey! Watch it baby? I'm right here!" Jackal yelped.

Alvin went into academy award over drive as he clinged to Simon's sweater and sobbed with tears dripping down his face..."Simon! Please? Please don't abandon me? I need you! I'm scared! Please?!" (crying)

Simon sighed..."Alvin? Get off your knees? You're telegraphing yourself all over the place...of course me and Theodore would never leave you despite what you did. And...and if jackie's your lover? Then we have too accept that and I hope he's not offended by anything I've said."

Jackal replied smiling. "Alvin never shuts up about you Simon. Actually? He loves you to death? Though...he still snipes about you being a little "over bearing" when it comes to the music and the industry."

Simon shook Jackal's paw. "I guess not all rats fit the stereotype mold. Actually? You sound rather educated. But if I'm such a wicked step mother by Alvin's standards? It's only because to stay at the level of success we've achieved to date? We have to work hard. I warn you Jackie. Alvin will always find a way to weasel "extras" for his own benefit out of anything."

Jackal walked up to Alvin and snuggle kissed him..."As long as he doesn't cheat on me? I'll give him all the spoil room he deserves."

Theodore stood with his hands clasped low in front of him. "That's so wonderful...Alvin? You could have just told us? I mean...I think for you? Jackie's a nice catch."

Jackal smiled back. "So much like you said Alvin...Theodore is a big lump of awesome."

Theodore looked at Simon. "This calls for a make up dinner! Let's all go out and I'll spot."

Jackal waved a paw..."Can we make it say?...two days from now? I work late shift and it's too late to get an excusal out. I even promised Alvin I'd take him to see where I work. It's a bio-medical lab and he's always nagged me about it."

Simon smirked. "Alvin? Interested in something scientific? An asteroid is about to kill us all."

"Bah...hah...hah...Simon." Alvin replied snorting. "Maybe if you actually paid interest in my interests more often? You'd know me better...big brother. So? If we are done for now? I'd like to walk Jackie to his car thank you."

Alvin grabbed Jackal by his paw. "Let's go Jackie. I'll finish up with practice and meet you downtown at Crackerjack pastries."

After they walked some distance...Alvin dropped Jackal's paw. "There?! Is that sufficient for you?"

"That? Was pretty resourceful Alvin." Jackal replied as he adjusted his eye glasses. "I'm impressed. Why didn't you let that skill out earlier? We could use it with some of our real heavy roller contacts."

"I'm not an actor for drug dealers." Alvin snorted. "I'm only doing this to throw Simon and Theodore off so I can stop giving them drugs."

Jackal snorted. "You're going to keep your promise to sleep with me? Right?"

When Alvin stayed Quiet..."Alvin? Right?"

Alvin quietly nodded back though with a look of utter disgust.

Meanwhile...back on the performing stage...

"Wow...big shock to the guts huh Simon?" Theodore yipped. "No more "boom boom wham" Alvin as you please?"

"Don't think it gives you free room to move in as you like?" Simon said to Theodore with a paw finger point. "Just because Alvin is openly gay with a boy friend doesn't give us "open season" around the house...get me?"

Theodore snickered. "Fine by me. You know I like secret stuff the most anyway."

Simon frowned..."I'm still angry that Alvin drugged us. It's really bugging the heck out of me."

Theodore looked around and leaned in on Simon's face. "You need some stress relief there big brother?"

"Not here." Simon replied. "Let me think of something and I'll let you know."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**2pm**

**July 16**

Tony's phone rang on the bed table and the mouse boss grabbed it while shooshing his "second" and his lover from making any noise, which is sort of difficult for Fievel who was in the throws of ecstacy and passion as he "Cowboy'd" Tony...

"Yee-oh...Tony Toponi speakin?" Tony said as he looked at his phone. "Oh hi officer Mick!" Tony said excitedly which caused Fievel to jump off the bed with a frown on his face...

"Dick face." Fievel snorted.

Tony shooshed his lover and pointed to the phone. "Oh no Mick...you caught me under the hood..."

"You lying..." Fievel snorted.

"Five? Please?" Tony snickered. "Oh no Officer Mick! Just a fellow employee asking for a tool."

"I had it...you took it." Fievel huffed as he walked to the bedroom bathroom. "I hate being interrupted during a planning session."

Tony sighed sat up in his bed. "This is about that mouse I need your help with right?"

"When do you want to do it?" Mickey asked.

"Tonight." Tony replied. "He's usually out on the streets dealing around 8 or 9pm with another mouse from this gang. I can have some friends tail em and call you when the time is right."

Mickey was silent for a moment. "What about this other mouse, this gang member attached to this kid? You said you knew two mice who could play "tuffs" and make this look like a drug deal gone bad. How are you going to deal with him?"

"We're gonna taze him and throw him in a trash can...simple. What were you expecting? They'd walk up and shoot the silly tail hole in the head? What do you take me for Officer Mick? A incredibly successful leader of a mafia crew or somethin?" Tony jested...which got Fievel poking his head out of the bathroom worried as heck! Tony shooshed him back.

"Just as long as you keep it as low on the download as possible."Mickey said. "And tell your buddies that if they turn this mouse over to the ZPD un-scratched? We'll work out an arrangement for some reward money for turning in a dope dealer. The worse the drug? The bigger the pay out."

Tony smiled and nodded his head. "Right on! You are such a swell Officer Mick."

"Oh? While I have you on Tony? I'd like to ask you a question about another problem I'm working on. The one at the train station that almost had you falsely arrested? I can only assume you'd want to nail the mammal who gave you such a dis-pleasurable jail experience." Mickey asked.

Fievel stood brooding..."Dis-pleasurable? Sheesh...Tony wanted a deep prostate masturbation."

"Do you mind shutting your flucking tail hole Five?!" Tony snapped. "Oh? Oh no Officer Mick! Just that nagging mouse asking for more tools. Well yeah, I want who ever framed me to get what's coming to them sure."

"If I asked you to come to the station and look at some pictures, would you come?" Mickey asked.

"No sweat!" Tony replied. "After all? You're doing me a good thing tonight. A mother will be crying for weeks to have her baby hole with her again and out of the mess he's in. Let's make it a date say...tomorrow?"

"Great!" Mickey replied. "Where can I meet your tuffs?"

Tony replied. "Lemme fix that up and call you back." Tony clicked off the phone and patted the bed..."Come on back Fievel my joy?"

"Forget it." Fievel snorted. "He blew my climax...dufus goody good cop! Fluck him!"

Tony smiled warmly..."You know? You are so hot when you're ticked off? Go off like you usually do and cop a nice female mouse pose for me? I have yet to orgasm."

"Well you...can hang it out to dry." Fievel replied groaning.

Tony snatched Fievel by an arm and flung him on the bed..."You don't tell the boss to "hang it"?"

"You don't rape your under boss." Fievel snorted back.

Tony warmly rubbed Fievel's stomach..."About this new idea you have Philly? Clothing manufacturing?"

"What about it?" Fievel replied. "You don't think it's a good thing? We need some legitimate business ideas to launder our cash. I know a little struggling shop that needs a good boost backing. Specializes in "teeny kitten" stuff. They'd like to branch out but they just don't have the capital...and need I say? We have great capital don't we?'

Tony smirked. "You didn't come up with this idea to get some "free extras" did you?"

"No!" Fievel smacked Tony in the chest. "Sheesh! Get your mind out of the gutter?"

"Hard ta do when I'm looking down at my naked little prize yah know?" Tony said as he kissed and razzled Fievel's stomach and caused the younger mouse to giggle...

"Let me consider your idea at least Five? Have ta put it on the "ticket number taker" with all the other waiting ideas."

**Little Rodentia **

**Mickey and Ages**

**Highway through-way tube number 6**

**2pm**

**July 16**

A number of thick walled clear poly-tubes wind their way above and around Little Rodentia to keep the streets below from becoming overly crowded with mouse cars and provide the "little ones" safe transit from and through greater Zootopia. Mickey had parked the cruiser on the "shelf" above the main back and forth transit deck to look at the papers Ages had given him...

"Surprisingly few days absent. His grades aren't terrible. Not a bad discipline record...Looks like a brick wall." Mickey said as he passed the papers back to Ages.

"It's all bull snot." Ages snorted back.

Mickey raised a paw finger. "Let me hypothesis what you're thinking? Jimmy Teodoro is a little master mind. He's bribed the whole school faculty to cover his tracks and he's banging his teacher to keep him "one up" on any potential trouble coming down the road? He's only been picked up twice for low grade pick pocketing and the rest of the time he's been an average student. Am I zoning that right?"

Ages snorted. "You're an annoying bastard and your chalk board voice upsets me."

Mickey waved a paw. "Partner? We've got nothing but a hunch based off a video and a surveillance image that didn't give us a clear shot of the suspect in question from that train platform pick pocket. Can you make that stick? Does that give us reason to bring Teodoro in for questioning?"

"Well come on Mick?!" Ages replied. "You're the genius police officer of this partnership? Surely you can cook up something? Maybe we should go for the direct approach and just sit with the cub and see how he behaves?"

Mickey was about to say something back when a loud screech and the sound of crunching material made him and Acres jump!

"Oh damn!" Mickey yelped as he got out of the cruiser. "Call EMS and a back up! Tell em we got a three car slammer on tube Six at Mouse Mile 43!" Mickey yelped as he ran to the cluster of smashed up cars.!

In the event of an accident in the tubes...MTA or MARTS (Mouse Area Rapid Transit Services) can bring cars to a stop by magnet strips in-bedded in the rubberized roadway, which is what happened as Mickey dropped onto the high way and ran to the first car that caused the mess...

"ZPD...Are you alright?" Mickey asked as he crouched down next to the rolled mouse car to see about the driver...

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" The mouse came from under over turned car and jumped on Mickey with a look of possessed madness!

"DAMN!" Mickey screamed! "AGES! GNAH!...UGH!" Mickey yelped and strained as he struggled with the driver who looked out of his mind crazy! Foam dripping from his gaping mouth! His eyes almost totally white!"

"CHOMP!" The maddened mouse brought his teeth down hard on Mickey's shoulder as the officer whipped out a baton and tried to hit the screaming mouse away from him!

"GNAH! DAMN IT!" Mickey screeched as Acres came running in a full feral gallop and slammed himself into the offending rodent, throwing him off his feet and into the side of the highway tube wall!

"MICK?! MICK?!" Ages snarled as he pulled his stun gun, caught the crazed driver in the chest with two electric darts and sent him stumbling and sliding over the roadway till he lay motionless...

"Son of a hutch bitch in hell!" Ages snarled as he quickly "cuffed" and zip tied the sick rodent's legs and arms..."MICKEY!" He screamed for his partner as Mickey cried on his knees...

"Ugh!...He opened me good "Age"...ahhhhh...He's sick! He's sick with something..." Mickey crashed to the ground.

Ages broke into a run and slid next to his wounded partner, grabbing his shoulder radio! "Fort Bronco! Fort Bronco! Officer Down! Officer Down! Mouse Mile 43, tube Six! Suspect involved in multiple car accident appears to be sick with something! My partner has serious puncture and tearing wounds to his right shoulder! Send help now!"

Mickey grimaced as Ages tore off his uniform shirt to put pressure on the terrible bite wound Mickey took...

"Age? I think he has rabies...I'm...I'm gonna die Age..." Mickey said weakly...

"The fluck you are!" Ages snapped back. "Just stay still Mickey. Don't you pass out or go to sleep, do you fricken hear me!?"

"He really tore me open...huh?" Mickey sighed..."He's got rabies, I know it!..."

"The doctors will take care of you Mick...just hold on for me ok?" Ages begged.

"You're soft side still sucks." Mickey joked then he jerked and cried out from the pain in his shoulder..."GNAH! IT BURNS "AGE"! UGH... RABIES?! GAWD DAMN HOW DID THAT BASTARD GET ON THE STREETS! MY POOR WIFE...MY DAUGHTER!"

Ages gave Mickey a slap..."Shut the fluck up Mick! You're not dying mammal! Shut up and stop talking that crap!"

"I don't want to go feral and crazy like that!...I don't want to end up in a cage foaming from the mouth and soiling myself!...Age?! Put a pellet in my head? Please Age!" Mickey cried. "Please Age? Kill me!"

"Shut the fluck up!" Ages snapped back! "The EMS is here, you're still within the golden hour Mick!"

Ages ran up to the two EMT rats..."Get him in the ambulance and haul ass! I'll light and bright you all the way! We suspect it's rabies but we still have time...fricken move!"

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**2:40pm**

**July 16**

A toy clicker snapped under the door and Tony opened it to a pair of tall orange fur'd female mice...

"Ciao amici e parenti, ciao!" Tony said as he embraced and kissed both of them. " "Melissa...Maria? How was yer vacation to the meadows?" Tony asked. He turned to Fievel and waved a paw. "Philly? Cheese n crackers."

"That was long overdue." Melissa said as she took a seat. "Our mother is doing much better though our dear Grandfather...he has gone to romp over the wine vineyards of heaven."

Tony bowed in respect. "So long a wonderful life making the juice of all our joys." He said. "So? Who takes over the wine business then?"

Maria replied. "Our brother Mapalo."

"Mapalo?" Tony snorted. "That scug doesn't know a Gregio from a Spinato? How'd he snip himself into a gig so important?"

Maria shurgged. "Grandfather's will. He figures all Mapalo had to know was administration but he's no vine tender."

Tony sat down..."You two should bite him strait then. If he so much as causes a bad batch to come out? I'll come over and snip him myself! I may just be a cousin but ey? Familia est Familia you know?"

Fievel brought out cheese and crackers. "Why ain't you two hitched yet? I bet your Grandfather cussed you both out didn't he?"

"When we find the right males, we will." Melissa snorted. "So far? All we've been finding are males who have their cocks leadin their bodies."

Fievel snickered and waved his paws..."Hello? Drop dead absolute gorgeous here? No wonder?"

"Hmph! You little dweedle dick simp." Maria snapped. "Tony? You should teach your squeeze some respect?"

"You should show less cleavage under your skirt." Fievel snorted back. "Maybe if you dress like two respectable female mice and not street walkers, you might actually find some classy males with good breeding?"

"Philly? Enough? My cousins here?!" Tony shooshed.

"Tony? I'm being honest." Fievel replied as he waved his paws before his face. "Maria's wearin a short skirt and no panties...hello? Waaaaaay over advertising?"

Tony covered his eyes..."Maria? He's...actually right." The mouse boss said as he threw a couch pillow. "Get decent?"

Melisa sighed..."Anyway cousin? Why did you call us? You didn't call us for the armored car robbery of which the two of us are very cross with you for the "jilting" you gave us."

"You were on vacation and didn't you tell me you were dealing with a lice problem?" Tony replied. "What? I'm supposed to risk a delicate operation on two mice who couldn't stop scratching and biting themselves like crazy here?"

Maria sighed. "He got us there Sister."

"Yeah...I have a job for you both." Tony said as he stood up and walked around the living room. "I'll be the one paying you for it and it'll be a milk run so you don't have to "run your make up" and get too dirty. After all? I look out for my gorgeous cousins of whoms?...if I wasn't your cousin?...I'd be dying to screw you both."

"Crass as always you little bastard." Melisa snorted. "Once again he makes with under-using our talents on some "milk" job."

"What is it?" Maria asked.

"You're gonna help a good friend of mine return a wayward son to his mother and maybe on the side...give a little gift to the ZPD. An easy milkin that gives yah both 2 grand a piece plus the reward money the ZPD will give for turning in a Bam Bam pusher. But? Both of them must be alive...no whackery, no cuts, no bruises and no missing parts."

Melisa snorted. "No knives. Once again Sister? Our talents are under used."

"Who says I'm under using your talents?" Tony yipped back. "Sheesh girls? Not every job can be about whackin shrews or bucks here...I have enough trouble already with younger bucks thinkin they can make a fortune in whackery and they all get pissy because I give them easy milk run jobs. I'm payin you both "two grands" yer pullin my legs here!"

Fievel suddenly came running into the living room from the bed room! "Tony! Somethin bad just happened, it's on the news now!"

"What? Some political rodent got caught bangin his daughter or something?" Tony huffed as Fievel turned on the living room television...

"_If you're just joining us here at "Rodendo NN" news, here's an update on a developing story. A mouse has been placed in isolation at Templeton General Hospital with what doctors believe to be rabies. The mouse in question was found to be infected after being involved in a serious motor accident about a half an hour ago in transportation tube number Six. The medical department of Little Rodentia is warning all citizens to be on alert for others who may have been in contact with the isolated mouse. There is one very serious piece of news to add to this...an officer of the ZPD out of Rodentia's Fort Bronco precinct was mauled by the rabid mouse in question and is fighting for his life at Templeton General. Officer Mickey Oswald was seriously injured and is believed to have been infected by the sickened mouse in question during a scuffle..."_

Tony jumped in shock..."Philly? I'm gonna get the car! Call Pixy, Dixie...tell em I want to know who the fluck this sick mouse is?!" Tony turned to his cousins. "Girls? Just sit tight and wait for me to give yah a call ok? Everything's still on for tonight..."

Maria asked. "So what do we do till then?"

Tony pulled out his wallet and dumped some bills on the coffee table..."About 300 bucks there, knock yourselves silly! I'll call you when I get to the hospital ok?"

Melisa looked at Maria then back at Tony..."You goin because of the cop?"

"No." Tony replied. "I'm goin because of a friend...who just happens to be that cop. Don't ask stupid questions?!" Tony jumped on Fievel..."Philly? What did I ask yah? Start makin with the phone here? Chop Chop!"

**Willy Nilly's Bar n Grill**

**Zootopia Grand Park**

**3pm**

**July 16**

Theodore gestured to his burger..."Now here? No doubt! Is the best burger anywhere in Zootopia fellahs!" The jolly chipmunk said before he took a big bite! "Mmmmmm...mmmm! You can't beat the spices or the juices!"

"If there's one thing Theodore knows well? It's his pallet when it talks to him." Simon said as he nibbled on his burger. "And as usual? It's right on!"

Jackal munched on a French fry..."Thanks again Simon for being so understanding about me and Alvin."

"How exactly did you two meet anyway?" Simon asked. "We spend so much time together me, Theodore and Alvin that I swear I should have met you much earlier."

"It was mostly a "Chitter" relationship." Jackal said. "We had a mutual interest in "sci-furry" films and stuff and...well...things clicked."

"Yeah..." Alvin said smiling. "He was way to irresistible. "I found I'm attracted to real brainy types...sorry Simon. You got beat out."

Theodore chitter laughed..."You look a little jilted Simon!"

"Oh enough!" Simon yelped back. "It's your fling there Alvin? Just don't "sand bag" Jackie with your typical style of usury."

"I'm not going to 'use" him Simon...sheesh...Theodore invites us for a nice dinner and here you go already with the rules. Really good way to show your care and concern for my happiness there Simon."

Jackal waved a paw..."I just hope you guys don't think I'm using Alvin for my own benefit? I want nothing from your guys, honestly..." Jackal said as he closed his snoot on Alvin's at first but then pulled back..."I'd...better be careful."

"Good play." Simon said. "The dirty "Pop squads" (Poperatzi) are all over the place. We can't even enjoy a day at the beach or the pool! Alvin should tell you about that one dirty rag that had us shelling out money for a lawyer huh Alvin?"

"We don't need to go into that fiasco." Alvin snorted as he sat crossing his arms.

"Why?" Jackal asked.

"Alvin in speedos with his butt cheeks showing." Theodore quipped. "Talk about..."Lewd Alert."

"Yeah...and it just so happened that the dirt bag who got the photo just happened to catch Alvin giving Theodore a birthday peck on the cheek. It turned into quite a stupid mess." Simon snapped. "Please Jackie? Please...please...please be discreet? Please?"

"Say nothing more." Jackal replied. "In public? Me and Alvin are just school mates. I can keep up an act just as good as he does so the secret is safe. Now? I'm NOT going to let Theodore pay for our dinner...uh uh! My treat!"

"Like I said..." Theodore replied warmly. "Alvin? You sure made a nice catch for yourself."

Outwardly...Simon looked satisfied. Inside...he was stewing like a volcano. His senses were screaming "bull cookies" though for the moment he restrained his urge to "call the shot". Something about this rat was rubbing his insides raw.

**Templeton General Hospital**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**3:40pm**

**July 16**

Tony, with Fievel in tow, came into the front lobby of the hospital and walked up to the reception desk..."Hello Miss? Me and my friend here were hoping to see officer Oswald?"

"Are you an immediate family member?" The female shrew asked.

"No...but Officer Mick's one of my best friends, really close to the hips yah know?" Tony replied.

"I'm sorry Sir but if you're not a family member? You can't be allowed through the door. You'll have to sit in the lobby and wait." The nurse replied with a point.

"Can you at least tell us how he's doin? We just heard on the news that he was rushed here..." Tony asked.

"That's family need to know only information Sir. I'm sorry but you'll just have to sit and wait." The nurser replied. "Now please go and sit down?"

Tony frowned..."Of all the damn nerve? You show care and concern for your fellow mouse and it won't even buy a coffee around here. What a load of dump!"

"Tone Tone?" Fievel said. "She's in the right, don't go blaming her for all the rules?"

Suddenly the front doors of the lobby opened and in came Chief Justin from Fort Bronco with Minnie and her daughter...

"YOE! YOE Misses Mick?!" Tony yelped as he waved a paw! "Misses Mick?!"

Justin got between Minnie and Tony. "Right now? This is not a good time to talk to Mrs Oswald." Justin said.

"I need to talk to her!" Tony yelped. "Officer Mick is as close to me as a brother there flat foot!"

"Not close enough to be family." Justin replied. "I know all about you Toponi so if I were you?"

"What?!" Tony snapped. "A juvie wrap sheet? When have I ever given Officer Mick anything but respect huh? How many times has he shown me kindness Chief?! Damn it! My heart's torn up! I don't want Officer Mick ta die!"

Minnie pulled on Justin's uniform jacket..."Chief? It's alright."

"Mrs Oswald? I'm only looking out for your concern. This mouse has a record..."

"And his tears tell me something different." Minnie replied. "Give me a few minutes please?"

Minnie took Tony's paw as Justin picked up her daughter and walked over to a corner full of toys...

"Mrs Mick? Tell me the truth? How bad is it?" Tony asked as he pulled Minnie's paw to his chest.

"It's touch and go from what I was told at the station." Minnie replied. "He might need a complete blood transfusion to survive. He took such a massive dose of the virus that..."

Minnie turned her head from Tony and the mouse boss clenched his fists in a rage..."All he's ever done is be a swell cop and this happens to him?" Tony teared..."And what about the blood transfusion?"

Minnie's ears drooped..."They don't know if they have enough of his type to even try it."

Tony stood up and stomped a foot. "That's a bunch of bull cakes...or it's gonna be...Philly?"

Fievel walked up. Tony placed his paw on Fievel's shoulder...

"Get on the phone kid...we got favors to cash in." Tony ordered then pointed Fievel out of the lobby as he got onto his knees and took Minnie's paws in his...

"Don't you worry Misses Mick...you think there ain't enough blood now? I promise you...I promise you in an hour there will be so much of it? They're gonna have to empty swimmin pools for the over flow. I give you my word." Tony said as he gently kissed Minnie's paws..."Now go to your hubs and tell him...Tony Toponi won't fail him."

end of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Zootopia chipmunks American tail**

the crew

"Counter screw da screw"

By Dan

**(Teen/cub, violence, snuff, rape, gay relationship, gay sex)**

Fievel and Tony Toponi (c) American Tail series by Don Bluth

Alvin and the Chipmunks the 1980's cartoon series (c)

Zootopia (c) Walt Disney Productions

Mickey Mouse (c) Walt Disney Productions

Pixy and Dixy Mouse and Jinx the Cat (c) Hanna Barberra productions

Chapter 10

**109 Williams Street**

**Suburb of Amberlin Lane, Rodentia**

**Apartment 309**

**6pm**

**July 16**

Alvin stood unhappy with his arms crossed as he watched Jackal making some sandwiches in the kitchen of his apartment...

"Can you make your puss a little less obvious?" Jackal asked.

"Can you be a little less disgusting?" Alvin snorted.

Jackal set the finished sandwiches on the kitchen table. "Alvin? It's totally up to you...I'm not twisting your arm to sleep with me ok? But you did make the deal, this is your idea."

Jackal pointed to the sandwiches..."At least eat? The rat asked.

Alvin sighed then sat down..."I'm only doing it for the sake of my brothers...I absolutely hate your guts."

Jackal smiled a little..."Outside of my "affiliation"...you hardly have any information to make a conclusion about me."

Alvin rested his head on his paw..."Ok? Go ahead? Spill you're whole life story mister water reserve? And make sure you can "embellish" it enough to cover the snit smell."

"You're not going to phase me with your insults Alvin." Jackal replied frowning. "I've killed little rodents as mouthy as you...Chippy."

Alvin sighed..."How in heck did you end up a gang member? You're a very smart rat from as much as I know you...why? No...no, no let me make a guess? You were rejected by your family, you ran away onto the streets, you turned absolutely feral to survive and you became someone's nightly bed cushion...did I hit it right?" Alvin asked sarcastically.

"You failed dramatically." Jackal replied. "I was too smart for my own good in high school and was made an offer to "make huge bank" which I could not refuse. But success breeds loneliness...and I had to hide the fact that I was gay because...I probably would have ended up some one's nightly bed cushion...by force. That? I knew...would get me dead quicker than snit. I've been successful...but I've also been very, very lonely." Jackal looked at Alvin..."Can I be honest?"

Alvin snorted..."Sure. I guess you've been so far."

Jackal shifted in his seat..."Uh?...I've been attracted to you...before we nailed you on camera." Jackal said softly. "And...I'm being very honest...the first time I saw you naked on camera? I walked out of the room because I was upset. I...I got my tail kicked in for defying my boss...telling him I didn't want us going through with extorting you."

"Oh spare me this "meah culpa" crap!" Alvin snapped. "You've done nothing to help me!" The angry Chipmunk threw his hat to the floor, pulled off his sweater and tossed it across the apartment and stood in a pair of his cartoon "Chip-a-roos" with his paws out! "I'm right here you dirty rat! You like seeing me naked?! You want to jam me?!" Alvin whipped his underpants down and threw them aside..."You got upset huh? I should believe you?! Well here's your favorite tail Mister big shot rat gangster?! You bought it! Go ahead! Tell me you feel so UPSET NOW! Do what you want creep?!"

Alvin turned around, bent over and pulled his rump cheeks apart..."Come on gangster boy?! Yeah...like you have any damn thought at all of my feelings? Go ahead and do it! Put your fat dick right here!"

Jackal walked over to Alvin's "Chip-a-roos", picked them up and waved them in Alvin's face..."Put em on?"

Alvin frowned back..."What? I'm not attractive enough?" The chipmunk snorted.

"I said...put...them...back...on!" Jackal snapped as he tossed Alvin's short's off his face! "Don't piss me off Alvin!" Jackal picked up the underpants and shoved them into Alvin's paws. "I told you...it's "your" game, not mine! You have all the right to sleep with me or not!" Jackal said as he walked to his kitchen table, looked at his sandwitch, chucked it against a wall, and stomped to his bed room door where he slammed it hard!

"BLAM!"

Alvin stood and held his underwear to his chest as he walked over to the bedroom door...

"I? I would guess you'll have something for me to do tonight huh?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah..." Jackal replied with a grunt. "It's a midnight run and you'll have back up because it might get a little dicy." Jackal replied. "There's pillows and a blanket in the closet by the couch...get some sleep."

Alvin thought for a moment..."Thanks for not being a "cad"...Jackal."

"Fluck off and get some sleep you stupid Munk bitch." Jackal snapped back. "You dare talk about "feelings"? Fluck you Alvin Seville if you think I'd have anything to do with your fat, stuck up "munk" ass!"

**Templeton General Hospital**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**6:26pm**

**July 16**

Mickey Oswald awoke and felt the urge to yawn...he was super dog tired and shocked he was still alive...

"DADDY!" Mickey's daughter squealed as she saw her father sit up! "MOMMY! DADDY'S AWAKE!" The little female mouse screeched for joy as she tightly hugged Mickey around the neck. His wife Minnie joined in the moment of great joy as she sobbed and kissed her husband..."Micky! My darling! Thank you to all mercy..." She sobbed...

Over in a corner...Tony Toponi was snoozing hard on a couch with Fievel laying on his lap until Mini woke him up...

"HEY! Officer Mick!" Tony yelped as he got up from the couch. "It's good you decided to stay in the land of the living! We thought for sure you were on the verge of going to the great cheese wheel of paradise and all. Aint that right Phlly?"

Fievel nodded. "You took in so much virus that they had to give you a complete drain and refill."

Mickey rubbed his head..."That bad huh? OUCH! SNIT!" Mickey snapped as he grimaced from the pains in his shoulder..."This is going to take some rehab work for sure." Mickey said as he looked at his stitched up shoulder.

Tony walked up to the bed and gave Mickey a gentle kiss on his cheek. "So glad you beat that virus's butt, Officer Mick. My life would have sucked so bad if you bought the farm you know? Ain't that right Philly?"

"He sat out in the reception room for hours and wore out the carpet." Fievel replied. "He actually got all stupid and melodramatic, best wet drip performance academy award in history. I should have got it on my phone!"

Mickey reached out a paw..."I've never doubted you had a good heart in you Tony. Thanks for being around for me."

"Don't mention it flat foot." Tony replied. "Just please? Next time wear some body armor huh? Come on Fievel? Night's still kinda young you know?"

"Right behind you." Fievel replied as he followed Tony out of the room. Seconds later...Minnie came out running after the two mice, grabbed one of Tony's paws and collapsed to her knees in tears...

"Yo! yo, yo, yo...Hey? Mrs Mick? Please? Please don't bend down to me ok? I'm not Mouse Pope here!" Tony said shocked. "Please? Stand up Mrs. Mick? No need for this...really."

Minnie looked up..."You saved my husband..."sob"...I can never repay you..."

Tony gently pulled Minnie up. "Mrs. Mick? Come on? I said your hubs is a "maximum swell". All I did was call in a rash of favors, I didn't give my blood to the cause but every mouse and rodent that came here? They came here because they know Mick's good mouse material huh? Just don't tell Officer Mick I did that for him? Don't tell anyone about it. I'd rather...keep it way on the down-loadables you know?"

Minnie cupped Tony's paw in her paws and gently kissed him. "I promise I won't tell anyone. You are just something Tony Toponi?"

"Hey? Don't let it get too loud that I'm a somethin you know?" Toni replied with a shrug. "It might just get me whacked." Tony turned Minnie around and patted her rump. "Now get back to yer hubs? Spoil him rotten?!" As an afterthought...Tony slipped an envelope into Minnie's dress..."And I do mean Mrs. Mick? Spoil his butt rotten."

As Tony watched Minnie walk back down the hall...Fievel gave him a stink eye..."Just how much was in that envelope Capi?"

"Oh what the heck Five?! It's a gift to a family in need, what the hell?" Tony snorted.

"Excuse me?!" Fievel yelped back. "Financial tracker? Me? Every expenditure MUST be accounted for?"

Tony shifted a foot over the floor..."It was a modest gift? Just...just four thousand Zoo bucks."

Fievel snapped! "What?! Four thousand?! That's not worth four grand! I mean "spoil" doesn't cost four fricken grand zoo bucks! Sheesh! Make the cop rich why don't you?!"

"Oh gawd Philly? Four grand is gonna bankrupt our whole gang structure? Don't be such a silly skin flint you screwy mouse? Sheesh, you go bannana Joe crazy if I spent a buck you."

"Added to all the "favors" we gave out so we could get a ton of mice in here to give blood? Uh...hello? How's Ten thousand grab you Capi?" Fievel snapped.

Tony gave him a light kiss on the head..."Five? As I always say? When you lose your cool? You are so hot? I catch fire."

"Oh cut it out Capi and let's ditch? I'm hungry." Fievel said as he started walking for the front door.

"You do understand Philly that this was called..."an investment" in our future right?" Tony asked.

"I've never said anything you do leads us to destruction Capi." Fievel replied. "I guess Officer Mickey's worth the expenses."

**109 Williams Street**

**Suburb of Amberlin Lane, Rodentia**

**Apartment 309**

**8pm**

**July 16**

Jackal felt the touching of his mattress and his reaction was instant!

"Click!"

He brought the mouse 45 pistol up and cocked before the intruder could react...with the predictable result...

Alvin felt his warm piss flowing down his legs as the pistol end stuck into his lips..."Oh damn it!" The Chipmunk yipped!

"Next time?" Jackal snorted. "You knock on my door...and you do it while standing to the left or right of the door frame...do you understand?"

"Ugh...I do now?" Alvin said grimacing as Jackal reached for a towel on the floor. "Clean yourself up? And what do you want? Go sleep on the couch." The rat snorted.

"Just thought..." Alvin said. "Just thought that maybe you wouldn't mind some company?"

Jackal snorted..."I wouldn't want you to think that you're a whore." The rat replied. "After all? "I don't give a damn about your feelings. To me? You're nothing but red meat." Or...that's what I gather from all your complaining."

Alvin sighed..."I thought about it...I mean? You've had plenty of chances to use me like a whore? I guess it would be my just deserts for being a stuck up dumb idiot who got himself and his family into this mess. To be honest? I've read you wrong."

Jackal waved a paw..."You're getting Stockholm syndrome Alvin, you better back off now...go back to the couch."

Alvin rubbed his arms..."You? You don't want a warm body in bed? See? I usually can't sleep without something warm...like a heated bed bottle? Those silly red plastic bags? That?...or Simon. Snuggling a pillow that doesn't respond is kind of a drag."

Jackal slipped from his bed and grabbed his own underwear..."If you want to sleep with me? Then ok. But we sleep in our underwear and it doesn't go any father than that. A little snuggling is fine? But nothing more."

Alvin played with his lips..."You?...you don't?."

"Do I have to talk slowly to you Alvin?" Jackal replied. "Shut the lips...get to sleep or go back to the couch." The rat snorted as he rolled onto his side..."And please don't be a buzz saw? You start snoring and I'll slap you silly."

Alvin stood by the bed quietly until Jackal rolled back around..."What?!" The rat snapped.

"I don't have a pair of underwear?" Alvin replied. "I pissed in mine?"

"Oh for the love of cheese nuts? Go get a pair from my dresser?" Jackal snapped.

"You sure?" Alvin asked.

"Will you just do it and stop yapping?!" Jackal replied. "Damn...do you know how annoying you Chipmunks are when you talk? What the hell? Does every Chippy have a cuke shoved up their butt?!"

Alvin stood moving a foot around the floor...

"What?" Jackal asked.

"That?...That hurt." Alvin replied. "Honestly? That really hurt."

Jackal sighed..."Alvin? Please? Just get a pair of underwear and come to bed? I'm sorry I was so harsh and un-caring...really."

Alvin walked over to the dresser, pulled out a pair of underwear and pulled them up..."Giggles...you're fat." He snickered.

"And you're a prize?" Jackal replied.

Alvin slipped onto the bed..."You know? If you weren't a gangster extorting me for money? I might like you better." Alvin said as he lay with his paws folded on his chest. "Are you being honest? Did your boss really beat you up for saying no to him?"

Jackal turned his head and opened his maw..."I'm missing three of my teeth. That's only a "tame" example of Snade's anger if you dare tell him no." The rat said as he started to fall asleep.

Alvin reached for and cupped a paw in his own..."You don't mind if I just hold a paw do you?"

"No." Jackal replied. "Just don't snore."

**Fouler Ave and Sennica Street**

**Suburb of Amberlin Lane, Rodentia**

**8pm**

**July 16**

Acres sat munching on a pretzel stick in the driver's seat while officer Bertoltzer (A white mouse) sat in the passenger's seat of Acre's civilian car.

Bertoltzer was a two week rookie right out of the academy and being pulled from basic traffic duty right into undercover work was for the young mouse a rush of joy and adrenalin...all evident in how hyper sensitive he was as he sat playing with his paws...

"Bert? Cut that out?" Acres asked.

"Sorry Sir." Bertolzer replied as he groomed himself over his head...

"And stop that too please?" Acres begged. "Sheesh rookie...do you want to find a cat house to get rid of those fidgets?"

"I'm just...I mean...to be pulled from traffic so quick into "Uncle" (Under cover) work? I mean...thank you Sir! Thanks for having such confidence in me!"

"Well temper your earnest desires Bert?" Acres replied. "I picked you because you got high marks in paw to paw combatives, which is what this is going to require. Plus? What we have to do is like..."Off the table"...so you need to keep your focus and obey what I tell you to the letter." Acres warned with a paw finger wave.

"Off the table?" Bertolzer asked.

"Yeah." Acres replied. "I was going to help Officer Oswald do this but since he's in recovery...we're doing a good deed which can not be "papered" or "recorded" at the precinct...you get it?"

Bertolzer suddenly drew his service weapon and pointed it at Acres! "I knew it! You're a mob enforcer! I read that book "Bad Cheesy Cop!", You have the right to remain..."

Acres snatched the pistol, pushed the slide back a bit, touched the magazine release button with his paw thumb and the weapon's magazine fell to the floor of the car.

"Uh?...Silent?" The young white mouse yelped..."Oh...snit."

"Bert? Really?" Acres said smirking. "The Mafia? Sheesh...is this what we get from all you younger rodents playing video games all your lives instead of finger banging in high school?"

Acres held Bertlozer's weapon in his paws. "They should have taught you about our service pistols Bert? Push the slide back about an eighth of a mouse inch and the weapon won't fire. You should have known that? And no...I'm not in the mafia. We're doing a mother a good favor by saving her son from his gang buddies, this is not a sanctioned ZPD operation so it has to stay "Off table" got it?"

Bertolzer nodded back..."Well? Since you put it in that case? What's our role in this?"

"You and I are going to rough up the package and make him piss himself silly. Then we're going to drive to the Burroughs and turn him over to his family. I'm just waiting for some supporting cast members of this little production of ours." Acres said.

Bertolzer started to get jittery again..."Is there going to be some action? You know? Potential fist throwing? Are these dirt bags armed?"

Acres snorted back. "And that behavior? Will get you killed. Just chill out and follow my orders rookie?"

Suddenly...a tall female mouse came up to the car with another behind her and leaned on the car door..."Good evening. You look like a pair of fine delicious and beautiful rodents in need of a good time?"

Bertolzer snapped back! "Boy did you screw up!" The rookie yelped as he pulled his "Nelly" (Non lethal Taser) from it's holster. "You're both under arrest for solicitation and pandering!"

"ZZZZZZ"..."YIPE!"

Acres grabbed Bert's tazer, tapped a secret switch and shocked it out of the rookie's paws! "And that? Is something else you should have known about. We put those little switches in tazers to prevent rookies from doing dumb things...like shocking our contacts."

Melissa giggled..."Does he have a diaper on? Sheesh...the ZPD is recruiting pre-schoolers now?"

"Oh...bite me." Bert replied pouting.

"Easy Bert." Acres' replied. "So you are Melissa?" Acres asked.

"Mmmm..." Melissa replied. "My sister Maria, pleasure. So? We got a picture of the intended target. If you don't mind us using our best stage act? We'll set the pins for your balls."

Bert snickered..."I knew they were "toots" (prostitutes)

"Hey?" Acres snorted. "Mouth shut. Attention span open." He turned back to Melissa. "They're not to be harmed right? That's the word?"

"Only if they get super stupid." Melissa replied. "I think we can keep them well educated though? Right sister?"

Maria smiled. "Absolutely. I figure maybe...another hour or so?"

**Shakey Bakey pizza**

**Suburb of Amberlin Lane, Rodentia**

**8pm**

**July 16**

Tony sat nibbling on a slice of his favorite pie as if an orgasm was surging through his body..."Mmmmm...this is heaven."

"Ok?" Fievel asked as he swirled spaghetti around a fork. "What's come into your brain again?"

Tony wiggled his paw fingers..."Check this out Five? Mmmm... riot scam."

"Riot scam?" Fievel replied.

" We cook up a disturbance yah know?" Tony said. "Some one pissed on someone's motha? Cop used a little too much force? A defective big wheel caused a boo boo...you know? A whole bunch of young mice got pissed off. We put out an add on dark web say'in if ya want a new car? Park your old on in this street. We have our riot, the young mice go nuts on some cars, we get a cut of the insurance pay outs, everyone wins." Tony sat confidently. "What yah think kid?"

"Good idea until someone blabs." Fievel snorted. "Way too complicated to pull off."

Tony frowned. "Yer a wet fricken blanket on my dumpster fire."

"You wanted my opinion Tone Tone." Fievel said as he waved his fork and spaghetti in the air. "How much money do you think we have? A scam like that would cost us more than we'd rake in, we're not a syndicate you know? Honestly."

Tony huffed..."We can't exist on small fry stuff, pick pocketing, sexual extortion and I.D. fakes. We really need something that will get us noticed by a family...something earth shaking."

"It'll come "Tone Tone" be patient ok?" Fievel asked. "By the way? Speaking of sexual extortions? When's the next mark and we have another who missed her payment."

"A missed payment?" Tony replied.

"Yeah...Miss Afil? The High School principle? You know? That really crazy kinky..."

"She's missed huh?" Tony snorted. "Well...if she's got a legit reason? ok. Give her a week."

"Problem is?" Fievel replied. "She's blown a month. And trust me, she's made more than enough in the past month to pay us up."

Tony frowned. "Really? Then give her a "kindly" reminder. One chance to pay up or "flashing lights" and or...concrete shoes." Tony said as he nibbled another slice of pizza..."And I think my riot scam idea is a "do-ah-bull" thing so we're gonna try it out."

"Capi?" Fivel replied. "You asked for my honest answer?"

"I just said we're gonna test it out Philly." Tony said. "Just one car? Just to see the viability of the theory ok? Chill out."

Fievel snorted..."It's gonna flop."

Tony gave Fievel's nose a light bop..."I'm the boss and yer my squeeze, end of discussion."

"Then you can go dry for a month." Fievel said as he got up and walked for the front door...

"Hey Five...wait up?!" Tony said earnestly as he got up out of his chair and suddenly a gun shot boomed out!

**109 Williams Street**

**Suburb of Amberlin Lane, Rodentia**

**Apartment 309**

**9pm**

**July 16**

Jackal felt the snuggle hug on his shoulder and slowly moved to get Alvin off of him. The temptation was pounding his heart through his chest as he turned to see that Alvin's underwear was slipped and wrapped around his ankles...

Tempting...except Jackal slowly covered the sleeping chipmunk with a sheet and slipped off the bed. He was even more surprised to find his underwear still in place.

Way...way...way too dangerous. He allowed his desire to over run his wisdom. The rat walked into the bathroom and stood splashing cold water over his face as he fought his hard on back into his sheath...

"Pheeewwwww..." Jackal sounded to himself as he flopped against a wall...

"Hey?! You in there?" Alvin's voice suddenly called out from the other side of the bathroom door...

"Snit!" Jackal yelped to himself..."Yes! Do you mind?"

"Can you hurry up?" Alvin asked. "I'm about doing a dance out here."

"I bet you are...little prick teaser." Jackal snorted. He opened the door to find Alvin standing naked in his face...

"Damn it!" Jackal snapped. "Wrap a towel or hold the underwear on yourself! I didn't tell you, you could "flop" in my house did I?"

"Sheesh...such a prune." Alvin yelped. "Thanks for being a concrete teddy bear."

Jackal grabbed Alvin and push him into a wall..."Now you listen to me you little Chippy fluck! I don't want to get in any trouble! I'm being nice to you for my own reasons! You're still nothing more to me than a fricken money bag, do you grab me?! You're a bitch we can use and throw away any time we feel like it! That's ALL you mean to ME!"

Alvin frowned, grabbed Jackal...and pulled him into a kiss...a long kiss...a long and very moist kiss...

"Mmmmmm...I can take a hint you know?" Alvin said as he pushed Jackal away..."Like I told you before? I'm great at pulling off an act." Alvin said as he pulled on Jackal's arm and gave him a slight smile. "Now? Can I take a piss?"

Jackal pointed a paw and frowned as Alvin slipped by him with a seductive smile on his face...

"Sheesh n Smackers..." Jackal snorted. "He's got split personalities, severe mood swings and he's a hormone dam full of holes...ugh! We should have picked a better target!" Jackal sat on the bed as Alvin came out of the bathroom with a towel around himself...

"What time is it?" Alvin asked.

"9:18...what about it?" Jackal asked.

Alvin sat and traced a paw finger over Jackal's thigh..."Want a blow job?"

Jackal shook his head..."No! No I don't want a blow job! We still have time to sleep so..."

Alvin rubbed his paw onto Jackal's crotch..."I want a blow job?" The Chipmunk sighed as he gently kissed Jackal's nose. "Never did it with a rat. Just curious if it's better than Simon."

Jackal snatched Alvin's wrists..."That's enough! (panting) I said no! and I mean No! You're not going to get snit out of it any way and I'm not going to have you act onto me like a dirty slut so stop it."

Alvin slumped..."I'm not attractive?"

Jackal threw up his paws..."Ugh!...Will you stop it?! Sigh...You "are" attractive ok? Just...that...Oh, go back to sleep Alvin! Just...just go back to sleep please?! Please?!"

Alvin frowned..."You invite me into your bed, you sort of treat me nice and then you push me away...make up your damn mind!" The irate chipmunk snapped as he got off the bed. "I'll go sleep on the couch...you feel like a block of ice any way."

"You're not going to get a rush out of insulting me Chippy." Jackal replied.

"Oh...go jump in a lake dufus!" Alvin snapped back as he walked out of the bedroom and jumped onto the couch! "Fine! Sleep by yourself! I was only being charitable because you're such a sad sack!"

Alvin flopped onto his side and soon he was asleep while leaving Jackal tossing and turning till midnight.

**89 Shaddy Lane**

**Jinxy's Auto Emporium**

**9pm**

**July 16**

"Come on there mousey? You can do this faster you know?" Jinx the cat said as he watched Salvino pull a car engine over the stock storage floor of Jinx's car dealership and repair shop. Now the car engine in question is a mouse car engine but that's no different in weight to a small tween mouse like poor Salvino who struggled in his feral form to pull the truck engine to a slot on the "ground floor" of the stocking rack. Certainly the slick linoleum floor didn't help matters...

"Ugh! (panting)" Salvino flopped onto the floor..."Can I rest a minute?"

Jinxy picked Salvino up under his stomach and gave him some hard swats on his behind with a news paper!

"THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!"

"OW! OW! PLEASE?! NO MORE!" Salvino screeched! His rump was still tender from the vicious beating it got from the enraged Tony Toponi..."OW! (crying)

Jinxy held the crying young mouse face to face..."Now you listen here mouse? You're the one who stole from Tony Toponi, you made your bed and now you gotta lie in it see? That means you miserable little "meece to pieces" that you bust your hump till I say you're done bustin yer hump! And you ain't done bustin let me tell you..."

"But I'm really, really sorry! (crying) I'm tired! My legs hurt!" Salvino squealed.

"Then I guess yer done then." Jinxy said as he dangled Salvino over his open maw and licked his chops...

"NO! NO PLEASE!" Salvino screamed as Jinxy lowered him into his mouth and held him still as he squeezed Salvino in his jaws..."PLEASE! NO! (crying)

Jinxy pulled Salvino out..."My word kid, you are such a whiney little bitch, really? You won't take responsibility, you're a craven little coward, did you expect any kind of mercy for being a little bastard thief? Tony could have killed you but he's a gangster with a heart who really hates to do it...especially to little piss pots like you. Take your medicine, show some real remorse for your crimes and move on with life...otherwise? You're a "Whores dover" or whatever that stuff you call "finger food" is in French."

Jinxy placed Salvino on the floor. "Now get back to pulling that engine before Pixy or Dixey find you slacking off." Jinxy said as a small mouse car came rolling through the front door "pet flap"

"And speak of the little devils?" The grey tabby cat said as he turned to watch the car stop at the foot of his counter..."Ah my little haters to pieces, what have you got there boys?"

"Evening Jinxy!" Pixy said as he came out slapping the hood. "Like this one?"

Dixey gestured. "A "ree poe" who failed to make his monthly protection money. We took the car before the cops showed up. Unfortunately? The shrew decided to take the easy way out. I don't know how he got hold of the M-80. Rodents should never play with fireworks, they're dangerous."

"I bet." Jinx said as he picked up the car and studied it..."Fair condition. Has some miles on it and the paint job needs a touch up. I'd say oh...a grand at the best?"

Dixy pulled a book from his back pack. "According to my Nelly Blue Book there Jinxy? That car should return us fifteen hundred at least."

Jinxy snickered..."And then you have my usual fees and so forth for a "hot car"..."

Dixy snorted. "It's not a "Hot car" if the owner bought the farm. Trying to shuck us like usual..."

Jinxy bent down and poked Dixy in the stomach..."Ok then? We'll try it this way? I'm a cat and you're mice. A grand is fair...we'll just make little Salvino over there work it off."

Salvino collapsed again just before he made it to where the engine needed to go which got Pixy and Dixey running behind the counter...

"Sheesh Jinx? What the hell?" Dixey yelped as he pulled Salvino into his lap. "You trying to kill the little guy?"

"What?" Jinxy snapped back. "You told me to make him work off his crimes against Tony right?"

"Yeah." Pixy snorted. "Work! Not torture. And what the hell? Have you been spanking this kid every minute? His rump's red as hell."

"Well he slacks off ok?" Jinxy snorted. "You guys are too soft some times for your own good. The kid's a thief, he deserves nothing."

Dixey picked Salvino up..."He still deserves some mamality you dumb cat. Sheesh were you going to snuff him before he paid his dues?"

Pixy petted Salvino's tired face..."It's ok kid, we're taking you to bed. You've done enough tonight"

Jinxy threw a paw..."You two are a couple of soft nuts. You totally ruin my faith in the criminal enterprise, I get more excitement pawing myself these days..."

Pixy snickered. "You know how to paw off? Fricken amazing!"

"Oh fluck you, you little dirt rodent." Jinxy snorted back.

**a mile from Shakey Bakey pizza**

**Suburb of Amberlin Lane, Rodentia**

**9pm**

**July 16**

Tony sat breathing heavy and shaking as Fievel stuffed cotton into the hole made in Tony's left ear by a gun pellet...

"Capi?" Fievel said as he gently shook his boss and lover..."Come on Tone, Tone...don't go into shock..."

Fievel laid Tony on the ground, elevated his legs and rubbed his chest..."Come on Tone Tone...Tony?"

"Did you nail the clock sucker?" Tony asked as he started coming back to reality.

"Yeah I did...bastard." Fievel said as he cupped Tony's face in his paws. "That was fricken close. He was a little piss ant too. Good thing he was stupid enough to "cop" me a fricken dumb ass puss so I knew he was up to no good."

Tony reached for his ear..."Fluck...that almost nailed my nog." He said wincing. "I need to lay here for a second ok Five?"

"Well you can't because the cops are showing up down the street and we need to get home like yesterday before they start searching. I hope Mister Balino don't rat." Fieval helped Tony to his feet...

"Any idea who may have sent that little dick?" Tony asked.

"Maybe the jilted mouse who gave you a blow job in the park that one time." Fievel joked. "But no...I have no idea. I couldn't stay to ask any ways? I...I kinda blew his brain all over a wall."

"Yeah...I rated his performance a negative six. I was talkin about the blowy rodent." Tony said as he gently kissed his younger lover on the head..."Once again Philly? You saved my ass...thanks a lot."

"You're gonna owe me whips and chains for this one Tone Tone." The younger mouse snickered.

"Yeah..." Tony replied. "I knew that was coming. My fault for eating at a place with no security cameras. Easy place to get whacked."

Fievel sighed..."Our worry will be any cameras outside but I did my best to cover our faces as we got out."

Tony tried to stand up but flopped back onto his butt..."Ooof! That took a lot out of me."

Fievel pulled out his smart phone and finger dial'd..."Pixy? What are you doing right now?" Fievel asked.

"Baby sitting...why?" Pixy replied.

"You need to come down to an alley on Fawnfeather Ave and pick up Capi. He escaped a whacking a few minutes ago." Fievel said as he hugged Tony..."Hurry up? Chop chop...the cops are all over the place."

"On my way!" Pixy replied.

**Blueberry and Market Street**

**Suburb of Amberlin Lane, Rodentia**

**10pm**

**July 16**

Martin Brisbey handed the young rat a plastic dime baggy containing the sky blue "product" inside..."Trust me...this is the serious knock out bomb and this little bit will go a long way, hell you could probably pop ten "cunts" before you completely run out so don't go too crazy and waste it on two or three."

"That good?" The young mouse replied. "And they won't remember a thing right?"

"Yeah..." Martin said hitting the mouse in his chest with an open paw. "They won't know what hit em except the pain in their crotch. It's high grade, wouldn't steer you wrong."

"Thanks much!" The mouse replied as he walked off...

"Hmph...they get dumb and dumber every day." Martin snickered.

"You slipped em "the cut" right?' Martin's "Sqee" gang banger "tag" asked.

Martin produced the pure high grade "Bambi" from his coat pocket. "See? Can't wait to hear what happens the first time he tries a panty check the dumb pile of rodent snit."

Zane (A gray blue and brown mouse) nodded with approval. "You're doing pretty good tonight Marvin. You keep topping these scores of yours and the boss will make you a block captain for sure."

"I hope so." Martin replied. "I am so sick and tired of being a "foot flunk" I mean look at the bottom of my feet Zane? I got blisters topping my older blisters I walk so much. I deserve a car, and no snit box mind you, I mean a real nice street cruiser so I can range out."

Zane took a hit off a vape..."Heard your mother moved."

"Yeah..."Martin replied. "I think she went to the Meadows. Good too, I was getting real tired of her complaining and "cramping" me out. She kept saying she loved me...well if she loved me then she shouldn't have tried to "shackle my Kackles" always talking about keeping me down while she fawned over my little bitch brother mister sweet and neat. I've always wanted to pound the silly out of that little snit, just never got around to doing it."

Zane suddenly stopped in his tracks and slapped Martin in the chest..."Dude?...Look at what's coming down the street?"

Martin turned his head to see a sweet female mouse. Her head tuft flowing over her shoulders like a radiant water fall, her eyes a sweet seductive light blue and her fur fluffy and gorgeous to the eyes...

"Mmmm...good evening Miss?" Martin said as he worked to pour on his charm. "It is a beautiful warm night isn't it?"

"And just who's asking?" Maria asked as she stood with her paw fingers gently brushing her lips.

"Oh...she's a player and three quarts!" Martin thought to himself. "Well?" He replied. "I'm Martin and this is my friend Zane and we're just taking in this excellent night. Aren't we Zane?"

"Oh yes indeed." Zane said smiling. "Yes we are."

Maria leaned in towards the two male mice..."You boy's? You... wouldn't know the score of the game would you?"

Martin caught it...she was looking for dope. "The score's pretty good on our side." Martin replied. "We have an ace pitcher and he is sooooo blue and cool you know?"

Maria gave Martin a wry smile..."How about a discount for a ditch tour?" She said softly..."My sister and I are in heat and we need our ditches plowed by two fine pieces of equipment you reach me?"

Martin shook his head wildly..."The fluck?!"

"Do I have to speak louder and plainer shug?" Maria replied. "We wouldn't want to bring the cops down on us would we?"

A brush of her paw fingers under Martin's chin and the portly teen mouse thumped a foot and almost lost his tongue..."I...I...ma ma ma Jehosafat jumps!"

Zane however...scowled..."Yeah right...beat it before you get into trouble there Shylock!"

Martin snapped..."Zane?! What the fluck?!"

"What the fluck me?!" Zane replied. "Don't you see what she's doing? Damn thinking with your stupid dick again...she's pulling a shuck on us Martin! Free sex for what...she's gonna take us into an alley or a shack and we'll get jumped! She's gaming us...bite my cock sister!"

Maria pulled out a huge wad of cash! "No! You eat my tail hole you silly little no dick flucker! I could just as easily pay for your whole hold tonight right now but I figured that since my sister and I are in dire need of tension relief and you two look like a pair of honest and cute young rodents that you'd enjoy a little fringe fringe bonus but noooooo...the fluck you? Is on you."

Maria started to storm away pissed off which left Martin seething and broiling untill he slapped Zane off the head..."Now look what you've done you silly idiot! You blew a sale!"

"Damn it Martin! She's pulling a schuck!" Zane yelped!

"Nu shu shu shu shu..." Martin replied. "You stupid, stupid weasel dick idiot!" Martin pushed Zane back and ran to catch up to Maria..."Hey! Hey wait! Wait!" Martin caught up to the angry female mouse waving his paws..."Please? I'm sorry my companion was such a stupid dick wad, really? Please? We misjudged you so bad...I'm sorry."

Maria stopped and frowned. "You little friend is a cunt."

"Yeah...he's a stupid dumb ass who thinks he knows everything but he's very careful, you gotta be out here...I mean...how can we be sure you're on the "lev n lev" here?" Martin said and asked as he clasped his paws together...

Maria didn't say anything...she just pointed. When Martin followed the pointing paw finger...his eyes came face to face with a naked Madonna...

Maria's sister Melissa stood at the corner of a building across the street...with nothing on but a pair of pink ankle socks. She seductively rubbed her paws against the side of the building...her eyes slitting and batting seductively and her mouth moving and quivering as if begging Martin to run at her...

Zane's mouth gaped as he walked up next to Martin and froze like a statue..."I'm ah...I'm ah...I'm aaaaaaah..."

"Yeah..." Martin replied as his body shook. "Yeah...I feel the same."

Maria leaned over Martin's shoulder with a sly look on her face. " Hmmmmm?...you want to fluck her pussy?"

Martin's breathing was heavy, his lips smacking as Maria gently rubbed his shoulders..."You want to have both of us?" Maria said softly as she waved the wad of cash before Martin's face..."huh?"..."Sell us all your stock and leave us wet and used on the alley floor? Mmmm...fill our desires and craving you sweet rodent you..."

Zane suddenly felt Maria's lips on his neck..."I'll over look your impudent behavior you little ass hole if you can satisfy my desires? What do you say now?"

Zane couldn't answer...and he was too "hooked" to notice that Maria had deprived him of his cell phone. The mating urges of both male mice teens went into over drive as they began to walk towards the alley where Melissa was still dancing naked before them...playing seductively with her long tail as she rubbed it between her legs and masturbated her clitoris with it.

"Sigh?" Melissa said as she slowly walked away from the two horny rodents..."Mmmmm...sister..."She said warmly..."You found two very virile males...I love the big one." Melissa said as she gestured to Martin. "You can have the small one..."

Maria wasted no time...she snatched up Zane by his waist, put him up onto a pile of grocery crates and started pulling his clothes off!

"Oh fluck!" The male rodent teen yelped! "Martin?!"

"Let her do it dude!" Martin replied as he wrapped his arms around Melissa's body..."Mmmm...flucken sweet...what a score this night is!"

The larger male mouse allowed Melissa to throw him to the ground and strip him off his clothes..."Mmmmm...You want to use me you big stud of a mouse?" Melissa asked. "Mmmm...you want to make my pussy a sopping wet cum river?"

Martin panted and noised as Melissa started to suck on his dick. "Oh gawd mammal!" He yelped as he looked over to see Zane getting his tail hole licked out by the other crazy female mouse..."Mmmm...this is the best flucken dream of my damn life!"

Suddenly...the business end of a pistol thumped Martin in the head and the cocking hammer sounded in his brain!

"And this is where the dream ends you little fat mother flucker!" Melissa snapped as she got up, picked Martin up off the ground and threw him into a line of garbage cans!"

Zane snapped back into reality! "I KNEW IT! YOU FLUCKEN CUNTS!" The young mouse screamed as he tried to reach for his clothes only to get pistol whipped in the head and brutally kicked in his nuts!

Maria picked up the brutalized Zane and threw him head first into a storage drum as Melissa grabbed Martin and hog tied him like a steer for slaughter! "Did you enjoy your time there you stupid fat little mother flucker?!"

"YOU BITCH! YOU FLUCKEN CUNT!" Martin snapped as he struggled! "I'LL HAVE YOU KILLED! YOU'RE DEAD YOU BITCH!"

Suddenly a car pulled into the alley and two rough looking mice popped out with pistols in their paws..."Nice catch girls." Acres said as he walked up to where Martin was. "We only need this one." Acres signaled to Bertoltzer and his white partner walked over to the storage barrel where Zane lay inside and pumped six shots into it from a pistol!

Good thing for poor Zane they were paint balls. But he was going to be welted like hell come the morning.

Acres snatched Martin by his head tuft..."You done pissed off the wrong mice there you little fat snit." Acres snarled. "We're talking you on your last ride fat ass and trust me? It's going to be a long ride to hell for you there...Frisky buffet special."

Acres forced a rag into Martin's mouth and he and Bertoltzer carried the screaming wiggling rodent to their car where they chucked him into the trunk and slammed the hood down on him!

**end of chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zootopia chipmunks American tail**

the crew

"Counter screw da screw"

By Dan

**(Teen/cub, violence, snuff, rape, gay relationship, gay sex)**

Fievel and Tony Toponi (c) American Tail series by Don Bluth

Alvin and the Chipmunks the 1980's cartoon series (c)

Zootopia (c) Walt Disney Productions

Mickey Mouse (c) Walt Disney Productions

Pixy and Dixy Mouse and Jinx the Cat (c) Hanna Barberra productions

Chapter 11

**109 Williams Street**

**Suburb of Amberlin Lane, Rodentia**

**Apartment 309**

**Midnight**

**July 17**

"Bzzzzzzzzzzz..."click"

Jackal hit the snooze button on the clock by the bed and sat up to rub his eyes free of sleep...

And to push Alvin off his lap. At least the chipmunk kept his underwear all the way up..."Hey?" Jackal snorted as he slapped Alvin in the face..."Get up Alvin? Come on...get up."

"Mwahh?" Alvin sounded as he sat up on the bed..."What time is it?"

"Time to get that rump in gear." Jackal said as he walked from the bedroom into the kitchen. "You want some coffee?"

Alvin walked in and stood holding the baggy underpants up. "Got any soda?"

"That will burn out faster than coffee will." Jackal replied. "I don't need to carry your plump chipmunk butt all over the place because you had a sugar crash."

"I'm not plump!" Alvin snorted. "You're a rodent with the underwear I have to hold up around me...dufus!"

"Dufus?" Jackal snapped back. "What are you, still back in grade school? Ok? If I'm a dufus? You're a dorkus." Jackal snickered. "Dufus and Dorkus...chuckle...should be a cub's kindergarten book."

Alvin chuckled..."Yeah! We could probably make extra money with that idea too!"

Jackal snorted..."Please, please tell me you are not becoming comfortable with the idea of being a forced drug mule?"

"No." Alvin replied. "Just like you became comfortable with the idea of being in a ruthless crime gang?"

Jackal poured his coffee..."I told you...It pays well and I'm sitting pretty in the number two spot. Just who holds your balls in his warm paws after all?" Jackal said as he poured a cup of soda for Alvin.

"And you stay lonely..." Alvin replied. "You can't even reciprocate a hug."

Jackal frowned back..."Getting "too snugs" will be dangerous for both of us...no...dangerous for your brothers. Now go get dressed so we can get done."

Jackal walked and Alvin stopped him with a paw on the shoulder..."It's never too late to do the right thing..."

Jackal threw the paw off and pushed Alvin back..."I said...get dressed you flucken bitch." He snarled, which got Alvin frowning hard...

**Midnight**

**July 17**

**Shady Place, Vine Country**

Where were they now? How would it all end? Would anyone care? Thoughts raced through Martin Brisbey's mind as his body flopped around the trunk of the car. How long had they even been driving? The car stopped about ten times already to "tank up", Martin knew what the bells of an electrical charging station sounded like and by that many bells they had driven a hell of a lot of mouse miles by now.

The worst ends made him piss himself...he had drifted off to sleep once only to be awaken by the horror of watching his body being chewed to bits by a meat processor...toes first! Still alive as half his body was consumed by the deadly blades, his blood splattering all over the entry port, his last screams being "Mom!"

And what about his mother? What would she think or would she even think of him at all? She did love him, even thought Martin thought Timothy was the golden kitten in the family. The car suddenly came to a stop...

The trunk door flew open and the chill night air rush in fast to make Martin shiver as the two "toughs" jerked him out and threw him on the ground!

A punch to the snoot, a kick to the stomach, a rough throw over a shoulder and another punch to the nose and Martin was having oral sex with a handgun showed into his mouth!

"Should I give him some grace or should we fluck him up some more?" The white mouse said with a snarl.

The older grey mouse next to him snickered. "We should introduce him to broom sex I think."

"You are always the sick flucker aren't you?" The white mouse said. "He ain't worth spit."

Martin brought his paws up in a clasp but he couldn't speak clearly with the gun stuck down his throat...

"What?" The white mouse snorted. "You pleading for your life there tough snit? Speak a little clearer there douche?"

Bertoltzer pulled his gun from Martin's mouth. "Are you gonna cry? Sheesh...big bad plump sqeek's gonna cry..."

Acres slapped Martin hard in the snoot! "You got into the business! At least die like a tough mouse!"

Martin got on his hands and knees..."I know a lot of stuff that could make you guys more money than you'd have killing me! I know hiding spots! Drug cashes! Lots of stuff!"

Acres grabbed Martin's tail and twisted it hard! "And we don't give a fluck one what you have!" Acres turned to Bertoltzer..."Whack this little sour cheese bitch already."

Bertoltzer snorted..."Nah...let's drive him around some more? I have a good idea...we'll make this fun last a while..."

Bertoltzer walked up and ripped a pair of Martin's whiskers off!

"OW!...FLUCK!" Martin screamed...

"Oh that's just for starters..." Bertoltzer snickered. "We're gonna stop some more see? And every time we stop? We're gonna cut off a little skin and fur from your body and pour salt on the wounds. Why give you an easy way out of anything? Maybe if you'd listen to dear Mommy little cradle kitten, you wouldn't be with the big mice on your way to hell? Take this as a good lesson while you scream there fat fluck."

Acres and Bertoltzer picked up Martin and threw him back into the trunk screaming! "PLEASE! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE! MOM! MOM! I'M SORRY!"

"WHAM!" Acres slammed the trunk door shut.

"Think he's starting to crack?" Acres asked Bertoltzer.

"A little." The white mouse replied. "This is so much more fun than parking tickets."

"Just don't get too crazy Bert. I never did ask you about a proper nick name did I? What do you like to be called?" Acres asked as they got into the car.

"My father calls me "Zoltz", which I think is pretty cool, I mean...how many nicknames can you come up with for a white mouse any way?" Bertoltzer said.

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**Midnight**

**July 17**

Tony was out. The anesthetic left him holding onto Fievel's arm like a needed Teddy Bear as Dixie Whistle finished the stitches in Tony's left ear...

"Once the fur grows around it, you'll never know he was shot. I kept the stitching short so there won't be any scars." Dixie said as he patted his boss's head. "We got lucky on this one didn't we?"

Fievel snorted. "Sending an immature little cunt to do a hit...who ever did that is a really dumb bastard."

"Or smart." Dixie replied. "Tried to make it look like some loner little cheese whacker had a big hard on for a "skull cap". Just have to see what Pixy digs up from his contacts."

Fievel snoot snuggled his lover. "I was just lucky enough to get suspicious when he "cop'd" me that little prick face. Tony will sleep the rest of the night so if we find out who tried this? I want my pay back."

"I think you should get in bed and keep your head on ice." Dixie replied. "No need for a hasty "retail" (retaliation) yet."

Fievel gave Dixie a seriously pissed look.

"Fievel? I'm just saying..." Dixie begged. "Getting emotional about this can lead to all kinds of bad screw ups, don't chew my tail off ok?"

Fievel sagged. "Alright...alright, I'll...take your advice Whistle. Everyone knows I take your snit all the time any ways. You can leave me alone with Tony now." The young mouse said as he slowly rubbed Tony's cheek.

"I'll wake you if we get anything. "Dixie replied...then he heard a snap toy outside the bed room. "Then again? You should stay up a little longer."

Dixie walked to the apartment room door and opened it to see Pixy standing with a mouse his age looking around nervously as Pixy walked him into the living room...

"Fievel? Whistle? Meet Twilligar. The mouse who got "cap'd" for trying to split Tony's skull? Twill's little brother."

"I'm in no gang." The brown mouse with a yellow head tuft said as he waved his paws..."Honest, I'm clean. I knew that little snit was going to get his brains blown out someday...like he'd ever listen to my advice."

Fievel snorted..."What is it with siblings going stupid around here? We should make a series for ZOO television, "The Stupid Sibling Show" We'd probably clean up. So? What do you know if anything about your little brother wanting to whack Tony?"

Twill sat on the couch..."Only what I heard coming from his room. He was on the phone haggling over money and the guy at the other end was a muskrat named Chochi. I guess he deals in high grade drugs. Any way? My little brother wasn't the brightest of my mother's kittens, he's spilling information like a bunghole in his room and I'm sucking it all in. Who ever handles Chochi said that Tony Toponi needed to be "ex'd" and to make it look like the "Sqees" did it so there'd be a turf war..."

Twill raised a paw..."Sorry if I insult anyone here? But...they know Tony's a faggot with a lover and they figured his lover would blow a freeking gasket and do a "Grand Maul Cocktail" on the whole city, which would allow Chochi's handlers free rain to spread their smack."

Dixie gestured to Fievel..."And "BOOM!" I'm right again!"

"On top of that?" Twill said. "The name of Chochi's point of contact is a rat named Jackal. He's supposed to meet with Chochi tonight."

Fievel's face looked like it had been doused with rocket fuel..."Those dirty mother flucking West Side Nimh bastards." The young mouse snarled. "Dirty, no good cock sucker rats."

Pixy gestured with a smile but Fievel snarled at him..."You open your mouth and I'll club you to death!"

Fievel walked to a dresser and gestured with his paw finger..."Turn him around?" He said to Pixy who turned Twill around so his back faced Fievel. Moments later...Fievel placed a cash wad in Twill's paw...

"That's enough to give your little brother at least a decent burial and then some." Fievel said.

"My mother had plenty of good kittens." Twill replied. "That one was a piece of snit."

"Still?" Fievel replied. "He's family. If you have more to give us? Call us." Fievel gestured to Pixy to show Twill out.

Dixie walked up with his paws behind his back. "Well? Are we going "Grand Maul Cocktail" on the Westy Nimh bastards? You know they're a lot bigger and stronger than us? Just saying."

Fievel looked back at the bedroom..."With Tony flat out right now? It would be against him to do anything." Fievel frowned as he walked around the room. "But this can't be waited on. Those bastards tried to kill our boss and damn sure they'll try it again. And...and they're thinking they can bring in their "rape smack" into our territory again and not get an answer for it? Oh hell no."

Fievel pushed a paw finger into Dixie's chest. "I want you, Pixy, Slider Savage and Daphne on this. I want you to go out there, hunt down this Jackal prick and whoever tags with him and bring them to the "game room"...I'll get "Tone Tone" back up and normal by 3am. Discreet Dixie. Do it discreetly."

Dixie smiled at his under-boss. "Did anyone tell you that you're short and ruthless?"

"Did they live?" Fievel replied smirking.

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**Senica street**

**1:20am**

**July 17**

Alvin looked around nervously as he and Jackal walked...

"Please don't do that?" Jackal asked softly. "It makes me shiver and it's a "big flag"."

"We? We are being tailed right?" Alvin asked. "By the gang?"

"That's for me to know and you to stay in your own yard chippy." Jackal snorted.

"Cut the specist (racist) crap." Alvin snapped.

"Stop trying to weasel yourself into my bed." Jackal replied with a huff. "Nothing you try is going to change where you're at Alvin so it's better you stop trying to come on to me."

Alvin was silent for a moment..."You admitted yourself that you like me?"

"I like your music." Jackal replied. "As a Chipmunk, you're cool but stop thinking you can change things by getting into the sheets with the company vice president...dig me? I could change my mind and drill a pellet right through your stupid head...keep that in mind."

Alvin frowned. "That's what I get for being nice...I get snit."

"You swore." Jackal snickered. "So you don't wear diapers after all!"

"Oh go fluck yourself with a fire hose you ass wipe!" Alvin snapped back. "So who's this buffalo douche bag we're going to see this morning?"

"My word!" Jackal replied. "What took your filters off line? This is unprecedented from you Alvin!"

"When I get mistreated? I get upset! That's why?!" Alvin snapped, then he started to walk fast...

"Don't walk ahead of me Alvin!?" Jackal yelped.

"Why? Do I have to walk two paces behind you like a whipped bitch?! Is it all about my music and nothing else? Seriously? All I am is a fricken "Oogle globe" to you?! Go fluck yourself Jackal! You are honestly the worse rat in the whole world!"

The rat ran ahead of Alvin and put his paws to the angry chipmunk's chest..."Slow down Alvin?...Slow down damn it!"

"What?!" Alvin snorted. "Let's just get this done so I can get the hell home and not have to look at your stupid snoot!"

Alvin saw a tear drop from Jackal's face...

"Great acting." The chipmunk snorted out as he pushed Jackal off..."Get out of my damn way!"

"If I could help you Alvin? Believe me...I would! But I can't! I can't and it really hurts that I can't! Please understand me...it's true!" Jackal pulled on Alvin's sweater...it's true..."

Alvin looked away..."Can we just get this done and cut the water works? And no...you're not a bad rat...being honest...I'm...I'm sorry I said that stuff." Alvin said as he gave Jackal a gaze..."Let's not waste the whole night huh?" Alvin wiped a tear from Jackal's face..."Wow...a tough rat gangster crying? I'm shocked...and you call yourself the "number two company mammal?"

Jackal looked around and suddenly locked his lips with Alvin's! "Kiss"..."No!"...Alvin struggled..."No! "kiss" "Cut it out!"..."Gasp...gasp..."Damn Jackal?!" Alvin yelped as he pushed the rat away...

But in Alvin's devious little mind...the wheels were spinning like crazy..."I got you good and hooked...don't I mister "Number two" rodent? And you think I'm innocent and pliable? Tables turned on you there sewer sucker."

Alvin kissed Jackal back on his lips with a quick peck..."It's uh? Getting a little late you know?"

Jackal snapped out of his stupor..."Oh? Oh yes! Yes...we...we better go now."

**1:20am**

**July 17**

**Vole Gardens**

Martin squealed and mouse screeched as the two gangsters snatched him from the trunk again and dragged him across a lot to a fence where they zip tied his arms and ankles to a chain link fence...

"What are you gonna do?! Please! Please! I don't wanna die!" Martin screamed...

Bertoltzer pulled out a rusty old knife and wiped it under Martin's neck...what should I cut up here? Your tail? A paw? Your fat nuts? Make a choice there slick?"

Martin shivered and pissed on himself...

"Look at this rodent baby pissing on himself? And you ran with gang bangers? What a little fricken kitten huh? This one's pathetic! You know? I almost have sympathy for you kid...really? I feel sympathy for your sorry tail."

Acres snatched something from the back of the car..."Lift that tail out of the way so I can get in some good shots on this bitch!"

Martin screamed as his tail was brutally pulled up! "NO! DON'T!" He thought he was about to be sodomized with the fat handle of the thing Acres was carrying...he thought wrong...

"KERSMACK!" Acres brought the paddle down hard on Martin's behind! "LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SNIT!" Acres yelled!

"KERSMACK!"

"KERSMACK!"

"KERSMACK!"

"KERSMACK!"...Acres nailed Martin's behind twenty more times until the mouse went limp from the pain...

"I think he's had enough." Acres snarled.

"Yeah..." Bertoltzer snorted..."Next time? Let's just put a pellet into his head and call him done."

As Martin was dragged across the ground towards the car...he uttered only one phrase over and over..."Mom...I'm sorry Mom...I'm so sorry Mom." He was tossed like a bag of trash into the trunk and felt a rope being thrown over his body...

"Get used to it there slick." Bertolzer snarled. "You and that twine are going to get chummy real soon. But not till our boss gets a crack at your fat hide."

"SLAM!" The trunk door came down with a hard thump!

Acres pulled out his smart phone and dialed some numbers..."Hello? Just want to say I'm sorry this is going so late but we have the package and it's coming to you in about an hour."

The voice on the other end replied. "He's not too badly scorched is he?"

"Well? He stinks like urine which is a good indication he doesn't want to be a moron any more." Acres replied. "We'll see you soon."

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**1:20am**

**July 17**

Simon seethed as he lay looking up at the ceiling..."Cursed usurper" he thought of Jackal the rat. "Stupid Alvin." The eldest chipmunk voiced. "What did Alvin see in that long tailed piece of snit? Maybe? Maybe Simon had been too forceful? Maybe he'd been to demanding? Perhaps his scientific insecurity made him way too dominant and Alvin simply had enough? Different things rolled through Simon's mind as he cursed himself...

Then he felt a paw brush his chest..."Hi..." Theodore said softly as he knelt at Simon's side smiling..."Need some comfort tonight?"

Simon looked distant..."I'm not in the mood."

"You're angry huh?" Theodore asked. "Feel like you got slugged?"

"Kicked in my nuts appropriately is more like it." Simon replied. "And I thought all this time you never knew. I didn't credit you for being perceptive."

"The time I saw Alvin and you sleeping together and your underwear was wrapped around your ankles...yeah? Gave things away. Even I can figure two plus two there big brother." Theodore said as he gently petted Simon's head.

"I...forced Alvin into it." Simon said with a sigh. "I...don't want to go into details..." Simon gave Theodore a long look..."I'm a dirt bag."

"And where would we be without you? Picking through trash some place...so you're not a complete dirt bag. And heck...Alvin was sending "signals" way before you probably pulled his underwear down the first time...once again your simple minded youngest brother shows off just how smart he really is...I only play a little slow because I love the attention you guys give me."

Theodore slowly lowered his head and gently kissed Simon's mouth..."Now? Do you want a Teddy Bear to sleep with or not? We can't all perform all knoted up and tired you know?"

Simon smirked..."Knotted can mean different things."

"Don't "science" this dufus?" Theodore snorted. He slowly moved a paw down Simon's body till he "cup'd" the elder chipmunk's crotch. "Now do you want company or not you silly nut cruncher?"

Simon sighed back..."We don't have to do anything..."

Theodore snorted..."You don't need to talk...egg head."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**12 Patter Ave.**

**Home of Chochi the Muskrat**

**1:34am**

**July 17**

Jackal's signal was a rock thrown against the wooden front door and the reply was three flashes of an interior red lamp. The rat looked up and down the street a dozen or so times before he felt safe enough to venture out of hiding with Alvin in tow...

"You don't say anything...you don't do anything...don't even move a paw finger without asking, you got that?" Jackal warned Alvin. "Chochi is extremely suspicious so...don't make him jumpy."

"Don't have to ask me twice." Alvin replied as he followed Jackal to the door and the rat scratched the wood paneling with his claws in a code...

Chochi cracked the door...looked at the two rodents and squinted his eyes..."Come in...and you do what I tell you." The muskrat warned as he slowly opened the door and allowed Jackal and Alvin to slip inside...

"Spread your legs and arms...I know you might be packing guns but I'm not checking for those..."

A female Muskrat came out of a side room with a pellet shot gun in her paws..."Jackal?"

"Lady Elaine." Jackal replied. He tapped Alvin on the shoulder. "Lady Elaine is Chochi's squeeze but never say that to her in first person? She'll blow your nuts off."

"Don't be a little dick Jackal?" Elaine snorted. "Are they clean or what?"

"Not bugged...yet." Chochi snorted. "Now turn around, show your behinds and get your tails out of the way?..."

Alvin snapped..."I'm not...!"

Chochi replied with a pistol to Alvin's head..."You do it there Chippy or I'll vent your skull."

Alvin turned around, spread his legs apart and lifted his sweater...

"Nice toon panties there squirt." The Muskrat said with a snicker as he pulled down Alvin's underwear..."

"Have your fun while you can." The Chipmunk snarled until a paw finger brutally sodomized his tail hole..."Easy you bastard!" Alvin screeched!

"SLAP!" Chochi gave Alvin a hard slap in the face followed by his pistol shoved into the Chipmunk's nose..."I will fricken KILL YOU you little flucker! Shut...your FLUCKEN TRAP!"

Jackal sighed..."Choe? Please don't kill my hired help?"

Chochi snatched Alvin by an ear and pulled him to a chair..."Sit there wise ass? And shut up!" The Muskrat commanded. Chochi turned to Jackal and waved his pistol around..."Seems something happened to Tony Toponi but exactly what is not known. He was at the target place and from all accounts? He took a pellet to the skull. By now his little "bed bitch" second in command is calling for a "Gee-Fur-had" all over little Rodentia. Makes our life easier since the first targets will most likely be their rivals the Sqeejees. So what are you promising me?"

Jackal looked at Alvin..."A secure pipe line of our best "Bambi", sixty to fourty profit split, a chance to move into more "lucrative" places and venues thanks to our very competent associate here. Don't let your rouging up of his furson deter you from judging his dependability. I can vouch for him fursonally."

Chochi looked closely at Alvin. "He's the genuine deal? No gimic? He's not double?"

Jackal shook his head. "He is one hundred percent Alvin Seville. Just decided that he needed a side job to subsidize his pussy chasing. He loves the benefits."

Alvin gave Jackal a look to kill a rat..."Go...grrrrrrr...you dick." Alvin thought to himself before he looked at Chochi..."I was thinking of something exciting to do as a side job...plus the money is a good incentive...some of the money anyway, I'm not greedy."

Chochi nodded..."And no one has bothered you? No one suspects you?"

"Like really?" Alvin replied. "Even going around at night..when the police pass me by? They think I can only go out at night to avoid being raped by fans. I'm so clean, I make Ivory soap stink bad. Shouldn't be a problem really?"

Chochi gave things a bit of thought..."We have a deal then...a tentative deal depending on news of Toponi's condition. You might have to be ready to whack his little gay squeeze to sort of set things into motion around here."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**outside the home of Chochi the Muskrat**

**12 Patter Ave.**

**1:48am**

**July 17**

Robier and Decount were standing across the street like a pair of casual friends out for a morning stroll with cup of coffee in their paws. Both of them were hired guns of the Westy Nimh's and quite good shots if they wanted to boast about themselves all day. They were two of six rats keeping a watch on things as Jackal "wheel'd and deal'd" inside the fat muskrat's home...

"I'm thinking of buying a new car by the way?" Robeir said as he savored his coffee's flavor. "I love this stuff with peanut butter."

"What kind of car you thinking about?" Decount asked. "You should consider a Pacer Mark 2, I hear it's a reliable drive for a single rat."

"You talking about numbers or the fact that I don't have a mate?" Robeir asked.

"You could take it both ways." Decount replied. "Just saying, the car might fit you very good?"

The two rats didn't notice the young mouse coming up to them until he was waving up at them. It was Elliot, the "Squee wee wee" Tony Toponi had allowed to live back in Chapter One if he'd turned into an insider for the Jickets gang...only this time he was working on behalf of his own boss...

"Excuse me?" Elliot asked. "You guys live around here? I was on my way to a friends house and I got kind of lost."

Decount gestured around..."What address are you looking for?"

By the time Decount realized Robeir's brains had been blown out of his head, it was too late for the rat to reach for his gun...Elliot whipped out a blow gun and shot a dart full of poison into the rats neck! Out came a group of mice and they snatched up the dead rats and dragged them to a truck where a grinder was waiting to turn them into patte for hungry cats...

One of the lookouts had been spared a merciful death...a rat named Saco was made to get on his knees and watch as his fellows were tossed into the meat paste maker. He knew he was going to be next...at some point...He couldn't make a scream through the ball gag that had been shoved deep into his maw...

Pixy and Dixy stood on either side of a very pissed off Fievel Mousekowitz holding a baseball bat in his shaking paws...the young mouse bore his teeth in a rage as he glared at the bound rat struggling against his bonds...

"Oh...you dumb stupid fluck." Fievel snarled as he walked around the cringing rat. "You flucks "thought" you could just "pop" Tony Toponi so easily and all your dreams would work out huh?"

Fievel wound up and swung for the fence! "CRACK!" He shattered the rat's shoulder!

"Huh?" Fievel snapped. "Huh mother flucker?! You come into "my" Territory? Threaten "My Tony" and think I'll just roll over and play a little bitch?!"

Fievel wound up and swung for the fence! "CRACK!" He shattered the rat's other shoulder!

"Oh no...no...no...no...I may be a...small young mouse? But you piss me off? You threaten my bread and butter? You try to kill "My bed mate"? Buddy? You got a flucken problem and a fricken half you stupid douche bag!"

Fievel wound up and swung for the fence as the rat was thrown onto his chest! "CRACK!" He shattered the rat's testicals!

Pixy ripped the ball gag from the suffering rat's maw and kicked his snoot till he broke a few teeth! "Say you're sorry to Fievel there you dirty rat fluck! Say sorry!"

Fievel gestured..."Fluck him...feed him to the gawd damn chopper."

The rat squeaked and squealed and screamed with horror as Pixy and Dixie dragged him up a ramp, tied a rope around his upper body then dangled him over the blood and gore covered spinning blades below. They lowered him slowly as Fievel put on a pair of thick blue tooth mouse muffs and turned his back to the "chopper", as ruthless as he was? He was still a sensitive young mouse who shouldn't have to witness the brutal end to his enemies. He could barely tolerate the worse torture of "rat paper" Tony liked to use so much...

The rat was still screaming as the blades devoured his legs, his tail, his penis, and his torso...after that...he was just a blur of whipped bloody paste. Didn't stop Pixy from pulling out a Snickers bar and taking a few bites while he watched the gore show below him...

"You know "Whistler"?" Pixy asked as he chewed on his candy bar and looked down at the murder display. "We should have em hold a pair of bags filled with food coloring? Bet it would make an interesting work of art?"

"You are one sick little fluck." Dixie replied with a smirk.

"I'm a slave to my passions brother." Pixy snickered back.

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**Insider the home of Chochi the Muskrat**

**12 Patter Ave.**

**2am**

**July 17**

Chochi stuck a small knife into the plastic wrapping of powder and gave the contents a quick sniff and lick test..."Mmmmm...nice. My tongue's numb...good snit there Jackal."

"Told you we have good quality Bambi." Jackal snickered. "Once again? Who's ever going to suspect my associate here of being a mule? We supply the product? You supply the distribution at a very good profit."

Chochi smiled as he poured glasses full of Rodent Whiskey..."I don't imagine our Chippy here is old enough to drink is he?"

Alvin snorted back but kept his mouth shut.

"How a bout an advance payment?" Chochi snickered. "You up for say?...Ten grand to start off?"

"That's generous." Jackal replied smiling.

"I didn't think there would be a disagreement on the price." Chochi replied with a nod. "I'll give you your money and you're on your way."

Chochi waved to his "squeeze" and soon he was passing the envelope with the cash to Jackal. "I look forwards to many good turns with this new relationship."

"As do we...depending on what we learn about Toponi." Jackal replied. "If we didn't get him once? That won't be too much of a problem to fix."

Chochi showed Jackal and Alvin to the front door and waited a moment till he felt sure enough to let them get on their way. He closed the door to the sound of a pistol being cocked behind him...

"I did my part." The fat muskrat said as he turned around to face Tony's electronics Wizard, Armando the Rat...only this time Armando wasn't handling a keyboard...he was handling a mouse magnum...

"Yes...your ten grand as we agreed." Armando said with a smile as he tossed Chochi the envelope of cash. "Very well play acted, you should be on CheesyWay with that performance."

"I've always had a passion for acting." The Muskrat replied.

"Good." Armando snickered. "Then you're well aware of Shakeshrews Malvolio I assume?"

Chochi didn't get a chance to flinch before Armando shot him in the chest and sent his fat body flying to the floor! The rat walked up to the coughing gasping rodent and pointed his magnum down to Chochi's privates...of course? The weapon was silenced...

"FUMP!"

"As for that slut squeeze of yours? She's getting a plastic bag and free swimming lesson upstairs..."Ciao ciao grasso succhia cazzo!"

"FUMP!""FUMP!""FUMP!""FUMP!"

By the time Chochi suffered his fate...Jackal and Alvin were well down the street...

"That was smooth." Jackal said smiling. "Chin up Alvin? I'm pretty sure now that I could convince the boss to throw away the two grand a month payment on you, I mean...it is a bit counter-productive."

"I wouldn't want you to risk your standing by doing anything for a stupid Chippy." Alvin snorted.

"Hey?" Jackal replied as he grabbed a paw..."Stop?" Jackal snorted as he pulled Alvin close. A group of juvenile mice were coming across the street..."Get the fluck behind me." Jackal snorted as he pushed Alvin around with a paw and reached into his jacket pocket...

The lead young mouse was Anabella (The newbie hopeful gang banger Lesbian mouse who enjoys cat pussy from Chapter three) with Eric Babone who helped to pull off the armored car hijack standing with another young male mouse behind her...

"Yo?" Anabella asked. "Ain't you Alvin Seville?"

"No." Alvin replied forcefully. "Why does every tennie twat bopper think I'm Alvin Seville? I just happen to like the sweater Prixy Stick so what's that to you? Alvin Seville...sheesh...I look nothing like that little faggot." Alvin said with a rough city accent.

Jackal waved a paw..."Obviously? You all are mistaken so could you please not block the side walk?"

"Who do you think you are rat?!" Anabella snapped.

Jackal whipped out his mouse magnum and pushed it into Anabella's snoot! "I'm a mouse with a gun you little bitch! Now walk the fluck away!"

Alvin was shocked! "Woe! Jackal?! She's just a teenager, what's she going to do?"

"Plenty if we don't keep moving!" Jackal snarled. "I won't ask you to get out of the way again you little bitch!"

"Where was the back up?" Jackal thought. "There should be two teams around them, where were they?" Then Jackal gasped..."Oh...fluck..." He almost got a shot off from his pistol before something whistled in out of no where and punched itself into his neck!

"AH! SON OF A BITCH?!" Jackal snapped as he stumbled and toppled over onto his face!

Alvin had no time to react himself. Anabella was on him in a flash, a pair of brass knuckles crashing into the side of his head before he could run...He flopped onto his back.

**July 17**

**5am**

**Some place...**

How many times can you call yourself different names and descriptions to say you're stupid? Obviously Martin had run out of them by the time the car came to a sliding stop and the doors slammed hard enough to rock the trunk...

So...this was it. He would be dragged from the car and killed. Would it be merciful? Just an unknown shot to the skull or would he be tortured? tears streamed down his face...why did he ever call his brother Tim a little retard? Why did he go against his mother when she was only the most loving mouse he'd ever known? Why did he get involved with those street mice to end up missing, forgotten and probably unloved. As the trunk door flew open, Martin squeaked and squealed as the two brute mice slipped a pillow case over his head!

"PLEASE?! PLEASE?! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE?!...PLEASE?! MOM?! MOM, I'M SO SORRY!"

Bertoltzer kicked Martin hard in his butt..."SHUT THE FLUCK UP YOU SNIT! TELL YOUR COMPLAINTS TO OUR BOSS!" He threw Martin down onto the ground and pushed a pistol to his head! "What would you say to your mother if she were right in front of you cry baby?! Huh?! Talk you little piece of snit! TALK?!"

Martin cried and sobbed..."Momma! I love you and I'm sorry! I'm sorry Momma!"

A pair of paws slowly moved over his face and Martin felt that any moment his head would explode in blood and gore..."Momma please forgive me?" The mouse sobbed as the hood was pulled from his head...

And Martin looked into the eyes...of his mother?...

"My baby...my dear Martin...my son..." Mrs. Brisbey said softly as she pulled Martin into her lap and kissed him on his head. The mouse sobbed uncontrollably as Mrs. Brisby comforted him.

Acres and Bertoltzer stood looking down at Martin..."Let this be a warning to you." Acres said frowning. "You won't get a second chance there brat. Next time? You will die. Don't you ever come back to the city again."

Acres and Bertoltzer turned to see Timothy Brisbey standing with his arms folded. "I don't know who you two are? I don't know who put you up to this? But for what you did for my mother? Thank you."

Acres pointed at Timothy's chest. "You just make sure he stays put and listens to your mother. You're a good mouse Timothy Brisbey. Stay that way." Acres said. He and Bertolzter then walked to their car without looking back...it was best to leave things that way.

"That? Was damn good fun." Bertoltzer said as he got into the car. "Better than writing tickets and it turned out for the best. So? Do you think I'll go back to traffic for a bit longer?"

"Nah." Acres replied. "I'll recommend you get transferred to the Bunko Squad for undercover narcotics. Traffic is so below your talent."

Bertoltzer smiled. "How about breakfast? Let's find a "choke n smoke" and get some good ham and eggs huh?"

Acres smiled back. "Sounds great to me."

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Zootopia chipmunks American tail**

the crew

"Counter screw da screw"

By Dan

**(Teen/cub, violence, snuff, rape, gay relationship, gay sex)**

Fievel and Tony Toponi (c) American Tail series by Don Bluth

Alvin and the Chipmunks the 1980's cartoon series (c)

Zootopia (c) Walt Disney Productions

Mickey Mouse (c) Walt Disney Productions

Pixy and Dixy Mouse and Jinx the Cat (c) Hanna Barberra productions

Chapter 12

**July 17**

**3 am**

**Some place...**

The splash of cold ice water made Alvin screech as he tried to leap up...only to come crashing down onto his face! Obviously he was tied up. A pair of paws grabbed him by his sweater and threw him back against a wall!

"Good morning Princess snit head." A grey mouse snarled as he stood looming over Alvin's groggy form..."Wouldn't want you to stay asleep during your funeral now would we?"

Alvin's vision began to come back and he took stock of where he was at. It was a warehouse judging by the size of the cavernous space he was sitting in. There were rodents all over the place...most of them visibly armed with air weapons, pistols and rifles. He looked for Jackal and finally recognized him...on his knees bound and "snapping his trap" at whom ever was now holding them...

"YOUR LIVES AREN'T WORTH SPIT!" Jackal screamed at a young looking mouse who quickly repaid the impertinence with a punch in Jackal's snoot!

"GUESS AGAIN MOTHER FLUCKER!" Fievel screamed back! He saw Alvin was awake and stomped over to give him a dose of his rage..."Morning stupid ass!" The young mouse snapped as he delivered a kick to Alvin's balls!

"Ugh!" Alvin sounded as he doubled over and winced...

"Chippy flucker." Fievel snarled. "Hanging around with Westy dicks will get you killed...which? which will happen to you very soon by the way? If I were you? I'd start making my mends with whatever you call a gawd. As for your rat friend? We're debating what to do to him."

Alvin raised a paw..."Please? Please don't kill him? I...I'm in really big trouble and if you kill..."

"OOOF!" Air escaped Alvin's lungs as Fievel kicked him in the stomach!

"Don't ever tell me what to do again you stupid Chippy flucktard!" Fievel snarled as he walked back to where Jackal was tied up. "As for you? I'll let you stew a little on your fate. What were you Westy rats thinking?! Did you honestly think you'd get away with whacking my Tony?!"

"Hey? Filly? Mind not screaming so much here? My brains still fuzzy from the knock out drops." Tony said as he walked into the scene with a pair of shorts on...

"So? What's the story there rat? You tried to put a hit on me with a grade school chump? Sheesh, at least get a punk who can shoot right you know?" Tony said as he stooped down to look at Jackal...

"So this is the Westy's number two? Sheesh what a book worm this one...So you're Jackal huh?" Tony asked. "What? Cat got your tongue or somethin?"

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Alvin snapped out!

"I told you to shut the fluck up Chippy!" Fievel screamed as he started walking with his fists balled up!

"Hey?! Filly? Calm down..." Tony said as he stopped Fievel. "I know right now you're a little pissy but uh...relax ok?"

Fievel's lips quivered..."They almost took you from me! Don't my feelings matter to you?!"

"Course they do..." Tony replied..."They always do five? But seeing you this upset gives me distress. I can't stand to see you upset. Please? Calm down?"

Tony didn't hesitate to display his affection. He planted a sweet kiss on Fievel's lips and gently licked his nose. "Now come on...relax and sit down ok?"

Tony walked up to Alvin and smirked at him. "So what's your fricken excuse? Why you hangin with this Westy dirt bag? And nice sweater too...I'm a big fan of the Chipmunks too but?...that's...not going to help you I'm afraid...So? Why you hanging with this dirty cat cock sucker?"

Alvin winced..."Because...without him, me and my brothers are a good as dead!...or worse..."

Tony leaned down towards Alvin's face. "Kid? You're dead any way right here. Do you think you can bring your rape snit into my fricken territory? Huh? You think you and your filthy Westy stinking rats can come here, try to "whack" me and then peddle your fricken rape drug as much as you please? You dirty flucks...Oh no...no...no...no...kid? You and that cock sucker Jackal are dead!"

Alvin yelped..."If you kill me or him?! My brothers will be dead! Please?! Please just listen to me!"

"And why the hell should I?!" Tony snapped. "You stupid fat, nut crackin, Chippy fluck?! Huh? Why should I listen to your lies an bull snit?!"

"BECAUSE I'M ALVIN SEVILLE YOU DUMB BASTARD!" Alvin screamed out! Then he cringed expecting bullets to kill him.

Tony Toponi stood silent for a moment then broke out laughing! "Did you head this crazy little Chippy?! He claims he's Alvin Seville! Really?! You're thee Alvin Seville?! Oh gawds of Gorgonzola that is the funniest fricken snit I've ever heard!"

"I am Alvin Seville! Please?! You have to listen to me?!" Alvin begged as the Jickets laughed at him!

Fievel shook with rage..."Oh fluck this...I am so getting "The paper" for this crazy Chippy tail hole!"

"Hold on Filly!" Tony yelped..."Hold on! If this is Alvin Seville? Let him prove it? If he can sing like Alvin Seville? He'll get an ear and maybe a pass. If he doesn't sing like Alvin Seville? We'll shoot him full of pellets and I promise you there my sweet Chippy? We'll miss the vitals for the first hundred rounds."

Pixy and Dixie stood holding Jackal between them. "Hey Tony? What do we do with this piece of snit?"

"Let him watch." Tony replied. "I'm still thinking of how to send him back to the Westy butt plugs. That might take some creative juice stewing, you know what I mean fellas?"

**Moments later...**

Fievel slapped a microphone into Alvin's chest as Armando the rat readied the sound on his computer..."I hope you can sing?" Fievel snorted.

Alvin stomped a foot..."Well I certainly can't sing with rodents threatening to blow my head off can I?!"

Tony stood with his paws in his pockets..."If you're the real "nuts zen bolts" Alvin Seville? Even a few guns shouldn't affect yah. I promise yah? If you screw up? I'll shoot you in the brain just because I'm a real nice mouse ok?"

"I...I don't know if I can sing with all these threats!" Alvin yelped. "Please?! You have to believe me!..."

Tony cocked his air pistol and pushed it in Alvin's face! "See this nice mark in my ear kid? That was a pellet meant for my brain bucket! I don 't have to give you shit! Especially after finding who you keep company with! Now you better sing as if your life depends on it or I'll make damn sure you suffer before you finally die...cupeesh?"

Tony turned away..."Everybody put their "pieces" away...give him a few minutes to calm down."

Alvin was shaking like a tree in a wind, wincing as a small strem of piss pooled against his underwear...for a moment he felt like he would topple over and he leaned against a steel I beam column to support himself...

"Kid?" Tony Toponi said..."We're fricken waiting here? Make with the lips."

Alvin pushed himself off the column...shook himself...and raised a paw as he closed his eyes..."Let it rip." He said...

The music began to flow around him and Alvin smiled softly..."Nice choice..." He said..."Simon? Theodore? If I fail? Take care of yourselves. I'll always love you both..."

The note for the singing to start struck and Alvin let himself go...

_**Each time the wind blows**_

_**I hear your voice so**_

_**I call your name**_

_**Whispers at morning**_

_**Our love is dawning**_

_**Heaven's glad you came**_

_**You know how I feel**_

_**This thing can't go wrong**_

_**I'm so proud to say**_

_**I love you**_

_**Your love's got me high**_

_**I long to get by**_

_**This time is forever**_

_**Love is the answer**_

_**I just can't stop loving you**_

_**I just can't stop loving you**_

_**And if I stop**_

_**Then tell me just what will I do**_

Fievel's mouth dropped! Tony's mouth dropped! Everyone's mouths dropped as Alvin walked and danced slowly about the floor...

_**You know how I feel**_

_**I won't stop until**_

_**I hear your voice saying "I do"**_

_**This thing can't go wrong**_

_**This feeling's so strong**_

_**Well, my life ain't worth living**_

_**If I can't be with you**_

_**I just can't stop loving you...Woe! Woe! Woe!...**_

_**I just can't stop loving you..."And I can't stop!...**_

_**And if I stop**_

_**Then tell me, just what will I do...**_

_**I just can't stop loving you...**_

Tony jumped up waving his arms..."STOP! STOP IT ALREADY! DAMN!" Tony exclaimed as he walked up to Alvin..."Cheese n Crackers dip?! Alvin?! What...the...fluck?!"

"It is him..." Fievel sounded.

Tony slapped Alvin off the head! "Are you stupid or somethin?! Why are you hanging with this filthy cock sucker?! Why are you pushin rape smack?!" Tony slapped Alvin again and the Chipmunk dropped to the floor crying! "What the fluck is wrong with you?! You have the voice of an angel making so much bank and you're selling fricken dope used to rape females?! WHAT THE FLUCK ALVIN?!"

Fievel ran up and caught Tony's arm as he tried to hit Alvin again!..."Stop hitting him "Tone Tone"!" Fievel them dropped to his knees and cuddled the crying Chipmunk..."It's ok Alvin, no one's gonna hurt you any more, I promise."

Tony grimaced..."I demand to know what the fluck he's doing selling smack for the fricken Westy's...damn it Filly! We can't let this go unpunished!"

Fievel shot to his feet..."Well what do you want to do Tony?! Shoot him in the fricken skull?! At least let him talk?!"

Alvin sobbed..."I'm being blackmailed!...If I don't do what they want? My life's over! They'll kill my brothers! Our careers will be destroyed! I don't know what to do!"

Tony turned and snarled at Jackal..."Oh I am so going to tear this flucker apart...you dirty rotten cat cock sucker piece of rat snit!..."

"Tone!" Fievel yelped as he jumped in front of his pissed off lover and held him still by his chest "Tone?! This doesn't address the issue at paw here right now?"

Tony gasped..."Sigh...ok Filly? Spin the lips."

Fievel looked at Alvin..."Blackmail? What for?"

Alvin took a deep breath..."Because...Because...I'm...gay."

Tony snickered..."I've always perceived you were a little in the light toe tapping degree there Alvin. Just saying?"

"And...I...well I..." Alvin paused. "I...kinda enjoy sex with one of my brothers?" Alvin said as he sagged. "Whew"..."Now that I said it? I kinda feel better."

"I don't!" Pixy snapped. "Sheesh! Is it Simon or Theodore?"

Dixie huffed. "What difference does it make?! He's banging one of em...I mean...eeeesh gross incest meter pegged you know?"

Alvin got angry..."The Westy Nimh's had cameras in our hotel room and they got the "full show" in stereo! They'll release all of it to the public unless I do what they want and pay them two grand a month! And yeah, I have to take their rape snit all over Little Rodentia. Don't you think I hate myself to death right now?! Being put to death would be merciful if my brothers lives weren't being threatened..."

Alvin grimaced and lowered his head..."Right now? I wish I was dead. I'm lower than snit.""

Fievel walked up and rubbed Alvin's cheek. "We'll come up with something to help you...right Tone Tone?" Fievel begged.

"Yeah...yeah we'll help you out of this. Just have to figure out how to play it." Tony said as he scratched his head. "Ideas from the peanut farm here? Any one?"

"Yeah..." Jackal snarled. "You're fricken dead and so is that Chippy cunt!"

Tony snarled to Dixie..."Tape that bitch's snoot shut and cut off his fricken tail!...wait?...Don't cut off his tail...we? We may need that intact."

Armando walked up to Alvin..."So? They had hidden cameras in your room?"

"Yes..." Alvin replied.

"And they got a lot of footage?" Armando asked.

"Plenty to screw us with." Alvin said with a shrug.

"And if you don't do what they want and you don't pay them two grand? You're goose is cooked...hmmm?" Armando walked around tapping his head with a paw finger..."Hmm? Uh? Boss?"

Tony turned to look at Armando. "Whatcha got Mandy?"

"How about turning the tables?" The rat replied. "Counter screw the screwing?"

Alvin winced..."Please? Does everything being said in here have to have some dirty sex reference to it?!"

Tony cocked his head to the side..."Elaborate my genius rodent?"

Armando wrapped an arm around Alvin. "The Westy's are holding this damaging stuff over Alvin's head? What happens if they can't use it?"

Tony smiled..."You have me hooked...continue?"

Armando waved a paw around..."Simple...We "out" Alvin to the media before the Westy's do."

Alvin screeched..."WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL MAMMAL?!"

"That's the most stupid thing I ever heard!" Fievel yelped. "Why don't you just go ahead and kill Alvin right now?!"

Armando waved his paws..."If everyone would stop screaming at me and let me explain this out please?"

"You're the one wanting to "out" me to the whole damn world!" Alvin snapped! "That's the most stupid idea I've ever heard in my life!"

"Alvin? Please?" Armando begged. "Just stop and listen?" He waited till everyone had calmed down..."Now? We have some friends in the news media and the police department right?" Armando stopped talking for a moment..."Some one get the Westy rat out of here?" He said as he pointed to Jackal. As soon as Pixy and Dixie dragged Jackal away, Armando continued...

"What we do is craft a big stink...or rather? Tony Toponi is going to craft a big stink. The balloon goes up bigger than a pink gas explosion..."Alvin Seville the flaming homosexual who's having rabid sex with his brother!" And Tony has all the evidence...including? Incriminating photos."

Alvin yelped..."This is crazy!"

"Trust me? It gets better." Armando says smirking. "Now? Alvin and his brothers mount a vicious assault to destroy this rumor and discredit the low life piece of snit rodent bastard who came up with it, including all the fake pictures, to scam money...we're talking high profile lawyer, libel court, a big fat food fest for the media wolves to eat upon. But in the end? Tony is a fake, fat, dirt bag punk liar. The story? Dies. Alvin and his brothers hold a victory news conference, gay and incest rumors are crushed, peace and tranquility is restored."

'

Alvin threw up his paws..."And the Westy rats still have their stuff, they throw it out into the world and yours truly and his brothers are dead. "Sheesh"...Great plan."

"Not? If they can't use what they have when it's been made worthless?" Armando said as he leaned into Avin's face. "He who is first to the prize? Usually spoils the road."

"Wanna speak in plain mammal-eeze there pal?" Alvin snorted.

"It's simple Alvin." Armando said. "If we move first to expose you? Anything the Westy's have will be worthless. If they try to put it all out to the public after we beat them to it? It'll appear as if they're just jumping on the band wagon for quick cash, it could even bring down the police on their heads and that's the last thing they'd want. But that's what they'll get anyway because while we're acting to screw your life up? We'll be working with the ZPD to knock off one of our biggest rivals. Win, win all around for the team."

Tony Toponi walked up smiling..."Holy snit...A "Counter screw on the screwers? Haven't I always said you is the most intelligent rat of the age Mandy?"

"That's what you pay me for Cappi." Armando replied.

Alvin waved his paws furiously..."This is the most insane idea I've ever heard! We're going to throw the truth out to the whole world in the hope that they won't buy it at all! It won't work?!"

"What's the alternative?" Tony Toponi replied. "What you got yourself into Alvin is a dangerous business as it is. Right now? You have zero options of escape, the Westy's don't give rat tail soup about you or Simon or Theodore and trying to hide from them is a non-option. When the Westy's think you've become worthless to them? All three of you are going to meet with a violent accidental death."

Fievel wrapped an arm around Alvin's shoulders..."Look? Me and Tony have been doing sexual extortion rackets for years together, we know how to play the game and we can make this work and save your "street rep". We don't want you or your brothers destroyed by these scum bags Alvin...let us help you?!"

Alvin sighed and sagged..."Guess I don't have a choice...ok...ok I'll do whatever you guys want but this is just off the wall stupid! Had to register my thoughts to the complaint department."

"Denied." Tony snickered. "We're criminals too...we don't care about your complaining. Of course in order to help you out here? We'll have to ask a small advance from you."

Fievel snapped..."Tone! You're a prick!"

Tony smiled..."In you all the time my dear number two. I said "small" about a grand to cover expenses and a free concert when all this is done? After all...us criminal artists deserve some monetary compensation for our work."

Tony stood before Alvin with his arms crossed. "Now...the first thing is...and I'm sorry Alvin? I'm gonna have to "whack" your Westy pal. Understand kid, this is business not pleasure. The rat's gotta go "zip". You don't speak up for him, you don't give a fluck about his crying...nadda da...dead! Don't even turn around to say good bye." Tony turned around. "Ok...bring out that cat cock sucker."

Pixy and Dixie dragged Jackal out of a room and threw him before Tony..."Take a wild guess what happens next in this opera there douche bag?" Tony snarled. "Pixy? Dixie? Take this son of a bitch out of here and hit him with a car...better yet? A fricken truck! Make it look like a Mutual of Omapaw commercial you know? "You can count on when the goin gets rough." kinda thing or whatever."

"YOU'LL BURN IN HELL TONY TOPONI!" Jackal screamed and screeched as Pixy and Dixie dragged him behind them! "YOUR DEAD SEVILLE! YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS ARE DEAD! YOU'LL ALL BURN IN HELL!"

Alvin almost jumped with emotion but Tony stared him down..."What ever feelings you might have kid? You better let em die? That dirty rat may have said some sweet cakes in your ears but he would have put a gun to your head without a pause even if you gave him a nice blow job. He's a wicked user son of a bitch and you were his "squeeze" that's all you were to him."

Tony wrapped his arm around Alvin's shoulders..."Now?! This is what you will do when you walk out of here...because when the Westy's find out their drug selling contact, their hit squad and that late cat cock sucker are pushing up daisies? They'll be coming for you. And you gottah know exactly how to act or? You'll be a dead Chippy with extra meat sauce. capeesh?"

Alvin shook...

"Kid?" Tony said. "Stop making like a milk shake machine and pay attention ok? Everything's gonna be ok." Tony said as he looked at his watch. "Now? You separated from Jackal at 2:30am and you went home. You arrived at home at the time you're going to get home and that's all you're gonna say to them." Tony said. "Now? They might rough you up a little, bare a few teeth, throw things and try to frighten you but you stick to your story and put on a good scare act...even wet your undies, get em to laugh at you, re-assure them that you're still their little bitch. Do you have an understanding Alvin?"

"But...what if they don't believe me?" Alvin asked.

"Knowing you? You'll have them well convinced, you sure can put out a good act...If you have to get creative? Tell em you came on to him and you two had some wicked sex, it'll account for the time difference." Tony said as he slapped his paws down on Alvin's shoulders..."Look Alvin? We're going to get you out of this, no worries! I know we look like a confusing gaggle of crooks and "whackers" but we're pretty talented...right fellas?"

Fievel snorted. "He's absolutely bull snitting you. But we have to say yes or he'll whack us."

Tony walked with Alvin..."Once again...go home...be calm and don't panic. We'll get in touch with you soon ok?"

Alvin stopped to take a deep breath..."I hope this works."

"A little being positive goes a long way kid. Have faith." Tony pushed Alvin out the door of the warehouse and waited till he was sure the Chipmunk was long gone..."Holy snit and wheat...We are fricken crazy! Mandy? You sure this fruit salad plan of yours can work?

"You're the expert extortionist here Cappi." Armando said shrugging his shoulders. "I suggest we all get some sleep and hit it at 9am. That's when Saul's office opens up. And? And...do you dare enlist Officer Mickey in this?"

"He owes me one big for saving his butt." Tony replied. "I'll chat with him. Level the table and see if he'll get on board. And? We'll need money for Saul won't we?"

Fievel waved a paw finger. "I'll take care of that, you go back to bed and rest "Tone Tone"."

Tony scooped up Fievel in his arms..."Not alone I will. You and I can enjoy some "Nups" while we scheme this thing through."

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**4:30am**

**July 17**

Alvin was so exhausted...he fell asleep on the toilet in the bathroom...which is where Simon found him as he gave his little brother a light slapping in the snoot...

"Alvin? Wake up." Simon said as he shook Alvin awake.

"Duh?" Alvin voiced as he looked around groggy..."Wha time is it?"

"A quarter to five. You stayed out late, knowing, mind you? that our first concert is tonight? Or did that slip your mind at some point during your frolic around Rodentia?"

Alvin slipped between Simon and the bathroom door, for sure he didn't want anything slipping out into the main hotel room where he knew there were probably still cameras. Even if Jackal had told the truth and they were gone? Alvin played things safe. "I just need a few more hours of sleep and then I'll be ready to go Simon. You didn't specify a curfew you know? Or maybe you're leaking jealousy from your gash?"

Simon frowned..."And what does that mean Alvin? I don't care what you and your string tailed boy friend do with each other but you better keep in mind that what you do can affect Theodore and myself. You have a nasty habit of going beyond boundaries you yourself know as much as I do? Keep us all safe."

Alvin yipped..."My gawd "egg head"...you are so jealous?! I can see it right through your coke bottle nerdo glasses Simon! You are jealous of my finding a lover outside of "your" boundaries and you can't hack it!"

Simon slapped a paw over Alvin's snoot..."Don't talk too loud you little crazy "gimp"...you want Theodore to find out?"

Alvin snickered..."For your information there..."Egg head"...my string tailed "love kitten" gives better mouth to snout action than you ever could. How do you figure out a blow job there Simon? Slide rules? "Pffft!" doesn't help your performance at all. Perhaps you need to drop the dorky prune-ishness and look at some porn for once for proper inspiration." Alvin snapped his paw fingers. "Burned "Eggy" and well done!"

Simon snatched Alvin by the arm..."You want to know what I really think Alvin?" Simon snorted. "I think you're pulling a bull snit play on us. I don't think that rat is your lover at all. In fact? I'm going to be really watching you closely for any sign of an attempt to pull wool over my eyes or Theodore's so if I were you? I would be really careful with how I walk around here for the next week or so? Maybe even longer?"

Alvin pulled his arm away..."Sore loser much Simon?" He snorted as he turned and walked out of the bath room.

**Knoxberry Farm**

**West Suburb of Little Rodentia**

**89 Spinwheel Drive**

**The Universal Cartage Company**

**Headquarters of the Westy Nimh's rat gang**

**7am**

**July 17**

Shadesnout Luckyeyes, The Westy Boss, lived in an apartment in the warehouse that had been converted from a gaggle of offices and supervisor's meeting rooms into a comfortable two story living space where "Snouts" did most of his operating from. The deep gray colored rat was taller than most of his species and if you met him on the outside in the streets, you wouldn't think such a mild almost non-offending rodent could be as ruthless as Julius Caesar nor as devious and evil as Lucifer, yet he ran the largest gang of killers and thugs in all Zootopia save Whitey Badger in Savanna Central or the five families in Tundra Town.

He came out of his bathroom after taking a long hot shower, shook himself free of water and wrapped a big terry cloth towel around himself as he reached for an intercom button on a stand near his couch...

"Click"..."Locksley?" "Snout" said into the microphone. "Locksley? Get up here like yesterday please?" "Snout" ordered as he rubbed himself off. Locksley was "Snouts" Consigliere, his legal mammal but also his "second mind" on matters when he didn't want to take the direct advice of his "second in command" who was Jackal. The butter cream colored yellowish mouse came into the apartment and took a seat near the couch...

"Good morning boss." Locksley said with a bland look on his face.

"Yeah...it looks like a nice day?" "Snout" said. "Instead Jackal isn't here to give me my morning report. Have you seen him?"

"No." Locksley replied. "Not since last night. He and the "baggy bitch boy" were going to see that new distribution prospect Chochi. They probably stayed out all night."

"Snout" growled..."They better not have stayed out all night long, I told Jackal to conclude everything good or bad by 2am and walk away with one thing or another. That Chipmunk had better be bright eyes and bushy tail by the time he has to sing tonight." "Snout" said as he poured himself a coffee. "Any news on getting rid of our "persistent problem" in the East Precinct?"

"Nothing firm yet but there's feelers out there that our hit failed." Locksley replied. "There's some word out of the Squees in the North that our boy didn't nail Toponi."

"Jackal's brilliant plan." "Snout" chuckled. "Using a kitten to do a "whack"...absolutely fricken brilliant."

"Maybe he worries that you'll be harsh on him so he's delaying coming in this morning?" Locksley said with a paw gesture. "Yet our next profit increase in Bambi sales is giving us a nice cushion of cash on top of everything else?"

"Guess I shouldn't be so hasty with my words and thoughts." "Snout" said as he paced around the apartment. "I want you to bring Seville here when you can, Locksley? Don't call Jackal or tell him when he comes in...I want to talk to this "Juice Squeezer" personally."

"I'll work it out Boss." Locksley said with a paw wave as he looked thorough his note book where he kept everything from pay roll and pay out records to shipment records to every day notes...

Suddenly...a rat came through the apartment door which almost got "Snout" grabbing a mouse magnum to give the ill thinking rodent a hole in the skull!...

"Damn you Slider!" "Snout" snarled at the young rat. "Are you stupid?! Didn't I say three, four, three door knocks or fricken what?!"

"Boss?! The rat yelped. "Jackal's dead!"

"Snout's" face wrinkled from the impact of the phrase..."Dead?" He snarled.

"Yeah!" Slider replied. "He got run over by a truck over by Ash and Senica streets. Seems he wasn't careful for anything and stepped right out into it...the ZPD has the driver for questioning"

"Snout" turned to his Consigliere..."I want you to confirm this. I also want you to send some one over to Chochi's place. And? I want that little butt plugger "Chippy" Seville brought in pronto style. I want to make sure this was just a "simple little accident." and that our "mule" didn't decide to have Jackal "Whacked" as a way to wiggle out of his responsibilities."

"Yes boss." Locksley said dutifully. "Right away."

"You think it was a hit boss?" Slider asked the Westy boss as he sat frowning over the loss of his number two...

"That's what I want to know." "Snout" snorted back. "I should have never listened to that Jackal, he was good for business but some of his ideas hung on the edge of being too squirrelly."

**ZPD Little Rodentia Headquarters**

**Fort Bronco**

**7am**

**July 17**

Chief Justin stood with his active duty Sargent, a big mouse named Julio, as they watched the interrogation of a truck driver who turned the known number two mouse of the Westy Nimh gang into a piece of road pizza...

"He checks out Chief." Julio said as he pointed with his coffee cup. "Works for "Fed Rex" delivery, didn't see Jackal until it was too late and "splooch!"one dead number two mob rodent. He said it looked like Jackal just jumped out...I'd call it a "Lemming" and let the rodent go."

Justin leaned against the glass..."Just for interest Julio? Get a warrent to check his Mammersonal (personnal) bank account for a sudden installment. I wan't to make sure this was a simple accident or that Jackal just "off'd" himself."

Justin walked from the observation booth with Julio and made his way through the morning crush of shift change to his office...

"How's the armored car investigation going by the way?" Justin asked as he took a seat behind his desk.

Officers Credit and Weezy took over the case since Officer Oswald is on the mend and Officer Acres is busy with a new rookie coming off of traffic "pro-bee" period. Officer Oswald instructed Credit and Weezy to investigate a young mouse named Jimmy Teodoro and they believe they found enough in his school records to push forward a warrant for a questioning session. They want your approval to go for it."

Justin thought..."And this is the youngster caught on the video camera at that eatery looking at something we think was the armor car robbery in progress?"

"Well? At least the start of it." Julio said. "We're sure the truck axel's were cut into at the eatery and Tedorio was part of the crew or watched it happen and knows who was involved."

Justin pursed his lips..."Mmmm...tell em to execute the warrant but refrain themselves from being too aggressive. Tell em to treat the youngster as if he was just a normal bystander...make with the cake and treats approch before they turn nasty."

"Yes Chief!" Julio replied as he saluted.

**The home of Officer Mickey Oswald**

**7:30am**

**July 17**

Minnie walked up to the front door and opened it to see Tony Toponi standing with a candy box and a bouquet of red roses in his paws...

"Ta dah! Good morning, good morning your's truly is here to pay the recovering hero a happy visit. For the misses?" Tony said as he bowed and gave Minni the candy and roses.

"Tony Toponi? I swear you're trying to seduce me?" Minnie snickered as she allowed Tony through the door.

"So where is officer Mick?" Tony asked. He walked into the living room where Mickey was sitting comfortably snugged in his PJ's..."Yo? Morning Officer Mick. How you feeling?"

Mickey chuckled..."Trying to hide what you did for me. Cut it out Tony."

Tony patted his chest..."What? I told your wife not to tell anybody! Sheesh...I should know better than to trust a beautiful dame to do anything for me, yah know? Was nothing Officer Mick. I just called some school friends, twisted a few tails, laid down some convincing lip smack and "Gaddah Gooch"...after all? You're worth it."

Mickey smirked back. "Tony? Be honest? You're not doing anything shady with your life are you?"

Tony crossed his chest..."Absolutely not! I only do things for a legal advantage to me when opportunity shows itself, such as what you did for old girl Brisbey and her kid. You saved his life Mick and I'm glad you accepted the need."

"So it worked out all right?" Mickey asked.

"The wayward son is home where he belongs. I still wonder if he finished pissing over himself after the performance your pals did on him you know?" Tony said as he took a seat. "I have another need though Mick and this is a real serious one that I need ZPD help on. A friend of mine asked for me to help him because of my own history and experience. But first? I need your confidence. None of this can get public ya know."

Mickey thought..."I'll keep your confidence. But only because I owe you for saving my life. What's the problem?"

**Minutes later...**

Mickey rubbed his head and his big ears..."Wow...son of a cheese block...wow..."

"Grabs you by the tail hole snot don't it?" Tony said as he rubbed his paws together. "They have the Chipmunk's nuts in a big fat vice. Now? What I told my friend is that we can save Alvin and his brothers by do'in what's called a "Screw the screw." but we need ZPD assistance in what we're cooking up. The big reward? We can help the ZPD take down the West Rodentia Nimh's and we all know they are the absolute worst criminals around."

Mickey cocked his head. "Who exactly is "we" Tony?"

"I'm speaking about myself and my friend who's a close personal friend of Alvin Seville. Alvin came balling to him last night. Apparently some big rat from the Westies tried to make some gross sexual moves on Alvin and the "Chippy" ran to this mouse for protection. Sed mouse came to me this morning when I was out getting pastry. Now you know and I know that the Nimh's are dealing "rape smack" all over Little Rodentia, the streets are a tsunami of fricken "Bambino juice" we could use save-in Alvin and his brothers as a cover to rip those bastard Nimh's apart like rat paper, you with me?"

Mickey played a paw finger over his lips..."All right. All right I'll accept your story. I'm not a big fan of the Chipmunks but my wife and daughter are and this whole sordid tale would break their hearts. So what's your intention on deterring the Westy Nimh's from putting their information out?"

Tony stood up and smirked..."Meet mister king dirt bag Tony who's trying to scam money from the "Munks" with a bunch of "faked" photo and video shots. The whole shiz-bang's gonna be a well crafted fake. The Westy's stuff becomes instantly useless, then we pull the rug right out from under them and stab their fricken hearts out! Bust them, bust their boss, burn the whole freeking organization. You down for a little fun or what?"

Mickey pursed his lips..."You swear to me again that you are "Not" doing anything nefarious at all."

"Gawd damn it? What do I have to do to convince you that I'm a normal workin slug? Perform lip surgery on yer privates? Mick? I'm talking about a take down that could make you Lieutenant and you "hard" me because I'm some sort of comic book super villain like Lex Loo-boar? Come on? I come from the streets, do I look like some zoot Suit high class Mafioso? Put my nuts in a cracker you...come on? Are you going to help or do I find an officer more "go getting" than you?"

Mickey smirked. "You know I always watch you?"

"I expect nothing less." Tony replied.

"Fine...fine, I am in if it will get me some rest today." Mickey said waving his paws. "Bring what ever you need to run past me and I'll see what the Department can cook up."

Tony reached over the recliner and gave Mickey a kiss on the forehead. "Gold doesn't shine better than you." He said softly.

"Just be careful?" Mickey replied. "The Nimh's are no grade school class."

**End of chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Zootopia chipmunks American tail**

the crew

"Counter screw da screw"

By Dan

**(Teen/cub, violence, snuff, rape, gay relationship, gay sex)**

Fievel and Tony Toponi (c) American Tail series by Don Bluth

Alvin and the Chipmunks the 1980's cartoon series (c)

Zootopia (c) Walt Disney Productions

Mickey Mouse (c) Walt Disney Productions

Pixy and Dixy Mouse and Jinx the Cat (c) Hanna Barberra productions

Chapter 13

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**9am**

**July 17**

Alvin stopped in the middle of brushing his teeth to think...Jackal was dead. He could still hear the mouse screeching and screaming as he was dragged away..."Alvin! Don't let them kill me! I love you! I wanna get out of the gang! Alvin!"...and then there was Tony Toponi right next to him..."Sooner or later? He will fricken slice your throat open and jack himself off as you die. He's throwing lies in your face kid."

Alvin believed Toponi and relaxed his balled up paws at the thought that Jackal was killed by a truck. As of yet there was no mention of his possible demise on the news nor the news of their fat muskrat contact who also got "iced" by Tony's gang. Alvin remembered what Tony warned the night before..."They're going to be pissed when they find out their number two rodent got the "big whack-a-roo" and the first rodent they'll come calling on is you. Play yourself good."

A knock on the door and Simon walked in as Alvin continued to brush..."You keep brushing and you'll have no teeth."

"Well I can't show myself with gold colored teeth and lousy breath." Alvin replied. "You still upset at me?"

"No." Simon replied. "And you were right Alvin...I was childish, of course I was jealous. I kinda felt dumped off."

Alvin turned..."Where's Theodore?"

"Out getting breakfast." Simon replied.

Alvin slowly walked up to Simon, wrapped his arms around his neck and softly kissed him..."And I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you last night. Of course I love you Simon...after all...you're my brother but maybe...maybe it's time to kinda let go the incest thing and find lovers for ourselves? Don't you think that's better and safer for us?"

Simon sighed..."Of course...as always you tend to have your logical moments amidst your sly insanity."

Simon gently pushed Alvin away..."Now finish up so we can get breakfast before we have to go to the stadium for some last preps before tonight?"

Alvin grabbed a paw and snuggled it to his chin. "You really are the best of us Simon...in many ways..." Alvin said seductively.

"Uh?...uh?...yeah...get finished up Alvin! Sheesh you move like a snail!" Simon suddenly snapped out as Theodore came walking into the hotel room..."Yub! Yub! Yub! I bring in the grub!"

Alvin was just coming out of the bathroom, pulling his sweater on, when a knock came from the hotel room door. "I'll get it." Simon said as he walked from the kitchen table to answer the knocking...

Simon opened the door to see two large rats wearing business suits staring down at him..."Is Mister Alvin Seville here?" One of them asked.

"Yes...I'm him." Alvin replied as he walked up.

One of the rats flashed a badge. "Detectives Forman and Face from ZPD headquarters Rodentia Division. Mister Seville? Your bike was picked up near the scene of a hit and run this morning and we'd like to ask you some questions if we can. Would you come with us please? It will only take a moment."

Alvin replied. "I wasn't riding my bike last night. It was chained up on the rack outside the hotel, I swear."

"You're not a suspect Mister Seville." Face replied. "We just need to know if you were a wittiness or not. The questioning can't be done here."

Simon frowned. "He was here with us. My brother Theodore and I can vouch for that."

Forman pulled out a pair of paw cuffs. "Resisting a summons by police for questioning is a reason for arrest. Please don't make us "perp walk" you through the hotel Mister Seville?"

Alvin waved a paw. "If it's just for questioning, of course I'll cooperate. Give it a few minutes guys?" Alvin gestured to his brothers as he followed the big rats down the hall and into an elevator...

Suddenly! Face snatched Alvin off his feet while Foreman quickly frisked his whole body! "Smart play there Chippy." Face snarled into Alvin's face...

"You're not cops?!" Alvin squealed as the two brute rats carried him out of the elevator and through the door of another room where he was almost slammed into the carpet! "What?! What are you doing?! Let go of me! Let go!"

From the bedroom...Shadesnout Luckyeyes "Snout" The Westy Nimh boss walked out slowly holding a baseball bat in his paws..."Good morning Alvin? Sleep well?" The grey rat asked as he gestured with the bat to have Alvin rolled onto his back after he was stripped to his underpants! The two other big rats pulled his arms and legs out wide to his sides as he struggled and screeched! "No one can hear you screaming there Chippy...I own this whole fricken floor." "Snout" growled. He lightly struck Alvin's testicles with the end of the baseball bat which caused Alvin to grimace hard..."You? Get the gist of my language there Chippy?"

"Snout" knelt down next to Alvin's head..."Now? You little cock sucker...We're going to play "question and consequences"...I ask the questions and depending on your answer? You may receive a consequence...and don't worry, I promise I will not leave your brothers out of it. By the way? Jackal is dead. My poor devoted number 2, my smart and beneficial under boss got run over last night by a truck. The driver says he threw himself in front of it. My boys went to see Chochi and his squeeze confirmed that he's breathing so...that leaves me with one question...did you get a piss in your pants to kill my under boss kid? Did you pay that truck driver to "whack" Jackal? Are you even daring to fluck with me kid? Convince me this is not so? Make me a believer in you Alvin or so help me you and your brothers will lack balls before you all die."

Alvin yipped out..."WE WERE LOVERS!..."Well?...not willing lovers I can tell you that!"

There was a silence...

"We were lovers...but he forced himself on me!" Alvin said. "Jackal was a homosexual but he kept it hidden from you because he was afraid of you! He forced himself on me...he beat me up!...he put his gun to my head! He forced me to have sex with him a bunch of times! I fought him off! He hated you! He hated the gang! He begged me to help him escape but I told him no, that he was crazy, that I actually hated his guts! HE RAPED ME! He ran from me after we left Chochi's house so I ran back to our hotel because we got into a fight and I was afraid he'd bull snit something to you and you'd come kill me and my brothers! I didn't know he was going to kill himself! Honest! Please?! Please don't hurt my brothers?!"

Shadesnout stood tapping the bat against his shoulder..."I always suspected that rodent was a damn queer. Big loss to my organization but he served his time well. Shadesnout gestured his brutes to let Alvin go. "Ok. I accept your answer. You're in the clear. If Jackal hurt you...I'm sorry. I guess he knew where he was gonna stand and he whacked himself off."

Alvin sat rubbing his arms..."I suppose I'll still be your mule."

"Just because that little fag's now a road pizza doesn't change the deal." "Snout" snorted back. "You'll have a new handler in a day and since you have a concert tonight, you should get a break from your labors...Unless you and your faggot brother need to do some catching up huh?"

Alvin snapped! He jumped up to charge "Snout" and took the end of the bat into his stomach!

"A little rash don't you think Chippy?" "Snout" snarled as he grabbed Alvin by his head tuft and pulled him up. "Pretty obvious what I think of faggot mammals huh Alvin? Maybe you shouldn't be a little "butt ranger" then you wouldn't have been caught on film? Keep that in the back of your head..."fag."

"Snout" threw Alvin onto the floor!

"And?" Snout snarled. "Any money you get from your performance tonight for yourself? You give to me...otherwise...we'll play just a game "with" nothing but consequences. You understand this is business...right Alvin?"

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**9am**

**July 17**

"They bought it huh?" Tony said to the female mouse who stood counting the money in her hands.

"With my worn out pussy they did." The light brown and long black head tuft female "Jaddah" said..."I'll admit though? The one who called himself "Newburry?" was a sweet rat to play with."

"And they didn't stay long right?" Tony asked.

"Nope. They were satisfied he's still among the living. After they got their piece of pie." Jaddah replied.

Tony turned to Fievel. "Give Chesher a call and tell him he can go on with his performance now Filly? Just tell him to be careful not to make any appearance promises. Have him tell the Westy's that he's in the Meadows looking over some farming land for a "project" and he'll be available in two weeks. That gives us plenty of time."

Fievel answered. "You got it."

Tony looked at his smart phone, scrolled through his contacts and hit the dial number...

"Good morning..." A female voice answered. "You've reached the office of Saul Shrewman. When you're life's taken a fall, it's better you call Saul. This is his secretary, how many I help you?"

"You could help me by making a shorter intro there toots." Tony said as he lay back on his couch. "Where's Jimmy? It's Tony Toponi, I need to converse with ol "Slippy Sip Cup" dig?"

A few moment of silence went by...

"This is Saul Shrewman, to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with today?"

"Robert Redfawn, who did you think?" Tony snickered. "What's up "Sippy Cup"?"

"You call me that again and I'll sue you for micro aggression stress disorder." The shrew replied with a sneer. "You better be calling me with some kind of employment Toponi?"

"I have a proposal you might like there "Cup Cup." A case that's sure to put your furry butt high on the hog, make you the number one "go to cheese boy" all time attorney in Zootopia. And not just for the rodents alone there I might add? But certainly all of Zootopia will want you when you're done being a classy public defender of a much maligned Chipmunk." Tony said as he played his fingers through his thick hair tuft...

"Go on? I'm biting for more." Saul said.

"I'm gonna try and "jip out" the Seville brothers with a scam...only I'll be scamming some other scammers out of their opportunities. I want you to defend the Sevilles and screw my pootch...though not literally you understand."

Saul rubbed his chin..."I'm salivating now...go on?"

"Here's the jist of my concept...I've got the "goods" on Alvin Seville see? He's a little "fruity cup" who likes "Brotherly cookie and cream pie" I'm going to let it all fly in the public so we can under cut the Westy Nimh Gang. Big show, big trial, lots of publicity...course it'll be all fake you see. But you'll get mega exposure and I'm sure a ton of business for a successful defense of Alvin's reputation. Now? How does that all sound to you?" Tony asked.

Saul replied. "It sounds like you better get your skinny tailed behind over to my office so we can plot this whole adventure out and I can build my case ahead of time. It's 9:30 now...can you be here at eleven?"

"Sure." Tony replied. "It's a date. You sure you don't want to come back to do some scamming "Cuppy cup?" Being a legal stiff is way too boring and unproductive for a smart rodent like yourself."

"Spare me the nice stuff Toponi and just be here." Saul replied with a snort before he hung up.

Tony looked at his phone..."Sheesh...love you too there Shrewy."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**Millford Middle School**

**9am**

**July 17**

"Jimmy Teodoro...report to the Principles office. Jimmy Teodoro...report to the Principles office. " The call came over the P.A. system as Jimmy and his "right paw" Enzi Delveki were going to their next class.

"Bad boy...bad boy." Enzi said as he wagged his paw finger in Jimmy's face.

"Cut it out you smeck!" Jimmy snorted back. "Don't forget to drop Mister Flailey's "cut" in the flask as you walk in ok?" Jimmy said as he waved and walked off towards the Principle's office. His first indication as to why he was being called was the obvious "nude cop" undercover car parked in the front of the school building as Jimmy passed by a big picture window. The red head tuffed young mouse stopped to send a quick text to Tony...

"Cops...school...blurbble..." He typed quickly indicating that the police were at his school and he was about to be questioned...

"Good morning Miss Kyle." Jimmy said cheerfully to the Principle's secretary.

"Mister Forsythe is in his office with two police-rodents Jimmy. They want to see you." The Secretary said.

"Huh?" Jimmy acted surprised. "I didn't do anything."

"I don't know why they're here for you." The secretary replied. "Just go in the office and see what they want."

Jimmy walked into the Principle's office where Principle Forsythe, a red squirrel, sat at his desk with the two ZPD police mice from Fort Bronco, Officer Wally Credit ( A brown and black mouse) and Officer Skim Weezy (A dark brown bark colored mouse)...

"James? These two officers would like to talk to you." Forsythe said as he gestured.

"I haven't done anything." Jimmy said.

"We're not implying that." Officer Credit replied. "We just want to ask you some questions about a crime we believe you may have witnessed a few days ago." Credit said. He turned to Forsythe..."This has to be between your student and ourselves Sir."

"You can't ask me anything unless my guardians are present." Jimmy huffed as he sat with his arms crossed.

"Not unless we have a signed warrent to do so." Credit replied as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his suit coat. "Oh look at this? A signed question warrant, how handy?"

Jimmy smiled back. "You came prepared."

Forsythe walked out of the office as Jimmy was gestured to sit in his chair at his desk. "What do you officers want to know?"

Credit took out a folder from a briefcase..."Do you know about the armored car robbery a few nights ago?"

"Heard about it on the news." Jimmy replied.

"Were you out on the night of July 15th." Officer Weezy asked.

"Yeah." Jimmy replied. "I played basketball and "Mouse mush" (Dodge ball) with some friends until about eleven and then "Bummed around" until Two or Three." Jimmy answered.

"Who were some of your friends?" Credit asked.

"Rupert Quagmire (Mouse) from my science class. Lori (mouse) from "Home Ec". Vinny (Shrew) from "P.E." and Wally (Mouse) from History class." Jimmy answered.

"Then where did you go?" Weezy asked. "Oh? What park did you play in?"

"We were at Oswald Rabbit memorial park and after that I just went around the block, bumped into another friend of mine and we went to "Hava Java Trails". Thought we'd ask for some money or get some "smokes" if anyone would give them to us?"

"I like this kid's honesty." Credit said as he took notes. "Did you get any?"

"We got a talking too by a pair of police officers." Jimmy replied. "My friend who was with me got a little "lippy" with them after they said we should be home in bed. We just hung for a while throwing a ball around the parking lot, not like we were plotting larceny or car theft you know?"

Weezy pulled a photo out of a manilla folder..."See this?"

Jimmy looked down at the picture..."Yeah?"

"Is that your friend who was with you that night?" Weezy asked.

"Yeah...that's Fievel." Jimmy replied.

"You?...you're looking rather intensely away from Fievel there Jimmy. In fact? The video this picture came from has you quite interested in something. Even when your friend was talking? You kept on looking that way. What was so interesting where you were looking?"

"I zone out." Jimmy replied. "You can look at my school records, I have slight epilepsy and I "phase out"...you know? Little granny seizures that cause me to fixate on things? I dunno what I was lookin at. I know there was this truck parked there and I just went "pfffft!" I think I was "stoned" by the tire rims or something."

Weezy called for the Principle..."Mister Forseythe? Can you come in here?'

Forsythe entered his office. "Yes officer?"

"We want to look at Jimmy's school medical records. Does he have Epilepsy?"

"I can tell you that." Forsythe replied. "Yes, I've seen Jimmy when his seizures kick up, he turns into a statue for a minute or two. He reacts worse with red lights and if he gets fixated on a picture or some object that keeps his attention for too long."

Jimmy reached into his pocket..."See? Here's my Dilantin medicine that's supposed to keep me from having seizures? Doesn't exactly work too well."

Credit pursed his lips..."Where can we find your friend Fievel?"

"I only know him from school." Jimmy replied. "He plays on a rival basket ball team for P.S.E. Five in South Rodentia and we sort of "tag-a-long" on weekends. I've never been to his house."

Officer Credit waved a paw around..."We have more questions to ask you but we'll stop for now. If I were you Jimmy? I'd be very careful of what I'm doing from here on out. We "might" be watching you."

Jimmy huffed back. "Watching me for what?! I haven't done anything. You guys are picking on me just because I had an "episode" on a stupid video camera. Isn't there a law against harassing young rodents?"

"There's laws covering most things." Weezy replied. "Especially little wise kittens who might think "high wiring" the law is some sort of game. I would keep my little nose and paws clean if I were you Teodoro. We wouldn't want you to end up like your older brother."

Jimmy boiled..."Ass wipes" he thought to himself but he didn't buy into their game, he just sat still until they were gone...

"You better watch out if I were you...naa, naa, naa, naa, fluck tards." Jimmy snorted. "Can you believe that? The nerve of those cops, picking on me because of their stupid cameras and my brother's dumb mistakes. Mister Forsythe? I haven't done anything wrong! I swear I haven't!"

The Principle waved a paw. "Why don't you go home for the rest of the day Jimmy? You can't sit in class all upset like this."

"My dumb brother screws his life all up and I have to pay for it all the stupid time. I can never be good enough." Jimmy moaned. He was actually putting on a very good act. "I'm not like my brother Mister Forsythe! I'm not!"

"Jimmy? You are making yourself upset." The Principle replied. "Go home for the rest of the day and get this out of your system?"

"Thank you Mister Forsythe!" Jimmy yelped with glee as he hugged the shrew..."You're one in a million shrews Mister Forsythe, really." Jimmy said as he excused himself and walked out of the office.

"Enzi?" Jimmy said into his flip phone. "You available after this period?"

"Sure boss." Enzi Delveki, Jimmy's crew under-boss replied. "What up?"

"I just got my teeth drilled by the "five oh"." Jimmy replied. "We have to talk strategy before I leave the school."

"Ok boss." Enzi replied. "I'll see you in the garden during next break."

**The Rodentia Springs Chronicler**

**Downtown Rodentia**

**The largest news periodical in Little Rodentia**

**9am**

**July 17**

Armando Luchi walked up to the reception desk at the "Springs". "Good morning...Armando Luchi to see Mister Toms?"

The mouse behind the counter checked the in/out board. "Yes, Mister Toms is in his office on the fourth floor."

Armando took the elevator to the fourth floor and walked into the office of Thomas T. Toms, one of the Spring's most aggressive reporters.

Armando wasted no time. He pulled a ball of aluminum foil from his baseball jacket and tossed it on the office desk. "You ordered the specialty meat ball?" Armando asked as he grabbed a chair.

"No..." Tommy replied. "How's Tony? I heard he almost got shot."

"Had that been a success..." Armando said smiling..."You wouldn't have that nice ball of foil to play with. Boss asks if two grand isn't a good starting price?"

"Hmmmm?..." Tommy replied as he played with the foil ball in his paws. "Depends on what I'm being asked to do?"

Armando played with his lips..."Boss wants you to play a publicity game. We intend to "out" some very prominent performers. We'd like you to be the lead, take the information we give you and run crazy with it. We'll put up the three sources you need run with."

Tommy sat back in his chair. "And I assume? This is a fake scam right? You just intend to pull some legs."

"All part of an elaborate fake to bring down the Westy Nimh gang. You just happen to be the poor reporter who got "punked" by a low life street creep with fake information in his paws who threatened to expose the Seville brother's little "private life style" which is all a fabricated and cruel lie of course to destroy their careers."

Tommy pursed his lips. "And what of the Chipmunks? Do they know this is going to happen?"

"They're in on it." Armando replied. "So too is the ZPD. You just have to agree with it. The 2 grand up front and another four grand for your performance."

Tommy played with his paw fingers..."Six grand with a four grand bonus on top that makes sure I don't blab and decide to spill the beans on this."

Armando snorted. "You're a little prick."

"No...I'm a reporter...and you think lawyers are bad?" Tommy snickered. "Now all of this is fake right? There's nothing "juicy" going on with the Seville brothers at all?"

"There's nothing going on with them and don't even think of digging." Armando snorted. "You're being paid to play an act and tow your end of the deal and nothing more."

"Ok..." Tommy replied. "Consider me in. I need three traceable sources, your main actor and two others. Just let me know when we're going to fly with it."

**Rodent-Dendrum Bowl **

**The Zootopia Grand Park**

**10:30am July 17**

Alvin went into a long strum session on his guitar before sauntering up to the microphone and putting out some vocals...

_**Baby's good to me, you know**_

_**She's happy as can be, you know**_

_**She said so...**_

_**I'm in love with her and I feel fine**_

_**Baby says she's mine, you know**_

_**She tells me all the time, you know**_

_**She said so...**_

_**I'm in love with her and I feel fine**_

_**I'm so glad...that she's my little girl**_

_**She's so glad... she's telling all the world**_

_**That her baby buys her things, you know**_

_**He buys her diamond rings, you know**_

_**She said so...**_

_**She's in love with me and I feel fine...**_

The chime of Alvin's smart phone threw his singing off and he stopped to pull it out of his sweater pocket...

"Alvin?! We're practicing? Have them call back later." Simon snorted.

Alvin brought the phone to his ear..."This is Alvin." He said.

Fievel replied..."Act like you're talking to Jackal, make it sicky sexual."

Alvin smiled wide..."Jackal! What's up my sugar stick?"

Simon huffed..."Alvin?! Tell your boyfriend we're in the middle of our final practice, please?!"

Alvin snorted back. "Yes...Jackal. Simon has it deep in his butt this time. Sure I want to go out to dinner...then after that you can take me to a hotel and..."

Simon ran up to Alvin and slapped his paw over his brother's mouth. "That...is...enough. Go talk to your boyfriend in private, tell him we're busy and come right back Alvin...right...back...here...got it?"

"Yeah...but I don't think an elephant could un-freeze his ass." Alvin snorted into his phone!

"Get...GOING ALVIN!" Simon almost screamed as Alvin walked away sticking his tongue out...

"Nnnnah...jealous much?" Alvin snorted as he walked off the stage. When he felt his brothers would not hear him, he stopped in the middle of the stadium floor..."I'm away from my brothers now. What do you want?"

"Are you ready?" Fievel asked. "We need to know right now if you want to commit to this."

"I don't really want too." Alvin said. "I still think this is stupid as all hell. What if it blows up? What if the truth actually gets out?"

"What if the Westy's decide one day you're not worth keeping around?" Fievel replied. "One day they won't give a damn Alvin. They will eventually "out" you and nothing you try to say to defend yourself will work. This way you have a shot...we're not saying there's no risk in this." Fievel said..."Alvin? Think of Simon and Theodore...I need your answer right now."

Alvin closed his eyes and took a deep breath..."Yes...for all it's worth yes."

Fievel told Tony then came back to Alvin. "Ok...I need Simon's smart phone number to plant some corn ears in his brain."

"You're not going to call him?!" Alvin yipped.

"You want to come out of this with no scratches?" Fievel replied. "What is his number Alvin?"

**Moments later...**

Simon had to stop playing his electric piano as his smart phone chimed in his pocket...

"Good morning...Simon Seville, Chipmunks representative and coordinator here, how may I help you?" Simon asked.

"Well...I got the right number." The voice at the other end said in an Italian/Brooklyn accent. "So uh? Tell me there Simon Seville? You like it up the tail hole or what?"

"Excuse me?!" Simon replied shocked.

"Yeah...I heard you and your brother Alvin enjoy getting it on you know? What's he like in bed?" The voice asked.

"Who is this?! How did you get this number?!" Simon snapped.

"The question for you should be...what else could I know about you and what could I do with what I know. Catch you on the flip side soon there Simon..."click"

Simon stormed up to Alvin and grabbed his sweater..."Did you give my number to anyone?!"

"What?" Alvin replied as he stopped playing his guitar. "What are you yapping about now Simon?"

"Grrrrrr..." Simon looked over at Theodore. "Theo? Give me a second alone with Alvin will you?"

"Should I call an ambulance?" Theodore asked.

"It might not make it here in time." Simon snorted as he gave Alvin a very upset look.

"What's wrong with you Simon?!" Alvin asked. "I would never give out your number unless you told me too. You know that."

"Then explain to me how I just got a crank call from someone who seems to know our little "closet time" if you get my drift?" Simon snorted.

"So right off the bat, you accuse "me" huh?" Alvin snapped. "Because you're so jilted about Jackal...blame Alvin for some jerk crank caller. You are so damn petty Simon...really?"

"You told no one...no one at all?" Simon snorted.

"NO!" Alvin snapped back furiously! "No...no and damn stupid no! You get a crank call and accuse me..." Alvin started to sound upset to the point of crying...

"Sigh"..."Alvin? Don't start crying ok? I'm sorry...I'm just scared and upset that I'd get a call like that. It practically borders on an extortion threat. I might have to go to ZPD headquarters here and file a harassment report."

Alvin huffed back..."I would never give Jackal your phone number, the one thing above all else I've never broken is our privacy Simon..." Alvin turned on the water works. "And yet I'm the first one you accuse...that hurt Simon...that really hurt me..."

Simon wrapped his arms around his brother..."Oh come now Alvin...I'm sorry...I really am honestly sorry I hurt you..."

Theodore came walking up..."Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine." Simon replied. "I just blew my chunks and made Alvin upset. I'm sorry Alvin..."

"You should be sorry." Alvin replied as he wiped his eyes. "What you just did to me was the lowest of the low."

Theodore hugged Alvin..."Don't let everything go to pieces because Simon got upset Alvin. What happened Simon?"

"I just got a crank call that sent me into orbit." Simon replied. "I'm going to have to go to the ZPD station to file a complaint but I'm sure the number I got on my phone is probably dead by now. Not like we don't get bad mail and emails every day right? So yes...my blaming Alvin was wrong, disgusting and beneath me as your brother Alvin and I am very sorry for it."

Alvin smiled and snuggled against Simon's chest..."I can never stay angry for long with you Simon."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**Millford Middle School**

**10:30am**

**July 17**

Enzai met Jimmy out in the school gardens..."So what's the dig?" He asked Jimmy as they sat down...

"The cops got some "goods" on me from the armored car job, I couldn't move my stupid head around every second? There I am in a video looking right at the truck while the axles are getting sliced, what a stupid dumb fluck I am. Now the cops are going to be sticking bristle brushes up my fricken tail hole every five minutes...worse yet? The boss told me to be absolutely honest and not blurp out a lot of lies? I dime dropped Fievel...though only his first name, they'll be checking on that now...Tony's going to be fricken pissed at me."

Enzi cocked his head. "Well you didn't like "close the bank" did you? I mean...you don't have to do pick pockets and be in the light any more since you lead our crew. I don't think Tony's gonna skin you because you had to be a little honest."

"If it brings the heat down on Fievel though? You know the boss is going to be super angry." Jimmy said moaning...

"The boss is not going to jeopardize his best money maker mouse, you are making a mountain out of a simple mole hill boss...relax." Enzi stopped to reach into his pocket. "This should make you happy...our latest returns from our weekly pot sales. We're up another twenty percent in sales. Come on? Come on...see the nice wad of money? Look at the money and smile Jimmy?"

"Put that wad away!" Jimmy snapped. "There's camera's all over the school, do you want us to get pinched?"

Enzi stuffed the cash wad in his jacket pocket. "Oh by the way? I got some Farkle games going during lunch. Small stuff, you know? Penny games? But every penny we get is a good thing."

"I thought I'd say if we do something or not?" Jimmy said frowning.

"I already guessed you'd support it." Enzi replied. "You didn't pick me to be your right paw just for window dressing did you?"

Jimmy smiled and patted Enzi's lap. "Course not. But? You be careful huh? Don't leave us with our shorts hanging in the wind. Don't do stuff without me at least knowing about it?"

"No problem." Enzi replied.

**Rodent-Dendrum Bowl **

**The Zootopia Grand Park**

**noon July 17**

Simon, Alvin and Theodore were walking towards a side service gate to get some lunch when a mouse met them just outside the portal...

"Afternoon boys! I'm Terry Toms from the Rodentia Springs Chronicler. Was wondering if Simon had time for an interview before your big concert tonight?" Terry asked.

The boys looked at each other. "Sure." Alvin shrugged. "Simon deserves more publicity. It might help him to be less anal."

"Alvin?!" Simon snorted.

"Me and Theo will save you a seat at the "choke n puke" Simon. Just remember not to science this guy into oblivion." Alvin joked as he prodded Theodore to move.

"So? Can I call you Simon or Mister Seville?" Tommy asked.

"Simon's appropriate." Simon replied.

"Looking forward to the concert tonight I imagine?" Terry asked as he and Simon started to walk.

"We've been working pretty hard to get ready for it." Simon replied. "Practice is everything...you shake out the cob webs, it helps to reduce the feeling of pressure and anxiety, want to make sure the fans get everything they expect. I mean, I know we're not all flashing and big presentation like Gazelle but we tap well with simple mammals and it's a formula that pays back a lot."

Terry wrote in his note book. "How about your time off when your not singing or working? What do you three like to do the most?"

Simon sickered. "Give Alvin wegies and hang him from hooks by his underwear."

Terry laughed..."Seriously Simon? What do you all like to do?"

"Well? I'm known as the family Nerd of course so you know I'm all into studying and experiments and things that drive Alvin crazy. Theodore? Puzzles...he loves puzzles, anything that catches his curiosity? He is all in it. Oh?! That? And food. Theodore can cook and I mean "scratch cook" he can make a goolosh that blows brains out. And of course? Alvin is Alvin...Mister life extreme who I swear will die one day only because someone forgot to replace his batteries."

Terry jotted some notes..."What about? You and your brother Alvin? Your "extra curricular" activities? Care to shed some light on those?"

Simon stopped. "What?"

"I don't mean to pry but..." Terry said..."I have some sources telling me you like to dabble your waggle in a little incest."

Simon frowned. "Who's saying that garbage? Who told you that?!"

"Is this just a photo shop image then?" Terry asked as he held up a picture of Simon and Alvin that was...or appeared to have been...taken through a window of their hotel room. There was Alvin on his back, his legs sticking up and Simon between them "Tongue-joying" himself on Alvin's privates. "Any comments?" Jimmy asked the stunned Simon.

"It's bull snit." Simon snapped. "Just some "dirty tail hole" trying to sell fake tabloid shots, I have to deal with crap like this every day."

"Do you?" Terry asked. "So? You have to deal with questions of your sex life daily?" Terry asked. "Well I have three good sources who can back up their stories and are very credible so Simon? What's the real story here?"

Simon growled and snatched Terry by his shirt. "You damned sick tabloid serving bastard..."

"The Rodentia Springs Chronicler is no tabloid Simon." Terry snickered. "And if you keep gripping my shirt like that? It probably just proves to me that the story is true."

"You print any of this junk and I'll sue your damn rag for all it's worth! You go on three sources and call it news...you dirty money chasing rat!"

"I'm a mouse...not a rat." Terry replied. "Nothing I can do for you now any way sport. The prints are already putting out and the e-mail alerts are hitting the net right around now."

Simon threw Terry to the ground! "Grrrrr...We'll see you in court you bastard. You, your filthy newspaper and the dirty tail holes who cooked up this total bull snit story!"

Simon stormed off with Terry chasing him. "Coming clean about this might make things better for you Simon!"

Simon turned around..."AND YOU CAN GO...GRRRRR...YOU KNOW WHERE THE HELL YOU CAN GO!"

End of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Zootopia chipmunks American tail**

the crew

"Counter screw da screw"

By Dan

**(Teen/cub, violence, snuff, rape, gay relationship, gay sex)**

Fievel and Tony Toponi (c) American Tail series by Don Bluth

Alvin and the Chipmunks the 1980's cartoon series (c)

Zootopia (c) Walt Disney Productions

Mickey Mouse (c) Walt Disney Productions

Pixy and Dixy Mouse and Jinx the Cat (c) Hanna Barberra productions

Chapter 14

**Skinny's Chowder Shop**

**across from the Rodent-Dendrum Bowl **

**The Zootopia Grand Park**

**12:47pm July 17**

Simon walked in and approached the table Alvin and Theodore were sitting at...

"Ummm...you guys? I have to talk to you in private." Simon said as he nervously looked around the eatery.

"Can't it wait?" Alvin asked. "I'm enjoying this chowder. Get some Simon, this is the bomb!"

"Yeah." Theodore joined in..."The spices they add make it melt on your tongue Simon..."

"Right...now...you two..." Simon almost growled at them. "Right...now..."

As Simon led his brothers down the street towards a park, he thought of just what to say...not so much for Theodore as for Alvin's state of mind. Theodore had told Simon some time back that he knew Simon and Alvin were fooling around but Alvin didn't know that and it was best to hope Theodore would catch on quick and play "dumb dumb" for Alvin's sake. This was certainly going to make Alvin flip his lid and when Alvin's lid was kicked off like a sky rocket? The results could be disastrous...

Of course...unaware Simon had no idea that Alvin already knew about the whole plot being laid out. Alvin's job was to keep Simon from getting stupid himself and blowing the whole crazy scheme.

Simon stopped in the park along a wood and brush choked trail where he hoped the three brothers would have a bit of protective privacy. He stood for a moment in silence...

"Ok? You ruined our lunch, you dragged us out here and now you're not talking...Uh hello? Simon? Egg head? Nerd? What's up?" Alvin complained.

Simon slowly turned around and sighed..."We're facing some really bad things you two..." Simon said as he kicked at the ground with his foot. "There's a big newspaper here in Rodentia? They're...they're publishing a story...sigh...(growl) They're publishing a story that... that I'm having sex with Alvin."

Alvin pretended to gasp..."What?!"

Theodore pretended to be shocked..."What?!"

"I was accosted by a reporter from the damn newspaper. He claims he had solid evidence and even...even showed me a picture."

Theodore looked at Alvin and Simon..."What do they mean? Sex? Incest?"

"It's a damn trashy lie!" Alvin exploded!

"Simon?!" Theodore asked innocently. "It's not true is it? I mean we know Alvin's gay and he has a boyfriend but is it true?!"

"No! No it's not true Theodore!" Simon lied. "It's not true! The picture he showed is a fake! You would know if it was true Theodore!"

Alvin started to stomp off..."I'm gonna bite and kick the snit out of that reporter...that dirty tail hole..."

Simon grabbed Alvin by the arm..."NO ALVIN! You'll just make things worse!"

"Well what do you want us to do Simon?!" Alvin snapped. "This will ruin everything! We might have been able to manage me "coming out" with my boyfriend but incest? These paper sharks will kill everything we've worked so hard for!"

"You can't go and kick the tail out of this reporter Alvin!" Simon huffed. As if on cue...Theodore dropped on his butt and started crying...

"Damn you Alvin!" Simon gasped. "See what you did?!"

"What "I" did?!" Alvin yelped. "I didn't give the dirty rat anything! And I mean rat as in this reporter! Jackal wouldn't tell them such garbage! We're being shucked by somebody Simon!"

"You hope we're being shucked!" Simon growled. He turned to Theodore and petted his head as he sobbed. "Theo? None of it is true, I swear to you, me and Alvin aren't doing anything. We're not going to let these bastards get away with this."

Alvin huffed..."Sure genius...what's your brilliant escape plan now?"

Simon replied. "First? We find a good lawyer. Second? We wait for the first news reports to come out and then hit back with a strong public announcement. It has to be all three of us, Theodore? You have to be strong and back me and Alvin up on this. We're going to crush these stories and then we're gonna kill these bastards in court. They've messed with the wrong family of Chipmunks."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**1pm**

**July 17**

The sound of a toy clicker at the apartment door brought Fievel out of the kitchen...

"Hi Manny." Fievel said as he greeted the tall rat.

"It's all set with the Chronicle." Armando replied. "Though the mouse acted as predicted the greedy little flucker."

Fievel smiled..."What about that video? You close to being done?"

"Vomit throwing? No." Armando replied. "But the video? Yes. Took a while to seam together the splice point from the video Alvin sent to us. Should be ready to be "e-bombed" to the Chronicle in about an hour or so. Where's Capi?" Armando asked.

"Tony's having a private meeting with the Squee's boss with Pixy and Dixie. You know the old saying? The enemy of my enemy is my paw in paw? Tony's meeting Jerry to plot how to carve up the Westy's properties after we wipe them off the map. I'm expecting a progress call from Alvin since his brother Simon should be spilling the beans on how flucked they are. That's when I'll direct them into Saul's lap." Fivel explained.

**Little Rodentia suburb of Ashberry Park**

**Territory of the Sqeejees mouse gang**

**Boss Jerry Guyfano**

**1pm**

**July 17**

"You don't like your Latte?" Jerry asked as he placed a plate of coffee biscuits on the table before Tony. "Sheesh...such trust Tony, like I'm going to whack you in front of the "dice n Slice" twins here? You hurt my heart brother, you really hurt my heart."

"Spare the snit spin Jerry." Tony replied as he took a cookie and waved it around. "I thought I said I like "plain" coffee? Black and simple you know? I'm not into this "fancy fancy" tea. So? Maybe you ask why I asked to see you?"

Jerry crossed his arms..."I didn't have someone try to whack you. Nice repair on the ear. I can hardly see the scar."

"I didn't accuse you." Tony replied. "We both know we absolutely hate rats. We both know we absolutely hate the Westy Nimh rats. Well? We're going to whack the Westies, Jerry."

Jerry looked around the room. "Who's the "we" here?"

"Don't get cold paws Jerry?" Tony said as he pointed his paw finger. "This is our opportunity to take those flea infested nude tails out of existence. The question becomes then? How do we divide the spoils?"

Jerry took a seat on his floor and pursed his lips..."What's your plan?"

"First? Before any plan? I have my demands." Tony snorted. "If you want an equal cut of the spoils? You have to give your word that you'll drop your hobby of selling "Bambi juice". That whatever production plants you get into your grubby paws when we whack the Nimh's? You'll destroy them. You won't make the snit, you won't sell the snit. The only reason I never decided to just rage through your territory and whacked your tail was because of our mutual ties to species and family. I hate fricken Bambi! Bambi is bad for business. Bambi brings down too much heat, it's sick and it's no good for our bottom line. You agree to never touch or sell Bambi ever again? You get a huge chunk of new ground to roll your plump little rump over."

Jerry played with his lips..."You can't deny that Bambi brings in good profits? You're asking me to reduce my enterprise, my best source of investment for the little bit pot returns?"

Tony scowled. "I'm asking you to do it because it's the right thing to do. Funny huh? A gangster with morality? Well both you and I know how nasty Bambi is because you and I see the effects day in and day out! You know why the Westies peddled that snit? To reduce the mouse population through in-breeding, weakened genome lines, sterility, suicide and cancer and don't play fricken ignorant with me Jerry!"

Tony stood up and walked around..."Oh sure...we could make a ton of cash? Best thing to ever come along since "Speed balls" and "pep pills" but who developed Bambi? Jerry? You ever look into the history of it? Bambi was created by a rat named Verminious Snaptrap no? Now come on Jerry? You didn't flunk Junior High did you? Who was Verminious Jerry?"

Jerry didn't reply...he knew...

"Yeah." Tony snorted. "The Chemist for the Unified Preditorial Confederacy during the great civil war. The hooded bastard who gas'd millions of mice to death. The hooded bastard who gave Bambi to our world...the same Bambi those cock sucker rats are using now to kill off our kind and take control of what gets left behind. You? You probably think I'm following an Alex Bore conspiracy episode don't you? You've been making money while our females have been getting raped and murdered and our bucks have been turning crazy and sterile. You sure feel proud of all your cash now huh you little mother flucker?"

Tony sat on the floor facing Jerry. "You join me Jerry? We crush the largest network gang of rats in Rodentia? In Zootopia? We...you and I? Mouse to mouse? Brother mouse to Brother mouse? We'll have the size and the power to clean up this city of rat vermin and put those cock suckers in their proper place where they belong. Back in the sewer systems scratching for balls of snit."

Tony got his snoot against Jerry's. "My question to you "Me Amaldei"? Will you miss the boat?"

Jerry frowned..."You're asking me to fold my gang into yours."

"I'm asking you to stop being a little dick face opposer to the future." Tony huffed. "The question is non-negotiable. I'll do this with you? Or I'll do it while you're screaming as you get cut up in a blender. But I'd rather do it with you...brother mouse. It's time we mice got our pay back on old Verminious and his nude tail kin."

Jerry looked around the room at his "guns"..."Marcel? Go get Gino?" Gino Borelli was Jerry's under boss. "My answer? Because you and I and we all are "La Species Familia" and the aim of your goal is justice for all mice? Then I agree to join you because Tony Toponi is a mouse who's feelings are shared deeply by all mice. So? Explain to me your plan? What do you need from my mice?"

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**1:47pm**

**July 17**

Fievel pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and sat at the kitchen table while Armando was making them one of his "spice salad specials"

"Where are you Alvin? Are you alone?" Fievel asked.

"Yeah...alone for the moment." Alvin replied as he sat on a toilet in one of the stadium bathrooms. "Simon is thinking of canceling the concert."

"No need and right now that's not a good idea." Fievel replied. "Nothing's going to come full blown and out until tomorrow morning. You have to convince Simon to go ahead with tonight so we don't tip off the Westy Nimh's that something's amiss."

Alvin huffed..."Well gee?! Then you should have put off that reporter strong arming Simon until after the concert? Simon is super upset, how in hell do you think he can still play after your friend basically shot him in the head with the big bomb?"

"You're the rodent who likes to boast about his talking ability, I'm sure you can convince him to play on. What about a lawyer? Has he looked into getting one yet?" Fievel asked.

"He's just started looking." Alvin replied.

"I'm going to send you a link." Fievel said. "I want you to show it to Simon and convince him to hire the lawyer Shrew that's on it. He's our boy."

Alvin sighed..."Damn I hate being in tight spots." Alvin then thought..."Go ahead...say something perverted."

"Wasn't thinking about it." Fievel replied. "Look Alvin? You're doing all right so far just stay calm and think before you speak. Every word counts from here on out. You have to keep both yourself and Simon on level heads if we're going to pull this off, understand?"

Alvin nodded..."All right. Wish me luck with Simon. Sometimes he can be a stubborn Chipmunk to convince."

"Keep in mind also that the Westies might be watching you as well and it's not always a rat." Fievel warned.

Alvin clicked off the phone..."Thanks for the advice." He huffed. "This scheme is so crazy...I wish I never went to that stupid video game place, I wish I didn't start anything with Simon, sheesh...would have been better off not being born with all this stuff..." Alvin was exasperated until he reached the performance platform where Simon was talking with Theodore...

"Hey Simon?!" Alvin changed his tone and demeanor as he walked up. "I was thinking you'd be looking for a lawyer and I think you should give this one a review..."

Simon sighed to Alvin..."I'm going to call off the concert."

"Uh? No...you're not." Alvin huffed back.

"Uh?...Yes I am." Simon replied.

Alvin got in his brother's face..."No?...you won't." He snorted. "That's the most dumbest thing you could do right now."

Theodore tensed up..."Alvin? Given what's going..."

Alvin gave Theodore an angry look. "Theo? Me "B" Simon "A" you "C"...you stay out of this." Alvin turned back to Simon. "Ok? Ok...cancel it. Go ahead Simon? Nothings going to say more that "Wow? Something must be going on here?" than "Hey! They canceled their concert! "Bing, bing, bing!" You do that Simon?! They have us by our nuts! We'll never be able to perform again! If we can sing tonight like we usually do? It'll show we're not phased one damn bit by whatever "dirty stinky socks" they have. It'll show them that there's nothing going on! Quitting? That's what that slime ball reporter wants! He wants us to quiet and I say we shove it right down his throat!"

Simon sighed and shook his head..."Alvin?...I'm just..."

"You don't grow some steel nuts right now Simon and I'll never look at you ever again!" Alvin snapped. "What are you? A chipmunk or a bed mouse?"

Simon snatched Alvin's sweater and cocked a shaking fist which caused Theodore to shiver in horror...

"Heh...I knew you wouldn't fail me." Alvin snickered.

Simon lowered his fist and sighed..."You little...oh all right. I'll...I'll try to muddle through..."

"You'll muddle nothing." Alvin snorted. "Simon Seville doesn't "Muddle" he "science's the snit out of the problem" and defeats it. At least that's the big brother I know."

Simon turned his back to Alvin and clenched his paws..."We're back on for tonight. Send me that link and I'll consider giving this shrew a call."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**3pm**

**July 17**

Tony walked into his apartment and hung up his baseball jacket as Fievel came out of the bedroom..."Welcome back. I got things rolling between the Chipmunks and Saul, how did it go with Jerry?" Fievel asked...

"We got an alliance." Tony replied. "Jerry gets a nice increase in his territory and we have more bodies on demand to take down the Westies. But? You may have a little problem of your own."

Fievel looked at himself..."If my socks and panties bother you, I'll change."

"Eesh"...Tony noised. "That would be a problem if we have company right now. I'm talking about you and Jimmy Tedoro. The cops came to his school and tongue flucked him for information. I told Jimmy to be honest and...well...he sort of dime dropped you being there with him the night of the armor car heist. Your cute little face is plastered on camera pictures..."

"Hope they got my best side." Fievel replied giggling. "Ok? So what's the download on all that?"

"Jimmy was looking at the armored car when it was parked and that's got the cops interested in Jimmy. All he dropped was your first name and of course you don't have a record so it makes it a little difficult for them to actually find you but? They could put the press on Jimmy."

Fievel thought to himself..."So? Jimmy won't gab. I hope you're not saying we should make Jimmy go "poof" into a patte can?"

"I would never do that to my favorite street tuffy." Tony replied. "But Jimmy can't be so easily helped, which is why I need you to boost up your kittish charms to throw a monkey wrench into the works. Pour on the "sappy syrup"..."

Tony walked up to Fievel, who slowly sat down on the couch and turned timid as the bigger mouse hovered over him..."Turn on that "sweet sappy syrup" that you have when you and I...make love."

Fivel mouse chitter giggled as Tony Toponi nibbled and sucked on the young mouse's neck...

"You sure like my syrup." Fievel said as he played with Tony's hair tuft...

"Any doubts about that?" Tony replied as he felt a paw over Fievel's behind and gently pulled the girl's underwear down from his lover's rear...

Fievel reached out to hold and massage Tony's growing hardness..."Ooooooo...someone's very happy that we're all alone aren't they?"

Tony gently cupped his maw over Fievel's and slipped his tongue deep inside the young mouse's moist mouth..."You bet your sweet little furry ass I am."

Then...a click toy sounded from the apartment door...

"Oh gawd damn it!" Tony yelped as he jumped up and struggled with his underwear and pants! "You ***** ***** cock suckin ****** stupid mutha ****** douche bag!"

Fievel tripped over the panties wrapped around his ankles as he scrambled to get into the bathroom as Tony stomped towards the door. "Somebody's gonna flucken die! No one flucks up Tony's love time and lives! Nobody!" The angered mouse snarled as he grabbed the door handle and pulled hard!

"What the fluck?!" Tony screamed...Only to look down and see a young plump mouse standing with a look of shock on his face...

"Oh? Oh? Nibbler? Oh...sorry...sorry...thought you were someone else kid? Sheesh...sorry bout that..." Tony said as he rubbed his hair tuft.

"Your fly's open..." Nibber said as he pointed innocently. Tony looked down to see his erection was still flopping out of his shorts!

"Oh damn!" Tony jumped as he struggled to get his pants done. "So? What brings you around there kido?"

Nibbler walked inside. He was seven years old but as with most of Tony's street contacts and extended eyes and ears, Nibbler was far older in brains. He stood with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. "You got a problem."

Tony decided to sit on the floor..."Oh? Do tell my very wise and exceptionally gifted little mouse?"

"Was that a proposition or a compliment?" Nibbler asked.

Tony smirked as he reached into a pocket and slapped a 100 Zoo buck into Nibbler's paw..."There you go you little snit head."

Nibbler giggled as he waved the bill..."Remember when you told us to keep our eyes out for a certain rodent you told specifically was finished with doing anything on your territory?"

Tony thought...Yeah...Salvino. He stole from our bank if you catch the meaning? What about that "stupido piccolo stupido cazzo?"

"He's selling pot." Nibbler said. "I saw him on Bovano Street with his ten speed bike passing baggies. He's selling them at thirty bucks a whack."

Tony groaned deeply..."You have proof?"

Nibbler pulled out his smart phone and showed Tony a picture. "I have more."

Tony turned his head towards the bed room..."Hey Filly? You dressed?"

"Not happy about it." Fievel replied. "Why does everybody have to pick the worst times to visit?"

"Because we seem to keep having problems." Tony replied. "You and I have some business to do."

Fievel walked up to Tony as Tony handed him Nibbler's cell phone. "Who do you see?"

Fievel frowned..."Is he stupid?"

"I guess." Tony replied.

Nibbler took his phone back..."You going to whack him?"

"Maybe..." Tony replied. "But? You ain't coming so don't ask me. And don't get stupid with that hundred I gave you ok? Put half of it in a piggy bank or somethin, don't go blowing it on stupid mind melting video games. That's why Salvino's in the trouble he's in capeesh?"

"How am I supposed to move up the ranks if I can't learn anything useful?" The young grey mouse yipped as he followed Tony and Fievel out of the apartment.

"Wait? Wait...wait..." Tony said as he waved his paws. "First thing you little Goombah? You stay in school. Second thing? You mind your parents. Third thing? You don't carry weapons..." Tony frisked the young mouse and pulled out a letter opener..."Now what? The hell? Is this?"

Nibbler replied..."It's a shiv you know? Just in case? In case I have to shank somebody I do not like or rubs me wrong or I have to get out of a jam."

"This thing?" Tony asked as he pointed to the letter opener in his paw. "This thing? This is a shank? Whatcha gonna do? Jimmy this thing in like you're opening the electric bill you? Why I aut-ah take you over my knee and spank your butt red you silly little dumb tail! This? This will get you shot! Do you even know how to knife fight?"

Nibber stood rubbing his foot over the floor. "I've watched plenty of Paw Tube stuff."

Tony shook his head. "You can't learn anything from some stupid "larfy" tail off Paw Tube! You shake this thing at some "Wise street chedder" you clueless Pampers runner? You'll be dead! I'm going to keep this stupid thing...you? You go home! And don't let me catch you "packing" anything unless I tell you, you can. You got my flea bite there "Little Chedder"?"

Nibbler stood pouting and kicking a foot..."Yes Tony."

"Hey? Look at me?" Tony begged. "Kid? I'm only doing this because I like you. Don't be in a rush to grow up so quick. Now get out of my sight?" Tony ordered with a pointed paw.

Fievel watched Nibbler trudge off and smirked at Tony. "You should have kittens."

"You're enough for me to worry about." Tony replied as he rubbed Fievel's head. "Come on...we got some unpleasent business to attend to."

**The Rodent-Dendrum Bowl **

**The Zootopia Grand Park**

**4pm July 17**

Alvin was taking a break from the final preperations. In two hours the stadium would begin to fill with rodents for the concert and so far thankfully he'd not gotten any calls from the Westy Nimh's on his other cell phone. He flopped backwards onto his back and thought to catch a good nap when someone's foot tapped on his shoulder...

"What Simon?" Alvin snorted as he rolled. "Can I at least get a little nap before the concert please?"

"I'm not Simon." The offender said.

Alvin looked up to see a rat wearing a yellow "Security" shirt. "Hi. I'm your new handler from "Snout"." The rat said smirking. He was short and a little "dumpy" this one with a noticeable chunk of his snoot bit off and healed into a crusty scar. His head tuft was..."Purple"...that was bizaro against his deep gray body color...

"Hi." Alvin snorted. "Forgive me if I don't get up and genuflect at your presence."

"You need not worry about being molested." The rat said. "I'm strait."

Alvin scrambled to his feet..."I don't care if you were a horse with a ten foot fire hose! You can go to hell as much as the rest of your stupid gang!"

The rat slapped his paw over Alvin's mouth! "I was told about your big mouth. I think you need to tie your tongue. My name is Dinato."

Alvin threw Dinato's paw off..."I don't care what your name is. Are you going to make me work tonight?" Alvin snorted.

"Don't be stupid." Dinato snorted. "I'm not that cruel. Just make sure you give up whatever you personally make tonight like "Snout" commanded and we won't have a bad relationship."

"Five minutes and I already hate you." Alvin snapped.

"Good." Dinato replied. "Just the way things should be. You and that idiot Jackal were getting too chummy. I don't know what he saw in you any way."

"Are you done with your intro there? I need to catch a nap." Alvin huffed. "Besides...here comes my brother Simon."

Dinato quickly changed his demeaner. "Thank you for your autograph Alvin! I'm sorry I bothered you for it!" Dinato said cheerfully as he tipped his hat to Alvin.

"No trouble at all! Always happy to satisfy a fan!" Alvin replied. "Have fun tonight!"

"Who's that?" Simon asked Alvin.

"Just a happy fan." Alvin replied. "Did you look at that web site?"

"Yeah...sounds like he's a choice." Simon replied. "Really aggressive with a good track record. I called his secretary to arrange a meeting, left a note to hope and get a quick injunction against that stupid rag sheet reporter."

Alvin patted Simon's chest. "It'll all work out Simon. Just try to focus on playing tonight."

"At least you can stay positive." Simon said with a sigh. "I wish it had all been different. I wish I never...I wish I never...damn it..."

"What?" Alvin said with a shrug. "Fallen in love with me? Sheesh, insult me more why don't you. Big deal! Not like I didn't chase you for your approval since like what? I dunno? I always craved your attention because you were the big smart do everything and I've always been... a dumb clown?"

Simon turned and grimaced. "You're not a clown and you're not stupid! I took advantage of you and it was wrong! I'm nothing but..."

Alvin cupped a paw over Simon's mouth..."Nothing to me but a really hawt piece of lava rock..." Alvin got close to Simon and whispered. "Ill be do'in a lot of tail shaking at you tonight...that should give you some inspiration to play like you always do huh?"

Simon shivered. "Gawd I could just hate you at times." He said quivering as Alvin brushed a paw against his groin.

"Well you don't so shut up." Alvin snickered evilly.

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**Albedo Lane**

**4:20pm**

**July 17**

"Thank you." Salvino said as he accepted the money from the young mouse in return for the baggie he dropped into the rodent's back pack. The clientele was small but he didn't need but a few steadies to get back everything he lost. He was careful selecting his "steadies" for he took months cultivating this "secret stash" of reserve currency givers to add to his former gang payments. At least he was making more on his own than he ever did with Toponi. "Kicked out"...fine, no loss...he'd been considering leaving for over a year because of the slow increases in his "cuts"...Toponi was too damn conservative for his liking any way.

Salvino walked down the street to his next expected exchange point when someone called out from his blind side..."Excuse me?! Excuse me young mouse?"

An adult rat called to Salvino waving from his car. "Can you help me? My cell phone's just run out of battery power and I'm trying to get to the West access road onto Inter-urban One..."

Salvino looked around and pointed..."Yeah...go down this street for five blocks, turn left, follow..."

"WHACK!"

All Salvino saw next was black.

**5:30pm...**

Salvino awoke to a punch in the gut! "Rise and shine Sal." Tony Toponi snorted as he took off the pair of brass knuckles and gave them to Fievel..."Look! I'm being charitable and merciful." Tony snickered. "I won't re-arrange your puss with those things, be thankful."

"On second thought?" The angered mouse said as he quickly snatched up a baseball bat and smashed it against one of Salvino's knees!

"CRACK!" The bones shattered into splinters!

"WHAT THE FLUCK DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND SALVINO?!" Tony screamed. "WHAT?! ARE YOU FRICKEN RETARDED?! ARE YOU DEAF?! DID YOU THINK I WAS FRICKEN JOKING YOU LITTLE FLUCK!"

"CRACK!" Tony swung for the other leg and shattered that knee too! He then threw the bat down off of Salvino's head!

"You stupid...stupid...stupid little flucktard." Tony snarled as he grabbed a hand full of head tuft and jerked the crying and screaming mouse off the ground..."I gave you mercy Salvino. Sure turning your rump fire red was painful but at least I gave you a chance to redeem yourself! What do you do?! You go right back to the slop and play me like a dumb little fool!...well fluck you, you little snit!"

"Tony! Tony please?!" Salvino cried...

"Please what?!" Tony snapped back. "Oh? Gonna give me that cry baby snit again? "Boo whoo Tony I'm weak! Tony I'm sorry! Tony forgive me...oh boo whoo..." Spare me yer fricken crock tears you little douche because I don't give a silly fluck!"

Tony got snoot to snoot with the whimpering Salvino. "No one cuts in on my business! No one takes advantage of my mercy and generosity and no one goes against my orders...no...one! The question now is? How do you die? In that? I can be a little democratic and forgiving. How do you wanna die Salvino? Want me to make it quick or should you linger a little?"

Salvino began to whimper and cry...till Fievel ran up, snatched the bat and brought it down hard on Salvino's shoulder bone!

"CRACK!" "GAWD DAMN YOU'RE FRICKEN DUMB!" Fievel snarled! "Answer the question you stupid moron!" Fievel threatened to swing down again as Salvino turned to raise a shaking paw!...

"Please! I won't do it again! Please?! Fievel...please..." Salvino begged.

"Oh...FLUCK IT!" Fievel snapped as he whipped out a mouse 45 pistol and blasted a whole 8 round clip into Salvino's body...only missing the vital spots with his aim..."He just won't learn? I'm telling you Tony this is the most stupid mouse in all of Zootopia here?! Answer him you stupid idiot! How do you want to fricken...DIE?!"

"Ugh..." Salvino whimpered back..."You creeps...ugh...I hope you both fricken die! I hope the cops chase you both to hell! Fluck both you tail hole wipes...ugh...fluck you..."

Tony stood shaking his head..."Guess we'll go with William Tell there Filly. String the little bastard up." Tony snorted back as he leaned down over Salvino. "Wanna know what William Tell is Salvino?" Tony asked as he looked down upon the shattered mouse. "We hang you up by your arms and legs and practice shooting arrows at you to see if we can hit you in the tail hole. Sort of takes a while and more often than not? We tend to kind a miss a lot."

Salvino's eyes were fluttering...he was going into shock from all the abuse and injury he took...

"Then again? I 'll be charitable and just say fluck it!" Tony snorted as he pulled out a mouse pistol and blew Salvino's head all over the ground. Then he turned calmly to Fievel as he reached down to pick up all the spent shell casings..."You hungry my little darling? We'll go pick up some food and get back to our nuptuals which were so rudely interrupted huh"

"You had to ask?" Fivel said as he turned to whistle for Armando and the car. "What do we do about Salvino? Can't hand him over for patte since he's got so much lead poisoning right?"

Tony looked down at the shattered body. "He deserves at least a decent burial." Tony reached down, scooped up a paw full of dirt and sprinkled it over the body..."Eh? Cheep enough. Let's go chow down. I wanna get back home in time to watch the concert on Paw Per View ya know?"

Tony slipped into the passengers side next to the driver and stuck his head out of the window..."Hey Manny? Back up a bit will yah? I'll tell you when to stop."

Armando backed the car up until he felt the back rise off the ground...on top of Salvino's dead carcass.

"Great." Tony snickered. "Now peel out."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**Sosaveido Ave**

**Rocko Rick's Auto Repair**

**5:49pm**

**July 17**

Eric sat sheltered by trash and wooden boxes as he used his torch to burn away at the security fence surrounding the auto wreck and repair yard..."Glad you guys called me, I was getting board out of my skull."

"You're the best at this work so why not?" Pixy asked as he sat looking totally disinterested. "This is just milk run work. The mouse who owns this joint hasn't paid his dues in a month."

"Where's the cameras?" Eric asked.

"Not here obviously so don't think about them." Pixy replied. "Good thing most rodents are going to that concert. Makes our work easy tonight."

"I'm half way through." Eric said as he gently pulled on the cut sections of the fencing. "Do you guys need me past the fence?"

"Yeah...but not till we call you." Pixy replied. "He has a money safe inside the office, just a cheepo with thin plating and a door you can probably burn off in a minute."

Eric finished his cutting work and pulled the piece of the fence off. "There you go." He said as Dixie came walking up from watching the streets at the end of the ally...

"Go down to the end of the ally and watch the streets for us. Take this radio and we'll call you when we've got the place safe'd for you." Dixie said as he started to crawl through the hole in the fence.

"Ok." Eric replied with a paw wave to the two mouse brothers as Pixy joined his brother through the fence and into the auto compound. He walked to the end of the ally and stood playing with his smart phone, breezing quickly through his underground investments he'd made on the deep web with his take of the armored car heist. The underground bank was supposedly attached to one of the powerful Tundra crime families and it trickled money through various assets to be laundered into clean reportable cash with slow-release, long term "allowances" that gave basic "supliment" income that would pay for rent, food and utilities. Eric smiled at one suggestion posting...

"_The little Cheddar's" school for orphans could really use new lap tops."_

Eric text's back..."Mmmmm? Do it! A hundred a month."

His secret broker replied back..."If you give me clearance for three hundred a month? You could afford a better apartment in two months."

"Ok?!" Eric said to himself with a nod and a smile..."Make it? Four Hundred a month then!"

Eric didn't wait for the reply as he slipped the phone back into his jacket pocket and looked around..."Nobody...the whole city must be at the concert or in their living rooms." He said as he leaned against the side of a building and looked at the auto shop. "What are they doing in there? Raiding the fridge?" He thought.

"Pzzzzzt...Hello? Avon?" Dixie's voice cracked on the radio.

"Yeah?" Eric replied. "Thought you two went to sleep?"

"Had to roast the security system." Dixie replied. "Come on in but be careful about it."

Eric tapped his foot. "Which way? Back through the fence or just walk by the front?"

"Why don't you just come up to the front door and say..."Gee officer? I thought I was delivering my girl scout cookies to the right location?" Pixy snorted.

"Don't be a dirty tail hole?" Eric snorted. "I'm walking in the ally now..."

"BWOP BWOP BWOP!" Suddenly a high pitched noise came from behind Eric's back and the flashes of red and blue lights bounced off the wall of the building next to him...

"Oh...fluck." The shivering welder mouse chattered as he stopped cold. He heard the two two doors close behind him and threw his paws up in the air...

"Where's your two partners there cheese wiz?" A voice asked.

"I'm just out walking and I was taking a short cut." Eric replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Another voice sounded surprised. "Oh my gawd...this rodents pee'ing down his legs, guilty as fluck."

"Get against the wall and spread your legs there baby." The older sounding voice commanded. "You might as well turn your pals in sport, we know they're in the auto shop."

"I told you...I was walking and I turned into the ally for a short cut. Honest! Please officer I...OW!" Eric yelped as the cop snatched his hair tuft and pushed his face into the wall...

"Eyes to the bricks there punk!" The mouse cop commanded. "Now give up your pals or you get a ride to the station house."

"I'm by myself Sir! Honest!" Eric yelped! Then someone started giggling...

"We scared the piss out of him." Fievel chirped.

"Oh you dirty flucken ass holes." Eric yelped as he turned around and saw Tony and Fievel waving at him..."You fluck tarts!" Eric screamed! "You scared me snit-less!" ugh! Fluck! I don't do well when I'm scared! Ugh! You damn jerks! Tony?!"

"They make toilets for a reason Eric." Fievel snickered.

"Oh fluck you...little gay wad!" Eric huffed.

"Good test." Tony said smiling. "You did great there Eric...under pressure and you didn't snitch. But? Big fail with your smart phone." Tony grabbed Eric's phone from his pocket..."Number one? No passwords, number two no encryption and number three you're using "Pawcast" as your provider...big...big...big supporters of "Johny Law" and not afraid to snoop in on any of your web surfing and turn data over to the police. Plus? You were playing "look out" way too big and obvious as a pride flag. Where's Dixy and Pixie?"

Eric pointed towards the Auto shop..."I think they were getting ready for me to cut open..."

Suddenly...the small group of mice were jolted or thrown off their feet! The roof of the auto shop seemed to suddenly fly skywards along with a column of flame and smoke that chased after it!

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Zootopia chipmunks American tail**

the crew

"Counter screw da screw"

By Dan

**(Teen/cub, violence, snuff, rape, gay relationship, gay sex)**

Fievel and Tony Toponi (c) American Tail series by Don Bluth

Alvin and the Chipmunks the 1980's cartoon series (c)

Zootopia (c) Walt Disney Productions

Mickey Mouse (c) Walt Disney Productions

Pixy and Dixy Mouse and Jinx the Cat (c) Hanna Barberra productions

Chapter 15

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**Sosaveido Ave**

**Rocko Rick's Auto Repair**

**6:14pm**

**July 17**

"KABOOM!"

Tony, Eric and Fievel were thrown off their feet against the wall of a building as the roof came flying up then came crashing down upon the auto shop Pixy and Dixie were getting ready to trash because the owner hadn't paid his protection money!

Tony shook himself to see if he was alive and stood against the wall aghast at the destruction..."Holy fluck in a space duck? What the hell was that?!"

Pixy and Dixie came stumbling out of a side door and fell to their knees coughing and choking as Fievel and Eric scrambled through the hole in the fence to help them up...

"Cough, cough...Gawd damn!" Pixy yelped..."I've lost all my hair!"

"It's an improvement you stupid ass." Dixie huffed as he coughed. "Oh you crazy prick!"

Tony ran and waved Armando to back the car up to the fence as Pixy and Dixie scrambled to get to their feet! "Didn't you smell the gas you knuckle head?!" Dixie asked his brother.

"I wasn't worried about gas!" Pixy snapped back.

"Enough of your gum flapping you mooks!" Tony snarled as he slapped the brothers off the head. "Get in the stupid car before we're made! Cheese n crackers, what the fluck was that?!"

"That? Was a gas explosion." Fievel replied calmly.

"You are a gas explosion." Tony huffed back. "Peel out Mandy! Well go three blocks and I'll rip the covers off the plates...Sheesh, a simple little job and it turns into a cluster fluck? What the hell?"

Pixy sat looking at himself..."My fur's gone. Thank gawd my nuts aren't...ugh...I need so serious Bectine here."

"You need a fricken nose you stupid snit head!" Dixie yelped! "Look at my fricken tail Pixy?!"

"Both of you dumb nuts shut it!" Tony snapped. "What the hell?! Was there a gas leak in the building?!"

"We weren't worried about it boss." Dixie said as he rubbed his scorched tail..."My tail...my beautiful tail...it's gonna get chopped! I'm not a mouse without my tail...(crying)

Tony slapped Dixie off the head. "Will you cut the water works you?! I'll get you to a plastic artist ok? Sheesh...you are gonna owe me for this humungus fluck up you loons! Do you hear me you two?! Cheesh! You're professionals! Pro's don't do something messed up this flucken historic!"

"Nag, nag, nag...we destroyed the damn business boss...want some cheese with yer fricken wine?" Pixy huffed.

Tony stuck his head out the window as the car turned into a side street. "Not that many sirens...good. It's gonna take the cops hours to dig through the mess. Stop the car Mandy and I'll pull the covers off the plates eh?"

"Yes Cappi." Armando replied as he found another side street to stop the car.

Tony jumped out, pulled the set of false license plates off the ends of the car and jumped back into the passenger's seat. "I'll tell you where to go so we can get these two too a doctor."

Tony reverse sat in his seat and looked at the hurting brothers..."Now? Nothing was left behind...right? Nothing?"

Eric replied. "I got all the tools boss. They carried their bag out with them, all the tools are in the car."

Tony smiled at Eric. "Good! At least there's one smart rodent in the bunch. Good on your Eric! For this? An extra 500 bucks in your pocket."

Eric smiled back. "Thank you boss."

Tony looked at Pixy who suddenly had a face full of worry as he riffled through his burnt clothes..."Uh? Oh snit. Oh snit...snit...SNIT!"

"What oh snit?" Tony asked. "Pixy? What's with the oh snit here?"

Pixy looked up like a child caught in a cookie jar. "Uh?...boss? I may have dropped my cell phone back there."

Tony drooped his head and his ears..."Tell me what I just heard, I didn't hear? Please say you did not say..."I dropped my cell phone Tony." Please say that's a goof?"

"No...I did." Pixy replied trying to bury his head into his shoulders.

"And what kind of cell phone was it Pixy?" Tony asked waving a paw around. "Hope it was a Trac phone...at least something simple that I dunno? Could have nothing incriminating on it?"

"It was a Trac phone Tony." Pixy said..."With some numbers on it."

Tony slapped his face and grimaced..."Ugh!...Pixy!" Tony snapped. "Dixie? Please tell me you have your cell phone?"

"I wasn't carrying it." Dixie replied.

"Oh thank goodness." Tony said with a faked smile. "At least "tweedle dee" listened to my orders. "Tweedle dumb?" Eh? Not so much."

"I don't have your number on it Tony!" Pixy yelped.

"Pixy?! Don't you scream at me." Tony snarled. "Don't!...remember your manners? This isn't an un-recoverable inconvenience...but? For all the trouble it just caused? You don't get a cut for this job...in fact? You don't get your cuts for any jobs for the next two months."

Pixy yelped..."But I got rent and things Tony!"

"Well? You're just gonna have to subsist on your savings there Pixy? Maybe if you didn't almost blow your butt into orbit back there and lost your phone doing it? You wouldn't be in this jam...would you? Now? You do have savings right?" Tony asked.

Pixy looked at Dixie and sighed..."No Cappi...nothing."

"No savings?" Tony asked. "No extra money?"

Pixy shook his head.

Tony looked at Dixie..."You are your brother's keeper...why doesn't he have savings? And please Dixie? Tell me you are not following your brother's idea of financial success here?"

"I got savings boss. Pixy's...you know?...he's Pixy." Dixie said as he gestured to his poor brother.

Tony sighed..."Pixy? You live with Dixie and whatever's got you broke I don't wanna know...but it better be fixed by the time two months are up or guess what? You will be minus your tail you "Goomba goofus Frataglia" you read me?"

"Yes Boss." Pixy replied. "But what about the phone?"

"We'll work on it." Tony replied. "Right now we have to get you two to a doctor before your brother Dixie goes into a deep depression over his tail."

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**11pm**

**July 17**

Theodore found Simon sitting outside in the roof garden after looking around the hotel trying to find out where he went. Good thing Alvin was out of it after the concert, he didn't even bother to get undressed as he lay sprawled perpendicular to his mattress...

The first sign of obvious trouble as Theodore walked up to the table set was the "tall boy" bottle of "Jumpy Juniper Juice" and Simon sulking like a drowned rat with his eye lids drooping...he was...sort of smashed.

"Hi." Theodore said calmly as he sat down and gently took the half full bottle away from Simon's reach...

"Gimme it back?" Simon snorted half drunk as he reached out. "Gimme?!"

"I think you've had enough." Theodore said smirking. "There's already one chipmunk out cold in his bed. I don't need a brother with alcohol poisoning too..."

"You certainly don't need a brother who's a sex offender." Simon snorted. "I muddled through the concert...whoopeeeee...tomorrow our careers are gonna die and I might as well die with em...I suck!"

"You're going to just roll over and not try to put up a fight huh?" Theodore huffed. "They don't have anything on us! I mean...nothing on you and Alvin. There's nothing! You'll blow them out of the water Simon...But here you sit drowning in your pity because you let Alvin play you like a fiddle in his fingers...just who is the "sex offender" in the family? And don't tell me Alvin didn't work on your first?"

"How do you know they don't have anything?" Simon said frowning.

"Because my acting innocent and simple minded fooled even you!" Theodore replied crossing his arms. "Fooling Alvin was easy. Fooling you was a chore. But I've always known that you've never been careless when it came between you and Alvin because my thoughts were always suspicions, not certainties. They have "nothing" Simon! Stop being such a little emo cry baby drowning in stupid booze..." Theodore took the booze bottle and flung it across the roof top..."And grow a set of real nuts!"

Theodore picked Simon up off his chair and cradled him..."Little brother having to put his big smart brother to bed? Absolutely disgusting."

Simon's face changed slowly and he gently rubbed Theodore's face with a paw..."We? We don't have to go right to bed you know?"

Theodore huffed. "Sheesh...sex with you drunk would be a train wreck. Nice gesture but you need to sober up for tomorrow. Just don't have me tie you to the bed...please?"

**The Residence of Allan and Lacy Jadah**

**23 West Garuda Ave**

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**2am**

**July 18**

It was a great time. Jimmy Tedoro lay in his bed dressed in his extra large Chipmunk shirt Allan had bought him at the concert. Since the death of his older brother, the Jadah's had been wonderful to Jimmy...a little strict at times which he had to obey because of Tony's orders...but they treated him good and he'd given back a little to make them happy to have him. It was the kind of family life Jimmy had always wanted, his parents...especially his mother...had both been stupid drunks with a deep streak of hate. Jimmy's older brother took the worst of the beatings, the absolute worst was the loss of his tail and the burns from a clothing iron that scarred his back and cheek for life...as short and brutal a life that was.

Jimmy was snuggling a body pillow, his smart phone playing sleeping noise in the background, when the bedroom door suddenly flew open and a pair of shadows roughly snatched him off the bed!

"ARGH! FLUCK?!" Jimmy screeched as he was thrown to the floor and his arms were cranked behind his back!

Jimmy Tedoro?!" Someone spoke. "ZPD...You're under arrest for suspicion of aiding and abetting a felony heist and conspiracy to conceal evidence of same..."

"Huh?! What?!" Jimmy yelped in shock as the police pulled him off the floor still half asleep...wah?!"

"James Andrino Tedoro?" One of the mouse cops said. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. You have the the right to an lawyer. If you can't afford one? One will be provided at your expense. Do you understand the charges against you?"

Jimmy nodded..."Yes...are you really cops?"

Allan replied. "They are. What did you do Jimmy?"

"I haven't done anything mister Jadah, I swear! The police came to my school and asked me some stuff but it's nothing!...I haven't done anything!"

One of the cops thumped Jimmy off the nose..."James? You should keep your yapper shut and calm down." He warned the shaking young mouse. He then turned to Allen..."Sir? There's two more officers outside who have a warrant to search his room and the house."

Jimmy was taken out of the house and placed into the back of a squad car for the ride to Fort Bronco.

**The Residence of Doctor Dennis Groop**

**68 North Spunkmeyer**

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**2am**

**July 18**

Pixy emerged from the treatment room naked save a loin cloth tied around his waist and the multiple patches of burn medication doting over his fur-less body...

"You were fortunate to have some protection between you and the hypo-center of the explosion. These are just flash burns from your fur getting burnt off. But unfortunately you can't lay down to go to sleep for about six hours unless your friends make a harness and hang you from something over head." The clinical mouse said waving a paw.

Pixy looked at Tony and snorted..."Don't you make me snit Tony."

"Why I'm offended." Tony yelped as he elbow butted Fievel. "Did you hear him Five? The nerve of this mouse to say I wouldn't see to his comfort eh?"

Fievel snorted back. "I'd dip the dumb snit in salt water."

"Yeah...I love you too." Pixy growled.

Tony got up and stood in front of Pixy. "I sent Mandy back to the place to check things out since he's so un-offending. Don't worry ok? They might over-look the stupid phone because the place got so trashed out, you never know. Mandy waits for a while till it's vacant and he goes to check things out...relax."

Pixy sagged. "I feel stupid."

"Join the club." Tony replied. "Me and Fievel's had our share of dumb snits, you're no different."

Suddenly the front door popped open which caused Tony, Fievel and Pixy to go for their pistols!

"Oh snit!" Enzi yelped as he jumped!

Tony gasped..."Is lame brain cancer running through my organization wildly tonight?! What the hell Enzi?!"

Enzi walked up to Tony rubbing his head..."Cappi? Jimmy's been busted by the cops."

"Arrested?" Tony asked.

"Yes Cappi." Enzi replied. "About fifteen minutes ago, I saw the cops bring him out of the house so I ran my fat butt off."

Tony rubbed his own snoot..."Enzi? Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah Cappi." Enzi replied.

"Then? Why didn't you use it instead of maybe...I dunno...attracting attention while you were running your plump little butt big as you please away from the cops with everyone probably looking at you?" Tony huffed. "Damn! Has the stupid virus infected us or what here? Obviously you ran your butt off because you're huffin puffin stuff."

"Cappi?" Enzi worried. "They arrested Jimmy!"

"Ok...ok...the cops arrested Jimmy...let's not go all to pieces here? Jimmy can handle himself. I'll call Saul, lawyer him up, make bail and then we'll go from there...chill out!"

Enzi looked over at Pixy..."Yoy?! What happened to you? Fight with a clipper?"

"Oh fluck you, you little snit head." Pixy snapped back.

"He wanted to see what it looked like to be a piece of beef on a barbecue." Tony replied waving a paw. "Enzi? Sit...down...please?"

Fievel looked at his watch. "Tone Tone? We should get to sleep. It's going to be like super busy come six you know?"

Tony walked over to the treatment room door. "Hey doc? How's my boy Dixie?"

Doctor Groop turned from the surgery table. "I might be able to save his tail but it's going to be scarred up and it won't have any fur."

Dixie cried through his tranquilized state..."Oh fluck meeeeeeee..."

Tony walked up to the bed..."Hey? I told you I will pay for the plastic ok? Stop with the baby balling...sheesh...you're bringing shame on all mouse-dum with yer googly gook lip smackin here."

"I so sorry Cappi..." Dixie cried.

"I said...quit...the water works." Tony huffed. "Sheesh...my expert gun mouse reduced to a diaper sucker here. Sit tight and get a good nap in Dix? Everything's gonna be ok. We're all going back to the apartment to crash so we'll pick you up in a few hours."

**Fort Bronco Precinct**

**Downtown Rodentia**

**Charge holding block**

**2am**

**July 18**

Jimmy sat on the floor in a pair of paper shorts with his chin resting on his knees...

"First thing? Act innocent..." He thought of Tony's words. "Give em the big soup bowl pitty eyes...cry a little...don't forget to shake like yer gonna piss yourself silly. Get em to be sympathetic. And? Don't snitch. Don't worry...no matter what happens? Tony will take good care of you."

Sure enough...an officer entered the cell with a pillow, blanket and a small futon mat..."Do you need some water?" He asked.

"I haven't done anything..." Jimmy replied with a sniffle. "What have I done?"

"You were told the charges kid so don't play this snot drool game on me. Just get some sleep when you can and I advise you as you've been advised...keep quiet until you have a lawyer."

Jimmy nodded with a sad look on his face. "Thank you for the blanket and things Sir."

The mouse officer only waved as he left the room. Jimmy gave the window on the wall a passive look...obviously a two-way with a blocking screen so he couldn't see who was behind it. Of course the room had to be "wired" so the young mouse quickly laid down and started his "water pipe" routine of whimpering and crying...

Behind the glass...Acres and Chief Justin almost laughed at Jimmy's attempts to appear cute and naive...

"He's good." Justin said. "Almost feel like I'd adopt him. I have a feeling he won't give up anything easy."

"A serious game of cat and mouse here." Acres replied as he played with his tail in his paws. "I wish Mickey was active, he has his ways with these younger punks that seems to ring their bells. Maybe I can call him this morning and get some tips on how to handle this one."

Justin nodded. "Did you find out anything about his school mates? Who's closest to him at school?"

"Nothing yet." Acres replied. "Most of the rodents there that we've tried talking to? They're not talking. Sort of hints at where this kid is at in the food chain don't you think?"

"Precisely." Justin replied. "Call Mickey today and see if you two can brain storm a way to make this one crack."

_**Morning Edition**_

_**The Rodentia Springs Chronicler Website**_

_**Incest in the mess: Famous Chipmunk brothers exposed.**_

_By reporter Terry Toms_

_(Rodentia) The popular Chipmunks music band has always been known for their clean and well behaved image on and off the stage. Yet it seems not so apparently clean and neat off stage. This reporter...after checking and re-checking facts in the hopes that the following is not the case, seems to have been given solid evidence that Simon and Alvin Seville have been involved in a homosexual incestuous relationship together for some time including coupled visits to various gay establishments and parties around Little Rodentia..._

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**7am**

**July 18**

Simon hurled his lap top against the wall of the hotel room where it shattered to pieces! "THAT...THAT!..." He fought himself to keep from opening up a torrent of swears as Theodore almost fell from his bed and Alvin sat up shaking his head...

"What the heck Simon?" Alvin asked half asleep.

"THE...! Sigh..."That reporter published his story about us!" Simon sagged then cleared the hotel desk of objects as he threw them to the floor!

Theodore rushed from his bed and grabbed Simon by his sweater! "Simon! Stop it!" Theodore yelled almost crying...

Alvin sat open mouthed..."How could he do that?! We don't get a chance to defend ourselves?! How can he just go and publish that crap?!"

"Do you think the media gives a damn Alvin?!" Simon huffed. He stomped to his own bed to grab his smart phone. "I hope that lawyer is in his office now..." The eldest Chipmunk snarled.

Alvin looked at the smashed lap top..."What did the article say?"

"What did it not say?!" Simon snapped back. "Bastards!"

Alvin went for his own smart phone and Simon snatched it off the bed table..."You don't need to read it! It's lies! It's a bunch of sick lies!"

Once again...you have a three way acting play going...Alvin trying to cloak what was really happening. Simon trying to lie about what was really happening and Theodore trying to lie to Alvin that he didn't know a thing about what was going on...

Simon heard on the other end of his phone..."Good morning! This is Saul Shrewman...if you're heading for a fall...damn you better call Saul. How can I help you?"

Simon sighed...he was trying to calm down..."Good morning Mister Shrewman...my name is Simon Seville..."

"Oh? Thee Simon Seville?" Saul replied.

"Yes Sir." Simon said. "Of the Chipmunks music band."

Saul replied..."Thee Simon Seville who's accused of sticking things up his little brother's tail hole huh?"

Simon almost threw his cell phone had not Alvin caught it on the fly! "WOE! YEAH! Alvin Seville here Mister Shrewman and what ever you read?! It's absolute crap! All of it!"

"Give me back my phone Alvin?" Simon asked with his paw out.

"How about I hold it so you don't send it to the moon?" Alvin replied as he held the phone to Simon's face.

"Sigh..." Simon stood almost in tears..."Mister Shrewman? These are nothing but blatant lies! I'd never do such sick things to my brothers! NEVER IN HELL!"

On cue...Theodore started to ball and drain tears off his face...

"If I find out who did this?" Alvin snarled. "I'm gonna buy a gun and send them down the fricken river!"

Saul replied from Simon's phone..."Woe, woe, woe...bad idea hombre, really super bad idea...doesn't play well on the nightly news. You all need to get a hold of yourselves and not go crazy..."

"Not easy when you've been accused of "broom sexing" your little brother there mister Perry Mouse-son." Simon huffed back.

"Look...Simon?" Saul replied. "You and your brothers need to come to my office like yesterday ok? I'll send a car with my security guard to get you here safely so we can deal with this greasy bull snot and I can get all the facts I need. Trust me kido, I can work wonders...these stupid paper pushing twats are going to rue the day they ever screwed with you guys when I'm done putting holes in their asses...sorry...I know holes and asses are like...you know what I mean? Just get in here."

Simon heard the phone call click off and clenched his teeth hard..."Bastards! Paper shark toothed bastards! If I get my paws on the so called "source" that rat fink scumbag at that newspaper got his..."

Alvin begged Simon with his paws patting his older brother's chest..."Simon? Come on now big brother...you have to keep the level head in this family. If anyone should go off half cock stupid it's "Mowaa" right here right?"

Theodore came up and hugged Simon tight..."Please Simon? Don't go off and do something stupid...please!"

Alvin walked over to the hotel phone..."Let me call a quick breakfast ok?" He said as he held up the receiver..."Good morning...This is Alvin Seville speaking? I would like three breakfast orders please?"

Alvin looked over at Simon..."Yes...yes..."sigh"...yes we heard about it...No? It's not true...None of it is true ok, it's tabloid journalism what do you expect? No! Simon didn't molest me! Just please fill my breakfast order and get off it already?!"

Alvin slammed the receiver down! "I am going to kick the snit out of that front desk...(explosion of swears) dirty tail PUCKER!"

Simon grabbed Alvin's arm! "No...no...And you're telling me not to go "Berzonk"?"

"Well I need to blow off my steam before I absolutely kill someone ok?" Alvin snapped.

"Don't go trashing "the help" for something those tabloid monsters have done. We don't need to compound problems on top of problems." Simon said as he gestured Alvin back towards his bed. "Do me favor? Sit on your bed, play your phone games and let me handle all the comments, insults and questions. Can you do that?"

Alvin sighed..."Yes Simon." He said as he thought with relief. So far things were playing out smoothly. But by now the Westy Nimhs were getting the first words on their end. How would "Snout" react?

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**7am**

**July 18**

Fievel woke up on his back at the edge of the bed with Tony laying on top of him...his lips still suckle locked to one of the young mouse's nipples as he watched the news on the television...

"Choe? Choe Tone Tone?" Fievel said as he poked Tony's snoot. "Tone? It's on the news." Fievel pointed as Tony woke up groggy...

"Ugh...only two hours of sleep?" Tony sighed...

"Well?" Fievel huffed. "Who was the one who decided to tongue dip THC oil then screw my guts out?" The younger mouse huffed..."Do you kind think I wanted a "little" sleep you sex starving loon?"

Tony listened to the television..."Now that's just fricken sick."

"I thought a little "broom surgery" would enhance the whole impact you know?" Fievel said as he played with Tony's head tuft..."It's going to be an interesting day."

"I bet old Snout's fricken livid right now." Tony said with a snicker. "We're not needed right now so I say? We stay in bed till like ten."

"Yeah...and I still get no sleep." Fievel huffed.

"That's yer fault for being such a cute ass." Tony snickered as he sat up. There was a knock on the bedroom door...

"Hey? You two decent?" Mandy asked from the other side.

"Nah...we're havin ravenous butt sex in here you." Tony snickered. "Right Five?"

Fievel rolled onto his back and spread his legs..."Oh Tony! Spear me like a trout you sexy demon you!"

They could hear Mandy laughing..."Cut it out you two? Are you watching the news?"

"Yeah..." Tony replied. "So far? It's a work of art, and the fun's not even started yet."

Fivel slapped Tony off the head..."It's not fun! I'm not laughing at it "Tone Tone". We're putting Alvin and his brothers through hell right now."

"Hey? I have the deepest sympathy for them, trust me." Tony touched Fievel's cheek and then softly kissed him..."You are just sooooo cute when you're upset."

"I also stink." Fievel replied. "I smell like smoke still. I'm gonna take a bath."

"Let me join you..." Tony said softly.

"I said I want "a bath" not "a fluck-a-thon"." Fievel snorted as he thumped Tony off the chest. "You can go back to sleep or better yet? Get up and fix us breakfast."

Tony snorted. "Such a demanding little flucker you are."

**Fort Bronco Precinct**

**Downtown Rodentia**

**Charge holding block**

**8am**

**July 18**

Jimmy ate the breakfast the police provided and sat with a box of crayons and a coloring book, nice of the cops to give him that. It wasn't long after that the door opened and Officer Mickey Oswald walked in with folded clothes in his paws...

"Good morning Jimmy." Mickey said as he put the clothes on the table. "Here's your clothes back. You know it's part of standard procedure."

Jimmy shrugged. "What ever. I heard about what happened to you. I'm glad you didn't die." Jimmy said as he colored a page in his book. "So I guess you're here to ask me stuff?"

Mickey reached into a paper bag he brought with him and threw a ball cap on the table..."How right you are. Like this ball cap for instance?" Micky said as he gestured. He pulled out a folder and showed Jimmy a picture taken from the train platform wallet heist a few days earlier..."Interesting that this little mouse caught running behind this mouse who got his wallet stollen just happens to be wearing the same ball cap as this one."

Jimmy replied. "There's like hundreds of ball caps Officer Oswald. You can't accuse me of doing something because of a baseball cap that's like all over town."

"How right you are." Mickey replied. "Then again..." Mickey pulled other items from the bag..."There's this jacket? This shirt? These pair of shorts? These color banded socks? Oh yeah...and...your sneakers. All found in your bedroom and all fitting the young mouse in this photo. Who happens to have a red head tuft...just like you have a red head tuft."

Mickey leaned back against his chair..."Come on Jimmy? We also found your pot stash in the vent system of the Jadah's house. You have two loving and caring mice who do everything they can to provide you with a nice home and a stable life and you snit on them like this?"

Jimmy knew he'd been caught...he gave Mickey that childish cookie jar look.

"Jimmy?" Mickey said. "You know I don't let up. You know I don't like bull snit artists and liars. From what I see? You're a smart mouse, a good mouse who doesn't need to do this crap to get any where. Why are you following after your brother?"

"Good play Mickey." Jimmy thought. "Bring up my brother so I get super pissed off? Ah? No..."

"My brother was stupid." Jimmy said. "He resisted when he knew he was caught. I'm not. And you're right Officer Oswald...it was me on the platform and I am selling pot in school. I'm just "hooked" on trying to make big money ok? It's not like I could do paper routes and get dollars for nickels right?"

Mickey sighed..."I'm glad you're being honest, It'll work in your favor."

"Another thing?" Jimmy said. "Most of the wallet cash is in my room. The left front bed post has a hide pocket at the bottom, that's where that money is. I destroyed all the credit cards and kept all the personal I.D. stuff. Didn't sell it or give it to anyone. Kept it all as a momento you know?"

Mickey pursed his lips and took out another photo...the one from the night the armored car was "jacked" and Jimmy and Fievel were standing in front of the cafe while Eric was cutting the car axles...

"Let's talk about this photo. You've been shown it and I know you were told about it so be honest with me...we tracked down three other mice who were playing with you in the park that night and all of them confirmed that you left the park with this mouse in the picture. You told the officers at the school that his name is Fievel and that he goes to another school. Who exactly is he Jimmy?"

"I told the other officers who he is but I don't hang with him a lot. We play catch basketball from time to time but we're not like "Buddy Buddy" you know?"

Mickey nodded. "You want some water? Soda? Juice since it's still breakfast time?"

Jimmy giggled back. "You gonna "micky" it on me with trank? Water's fine."

Mickey returned with a bottle of water..."What were you looking at in the video Jimmy?"

"I was spacing out." Jimmy replied.

"Don't lie to me Jimmy." Mickey warned. "You weren't spacing out, you weren't having a seizure, you were looking at something pretty hard. Don't try to play me?"

"I'm not playing you." Jimmy replied calmly.

Mickey made some notes..."Do you understand that selling drugs is a serious offense in Zootopia? You had enough "stash" in your vent to push a class 1 felony. Even as a juvie mouse you could see time in prison after juvie jail. That's a lot of time in a very hard environment for you and I don't want you in there...you know my reputation, you know I bust my tail to get young mice out of the trouble they get into and keep them from going into the hole slammer."

"Nice vailed threat." Jimmy replied. "I wasn't doing anything wrong outside the coffee shop. I was with my friend Fievel, I had a little focus episode and I'm being labeled a suspect. You prove I was doing something wrong Officer Oswald, not me."

Suddenly the door to the holding cell opened up and in walked Saul Shrewman..."Morning officer. I'm Saul Shrewman and you are talking to my client without me being present. Good morning James, I am Saul your attorney pro bono." Saul said with a blow. "First thing? Did these officers violate you? Did they do the paw finger in the poop hole sweep? Which I remind you Officer? Is illegal to do to a rodent Jimmy's age? If so much as a hair whisp violated my clients anal integrity Mister? I'm going to sue this fricken precinct for every cent my client can get for having his fragile youth disturbed by your perverse means of dispensing justice. Do you hear me out Officer?...uh...Oswald?"

"Always has to be you Saul. You put classical ambulance chasers to shame." Mickey said as he gathered up his items.

"Yes...you carry your happy tail out of here Wyatt Burp...Go! Shoo! Go arrest a "Jay Walker" or some other poor sap." Saul huffed as he chased Mickey out of the room.

Saul walked up to Jimmy smiling. "So? I see you didn't wait for a lawyer before you opened your little trap?"

"He has me on two charges, he showed me my clothes..." Jimmy replied.

"And they're trying to tie you to an armored car robbery just because your cute little face is on a video. Well I can't help you with the first two but we'll have more than enough to kabash the last one." Saul said waving his paw around. "What you're looking at Jimmy is around ten years for both the pick pocket and the pot stash but...but...if you plead guilty to both and show that you're deeply sorry for having been "bamboozled" by all those glitzy criminal movies you've been watching since like two years old? I could get you off with two years in "comfortable juvie" which will be a cake walk for you compared to General "pop" and I mean..."comfortable".

Jimmy caught the "comfortable" yet he felt upset. How stupid to keep a stash of pot at the house. How dumb to keep the stupid hat and clothes from the platform pocket theft. As long as he didn't squeal though...Tony would make sure he would ride out a jail term in safety yet Jimmy felt he'd disgraced his boss, an un-pardonable depth of disgrace and shame.

"So? If if I plead guilty? I'll only do two years in Juvie?" Jimmy asked.

"I promise you kid." Saul replied. "You'll do it standing on your little head, you look like a smart kid."

Jimmy started the water works..."I...I thought...I thought I'd make a lot of money...I was a selfish little jerk! I hurt the Jadah's and they were so kind to me...I'm so stupid! I hate myself!" Jimmy got up, tossed his chair against a wall and sat on the floor balling! "I was so stupid...I threw my whole life away for what?! For what!?"

Saul dropped to the floor and pulled Jimmy close to him so he could whisper..."Tonny says no worries, he's going to make sure you get through Juvie without a problem. Just don't snitch."

Jimmy smiled..."I know."

Jimmy hugged Saul and cried as Mickey came back into the room. "My client wishes to speak to the prosecutor and declare his guilt for the crimes of pick pocketing and possession and that's that flat foot. Don't you badger my client on your silly fantasy theories concerning the armored car heist. Tell me something? Are you going to run a test on that pot stash you grabbed?"

Mickey folded his arms. "Yes...why are you asking?"

"Because I'm a lawyer there simple Simon." Saul said snorting. "You're all probably jacking off hoping your little collection of leaf can somehow be tied to my client's involvement in that car heist but I have proof in my paws of the rodent who supplies Jimmy with his stashes and if my client is willing to turn it over to you? You give him a deal. Get the prosecutor in here."

Saul waited till Mickey was gone..."Follow the leader Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled back with a wink.

**Knoxberry Farm**

**West Suburb of Little Rodentia**

**89 Spinwheel Drive**

**The Universal Cartage Company**

**Headquarters of the Westy Nimh's rat gang**

**8am**

**July 18**

Shadesnout Luckyeyes was in the bathroom shortening his fur coat and beautifying his long rat tail when one of his goons knocked on the door..."Boss? I think you need to come watch the morning news show?"

"Why?" "Snout" asked. "Something amusing?"

"Not at all boss." The goon replied.

"Snout" came out dressed in his shorts and a long t shirt to see other members of the gang watching the television broadcast of "New Shrew Review"...

"_So far...the Chipmunks have not emerged from their hotel to face what is obviously a throng of reporters outside waiting to ask about these allegations of alleged incest between the lead singer, Alvin Seville, and his older brother Simon Seville. Some of the details are pretty disturbing and the newspaper which posted the initial claims states that it has substantial witnesses and evidence to back up its reporting. We've also received reports that some reporters at the hotel where the Chipmunks are staying have to be protected by ZPD officers because as expected, angry Chipmunk fans have gathered and they are enraged, they are screaming "Liars, Liars, Liars set the news papers on fires!" it's a pretty crazy situation there right now..." _

"Snout" clenched his paws and gritted his teeth. "Who the fluck snitched?! Who called the gawd damned newspapers?! What stupid, crazy dumbfluck do I have to choke the life out of?" "Snout" screeched.

"Wasn't any of us Boss." "Snout's" new second in command, "Locksley" replied. "I already made the rounds. None of our rats would dare cross your authority like this."

"Snout" listened to more of the accounts on the television..."Oh that's bull snit! They're not doing more than swapping spit, cum and tongue...broom parties? Gay club orgies? That's all bull snit."

Locksley nodded. "I mean we almost know everything about them boss, we don't follow them all over the land."

Snout steamed. "This was our best ticket yet to move into high class "snatch" and some snit head comes out with this bull snot...I want to know who's doing this because right now I smell a ton of bull turd on the floor."

One of the goons casually said..."What's the deal boss? I mean we have all the "legits" on Alvin and his brother."

"Snout" stomped over to the goons and slapped the big rat off his head. "Figures! I don't pay you to think you stupid block head! This dirty tail hole bastard...whoever he is...just under-cut our thunder! All our videos are worthless!"

"Snout" turned to Locksley. "I want you to find out who this little "nancy-tailed" mother flucker is. I want to know where he lives, where he works, where he takes a fricken piss! I want him dead! I want his tail in my fricken paws and I want it by mother flucken tomorrow morning!"

"Snout" stomped off snatching a small lamp off a table and smashing it against a wall before slamming his bedroom door shut.

"Oh mammal..." A short dumpy rat named Paulano said as he walked up to Locksley. "The Boss is super fricken pissed."

"We're not moving...not yet. The boss knows better than to let his anger talk for him. Going after the source of this story right now would be crazy. Give him an hour or so to "perk"...then I'll talk to him and we'll go from there." Locksley turned to his fellows. "Everyone understand? No moves on the source of the report until I tell you?"

The assembled rats in the room nodded.

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Zootopia chipmunks American tail**

the crew

"Counter screw da screw"

By Dan

**(Teen/cub, violence, snuff, rape, gay relationship, gay sex)**

Fievel and Tony Toponi (c) American Tail series by Don Bluth

Alvin and the Chipmunks the 1980's cartoon series (c)

Zootopia (c) Walt Disney Productions

Mickey Mouse (c) Walt Disney Productions

Pixy and Dixy Mouse and Jinx the Cat (c) Hanna Barberra productions

Chapter 16

**The office of Saul Shrewman, AAL PD**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**10am**

**July 18**

Simon, Alvin and Theodore had to slink to the car at the hotel in boxes being carried by Saul's very large Muskrat security guard named Poladorus, whom Simon ( being a fellow intellectual ) struck up a conversation that quickly got Alvin fuming with jealousy...

"Our very lives are in danger and you're discussing some long dead moron named "Pluto"..." Alvin snorted.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Simon replied. "Broom parties?"

"Can you guys just quit?" Theodore asked as he held his hands over his ears...

"I hope this Saul is as good as he brags." Simon huffed.

"If he isn't?" Alvin replied. "I got a few ideas already...garbage mammals...night watch-mammals...prostitution..."

"Smack!" Simon slapped Alvin off the head. "Grow up! We all need to take this with deadly seriousness!"

Poladorus stopped the car behind Saul's building because he was working out of a strip mall which most of the time was quite busy. The big Muskrat led the Chipmunk brothers through the back door and into the main office which was "decked out" in a sort of old style Lupinian Roman forum decoration with Greco columns and a painted ceiling mural. The centerpiece of the painting had Saul in a business suit flamboyantly arguing at a rostrum like something out of the Scopes Monkey Trials.

"Illusion of grandure much?" Alvin snorted as he looked up. "This mammal's full of himself."

"You should be right next to him trying to upstage him with your foolish whit Alvin." Simon said calmly which enlisted a growl from his little brother just as Saul Shrewman entered through his inner doorway with his paw extended...

"Gentle-mammals, Gentle-mammals...welcome, welcome, Saul Shrewman at your service. Keep this in mind, when you're in a bind, if you're gonna loose it all, you better call Saul." The upbeat and bombastic Shrew said with a grin as he shook the Chipmunk's paws...

"You're...Simon. I can tell...the intelligence just flows off your head." Saul said. "And you must be Alvin? You look more dashing in mammal than on stage. And this charming ball of happiness must be Theodore?"

Theodore blushed and Chipmunk giggled as he hugged himself at the compliment. Alvin had to quickly set a tone...

"Look here Mister fancy pants law mammal. Are you gonna shuck us with gooey praise all day long or are you gonna help us out of the jam we're in?" Alvin asked snorting and putting his paws on his hips.

"Easy tiger. Keep those claws retracted." Saul replied with a paw wave. "Everyone find a seat and let's go over some things...ummm...I'm afraid not too many a little un-pleasant mind you."

The brothers took their seats as Saul's paws flew over the papers on his desk..."First? The good news. Nothing they have here is a criminal charge against Simon...even the broom parties..."

"Ugh!" Simon huffed. "Can you leave out talking about "Brooms?" please?"

"It's part of these allegations in the press kido...none of them true." Saul replied.

"They're not true!" Alvin snapped. "No way would Simon stick a broom handle up my butt! Plenty of times a stupid temperature taker."

"Can everyone shut up!" Theodore yelped. "Everything's a big fat lie! Mister Shrewman? I know my brothers...everything being said about them are lies!"

Saul sighed..."Proving that cameras lie is a hard thing boys." Saul said shrugging his shoulders. "The newspaper who broke the story said they have video of Simon and Alvin in a full on gay rampage night after night in the hotel room and some moments around the city. Hard to refute video evidence."

Simon snapped. "They had cameras in our room?!"

"That's what the newspaper source said." Saul replied. "And he's holding them back for a ton of cash. That's what my inside source at that rag snit sheet of toilet paper claims."

Alvin felt relieved..."Now we'll get them bastards out of our life! Perfect cover to get those things removed!" He felt like giving Tony Toponi a sloppy wet kiss and all the money he could deserve if it wouldn't put the Chipmunks in the poor house.

Simon walked up to Saul's desk..."What can we do and how much do you want? I can have a "Paw-fund-me" account set up for your use. If we have to go broke to save our reputations then so be it." Simon turned to his brothers. "Any objections?"

Alvin whined..."Might as well get used to card board boxes and Raman noodles."

Simon then turned to Saul..."For starters? What can you do?"

"Well the first thing to do." Saul replied. "Is for you "munks" to make a strong showing before the media. Leave all the work to me, I'll fill up a joint with your supporters and make the "dirty laundry bags" piss their collective pants...let's see them feel enough water in their balls to dare print any more salacious crap. Then? We're going to get the ZPD involved, get a warrent on that hotel you're staying at and threaten them with fried nuts on ham for allowing their rooms to be tampered with. Then we'll go after that dirty rag sheet newspaper with an injunction and a deposition to disclose sources since their source is probably a commissioner of a felony for staging cameras in a private hotel room. Any one here for fried nut sack?"

Alvin growled. "Can you please lay off all the sex references there pal?"

"I'm sorry you're so triggered Alvin." Saul replied. "Do you want a "baw, baw" you poor baby?"

Alvin almost lunged had it not been for Theodore grabbing an arm. "Alvin? Calm down...obviously this shrew is what he is, let him go."

Alvin snorted..."Prick."

"I appreciate the compliment kid...honestly. Now...there are papers to be signed and details to be finalized so if you would all sit close to the desk here? We will start to have a barrel full of high on drugs, pissed off and ready to kill ferrets."

**Pixie and Dixy's apartment**

**10am**

**July 18**

Pixie awoke with his head pounding and his shoulders hurting from being suspended in a working harness from the exercise bench and rig in the apartment he and his brother shared...

It had been a very uncomfortable night hanging from a ceiling hook covered in medication patches and medical wrapping but not as annoying nor sleep depriving as Pixie having to listen to the sobs and whines of his brother mourning over his tortured tail...

"Can you please finally stop balling like a little bitch so I can sleep?" Pixie asked sleepishly. "Your tail will be all right Dix, gawd damn it."

"Easy for you to say." Dixie snorted back. "You just lost fur..."geesh"...How could we have been so fricken stupid?! We smelled the gas but we both said..."Duh...must be coming from the garage...kah- duuuuh...duuuh...BOOM! What a pair of Gobatzas!"

"It could have been worse." Pixie said as he tried to get as comfortable as he could. "At least the boss is being understanding."

"I wouldn't." Dixie replied. "If I were Tony? I'd be super pissed off at both of us! Hell, we're out of action for at least two weeks...no money income for the gang or us. I just hope Mandi got your phone back."

A knock on the door got Dixie to reach into the side lamp table next to his couch for a loaded paw gun..."Yeah? Who is it?"

"Sandy you guys! Let me in?!" It was little Sandy Leech, the good Farkle playing mouse who tagged earlier with the two brothers when they went slashing tires for an auto repair scam operation.

Dixie opened the door and Sandy cocked his head curiously. "What the hell happened to you two?" The young mouse said as he walked over to Pixie..."You guys ok? Did someone try to whack you?"

"We tried to "whack" ourselves kid." Dixie replied. "We were going to open a safe but instead we sparked an explosion of escaping gas and almost became fried mouse a la beer batter."

Sandy snickered. "Well that was fricken stupid."

"Kid's a genius." Pixie huffed. "So why are you here "stroller"?"

"I got your stroller between my rump cheeks." Sandy snorted back. He then tossed a brick of money into Dixie's paws!

"What's this for?" Dixie asked.

"My score for the gang." Sandy replied. "My nights winnings from hustling at the "Rock Away" casino in Sahara Square."

Dixie was impressed..."How the hell did you manage to play in the "Rock Away" Casino? I think there's a sign at the door saying "If you're not this height to ride? Fluck off."

"There's also another sign that says..."Lay scratch or put out a lay to play?" Well...I did the first one well enough. I really flucked some high rollers and I set up a job for us too."

Dixie frowned..."Who gave you any permission to set up jobs for our gang? Did you go through Tony? Did you even bother to see Fievel?"

"If we don't take advantage of it..." Sandy begged. "Some other crew will grab at it! I saw some of Mister Big's "Shrew-tenants" at the Casino too and they were getting an earful let me tell you."

Pixie sighed..."Me and Dixie can't do snit right now or doesn't that look obvious enough?"

"You guys should be clean soon enough?" Sandy replied. "We have a week or two."

"Ok...ok jiggle puff kitten puff..." Dixie snorted. "What's the job?"

Sandy replied..."To whack Samuel Katwalider and burn down his mansion. His wife is tired of his behind the door "cat night" pussy slamming. She wants him dead and she collects the insurance on his stupid ass. Profit? 50 grand in zoo bucks."

Pixie waved a paw..."Wait! Wait! Wait you silly rapporto con un pesce cieco stupido...wait...you want to set up a hit...to whack Samuel Katwalider? Thee Samuel Katwalider? A flucking panther? And just how do we accomplish this feat? Oh balls which are bigger than my brains?"

Sandy stood with his paws on his hips..."I don't see anything different than any other sort of "whacking"...just that the mark is like a little bigger."

"Yeah..."Dixie snorted..."And we don't have cat sized balls or is that not sort of a visual thing with you?"

"Oh come on you two!" Sandy yelped. "You two are the best "mechanics" in all Rodentia! Ok...all be it your latest fling was an absolute fiasco..."

"Hey fluck you, you little snit head!" Pixie snapped.

"But think of the positive benefits guys!" Sandy argued. "Oh my gawd! A bunch of mice "whack" a high roller, high order predator like Katwalider? Think of how that would run through the rodent underworld?! Instant level thousand street cred! The big families would really take notice of our gang! They might consider contracts with us! We might score an interview with a "Father"...think of it!"

Pixie thought and nodded..."Fricken bizaro but the kid makes a good play."

"Oh yeah..." Dixie huffed..."Before or after Tony has our nuts crushed with hammers and our bodies torn apart on rat paper? He will NEVER approve of this Pix."

"Why does he have to know about it?" Sandy asked.

"Kid?" Dixie replied. "Do you want to die horribly? Nothing gets done unless Tony approves, every gang is the same way, the top must approve all actions no matter what they are. Going "lone bone" is a big risk."

"I'm willing to wager my life." Sandy said as he stood on the balls of his feet and bobbed up and down. "Yeah...I'm a gambler and it's a natural thing with gamblers. I am totally willing to risk my life for a big return. If we fail? Tony can do to me what he wants."

Pixy snickered..."The penalties could be devastating. You might die in a month with a train tunnel for a tail hole."

"Or?" Sandy replied. "Tony might get a call by Mister Big. Becoming a made crew of a family is a worthy hight for a big risk."

Dixy sighed..."Give us some time to consider it kid. Give us that much ok?"

Pixy smiled. "You can't deny the kid has spunk."

Dixie snorted back. "I can't deny he's stupid crazy in the fricken head."

Sandy flopped onto the couch..."Hey? Do you think Tony will let me do "small time" street gambling? You know? Penny rackets?"

"Ask him about it." Dixie said waving a paw. "But keep in mind that, that racket is as packed as a sardine dish, everyone is doing it. And if you step into a piece of land being run by a family? Don't expect them to be so forgiving about it. Mammalsonally? (personally) I might think about you being a numbers runner for our weekly collective betting game? We run it with a "big digger" from Sahara named "Top Cat" and he's looking for collectors. You'll make good pocket scratch off it too, "Top" tends to pay runners pawsomely (Handsomely).

Sandy smiled back. "Cool! Can you put in a word for me?"

Pixie waved a paw. "I'll call "Top" after I get some more sleep."

**Little Rodentia suburb of Asgreen**

**554 Camp Street, Apartment 16**

**10am**

**July 18**

Tony slipped a piece of strawberry slowly through the lips of his love as he held Fievel close to him and gently thrusted his cock deep into the younger mouse's tail hole...

"Sigh...mmmm...Tone Tone..." Fievel said softly as he turned his head around to kiss his beloved..."I could do this more often...uh!..."gasping"...yeah...don't rush it ok?"

Tony gently nibbled on an ear..."My little sunshine...oh...huh...oh I love you so much Fievel..." Tony slowly lowered Fievel onto his back and thrusted deep into his wanting tail hole, bumping his prostate into waves of lush tingling...

"Huh...mmmmm...yeah...use me up Tony...fricken slam me hard." The young mouse yelped as he held his legs wide apart..."Tone? What about Jimmy?"

"We're having delightful sexual relations and you bring up Jimmy?" Tony said with a snicker as he pushed deep and hard then held his cock still..."What about Jimmy? You want me to find a way to post bail?"

"Guess that's too risky huh?" Fievel said as he rubbed Tony's chest.

"Kid's gonna be fine Five." Tony said as he slowly ran his lips over Fievel's neck. "Mmmm...kiss...suckle...kiss...he's gonna be just fine. All I'm caring about right now is pounding your sweet little butt into space..."

Tony began to thrust hard and fast into Fievel's gape, causing his young lover to gulp air and squeel as the piston'ing cock slammed into his prostate and made his body shake and his tongue loll from his mouth!

"UH!...OH FLUCK!" Fievel squealed. "FLUCK TONY! UGH! RIP MY FLUCKEN ASS HOLE UP! PLEASE!" Fievel screamed as his young cock shot cum all over his lovers stomach! "UGH! UGH! FLUCKEN WASTE ME TONE TONE!" Fievel gasped hard as he gripped the bed sheets and screwed them tight around his paws. "Huh...huh...huh...huh...gnah! "Tony!...Uh guh...Tony fluck!"

Tony tensed up and felt his balls empty their stream of hot goo into Fievel's tail hole. Moments later...he pulled out and watched the cum squirt out from his little lover's well screwed behind...

"Gasp...gasp"..."Now that? Was fricken awesome." Tony said as he sat rubbing his cock and balls gazing at his handy work..."Did you enjoy that my little bitch?"

"Fricken yeah I did." Fievel replied as he sat up..."Ouch! Damn... you tore me up good this time Tone Tone."

Just then...Tony's phone rang..."Yell low..." Tony answered.

"It's Mandy." Armando the rat said. "No joy on getting the phone boss. I think the cops already got it, though looking at how the inside of the joint is so flucked up? Hopefully it was so badly scorched that they can't get anything out of it."

Fievel slowly slipped off the bed and hobbled to the bathroom..."Holy snit Tone Tone...you wrecked me good."

Tony smiled his approval then spoke to Mandy. "All right. We just have to hope for the best. I want you to "tag" that dumb tail who owns the joint and make sure he keeps his fricken yapper shut. You tell me if he says anything stupid."

"My ears are tuned boss." Mandy replied.

Tony heard the wet "expulsion" coming from Fievel's rear end..."Seriously filled your cream custard pocket huh my little treasure of mine?" Tony said as he watched Fievel come to the door jam of the bedroom bath...

"I'm seriously wasted." Fievel replied as he smiled back at his love.

"Come ear you." Tony said with outstretched paws and Fievel climbed into them and into a wonderful exchange of sweet tongues...

"Kiss"..."Kiss"...My hot lil bitch." Tony said as he rolled Fievel onto his back, making gestures to "plow" once more...

"I'm spent." Fievel said to Tony as he played with the tip of his "top's" nose..."Why don't we try for a two bagger? See if we can't nail two high rollers in our next scam?"

"Because you'd look terrible as a split roast." Tony replied as he rubbed Fievel's stomach. "One at a time's enough...it's the safer play."

Fievel snorted. "You're just jealous we'll find two rodents and I'll enjoy getting flucked by them both." The younger mouse replied thumping his lover's chest. "Any way? We should clean up and get to business. There's things to do...

Tony grabbed both of Fievel's wrists..."It's not noon yet. I'm in the mood right now for a "Wet Fievel pussy shake" if you get my drift." Tony said as he licked his chops."

Fievel spread his legs to expose his cum leaking tail hole..."Clean me up? By all means."

**The Hotel Milton**

**Downtown Little Rodentia**

**noon**

**July 18**

The conference room at the hotel was packed with reporters, all rodents of course. Behind the entry door at the front of the room, Saul Shrewman looked over each of the Chipmunk brothers as they wore their traditional sweaters and looked nervous as hell...

"Boys? Relax. Short statements allright? I do most of the talking alright?" Saul said as he walked in front of each giving them encouragement. When he came to Theodore..."You know what you're going to do right?" Saul asked. "Give everyone a big old soup of drama. Have a blast with it."

Theodore gave back a real "screwy" sort of delighted look. "Oh I'll act out all right, trust me." He said with a snicker.

"Don't have an orgasm out there Theo?" Alvin warned.

With that...the boys and Saul walked through the door and into a blaze of flashing lights and squealing reporters!

"Are the rumors true?!"

"Simon! How do you face these charges?!"

"Was Theodore involved?!"

"Alvin?! Are you a homosexual?!"

Saul took the rostrum with the boys standing behind him..."Ah hem...Good afternoon, I am Saul Shrewman A.A.L and P.D. in the great state of Zootopia. I am the legal defense counsel for these wonderful and gifted young Chipmunks who've been viciously and ruthlessly assaulted by one of your pals!" Sal snarled as he pointed a paw finger at the media. "You filthy, dirt scraping, stink laundering bastards!"

"Mister Shrew..."

"Shut the hell up dirt bag!" Saul snapped back. "I think the throngs of very pissed off fans who know these good hearted singers better than most know how much of a bull snit hatchet job this is on their character. Today...I am filing a law suit against the newspaper that first published this insanity. I am also filing a lawsuit to compel the source of these allegations to reveal himself or themselves as I believe they have committed felonious violations in pursuit of their so called "evidence". The accused have the right to meet those who accuse them of such sickening behavior as the paper accuses..."

"The charges of molestation against Simon Seville are false!"

"The charges of sick "gay orgies" are false!"

"The charges of sexual assault and demonstrable abuse by Simon on his loving brother Alvin are false!"

Saul turned to the boys..."Simon? Do you want to say something?" Saul then snap turned to the media. "No damn questions you turkey buzzards! No wait...Turkey buzzards at least have some respect!"

Simon walked up to the podium..."Good afternoon...I am Simon Seville. First...to my beloved and dear brothers...I am sorry this has come upon our family. If it is true that we stayed in this hotel in a room that was "bugged" I should have realized it, this is the nightmare I've been sick about...that our lives would be twisted and dragged through mud like this. I want to make it clear...these allegations are false! I would NEVER sexually abuse my brothers no do the disgusting things that have been written about me! I have a right to face the mammal or rodent accusing me of such sick behavior. We will fight your fabricated lies to the end! To our fans...we feel we have hurt you all terribly. We need your support more than ever. Thank you."

Saul looked at Alvin. "Alvin? Do you wish to say something?"

Avin approached the podium and stood silent for a while. "Good afternoon...no...it's not good...it frankly sucks." Alvin took a deep breath. "This event has forced me to...to come out...I am gay."

Flashes went off and reporters tried to scream questions...

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS!" Alvin screamed...he then slackened. "There's no proof...none...Simon would never...he would never, ever abuse me. He would never take me to places to be "gang raped" and he would never violate me by the sick descriptions printed by that awful newspaper! Are you all happy now?! There! I said it! I'M GAY! Are you happy?! Are you happy you've destroyed my life and messed up my brothers with you absolute...gnah...I can't even swear against you filthy mongrel bastards! I hate all of you! We're going to make that dirty newspaper pay for these sick lies about us!"

Alvin pretended to want to leap off the stage and kick some snoots in but Saul caught him! "You can all burn in hell! Vultures! Bastards! Burn in hell!"

"Alvin?" Saul said softly. "Alvin...enough..." Saul turned to Theodore. "Theodore? Do you want to say something?"

Theodore walked to the podium and stood wiping tears off his face. "I'm normally the fun and easy brother...you all know me...my fans know me...it's not easy to get me really emotional...until now...

Theodore started the water works..."How could you? How could any of you hit us like this? I was always taught...by Simon who is my school teacher and a very good and loving one at that. I was always taught that the accused have the right to defend themselves before lies are spread about them in public. Guess that wasn't true..."

Theodore gripped the podium. "Right now? I have to seriously hold myself from going feral and ripping some eyes out. We Chipmunks may be easy going rodents but when you get us angry? We'll explode and... and I don't want to explode right now..."

Theodore got his tears going good..."How could you do this to us? To our fans? Don't we have the right to defend ourselves against such lies? I'm as close to Simon and Alvin as any of you and there's not an inch of truth in what Simon's accused of or what Alvin is accused of and there was no right, reason or justification for these lies against us."

Theodore looked like he was collapsing but Alvin and Simon rushed in to hold him up. "We've done more than any band in Zootopia. Our innocent image is not fake. My brother Simon is not an abuser. I love my brother Alvin to death and he's not sick! I hope ALL OF YOU BURN IN HELL! EVERY ONE OF YOU! YOU'RE KILLING US!"

Alvin and Simon struggled to get Theodore through the back door of the room and Saul took the podium again...

"It would seem the Chipmunks have said enough. As their lawyer, I demand the newspaper in question retract this vicious story and produce the low life coward or cowards who hide behind them. Otherwise? Get ready to have your ass sued off the planet. That's all, good day to all you rotten garbage pickers."

Saul walked to the back door ignoring any questions as he slowly closed it behind his back...

"And that is how things go...boooooooom." Saul said to the brothers as he made explosion gestures with his paws.

Simon nodded with a smile. "Oh yeah...we just threw red meat into the shark cage and they're in a frenzy."

Saul looked at Alvin..."I didn't tell you to "out" yourself.

"Well I did and now I feel a hundred percent better." Alvin said with a smirk. "Maybe it'll dent their thunder? Attacking a gay Chipmunk? That'll get the "Pride" all up in their faces."

Theodore grabbed Alvin's paw..."I don't care what you are. You're my brother, that's what matters."

Alvin cheek snuggled Theodore..."And you are the brother of all brothers Theodore."

Saul waved a paw...I need to speak to each of you alone because there's things in this whole situation that apply to all of you individually. Alvin first. Simon? You and Theodore can wait in the room across the hall from this one."

Saul waited till Simon and Theodore left..."Sit down Alvin." He commanded.

Alvin took a seat..."You're probably going to "gnash my nuts" over "coming out" right?"

"No." Saul replied. "You should understand that what just happened is going to get those Westy Nimh's panties in a tight twist and that they will probably come after you seeking to know who screwed them out of their choice mule. They'll think...reasonably...that you have some goons working for your benefit. They're not going to like that, in fact? They might threaten Simon or Theodore to get you to squeal."

"I was kind of thinking they'd be a little "pissy in their pot." so just how is Tony Toponi going to handle that little problem because if they dare go after my brothers..."

Alvin showed the handle of a gun under his sweater and just as quick...Saul snatched the pistol from under Alvin's pants...

"Oh what the hell?!" Alvin yipped. "Give it back!"

"That...is the most stupid thing you could think of doing." Saul remarked as he wagged the gun in his paw. "My advice to you is that you go meet right now with the Westies and chop their concerns off at the pass. Blunt their thunder with some shivering, some wet underwear and some convincing crying. And don't worry...Tony Toponi will have your back covered. At the same time? You need to give Tony some juicy pictures of yourself which you just happened to text to your online "gay lover" but unfortunately? Your "gay lover" sent them to the stinking rodent who has your balls in a vice with that newspaper."

Alvin snapped. "What?! You want me to take...you're freeking nuts! Tony's freeking nuts!"

"A law suit and you will be freeking rolling in extra concert travel cash." Saul snickered. "Worth a little show of skin huh?"

"Hmph!" Alvin snorted. "absolutely crazy...but if you think it'll work out?"

"It's not me who does the thinking Kid." Saul snorted. "I just work the courts and get paid the big bucks. Now get to meeting up with the Westies and send Simon in here."

**Fort Bronco Precinct**

**Downtown Rodentia**

**General jail block**

**1pm**

**July 18**

Jimmy rolled over on his bed as Officer Mickey Oswald came through the cell door..."Are you alright? All that crying was getting us a little concerned. I was asked if we should allow a social worker to talk to you."

Jimmy rubbed his eyes..."I'm ok...just getting over being hateful on myself for being such a stupid tail hole."

"Your lawyers trying to establish a bail that the Jadah's are willing to pay. They want to keep you despite all the bull you put them through. And Saul's also trying to reduce your sentence to wearing a monitor and seeing a probation officer." Mickey took a seat near the bed. "It would all work out so easily for you Jimmy if you'd just be honest about the armored car?" Mickey asked.

"You're still pushing that stupid snit?" Jimmy replied snorting. "I don't know a thing! How many times do I have to say it? I had an epileptic epoxide and I zoned out. Sheesh...you need a better hobby there Officer Oswald."

Mickey leaned forwards in his chair..."Let me lay things out so you understand them clearly James." Mickey said as he played with his long tail in his paws..."We have a nice clear picture of your friend Fievel and we're looking for him. It usually doesn't take the ZPD long to find anyone in Zootopia. When we do find Fievel? We're going to make him some offers he can't refuse and if he dumps your name? You my little friend will lose that monitoring and a nice safe ride every day to a probation officer to perhaps ten to 15 years in "general pop" at Zoomax prison. Usually young mice like you? They get "pimp'd" for cash, smokes and a used porn magazine..."

Jimmy snarled..."You're threatening me without my lawyer present. I want a damn phone right now!"

"Not a threat?" Mickey said as he waved his paws. "Just a friendly word of care and advice. I hope whoever you're protecting? They actually feel you're important enough to protect. Remember? It's easier to toss an empty can than get a cheep nickel out of it. Just saying Jimmy."

Jimmy snapped back. "Get your stupid ass out of my sight! Get out of here or I'll call my lawyer and nail you for harassment of a minor!"

"Hope you have plenty of lubricant and salv James." Mickey snickered.

"Go fluck yourself on a windmill shaft you big flucken tail hole!" Jimmy screamed. "Fluck you Oswald! I want to talk to my lawyer right flucken now!"

Mickey met Acres at the end of the cell block. "You just have to press your luck every time Mickey."

"It's part of playing chess with criminals...have to push and prod to see if they'll play with you." Mickey replied as he and Acres walked into the main Precinct building..."So? Anything on this Fievel mouse?"

"Nothing yet." Acres replied. "The kid must be super squeaky clean, he's no where on anyone's radar."

Mickey stood playing with his tail again...a fetish that creeps in every so often when something's becoming annoying...

"You're going to get sent to Mamalian Resources again if you keep doing that?" Acres warned.

"I can't for the life see how playing with your tail is somehow "sexual" in nature." Mickey said snorting. "Any way? Nothing from any schools?"

"Not from public schools." Acres replied. "There's twenty private schools and they're difficult to get anything from but we'll stay on it or you'll never..." Acres slapped Mickey's paws..."Quit that Mick! I'm serious!"

"Sorry for being a little frustrated." Mickey snorted. "I want to catch those bastards who jacked that truck. My big break towards making "El Tee".

"Well trust your fellow officers." Acres replied. "I know what will make you feel better...let's hit the streets and bust some "John's and Jane's"...take that urge of yours and throw some pimps in the slammer."

Mickey took a deep breath. "Always full of ideas."

"What are your partners for?" Acres replied.

**Southwest City Center**

**Downtown Rodentia**

**2pm**

**July 18**

The driver felt an obvious sudden resistance in his movement and saw his driver side mirror was gone from it's base! "Oh what the?!" The mouse snapped as he rolled down his window and saw a young preteen mouse sitting on the sidewalk holding his upper arm and crying...

"Did I hit that kid?" The driver thought as he parked his car and ran towards the little mouse...

"Phillip?!" An older teenage mouse screeched as he came running up to the crying youngster. "Phillip?! What happened?!" The teenage mouse asked as he held the sobbing youngster...

"I...was crossing...the street...an...an he!" Fievel pointed to the driver of the car..."He...he hit me with his car! OWWW! OW MY ARM HURTS!"

Tony shot to his feet..."HEY! YOU HIT MY NEPHEW YOU DUMB BASTARD!"

"I didn't mean too!" The driver replied. "I didn't even see him cross the street! I swear I didn't mean it!"

Tony pushed the older mouse back..."The good that'll do! My little nephew who means more to me than my life is badly hurt you stupid gabanzola!" Tony played it up like a tsunami of maple syrup..."Oh Phillip! You'll never play little league ball again! You were the best pitcher in the whole city!"

"Momma! I want my momma!" Fievel screamed!

The driver looked around quick..."Uh? How about we settle this right now? I'll give you money to get him to a doctor. It doesn't look that bad really? Probably just a glancing blow. Lucky the mirror was probably designed to break away."

Tony got in the older mouse's face..."Why you dirty tail hole snit licker! You tryin to bribe your way out of the lock up you miserable goosh who probably wore out your mutha's pussy? How dare you?! I'm calling the fricken cops!"

"No!" The older mouse replied. "Please! Here's...here's five hundred Zoo bucks...that should be enough."

Tony growled..."What?! Five hundred measly clams? Are you lickin out my tail hole or somethin?! My nephew's gonna be suffering trauma for the rest of his natural life or somethin and you offer me five hundred bucks? Oh fluck you...I'm calling the cops here..."

The driver sighed..."Ok...ok...will a thousand be enough?"

Tony snorted..."I dunno...I guess I can take that. You're probably right..." Tony turned to Fievel..."Hey Phillip? Can you move your arm?"

Fievel moved his arm and winced..."Yeah...but it still hurts."

"Good thing you didn't break his arm." Tony said to the older mouse. "Now give me the grand and get outa here before I change my mind and ask for a blow job as an extra you dirty rat on a garbage pile."

The older mouse dropped a grand into Tony's paws, picked up his broken mirror and quickly left...

Fievel giggled..."Should have asked for the blow job. There was a gay sticker on his bumper."

"Hey shut up you and let's find another mark." Tony replied snorting.

**Tony's notes...**

"_So the mirror scam's one of our most lucrative operations you know? It all starts with our pal Jinxy the Cat who's the biggest auto dealer for all of Rodentia. See...Jiny has these mirrors installed on all his high end cars with these hard to see button covers on the mirrors that allow you to "loosen the works", you know...work the screws holding the mirror to the base so the mirror breaks off easy."_

"_You can identify Jinxy's cars because he etches "JXE" on the bottom side of the back bumpers...you gotta use a mirror to find the etch see? Once you find a car with the etch on it? It dosen't take but a quick second to pop the buttons and loosen the mirror to where when you get smacked by it? It breaks off nice and easy."_

"_So my little light of my heart "Philly" plays the innocent victimized wafe you know? He wears a nice shoulder pad that takes most of the hit, which he easily ditches under his rump as he's sitting on the pavement giving our victim the water falls of tragedy. I swear the little shave should be in pictures. For me? They'd all be porn pictures."_

"_I come up...say a few choice words and yah know? Baddah boom, the poor stooge doesn't want any trouble with the cops and he or she pays out...it's a nice easy scam see?"_

"_So then the poor stooge drives his or her car back to Jinxy's lot, feeds him a bull snit story and gets the mirror re-installed...with the same defective mirror and the process starts all over again but with different mice playing the loving and devoted siblings. We've scammed some of these poor deuche's like ten times already and they keep being stupid about it."_

"_If the pay out is exceptionally good? I promise Philly an evening dinner, a good time at our favorite private gay bar and then a night of delicious nuptules between us with strawberry and cream delights. Hey? I gottah keep my favorite "Nephew" happy don't I?"_

**End of chapter 16**__


End file.
